Vlad's Son
by kuroneko52
Summary: Danny is three years old, and the only survivor when Fenton Works gets blown sky high. Some details have been tweaked, but it generally stays within the DP universe. A Vlad-and-Danny father-son fic. Rating cuz of themes of death, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not, not, _not_ own any of the rights to Danny Phantom or any of its characters. I merely came up with the plot here, and in future chapters of this fanwork.

**A/N:** Critiquing will be accepted. Rates and reviews will be appreciated. Flames will be ignored. Catnip cookies will be eaten. Nyaa.

**=^'.'^=**

**Chapter 1**

All was quiet in the study, save for the occasional sound of a page from a book being turned slowly. There were many books in the room, their spines showing those that were old and those that were new, and various stages in between; one trait they shared, sitting on the shelves reaching from floor to ceiling, was that they were all cared for. One could tell they had been read, but they did not have dirty, torn pages or cracked, worn spines. Any wear done to these items were done by time itself.

But that was not all that was in the room. There were a couple of old-fashioned, green armchairs sitting in one corner of the study, the wood of both their legs and the nearby end table – upon which a gold lamp with a green shade sat – made of the same dark wood of the bookshelves that served as the walls of the room. Next to the reading corner was the ornate-looking door separating the study from the rest of the house, and directly across the room from _that_ was the one wall that wasn't covered in books.

Instead, two large windows with the same dark emerald-green curtains as the room's other upholstery ran up the length of the wall, sitting on either wide of a large, white marble fireplace. The fireplace was only for show, as were the two golden football trophies permanently fixed to them. Over the pit was a painting of a regal, intimidating-looking man in a suit. His pale, white-and-gray hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and gray-blue eyes stared down from the canvas surface in a look of disinterest.

The subject of the painting sat at an expensive desk, facing a window that was usually drawn shut. The only light in the room came from the desk's lamp – a brother to the one on the end table – that sat to the man's right, whereas a computer screen sat to his left. Two other contraptions sat nearby: a phone and a fax machine. The man was curled over a book, far larger and tattered compared to the others.

Vlad's total and undivided attention was on the dusted volume laid out before him. The dark mahogany desk was older than Vlad himself, yet it sparkled like new compared to the tattered, leather-bound book, its pages slightly yellowed with time despite even the great care it had been dealt with for all its centuries of life. The book spoke of many different myths of the Ghost Zone – a realm that the billionaire visited regularly – and the man was enthralled with its every detail, as he was every time he read through its pages and pages of history mixed with story.

Tales of a knight with a blade that threw mortals into waking nightmares; of a ghostly king more terrible than any natural or manmade calamity; of a key that could open any door. So many other things aside resided in the tome, each as interesting in subject as its predecessor. It tickled at his lust for knowledge and power in both the Ghost Zone and the Real World time and again.

He had been visiting – and conquering – in the Ghost Zone for the last nine years, ever since… His eyes shot crimson for a moment at the book, as if _it_ had caused his accident. No matter; he was Vlad Plasmius in the Ghost Zone, a feared and powerful force to be reckoned with, and in the Real World, Vlad Masters was much the same when it came to business and money. Either way you looked at him, he was famous up to and including the point of notoriety. All because of one little mishap with a prototype machine and a can of diet soda.

Frowning, he sighed slightly, reclining in his seat. Obviously, if _his_ mind was wandering, he needed to take a break from his reading and possibly get some 'real' work done. He could get into contact with Skulker, send the hunter for news on any one of the subjects he'd been studying. The ghost was willing to hunt for information as long as he got paid, and there would be a possibility of a challenging fight involved; there frequently was.

At that moment, his phone started ringing. Vlad raised an eyebrow at the contraption. He led a fairly reclusive lifestyle, and all of his business associates called during the week. Today was Saturday.

When the phone rang again, he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Vlad Masters? Friend of Jack and Maddie Fenton?"

This wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation. His lips made a thin line, and one could feel the discontent radiating off of him like heat from a radiator. "Speaking."

"Sir, I'm with the Amity Park police department. I'm… afraid there's been an accident."

* * *

><p>Jack and Maddie Fenton were an odd couple. They were nice people, albeit a little eccentric, and it was hard not to like their two little children. Jazmine – "Jazz" for short – was outgoing and polite, with a tendency to seem nosy and bossy. But that was like many girls her age, so it was a personality flaw easily forgiven. Danny was younger, and also outgoing, but seemed to have his head in the clouds and was often shunned by his peers for being unrealistic. It didn't help that he was small, even for his age.<p>

But the Fentons were a happy family, and both parents were proud of their kids, as every parent typically is. Of course, they had a nasty habit of trying, often unsuccessfully, to merge their home life with their occupation and pastime – ghost hunting. Anyone looking at their basement could tell that, and their basement was open for anyone to look around in.

In retrospect, it could have been wise for them to lock the door leading to the basement, or at least keep their chemicals, weapons, and other tools and experiments out of the reach of a six-year-old girl and a three-year-old boy. Perhaps they mistook Jazz's disinterest in her parents' work as a sign that their children knew better than to mess with their things, or maybe they were just absent-minded and didn't think of it at all.

Such was the case one Friday afternoon, as Maddie brought her daughter home from school, to the two-story townhouse with its large, electric sign that read "Fenton Works".

"Guess who got an A on her math test!" the mother said as she opened the door, declaring that the two had arrived.

"Baby! Jazzerincess! Good to see ya!" Jack was out of the kitchen in a flash, kissing his wife hello and lifting his daughter onto his shoulder. "Nothin' happenin' in the Ghost Zone while you were gone. But the fudge is ready to eat!"

Jazz huffed, crossing her arms. "Daddy! Put me down! I'm _way_ too old for this – I'm in the first grade, remember?"

At this, both parents hid their 'isn't that adorable!' smile. "Of course, of course. How could I forget? I'm sorry Jazz." Jack said, placing the girl back on the ground. Grinning, he asked, "So, you did pretty good on your math test, eh, kiddo?"

"Yeah! I got a gold star and everything!" She lit up like a Christmas tree as she showed her father how well she'd done on her assignment.

"We're very proud of you, Jazz." Maddie said, hugging her daughter.

"I'll say. This is goin' on the fridge next to Danny's finger-painting! And then, fudge to celebrate!" Jack ran into the kitchen with the math test. Jazz squealed with delight.

Maddie looked around for the familiar mop of black hair. "Speaking of, where is Danny?"

"Oh, you know him – he's probably outside, playing space man or something. Good thing, too! He'll need to get used to holding a gun for when he starts hunting ghosts!" Jack exclaimed, hands on his hips while he grinned at the thought. "Just think, Jazz! One day, you and your brother will carry on that family business. Won't that be fun?"

"But I wanna be a psychologist." Jazz pointed out. "And I'm pretty sure Danny wants to be an astronaut."

Her father and mother both chuckled at this. "Oh, you kids and your ever-changing dreams of the future." Maddie said, smiling.

Jack Fenton was partially correct in his assumption about Danny's whereabouts. The child was in the basement, playing space man with his favorite toy of the day: a plastic gun that was largely yellow, blue and red. It was his favorite toy more often than all others, because at the end of its barrel was a dome of clear plastic, which covered said-end. Every time he pulled the trigger, sparks shot to life!

"Blam! Pow-pow! Take that, space monster!" he cheered, then dropped dramatically to the floor. "Oh, no! It's got me! Help!"

He made a mock-gagging sound, sprawling out on his back with his tongue hanging out in a clear state of 'dead', then began giggling at his own game.

Just then, something shiny on one of the counters caught his eye. It was silver and neon green, about the size of a pistol. He knew it was one of Mommy's guns, and that quickly made it _way_ cooler than his plastic toy of primary colors.

"A _real_ space man gun!" he softly exclaimed, running over to it, his own forgotten. He picked it up with both hands, looking at the glimmering object.

For awhile, the boy just stood and stared at it. A small voice told the little boy that he shouldn't be playing with Mommy and Daddy's grown-up things, but Danny was too far enthralled with his game.

"Oh, no! The space man has a really cool power-up!" He mocked an 'alien' voice, then began aiming it around again, making his firing-the-gun sound effects at the ghost cutouts left in their 'target practice' positions on the walls.

Behind him, something beeped next to the Fenton Portal: the Ecto Filtrator. Of course, Danny didn't know what it was, or that it was sounding its alarm because the filter needed to be changed.

"An alien death-ray!" He turned and pointed the gun at the source of the noise.

Only this time, the gun really went off, and a ball of neon ectoplasm hit the box on the wall dead-center. Pressure screamed out of a crack that appeared on the Filtrator, and Danny's blue eyes went wide with fear as the Fenton Portal's alarm began to go off.

"Uh-oh."

Pale, green-and-white light flooded the room. First it was freezing, and then it quickly burned him alive. Danny tried to scream out, but his small voice was lost in the deafening explosion that ate up the house and its inhabitants. A short ten seconds after the Ecto Filtrator was hit, the whole of Fenton Works was reduced to a pile of rubble.

* * *

><p>Vlad stared out at Amity Park from the window of his hotel room. Well, maybe room wasn't the right word – it was the penthouse. It took up the entire top <em>floor.<em>

He had cancelled any previous-standing appointments until further notice and gotten on his private jet immediately. It had been raining since before he'd arrived, and it didn't show signs of letting up anytime soon. He could see lights vaguely in the distance where Fenton Works used to be. Jack and Maddie Fenton were gone with it.

They had been friends in college, Jack being Vlad's _best_ friend. Sure, the man was an idiot and a klutz, but his intentions were as pure and noble as a child's. That was precisely why they had been such friends: Vlad was incredibly unpopular for being a business-minded science geek; the only time other people got along with him was at any Packers game, where he was easily the most enthusiastic fan of them all. Jack immediately liked everyone, much as a Labrador does, and had even taken to following Vlad around once they'd interacted even a little. You could practically see the wagging tail, perfectly accompanying his hyperactive, can-do nature and semi-permanent grin.

But, he'd caused Vlad's accident, turning his so-called 'best friend' into a halfa, a freak of nature. Half-ghost, half-human – and sending Vlad to the hospital with a case of Ecto Acne that had taken the best years of his life! And now, to top it off, he'd caused another disastrous accident that had lead to the deaths of his entire family! That bumbling oaf had killed Maddie!

Vlad Masters sighed as her face swam across his mind, frowning sadly at the rain pattering against his window and kicking himself. Ah, Maddie; sweet, unselfish Maddie. This whole mess could have been avoided if he had just manned up and told her how he felt. Even after he'd become a halfa. Even after she'd married Jack Fenton. Why had he been so timid about it? One confession, a little seduction, and he would have won her. She wouldn't be dead, buried in the rubble and remains of Fenton Works. Instead, they would be in Wisconsin, madly in love with each other, possibly with kids of their own.

Another turn in the mental train track: Why hadn't he visited them, even once? Yes, he was furious with Jack, but how was he supposed to go about 'wooing' Maddie from Wisconsin? He hadn't even met his godchildren, Jazmine and Daniel. Now he'd never get the chance. Their parents had written to the billionaire, too, telling him how well they were doing and how much they wished he would come visit their family. How could he be so cruel to mere children?

He took a minute to try reasoning with himself. After all, it wasn't like this was his own design, or he'd had a prophetic vision about the disaster. This was an accident. No one had seen it coming.

But it was all Jack Fenton's fault!

Vlad jumped on the phone as soon as it rang, literally teleporting in a swirling fuchsia mist from one end of the floor to the other. "Is this Officer Harris?" he demanded immediately.

"Uh, yessir, Mr. Masters. We found the Mr. and Mrs. Fenton and their daughter. We need you to come down to the morgue and officially identify the bodies. It's standard procedure." the voice on the other end explained.

"I understand." Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose. Being on this side of 'standard procedure' was always a pain, but in this case… it was particularly miserable.

The drive to the morgue was silent. The office of the morgue was silent. Following the office assistant and Officer Harris into the back room was silent. In each instance, that silence was deafening and made Vlad want to roar in rage and protest.

Even before the sheets were pulled back, Vlad knew it was Jack and Maddie. His bulk, her curves – it couldn't _be _any other two people in the world.

"Yes." he said quietly, every bit as poised and professional-looking as ever. "That's them."

"Thank you, Mr. Masters." Officer Harris raised a hand to pat the man on the shoulder, but thought better of it. He cleared his throat and excused himself instead. "I'll go check and see how the search is coming on the boy. The search crew thinks he might have been in the basement when it happened."

"We'll give you a moment to say goodbye." the mortician said. She offered him a half-hearted smile of sympathy.

Vlad nodded to her as she passed. "Thank you."

And then he was alone with the three bodies. They each looked like they were asleep, ignoring the ashen complexion they shared. Already he could tell that none of them were coming back as ghosts. Maddie would let neither herself, nor Jack return as a specter, as they worked under the notion that ghosts needed to be put back down to be laid to rest, or else they would just cause nothing but trouble for the living. As for Jazmine, she was far too young.

It pained Vlad to look at the girl. From what he understood, she was a brilliant child who accelerated in her studies and was always trying to help out the teacher and other students. He had smiled at the letters once or twice when he'd come across these events, likening her so much to her mother. Now he could see that she even looked like Maddie, with the same hair color and facial features. Yet here she was, on a slab. She wouldn't get to grow up, have a family, and make something of her life.

He couldn't look at Maddie, either. He had failed her by not saving her from this fate. If she had been his wife, he could have nipped her ghost-fighting habit in the bud! Or even, at the very least, distracted her. Either way, she wouldn't have been a threat to him and his plans as Vlad Plasmius. But, he was just returning to his never-ending cycle of torment about how he had loved, lost, and let her die on top of everything. What kind of man was he?

So Vlad settled on Jack. Jack, who he should have hated for causing the accident that ruined his life, stole the woman who should have been his, and betrayed him without even having the manners to _realize_ it when Vlad didn't call, or return a single letter! The man who murdered the family that was rightfully Vlad's! Best friend; yeah, right!

The gray-haired man scowled away at the far wall before he lost control and spattered Jack's dead innards and blood all over the room.

A hand made its way slowly to Vlad's forehead, thumb and index finger each rubbing a temple. His rage and despair were going to eat him alive if he continued this thought process. Would he even find relief once he returned to Wisconsin, and put his mind back to his economic empire in the Real World and his power search in the Ghost Zone?

No, probably not. Or, if he did, his work and lust for power would drown him inside of himself instead.

"Forgive me, Fentons. I have failed each of you in some way or another." he finally murmured, turning and walking out of the room. He couldn't take it anymore.

The receptionist cast him a look of pity that was completely ignored as he walked by the front desk. He just wanted to be rid of Amity Park, but felt that he now ought to stick around for the funeral. He would give the family an excellent funeral, one fit for people far beyond their social status. It was what Maddie and her children deserved, after all.

"Mr. Masters!"

He could have knocked Officer Harris' head off of his shoulders. Couldn't he see that Vlad just wanted to go home and start the arrangements for the funeral? What was wrong with him? Why was he standing there, outside of the morgue, grinning like an idiot?

"What is it?" Vlad managed not to sound like an agitated killer. Kudos.

"They found him! They found the boy!" The officer's eyes were wide with disbelief, and he was breathless. "Can you believe it? He's alive!"

**=^-.-^=**

Hope you liked the first chapter. Brainstorming for the next chapter has begun. PM me if you have any requests of things you may want to see in this fic; they might be considered. No yaoi, obviously - I know, I know, I've been in a few yaoi fandoms, too. Just not this one.

Nyaa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own rights to the series or characters of the TV show, Danny Phantom. But if I owned my own network, I guarantee they'd still be cranking out new episodes!

Nyaa!

**Moving right along…** I'd like to thank my lovely, lovely readers, favers, and viewers! *purrs and rubs against your legs* Thank you very much! A few shout-outs now follow (feel free to skip right along to the story if you didn't/couldn't review)…

**KaliAnn, caitlyn marie, Lord Shokku Raijuu, Xeiden, AshxBlackxWolf, Blissful-X-Optimism, Jewcika and Aunna:** Thanks all so much for your kind words. I'm glad you liked the first chapter enough to leave the comments that you did! Especially since Xeiden made a good point – Danny's parents/family _do_ seem to die in explosions a lot in this fandom, don't they?

Nyaa…

**DBack47:** Your analysis is very appreciated. I did sort of skimp on the details, didn't I? I'll try to work on that in the future chapters. But I'm glad that my characterization was on-par. I'll do my best not to wander… too much. I'm afraid I like both comedy and drama, and, unfortunately, tend to get a little carried away. Thank you so much for your welcome; I promise to do my best! Especially for this fandom, it really does deserve the fanbase it has, in my opinion.

Nyaa!

**Last, and certainly not least, pearl84:** Holy catnip mice, what an analysis! My heart almost exploded when I saw this one, and so many nice words inside of it! *shares a catnip cookie with you* In response to some points you made: Yes, I know, that is a HUGE problem with the fandom, which was what got me to start writing and posting this story here; I will take every measure I can think of not to fail you, as I am already putting far more care into this story than any fanfic I have _ever_ written before. Your question about Danny should be answered in this chapter, and, yes, I am a girl. And in response to your suggestion, I do have a direction for this, albeit a vague one. I hope that this doesn't scare you – or anyone else, for that matter – away. My style is a little transgressive, at any rate, which is why my chapters flow the way they do.

Nyaa.

Anyway, shall we?

**=^'.'^=**

**Chapter 2**

No, Vlad could not believe it.

According to the police officer, Danny had been buried under far more of the house's remains than his other family members. To top it off, he was the youngest, and appeared to what the fire department was estimating to be the source of the explosion. Despite not being blown up or crushed, it was a downright _marvel_ that the three-year-old hadn't starved or dehydrated.

As soon as Officer Harris had told Vlad that the boy was alive and had been taken to the hospital, the billionaire had been frozen to the spot while the man blathered on about… He didn't know, something about the 'will to survive' and 'the human spirit' or some other such nonsense. His brain seemed to finally process that his godson was alive and less than a block away, and instantly he took off on foot. Later on, it would surprise even him; not that he hadn't bothered to get back in his limo – that would be silly – but that he had taken off at such a breakneck speed, potentially threatening his illusion of normalcy.

Well, as normal as a man with over a billion dollars could seem.

"Where's the boy?" he demanded as soon as the receptionist at the front desk made eye contact with him.

She could only blink at him initially. "…M-Mr. Masters! That was… faster than expected… I-I mean, I know you were just around the corner, but – "

Vlad gave her a flat look. "I work out. The boy. Where is he?"

"Oh!" Blushing furiously, she looked at her computer screen. "D-Danny Fenton is on the second floor, in the special care wing, room 302. I mean, after all, they want to be able to keep an eye… on him…"

Her voice trailed off as she looked up to find the gray-haired man walking away from her, uninterested in her nervous chatter.

Vlad weaved through the halls without looking at a single map; in his opinion, if you've spent enough time in one hospital, you'd spent time in them all. All you had to do was look at the patients, nurses and doctors wandering around. He swore that he could also tell where he was based purely on how uncomfortable and annoyed he felt.

He found room 302 with no problem.

For being the product of Jack and Maddie, Danny was far from what he expected to see. As if the size of the child himself weren't enough, the bed he was currently asleep in made him appear even smaller than he actually was. Different monitors were on the boy's vitals, along with an IV, yet most notable was that he didn't have a serious bruise or gash anywhere visible.

Vlad walked over, slowly sitting in one of the chairs next to Danny's bed, his back to the window. The only sort of tubes and wires that _weren't_ forced on the boy was any sort of breathing apparatus. It seemed absurd, considering what the child had been through, but aside from being incredibly scrawny and fragile-looking, Danny looked perfectly healthy. His cheeks were rosy, and he was only a little scratched up. Even his eyes were flickering around under their lids.

"How on earth are you alive…?" Vlad asked. He didn't receive an answer, but then, he didn't expect one.

A movement at the door drew his attention.

"Wow, you really _did_ get here fast." the young doctor said, eyebrows raised. "At least there's someone who can take this kid on. He's really gonna need you, let me tell ya."

"Beg pardon?"

"You're his godfather, right? I heard that you were at the top of the list of people to take him home."

Now that was surprising. "I thought Maddie had a sister. Alicia."

"Are you kidding? That's why they had to call _you_ to identify the Fentons! Not only is the woman in the middle of a messy divorce, but she lives out in the sticks somewhere in Arkansas. The place doesn't even have indoor plumbing. I don't think that she's going to be able to make it to the funeral." The doctor gave Vlad a troubled look. "Didn't anyone explain this to you?"

"No. I'm afraid no one has." He growled it out more than he said it.

"Oh." What was with everyone's seeming lack of intelligence today? Maybe they were all deliberately trying give him a headache… "Well… You _are_ going to take him, aren't you? Danny-boy needs solidity after he wakes up, not to mention someone who can take care of him while all of this gets sorted out."

"Seeing as this child _was_ just found, alive, today, I haven't exactly been given the time to ponder that, now, have I?" Vlad gave the doctor a pointed look, his face fixed in a scowl. "Perhaps now would even be a _dandy_ opportune moment to leave so that I may do just that, hm?"

At this, the doctor realized that he had obviously offended the man through sheer physical presence alone, and wasn't saying much to help his own case. He backed out of the room awkwardly, not making further conversation or eye contact.

Vlad frowned at the unconscious child. Maddie's son. Of course he would take care of the boy. Who else had better resources than he? These days, people were scraping around for either time or money, and he certainly had plenty of both.

"I can only pray that you take after your mother." he told the sleeping lad.

* * *

><p>It was very, very quiet. Too quiet, really… But then, Danny remembered it being quiet for a very long time, even when he wasn't asleep. His dream world was full of his parents and sister, of Mommy's hugs and kisses and helping Daddy make his weapons. He had his very own rocket ship, and could zip around the galaxy as he saw fit.<p>

But those dreams inevitably turned into nightmares. Monsters, ghosts, aliens – if it was bad, Danny found himself being chased by it in his dreams. They flew around him, bit and scratched him, and then, when he felt like his heart was going to explode from fear, an enormous boom filled his head, and he was blinded by light. He was used to waking up after this part, crying and screaming for his family weakly from a cave of darkness and dirt. When had he gotten into a cave? Had a monster dragged him off?

Those waking periods were accompanied by pain and numbness. And loneliness. He couldn't decide which of the three was the worst – they were all just bad. After the first few times, he even gave up calling for help, resigned to lay trapped in his now incredibly small world with only his tears and the ebbing and flowing of pain. Sometimes it was intense, and would knock him out, whereas other times he started freaking out about being dead because he couldn't feel anything at all. Was he a ghost? Was he in 'the _bad_ place'? But he hadn't done anything wrong! Would Mommy and Daddy still love him if he was a ghost?

Luckily – given the situation, anyways – those moments of consciousness also tended to be brief. They also got shorter and shorter the longer he was trapped in that small room beneath the ground. Once or twice he thought he'd heard people, and machines, which scared him. He tortured himself with impossible images, like a bulldozer smashing down on top of him, or a shovel coming through the roof and slicing him in half.

But last Danny had noticed, the noises were all very dull, and very far away.

Now they weren't there again. He was afraid to open his eyes, sure he'd see the dark, jagged teeth of dirt and stone in the walls of his prison. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to cry, and cry he did.

The explosion bloomed across the back of his eyelids. He yelped, jumping, as his body tingled suddenly. This was followed by a falling sensation that he remembered from his nightmares, but it wasn't stopped by him hitting the ground.

No, this time, someone caught him!

Eyes bursting open, he latched onto the person in fear. He whimpered and curled forward, burying himself in a wall of flesh that had a heartbeat. It offered an enormous amount of comfort, which was added to when a hand rubbed his back. Danny kept crying into the shirt, trembling.

"M-Mommy…" The woman was always there when he had bad dreams, offering him a hug and a cookie with some milk.

The hand on his back froze momentarily, and the person sighed and hugged the boy a little tighter for a moment. A chin rested on top of his head. "I'm sorry, Daniel. I'm so very, very sorry."

Watery blue eyes looked up at Vlad, and the child sniffled. He searched the man's face for anything he could recognize, but he couldn't place this person. Still, the man _had_ saved Danny from falling, so he certainly couldn't be bad.

"My name is Vlad, Daniel. I was a friend of your parents in college." the man said, seeing confusion in the boy.

Danny continued to silently stare at him, although didn't appear afraid.

At that moment, a nurse came in, looking alarmed when she saw Danny. He quickly grabbed two handfuls of Vlad's suit, hugging himself to the man and eyeing her in bewilderment.

"He's… He's awake!" she exclaimed, looking amazed.

"Yes. He almost fell from the bed." Vlad said, rubbing Danny's back as the child rested his cheek on Vlad's shoulder. "It's alright to say hello, Daniel."

The boy peeked at the nurse from under Vlad's chin. "…Hi…" he murmured softly, wiping his eyes.

She smiled at him; the boy was adorable! "Hi, Danny! Good to see you're up. Are you okay?" she asked, taking a step closer to get a better look at him.

He stared at her, then shook his head and buried his face back in Vlad's shoulder.

The man placed his free hand on Danny's head. "You're alright, my boy. Nothing's going to hurt you here. I promise." he said.

"Danny! Good to see ya!" the doctor stated, joining the group. "Hey, I need you back on the bed so we can have a look at you and make sure everything's running smooth, okay? Your godfather's gonna have to wait here while we go and take some more X-rays."

Danny's heart started hammering as he felt himself being lowered onto the bed. "No!" he whimpered, clinging to Vlad.

"You'll be alright, Daniel." Vlad told him softly, smiling slightly at the boy. "If you get uncomfortable or scared, you just call me. I'll come running. Understand?"

He looked at the man nervously, but hesitantly nodded in the end and allowed himself to be put on the bed and rolled away.

Vlad frowned after the group. His rage at Jack Fenton was rekindled once again. That boy was scared and lost in the world, and it was all his so-called father's fault. Jack and his foolish ghost-hunting nonsense! If Vlad Masters _had_ had even a shadow of a doubt that this was his college buddy's doing, the event of less than a minute ago proved otherwise. He knew for dead certain now that the blame rested on the oaf. If his own reflexes hadn't been fast due to his training, he wouldn't have caught Danny when the boy had fallen through the middle of his mattress.

For the past 24 hours, he'd been wondering if he really was the right choice to take Danny – he didn't have a lot of experience with children. But now, seeing the boy turn intangible seconds before waking up and attaching himself to Vlad… There was no one else who could raise him. No one else would understand the boy, let alone be able to accept him. The child would need more attention and guidance than any other three-year-old who suddenly found himself without his home and family.

Vlad sighed, sinking back into his chair. He still wasn't sure how he was going to tell young Daniel about that. But he'd made it perfectly clear to everyone else involved – lawyers, police, medical staff – that _he_ would be the one to break the news to Danny.

The nurse and Danny returned rather promptly, the boy still looking dazed, but less afraid. Now he just looked around in confusion, a troubled expression crossing his features. He was looking for someone familiar, anything that could give him a taste of comfort.

Before leaving, the nurse shot Vlad a sympathetic look.

"Daniel, I need to tell you something very important." Vlad said, leaning forward solemnly.

Danny looked him in the eye. "…They died, huh?"

His serious tone and simple words caught the older halfa off-guard, but he quickly recollected himself and nodded. "I'm afraid so, child. Your home… It blew up."

At this, Danny looked like his heart – his whole world – had been shattered. He started crying silently again, biting his lips together.

Vlad moved his seat closer, reaching a hand out to touch the boy's shoulder. "Daniel, I'm sorry that this unfortunate thing happened to you. It was a very bad accident, wasn't it?"

Danny didn't answer or even look at Vlad. His hands clasped each other tightly, turning his knuckles white. A sob escaped him, shaking his little body, and he looked at Vlad. "Why did… Why did they leave me all alone?"

"They didn't do it on purpose, Daniel. It wasn't something that anyone _wanted_ to happen." Vlad explained, frowning again.

"I-I don't wanna go to an orphanage. I want… I want my Mommy and Daddy and Jazz!" Danny started wiping his eyes frantically as his tears tripled in number. The pain in his heart was enormous!

"I wish I could give you your family back, Daniel, but I can't. What I can do, is promise you that you won't have to go to an orphanage. You're going to come live with me – it's what your parents wanted, if something like this ever happened to them." Vlad offered the boy a sad smile when he lifted his head, a little of the fear leaving Danny's face. He wished that he could do something to get rid of the pain, too; it didn't suit the boy.

Without warning, Danny crawled over and resumed his place in Vlad's lap, hugging the man. "Don't leave me." he whimpered into his suit, arms tight around his sides.

Vlad returned the gesture, patting Danny on the head. "I won't, little badger. I won't."

* * *

><p>Danny and Vlad stayed in Amity Park long enough to attend the Fenton's funeral service and sort through paperwork, which the billionaire finished in record time. He was glad to be rid of the dreary city, preferring his life away from people in Wisconsin. Danny felt the same about no longer being in the hospital, and spent most of the flight home asleep on a leather couch next to Vlad.<p>

He kept a close eye on the boy; so far, he had only seen one other strange circumstance since Danny phasing through his bed. That had been at the funeral, which the child had insisted on going to so that he could say 'goodbye' to his family, and his eyes had turned a very brilliant, neon green momentarily, as the caskets were lowered into the ground.

Much of Vlad's time during the flight was spent calling the castle and making sure that everything was just so, and that none of his servants – all ghosts – were going to be present while Danny was there. He didn't want to risk scaring the son of two ghost-hunters by exposing him to specters immediately. Easing the boy into it was going to require tact.

"Are we almost there?" Danny asked as they drove through the countryside. He wore jeans and a blue, hooded sweater, which matched the blue of his sneakers; he hadn't worn anything else since being released from the hospital.

"Yes, Daniel, almost." Vlad said, smiling. The boy hadn't spoken much since he'd first woken up in the hospital. That was now a few days ago.

The little boy nodded in his car-seat, then looked out through the tinted window. He pointed. "Look! Cows!" He watched the fields and fields of cows go by for quite a long time, resuming his silence.

Vlad read his book to fill the void, pausing when Danny asked, "What's wrong with your car?"

Raising an eyebrow, he looked at the boy. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Your car's all long an' stuff. How come?"

"It's a limo, Daniel. It's supposed to be like that."

Danny rolled his eyes to one side as he tilted his head thoughtfully, looked around, and returned his attention to Vlad. "Why aren't you driving? Won't we crash?"

"Not in this car." Vlad said carefully. "This car drives itself. I just need to tell it where to go, and it will go there."

"Really?" The child's eyes turned round and lit up, looking towards the front of the car. "Can I see?"

"Not today, Daniel. The car needs to think, which is why that shade is up."

"Oh. Okay." Danny looked back out at the fields. More time passed, and he pointed. "There's a castle in a _forest_ over there!"

"Yes, Daniel. That's where we're going."

He looked at Vlad incredulously. "That's your _house?"_

The older halfa smiled at him. "That's _our_ house."

When the limo pulled up in the driveway and Vlad let Danny out of his car-seat, the boy stared up at the mansion. He was set down while his new guardian got some stuff out of the trunk.

Danny felt nervous. There must have been a million, bajillion rooms in this place! He also remembered Mommy and Daddy telling him that castles usually had ghosts of kings and queens and knights. He didn't want to live in a haunted house… But Vlad had said that there weren't any ghosts at his house…

"Come along, Daniel. No need to be scared." Vlad said, pulling the boy out of his thoughts. He was standing a few feet away, at the bottom of the mansion's front steps, smiling at Danny reassuringly.

Running to catch up, Danny grabbed the man's hand and walked into his new home.

**=^TwT^=**

Is it weird that I find li'l Danny so adorable? I just wanna hug the little guy and cuddle with him while reading a picture book and eating cookies!

Nyaa!

I hope this answered any questions that anyone had from the previous chapter. In retrospect, I realize I've portrayed Vlad as being a little nicer - not to mention more patient - than we're used to seeing him. Given, he's 10 years younger, and Danny is adorable, but I still see him as being far too mature to let his flair for dramatics upset a child, especially one with Danny's condition, even if he is a fruit loop. I also hope it was up to the standards that were _set_ by last chapter; if they even surpassed those standards a little bit, I'm treating myself to a slice of cheesecake tonight. Maybe some sushi tomorrow.

Nyaa…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Danny Phantom outside of this fanfic, nor any of the characters within. Lather, rinse, repeat.

Nyaa.

Thanks to the readers, the favers, and even the person who put this story in their community! On to the shout-outs:

**Xeiden, KaliAnn, Lord Shokku Raijuu, and Aunna:** Hey, thanks for coming back! And I'm glad you all liked it! **Raijuu,** thanks for the cookie! Catnip cookies are a great way to start the day!

Nyaa!

**.LoveForever, MOONLIGHT-97, and catkittyneko: **Thanks for your reviews, I'm very pleased you liked it!

Nyaa!

**Arteesta:** Love for the biggish review! *rubs against your legs* You're in the same boat as **pearl84** and I as far as the Danny-Vlad father-son fics go. (If you haven't, go attack her page; it's epic!) And, yes, you make a good point in Danny's part in all that. Your wonders will be answered in due time, but it will take awhile. We've got a little bit of a rollercoaster to go through, first! *cuddles li'l Danny with you*

Nyaa! =^w^=

**And, of course, pearl84:** Glad to have you back, I would share my catnip scratching post of writer-musings any day! *scratches on it* And that phobia you mentioned? It gets to him a couple of times. I'm sure Vlad's gonna help him through it, though. Cuz he's Vlad and he's epic like that! Plus, argh, you! You and your reminding me of your awesome writing! Now I'm going to have to get off my kitty-cat tail and wander back over and… Oh, who am I to act like that's something I must push myself to do? Reading fanfics is way too much fun for me to resist! I've already sunk my teeth into a couple…

But, anyways, on to the reading!

Nyaa!

**=^-w-^=**

**Chapter 3**

It had been almost two weeks since Vlad had returned to Wisconsin with Danny. As ever, the media was in a frenzy over the story of the billionaire and his newly-adopted son. Vlad didn't pay any attention to it, and Danny was too young to care about the news.

Vlad hung up the phone for what he prayed was the last time that day. He checked the clock to be sure; yes, 5pm. The end of the workday. He had taken to working from home right around the time he'd made his first millions, letting others take care of tedious business while he had the final word on anything important. It had allowed him more time to be Vlad Plasmius and build his empire in the Ghost Zone, which suited him just fine.

Now, however, he had Danny to worry about.

Speaking of whom… He glanced over, where Danny had taken over a corner of his study, and currently had a mess of paper, coloring books, crayons, and a large, stuffed badger lying around him. The boy had taken to following Vlad around, dragging along this particular stuffed animal plus any other toy he could carry. Vlad had offered a few times to take the boy to the arcade or any other game- or play-room he had in his house while he, himself, worked, but Danny refused.

"I lost my blue." Danny said pointedly, looking around.

"Did you now?" Vlad walked over and settled himself next to Danny on the ground. "Perhaps because of this mess?" He pushed a few papers about tentatively.

"No." The boy frowned, making due with a red crayon instead. "The floor eated it."

Vlad raised an eyebrow at the statement, then smiled and shook his head. "Did you see it happen?"

Danny nodded and poked a spot on the floor. "It was right _here._"

"Tell me something, Daniel." Vlad said, reaching into the floor and pulling out the lost crayon. "Do you ever play pretend? I believe that most children your age do."

"I don't like that game anymore." Danny said softly, not looking up from his rocket-ship drawing. "The alien death ray blew up my house."

"Did you ever pretend to be a superhero? Or a ghost?" Vlad tapped the boy's head with the crayon, making him look up.

"Yes. Hey! How'd… How'd you do that?" Danny grinned, grabbing the blue stick of wax.

"Because I have superpowers. I think that you might, too. They're called ghost powers." Vlad explained to the boy, drawing a picture of his own. "That's why your mother wanted me to adopt you if something ever happened to your family. You and I are both half-human, half-ghost."

"Mommy knew I was a ghost?" The boy looked troubled at this.

Vlad shook his head. "Only half-ghost, son. You and I are still very much alive, but we can do the same things that a ghost can do." He smiled and ruffled Danny's hair. "That's why you lost your crayon, silly badger. You accidentally used one of your ghost powers on it."

"So…" Danny's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "I-I have superpowers?"

"That's right." Vlad smirked, noticing the growing excitement in his son's eyes. "You just can't control them yet."

For a moment, Danny was quiet, watching Vlad draw. Then he gave Vlad a serious look. "Wait. Is this pretend?"

"Not even a little bit. This is very real." Vlad returned the look, and the boy was back to looking excited.

"What… What kind of superpowers do we have?" Danny asked, picking up Vlad's drawing when he was done with it. "What's this?"

"That's my ghost form. You have one, too. I don't know if you can turn into it yet."

"…You look like a Dracula." Danny looked up at him. "Am I gonna look scary, too?"

"I don't know. Maybe you'll look just like you do now." Vlad ruffled his hair again. "Tell you what, Daniel: When you can figure out how to turn into your ghost form, I'll start teaching you how to use your powers. How does that sound?"

A huge, excited smile broke out across Danny's face. "That sounds cool!" He stood up, wrapping his arm around his stuffed animal's neck, and darted towards the door.

"Daniel? Where are you going?" Vlad asked, standing up as well.

"I gotta figure out how to go ghost!" Danny said, not stopping as he ran off towards his room, waving around Vlad's picture excitedly.

Vlad chuckled, shaking his head. He looked down at the different drawings the boy had made over the last few hours, before picking them up gingerly and setting them on his desk. The child certainly did like outer space.

* * *

><p>"I was beginning to wonder if you had lost the other half of your life."<p>

Vlad Plasmius smirked at the hunter's comment, hands folded behind his back. "No, Skulker. I've had a recent change in priorities. I have a son now."

Skulker's eyebrows arched upward in shock. Then, an amused grin crossed his mechanical face. "A child, eh? I hope this pup isn't turning you soft, Plasmius."

He nearly shrank back at the sinister grin he was given in response. "Oh, I assure you, I'm still quite willing and able to fight whenever the occasion arises." Vlad said. "Now, if you're quite done questioning me on my personal life, perhaps we can move on to your current mission."

"Uh, yes, sir." Skulker cleared his throat. "But before we do, I should warn you that Walker has been sniffing around the part of the Ghost Zone that your portal leads to. I know you've scared other ghosts from using it to get into the realm of the living, but that doesn't stop them from being… interested in it. He's suspicious, and it's starting to hinder my arrivals."

"You let me worry about Walker." Plasmius commanded, now folding his arms across his chest. "In the meantime, I need you to find more information on something for me."

Skulker frowned. "Another information run?"

"Oh, I think you'll enjoy this one. I want you to find out about this creature they call… the Fright Knight."

At this, the hunter's eyes widened. He wasn't around when the Knight was still active, but many ghosts were aware of what the Halloween specter could do. "You're not _seriously_ thinking of unleashing the Fright Knight, are you?"

"Not until I'm good and ready to strike an alliance with him. Do I ever run into things willy-nilly, Skulker?" Plasmius asked, looking amused.

He had a point. The halfa frequently had some seemingly insane, impossible ideas – becoming a tyrannical dictator in the Ghost Zone being one of them – yet his plans always seemed to come out just as intended, if not better. Still, Skulker couldn't shake his unease at the thought of Plasmius considering the Fright Knight for his employ…

"Lucky for you, I pride myself on being the best hunter in the Ghost Zone." He sighed in frustration. "What information are you looking for, exactly?"

"Oh, any information will do, but chiefly among them are his current whereabouts. The Fright Knight hasn't been seen in a millennia. It might prove quite the challenge to find out that particular tidbit." Plasmius pointed out, pretending not to notice the interested grin slowly spreading across Skulker's face. "Of course, the reward for finding out _that_ fact alone would have to be… substantial, to say the least."

The hunter chuckled. "You are a difficult man to say no to, Plasmius. I will find the information you seek." After all, when Vlad put it like that, it all seemed very win-win for Skulker.

"Marvelous! I'll let you be off then, to suit up for your trip." Vlad said, returning to his human form. A dark smirk crossed his features, rivaling his ghost half's same expression. "I know you won't let me down."

Skulker nodded and departed, at which point Vlad walked back upstairs, finding himself in the Packers-decorated entry room.

He glanced at a clock. It was well after midnight.

"Oh, bread crumbs." he mumbled, shaking his head. He preferred to be in bed by now, working from home or not. Oh, well; it couldn't be helped now. Tomorrow – or, rather, today – was Friday, and after that he would have the whole weekend.

He walked to his room, trying to plan for when Danny would figure out his transformation into his ghost form. Doubtless, it would have to be the first thing that the boy learned to do, and he _would_ have to learn to do it on his own. It would make teaching him that much easier, as it had made for Vlad when he was initially learning of his powers on his own. The powers simply came easier in ghost form. But, again, he had to wait until Danny figured it out on his own. It gave him something to focus on while Vlad worked on his influence in the Ghost Zone, not to mention would prove useful for the boy's confidence and self-reliance. Yet at the same time, Vlad wished the boy could figure it out soon; the anticipation of being able to bond with his son through training ate at him so!

Recalling the way Danny had run off, dragging along the badger that was almost three times his size made Vlad chuckle. He should have gotten a smaller plush for the boy.

A soft thump brought Vlad out of his thoughts, making him pause outside of his bedroom's double-doors. He turned his head down the hallway a little, where Danny's bedroom was nearby.

There was a pattering, the sound of a bed being jumped on a few times, and again with the thump.

"What in the world…?" Vlad walked down to Danny's room and opened the door. "Little badger?"

He was just in time to see the boy spring off his bed, landing in a pile of his pillows and the stuffed badger. There were also a few pillows from couches around the house, Vlad realized as he walked over. Danny's head popped out of the pile and he looked at Vlad, realizing he was in trouble.

"Uh-oh." he piped, hugging the badger.

Vlad picked him up. "It's very late, Daniel. What are you doing, still awake?" he asked, picking up a few pillows as well.

"Tryin' to fly." Danny was set on his rocket bed, along with his badger and the pillows, which matched the spaceships-and-planets theme of his blanket.

"Whatever for, my boy?" Vlad asked, tucking him and his toy safely into bed.

"Cuz ghosts can fly! So-So maybe, if I could do that, it'll make me go ghost!" Danny sounded frustrated.

The billionaire looked at the pile of pillows in the middle of the room. "Is that what you've been doing since dinner?"

Danny ducked his head, knowing he was supposed to have been asleep after dinner. "…Yes…"

Vlad succeeded in trying not to chuckle; he wasn't sure if this spoke for the boy's determination, or impatience. It certainly showed he was hard-headed, repeatedly trying what seemed to be a failed attempt at awakening his ghost form.

Instead, he gave Danny a pointed look. "Daniel, you know you were supposed to be in bed, asleep, quite awhile ago."

Danny rubbed one of his eyes, not realizing he was starting to sink back into the pillows. "But-But I'm not sleepy. Not even a little!" he protested, hugging his badger. "And neither is Packy!"

Packy? As in Packy Pack Packer, the former mascot for the Packers? Vlad couldn't help a smile at this, and even a chuckle. "Oh, that's because real badgers like to stay up at night and cause all sorts of mischief. Keep this up and you might turn into a _real_ little badger, and you'll have to eat worms and raw eggs."

At this, Danny made a face, sticking out his tongue. "Ew! Packy doesn't eat that stuff!"

"That's because he's trained for living with people, and I'm sure he wants you to be a good little badger and go to bed now." Vlad said as Danny yawned. "You can keep trying to fly tomorrow, alright? I'll even leave the pillows in here for tonight, because I trust you to go to sleep this time."

"Okay." Danny sighed in defeat, snuggling his badger.

Vlad smiled, leaning over to place a kiss on Danny's forehead. "Good night, Daniel." he said, walking to the door and turning off the overhead light.

As he closed the door, he heard Danny murmur, "Night, Daddy."

* * *

><p>"C'mon!"<p>

Danny leapt from his bed, arms outstretched, only to fall into the pillows again. For perhaps the umpteen-jillionth time since breakfast, when Vlad had to work on something that his fax machine spat out, the boy found his nose pressed up against that of the stuffed badger.

He lifted his head and looked at his closet mirror. Nope, he looked exactly the same as before. Plain ol' Danny.

Frowning, he picked up Packy's head and hugged it. "Why can't I go ghost like Daddy?"

There was a brief silence, and he gave the badger a troubled look. "I haven't seen him turn into a ghost. But that's cuz his ghost form is scary. He doesn't wanna scare me that bad. Let's play blocks for awhile, Packy. You look like you need a break."

He stood up to do just that, but caught sight of Vlad's picture, which he had taped to the wall next to his bed and the pillow pile after waking up that morning. Danny dragged Packy over to it, staring at it thoughtfully. He couldn't take a break now. He wanted to learn how to use his superpowers!

Danny frowned, then looked at his badger again. "…I need a bigger jump!" he decided, running out of his room with Packy in tow.

The boy knew the perfect place, and soon found himself at the top of a staircase. Crouching down, he peeked through the bars of the railing at the ground below. It was a really, really long way down. The thought twisted Danny's tummy in knots, but he felt determined.

"This' gonna work, right, Packy?" he asked the badger, using his hand to make it nod. Grinning nervously, he said, "Works for me!"

With difficulty, he climbed up on top of the railing. He balanced himself on top of it in another crouch, tiny hands white-knuckling the banister with wide eyes looking down at the green-and-gold floor below him.

Danny's entire body trembled as his legs tensed up, ready to pounce.

**=^owo^=;;**

I love to watch Vlad do his Plasmius thing almost as much as I like him being li'l Danny's Daddy. And the thought of him packing around a large badger stuffed animal. More cuteness, no? I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I did; personally, I enjoyed writing it immensely. More than taking a nap in a hammock on a warm, sunny day… That says something!

Nyaa!

Also, you've probably noticed that Danny is already calling Vlad his dad. As Vlad mentioned, he's adopted Danny. Plus, kids that age… when you're missing a parent, you quickly find someone to fill the void, at least that's my experience. I hope this doesn't bother anyone, but… there it is. I'm not changing it.

Nyaa.

…I really did leave this off in a terrible place, didn't I?

Nyahaha!

Loooooove you! ~3

P. S. The updates were fast because my days off of work this week were right next to each other, and writing fanfics keeps me from spending money that I save up for going to school. One more reason to do it, eh? XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom. I just own the plot-stuff of this fic.

**A/N:** Danny has trouble with big words in this chapter! …That is all.

**Now for the shout-outs!**

**Xeiden, Phantomgirl96, MOONLIGHT-97, catkittyneko, Jewcika, Lord Shokku Raijuu, Aunna and KaliAnn:** Thank you all so much for your reviews on each chapter so far! *runs about and kitty-headbutts some legs*

**Arteesta and Iymea:** Your questions shall be answered!

**pearl84:** Your catnip-covered review made my tail fluff up, and I ran outside, rolled in some dirt, and planned up through to chapter 9 or 10 of this fanfic. And, you went and pimped out my fanfic to a new reader! Well, miss Pearl, I do hope you're quite pleased with yourself. I may have to find your house and leave the Dead Bird of Love on your front porch. But, your Vladdie muse probably wouldn't like that – it is less-than-civilized to present one with dead animals, after all… Nyaa… I shall find a way to repay you! I swear it!

**Fantasy93:** New person! New person that leaves long, detailed reviews like I like! *dashes up and purrs loudly* Yes, I understand the Batman-and-Robin thing entirely… It entered my head several times during chapters 2, 3, and 4. And, yes, you are correct; Danny's not being too badly banged-up was his ghost powers' doing. When you think about it, little kids are very morbid, especially if it comes to death and scary things and the differences between boys and girls physically… and always wanting to play when I don't want to! Strange little creatures, is what they are! Your grammar is not the spookiest I've seen, and I like random. Random is fun!

Nyaa!

Aaaand on with the next installment.

Nyaa.

**=^'.'^=**

**Chapter 4**

His eyes were squeezed shut as he fell, opening at the last minute to find the floor rushing up at him. Danny yelped and the floor stopped a mere inch from his face. Then he plopped the last of the distance with a sound "Oof!"

Quickly, the three-year-old sat up and looked around. This wasn't the entry room. There was no green-and-gold, no jerseys, no cheesehead hats. The floor and walls were almost mechanical, and there were strange machines all over the place. Computers were all over in one corner of the room, next to a locker that had different weapons in it. It was a lab, just like the room Danny used to sleep over.

He frowned deeply. A sense of uneasiness welled up inside of him.

Picking himself up, he ran over to the nearest door and stood on his toes, managing to reach the latch and pull on it.

It didn't budge.

"Packy! Can you hear me? Get Daddy!" he yelled through the door. He took a step back and waited for a moment. Minutes crawled by at a painfully slow rate, much like hours or days to the small boy.

Danny balled up his fist and knocked on the door a few times, trying to will it open. That didn't work either. He kicked at it, punched it, but it just wouldn't open. In a last attempt, he backed up and ran at it with a body slam.

He barely even made a thump as he bounced off of the door, the impact just enough to make him stagger backwards and fall on his back.

He sat up and glared at the door. Apparently he would have to wait for Vlad to come find him. But, he thought with eyes slowly growing wide with concern, what if Daddy didn't know where to come and look for him? Then again, the people with the machines and shovels had dug him out of the scary cave, and Vlad had _promised_ to come find him if he was ever scared!

"Daddy!" he screamed at the door, using all of his lung power.

Danny's cry went unanswered. He crossed his arms and pouted, waiting. More time passed, and as it did, the child became aware of the soft, green glow that the room had to it. It was weird, and familiar in a way he didn't like.

He looked around from side to side. Finally, his blue eyes rested on something that was _definitely_ familiar and that he _definitely_ didn't like. The portal hummed softly at him, ectoplasmic green light swirling in its belly like a whirlpool.

Suddenly, Danny found himself in the dark cave again. His body shook, his lip quivered, his heart hammered in his chest. He wanted to call out to Vlad again, but he couldn't manage anything, not even a whimper. He gaped at the light, drowning in it, until it suddenly exploded in his mind all over again.

His eyes turned a bright green color.

* * *

><p>"Butterscotch syrup! It's about time!"<p>

Vlad sighed as the fax machine finished scanning the last of his signed documents. It was a good thing he was half-ghost, or he'd probably develop carpal tunnel syndrome with all of the papers he had to sign. But, whatever it took to get him more money and more control over businesses…

That said, he would be glad when he was done with his work for the day. Why the blazes did this machine have to take so long to send each and every page?

Finally, his fax machine gave a single 'everything's good' beep and spat out a confirmation that the pages had gone through. All 28 of them.

"_Finally._" Vlad gave a huge sigh of relief. He was actually glad to leave his study for once, tossing the folder full of signed forms on his desk as he beat a hasty retreat; he could file them later. For now, he wanted to check on Danny's progress.

He walked through the halls, stretching his neck slightly. Once he unearthed the boy from his pile of pillows, perhaps he'd tell Danny about his ghostly servants – it was starting to get just a little messy around the house, and it didn't do to have the chef coming in secret at the regular meal times. Besides, Danny needed to become accustomed to being around many different people, even if they were otherworldly.

As he approached Danny's room, he found the door ajar, and it was absent of the telltale thumps from the night before. Vlad walked inside and looked around. Both the boy and his badger were gone.

A troubled expression darkened Vlad's features. He could easily put his concern to rest by trying to convince himself that the boy had simply grown bored and wandered off, but he was too smart for such nonsense. If Danny had tired of trying to transform – which was unlikely in and of itself – then he would have gone straight to Vlad's study and resumed his corner of the room, or else found something else in _this_ room to entertain himself.

He was actually glad that the boy was so predictable.

Vlad assumed his ghost form and began searching every hallway of his house, splitting into multiple copies. Some even glanced in a few rooms, in case the child actually _had_ done something outside of the norm, just to be safe. When one found the badger at the top of the staircase, the others sped towards it and merged back into one Plasmius.

He picked up Packy and frowned. "Where on earth is Daniel?" he wondered aloud, looking around for the boy's wild, dark hair.

As if to answer his question, the room shook lightly and he heard a muffled scream that he only picked up on due to his heightened ghost hearing. It came from under the floor. Reflexively, Vlad shot through the floor in search of the powerful noise's source, phasing through both the entry room and basement room's floors to get to his secret lab.

The power in his lab had been shorted out, but his solid red eyes picked up the state of chaos that the laboratory was in. The bulbs had exploded in their light fixtures, the computer screens were broken as wires poked out of their screens, and his Ghost Portal, for the first time in years, was off. Luckily, it was still intact, but that did very, very little to help Vlad feel better about the mess.

From one corner, two large, green eyes glowed at him.

"Daniel? Is that you?" he asked, stepping forward.

The eyes blinked at him, and as Vlad took another step closer, he noticed that the boy himself was softly aglow as well, a pale white light shining from him so that his outline could barely be seen.

But he _could_ be seen. His hair was now a shocking, pure white, and his eyes were the ectoplasmic, neon green Vlad remembered from the funeral. His skin was still peachy and life-like, unlike most ghosts; it was the only thing aside from his clothes that were the same as Danny's human half.

"I don't like this room." Danny said softly. "Is the 'splosion gone? It… It didn't break the house, d-did it?"

"No, it didn't break the house." Vlad gave a sigh of relief; Danny appeared shaken, but otherwise alright. He looked around the room again. The walls of his lab were soundproof, so how had Danny's cry been heard? Then again, judging by the state of his lab… The boy hadn't _really_ caused all of this damage, had he?

Vlad walked over and picked Danny up. The white-haired boy latched onto him, burying his face into Daddy's chest. Even if the man did look like a vampire now, with his up-turned black hair, fangs, and white suit and cape, he wasn't afraid of Plasmius – he just wanted _out of this room._

The two phased through the ceiling, returning to Danny's room.

Sitting Danny on his bed, Vlad kneeled before the distraught youngster and asked, "What on earth happened, Daniel? How did you get in my lab?"

Hiccupping, the younger halfa stared at the floor, large tears rolling down his cheeks. "I-I just wanted to go ghost…" He reached out his arms. "C-Can I have Packy back? I promise not to jump off the stairs again."

Vlad's eyes almost jumped out of their sockets. "You did _what?_ Strawberry shortcake, Daniel! Do you know how badly you could have been hurt if you _hadn't_ gone intangible? And that's assuming you didn't kill yourself! Why on earth would you do something so foolish and dangerous?"

At this, Danny only started crying harder, biting his lips together. "I-I'm sorry! I wanted to go ghost! I didn't mean to go in your scary room, Daddy!"

Immediately, Vlad regretted his outburst. He placed Packy next to Danny, who immediately hugged the toy's neck for comfort. "I'm sorry, little badger. I shouldn't have yelled. But it scared me that you would do something that could get you hurt like that!" Vlad placed one of his large, black-gloved hands on the boy's tiny shoulder. "That said, I'm very proud of you for figuring out how to transform into your ghost half. Just promise me that next time, you won't go jumping off of anything, alright?"

"Okay." Danny sniffled, rubbing his eyes frantically. Venturing a peek up at Vlad's solid red eyes, he asked, "Did I… Did I really go ghost?"

Vlad smiled and stood up, gesturing to the mirror of his son's closet door. "See for yourself."

Hesitantly, Danny slid off the bed and made his way over to the mirror at an angle, as if trying to sneak up on his own reflection. He waited at the edge of it, unaware of the amusement his innocent actions were bringing Vlad, before finally poking his head in front of the glass. From there, he slowly stepped in front of the door, looking himself over. A frown crossed his face after a moment; he was pouting.

"What's wrong, Daniel?"

Turning around, Danny looked at Vlad with a disappointed expression. "I look like me."

Vlad laughed, placing his hands on his hips. "Yes, but you also look different from 'you', don't you?" he pointed out.

The boy turned back to the mirror. His head tilted first to the left, then to the right. Slowly, he said, "I guess so…"

"Exactly! You turned into a ghost!" Good thing he hadn't turned into a ghost the old-fashioned way, jumping off of the staircase like that… Vlad pushed the thought from his mind in favor of standing behind Danny in the mirror. "You look like a regular little phantom. I'm sure you'll be very impressive as you get older. Maybe you'll even turn _scary_ like me."

"Will I get fangs?" Danny asked, checking his teeth. Then his eyes lit up, and he quickly whipped around to face Vlad. "Hey!"

"What?" Vlad smirked, raising an eyebrow. He recognized the excitement in those eyes.

"You can teach me about my superpowers now, Daddy!" Danny almost yelled out of joy. He held out his hands to Vlad. "When are you gonna start teaching me?"

"Anxious, aren't we?" Vlad scooped Danny up and tossed him playfully into the air, holding the now-giggling child over his head. "Lucky for you, I don't work over the weekends! What do you say we go to our vacation home in Colorado to get you started, hm? I can teach you all about your ghost powers there, and no one will learn our secret identities!"

Danny's eyes literally glowed with excitement as Vlad brought him back down to chest-level. "Cool…" He was beginning to feel more and more like a real superhero! He even had a 'secret identity'!

Suddenly, two white rings appeared around his waist, and before he knew it, he was human again. He looked at his hands, pulling fistfuls of his black hair into view. "What? H-Hey!"

Vlad chuckled, resuming his human form as well. "Don't look so glum, little badger. It's because your scream down in the lab took up so much energy. Once you take a nap, you'll be able to turn into a ghost again – in fact, you can nap on the plane! I'll have some calls to make, anyway." He placed Danny on the ground. "Now, run along and get your suitcase out of the closet and pack some clothes while I call the jet and the limo, alright?"

"Can Packy come, too?" Danny asked, bouncing on his heels.

"Of course. Badgers love the woods, and there's a _lot_ of woods where we're going."

"Yeay!" The boy cheered and ran over to his closet, throwing the door open.

Vlad chuckled, making his way back to the lab. He'd have to fix the Ghost Portal before he left if he wanted his servants to clean house. It was a good thing he always kept a packed suitcase in case he ever caught a whim to go on vacation…

* * *

><p>Danny ran along the length of the jet and took a flying leap at Packy. His actions earned him an amused glance from Vlad, who looked up from his book momentarily. The boy certainly was much more animated now that he could access his ghost form, which he'd resumed almost immediately after waking up from his 3-hour nap.<p>

The younger halfa marched proudly to the other end of the jet, then turned around and pounced his poor toy again.

Vlad chuckled and returned his attention to his book, at least in appearance. He was really wondering how Skulker was doing in his hunt for information. Doubtless, it would be long after the weekend was over that the hunter would find anything that Vlad could use, but just how useful would it be? He would know the location of the Fright Knight's lair… and then what? He couldn't very well release the dangerous specter without some way of manipulating or controlling him; that would be the trick.

His thoughts returned him to the issue of Walker. Yes, he'd heard of the ghostly warden, and knew of his love of rules. Vlad considered himself lucky never to have personally met Walker – it didn't take much to know that any nasty first impressions would make it harder to get the ghost on his side, or at least where he needed him to be. Having Walker in his back pocket would certainly make it easier to maneuver about the Ghost Zone as well. Vlad frequently had to waste time and energy sneaking around or turning invisible wherever he even had reason to suspect the ghost police would be.

Danny was staring at him.

"Daddy?" the boy asked when Vlad made eye contact, "Are you gonna teach me to fly?"

That explained his attacks on his favored badger. Vlad smiled and nodded. "Yes, Daniel; eventually, I will teach you to fly. But, first, you have to learn the basics: Invisibility and intangibility."

Danny's eyebrows knitted together. "What's intangi… intanma… 'tangatriliby?"

"Intangibility." Vlad repeated slowly. "It means no one can touch you. It helps ghosts move through walls and other solid objects that humans cannot."

At this, the boy seemed much less confused. "Oh. Okay." He paused for a moment. "What's invis'bliby? That means no one can see me, right?"

"Invisibility. And yes, no one will be able to see you. You can hide in plain sight and not get caught."

Now Danny nodded, obviously mimicking grown-up behavior. "I under… understand." he said, crawling up on the seat next to Vlad. "What'cha lookin' at?"

"I'm reading a book." Vlad said, beginning to worry that the boy was getting bored. Bored children tended to be dangerous in their own right.

"But… but there aren't any pictures." he pointed out, frowning.

"I rather like it like that. Here, why don't you watch some TV?" Vlad brought out a remote and pressed a button, summoning a large TV from a wall. "What do you like to watch?"

"Cartoons!" Danny ran over to perch himself and Packy on another chair, entertained for the time being as Vlad turned it to an appropriate channel.

"Don't stay in your ghost form too long, Daniel. You want to have some energy for your training, don't you?" Vlad mused.

Danny pouted for a moment, but reverted back to being human. "Are we gonna see real badgers, too?" he asked, eyes glued on the TV.

"Perhaps. They do seem to like digging up the yard while I'm away." Vlad looked down at his book, actually reading it this time.

There was a pause. "Badgers come out night?"

"Do not sneak out during the night, Daniel. I will be very disappointed if I catch you doing that." He glanced over at the boy expectantly, smirking when he saw the childish, brooding frown cross his face. Again, he was glad that Danny was so predictable.

* * *

><p>Vlad's servants looked about fearfully as they were herded together like cattle. The ghosts they were faced with now were far stronger than those that they were used to having try to sneak through the Ghost Portal in the laboratory below. But there was a very good reason for that.<p>

"Unauthorized portal leading from the Ghost Zone to the realm of the living. That's against the rules."

Walker strolled up from the basement levels of the house, looking around at the loud green-and-gold of the castle's entry room. He grimaced, if possible, even more than usual. He wasn't a flashy man, as could be told from the clothes he wore – white suit, white dress-pants, black gloves and pointed boots, and a black fedora. He found the décor… annoying, at best.

"Sir! Along with the weapons down below, we've found numerous ghosts that claim to be working here. It appears that this human, Vlad Masters, keeps them in his employ." one of his officers reported.

"Illegally visiting the human's dimension. That's against the rules, too." Walker frowned, looking around. "Where is this… _Vlad Masters?_ He and I need to have a talk."

"There's no one here currently, sir. The house is totally empty of any humans what-so-ever. The guy doesn't even keep living staff, and the ghosts who work here… well, they're afraid to speak out against him."

Walker hummed, almost growling his discontent. "They _should_ be more afraid of _me._ If it wouldn't be so time-consuming, I'd teach each and every one of them that, but I want to see this Masters punk _now._" he drawled, walking across the room to look out a window. "Looks like the well-to-do think they can do anything they want. Some things never change."

The officer shifted uncomfortably. "Uh… sir?"

"Take the prisoners back to the prison. And get Wulf in here." the warden ordered, not moving. "I want him to catch a scent."

**=^-.-^=**

Ah, poor Danny. He went through some stuff, didn't he? What's funny is, while writing this chapter, I was afraid that it was shorter than other chapters, but once I copy-pasted it from the main document… I think it was a smidgen longer. Not by much, but… I'm strangely relieved about this. I hate short chapters!

Nyahaha! =^w^=;;

And, yes, that _is_ a plot bunny you spy! I pounced on it. Between you and me, Wulf was one of my favorite characters. You can't go wrong with a werewolf.

Oh my zorz, the next chapter is gonna be long! Like, 9 or 10 pages in MS Word! I kid you not!

But, that's for later.

Nyaa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own rights to these characters _or_ the show, Danny Phantom. I do this for pleasure, not profit.

**A/N:** **Wulf is in this chapter!** As most of you know, he speaks Esperanto, which is a language not many people know – but it _is_ a real language. Check Wikipedia, it'll boggle your mind. Anyway, _**Wulf's dialogue is in italics, which means he is speaking a different language! Danny does **_**not**_** speak Esperanto, which is why he doesn't respond correctly when Wulf speaks to him!**_ That is all.

I… decided to hack up a hairball and give you two chapters. I love you!

Nyaa!

**=^'w'^=**

**Chapter 5**

"Daniel! Where the blazes are you?"

Danny giggled, crouching under a hedge. He'd spent the whole morning after breakfast learning about his 'basic' powers, as Vlad called them, and he was beyond delighted that he could hold invisibility long enough to get the man to play a new game with him. He needed a break from superhero training – hide and seek was _much _more fun this way!

He covered his mouth, grinning, as Vlad's footsteps came to a halt before the hedge. The shiny, pointed black shoes were just inches away. Danny's eyes were wide, and it took every fiber of his being not to make a sound. His heart beat wildly with anticipation; would he be found? The yard separating the lodge and the wilderness was large, and full of tons of good hiding spots…

Vlad looked around, his feet shifting as he did so, before he continued walking along. "Daniel! Come out this instant!"

Danny watched him leave, hugging his knees as his grin widened. His giggles started bubbling up again.

He screamed as he was yanked out of the bush.

"What on earth are you doing?" Vlad asked, frowning as Danny laughed loudly. "Here I thought you wanted to learn how to use your powers."

"But I can use this one!" Danny protested.

"Only for so long, Daniel. You're not entirely invisible anymore." It was true; at present, Danny looked like a foggy reflection of himself.

The boy frowned, his power shorting out and making him fully visible. "I wanna learn how to fly."

"And, when you can use these two powers that I'm teaching you, I will teach you that, too. In the meantime, I think it's time for lunch." Vlad set Danny down and walked off, humming a pleasant tune. He had anticipated the boy being impatient, due to his youth; his use of his newly-learned power, however, was unexpectedly amusing.

Danny fidgeted on the spot indecisively; lunch meant being human, and a nap afterwards. He was too excited for sleep! But… he wanted a peanut butter-and-jelly sandwich. He really, _really_ did. His belly rumbled loudly, making the decision for him, and he took off after Vlad. "Daddy, wait!"

Vlad chuckled, holding the door open as Danny ran inside while turning human. "Go wash up, Daniel."

The younger halfa climbed onto the bathroom stool and splashed water on his face and hands. He liked lunch better than breakfast and dinner – Vlad may have been able to cook better than his old Daddy, but it was nothing compared to Mommy's cooking. Especially since they'd come to the vacation house in the Rocky Mountains.

Danny looked in the mirror, frowning. A messy-haired little boy stared back. Black hair or white, he still looked normal, even though he didn't _feel_ normal. It wasn't a bad thing; he didn't want to feel normal. He didn't deserve it, because he was normal when he was with his parents and sister. It was an odd sensation that weighed heavily on his young shoulders, as with every time he thought of his lost family.

Maybe the sandwich would help him feel better…

An idea sprang to mind, and Danny ran out of the bathroom. He grabbed his plate off of the table and pattered away.

Vlad turned with his own sandwich in hand just in time to see Danny run back outside. "Daniel! What are you doing?" he called, following.

Danny didn't respond, sitting on the steps of the lodge's back porch and placing the plate next to him. He picked up the sandwich and took a large bite out of it, looking around as he chewed. The air smelled different here than it did in Amity Park or Wisconsin. He liked it here better. Who knew what was out in those trees!

The billionaire watched his son silently for a moment. Every now and again, Danny bounced back and forth between his giggling, mischievous behavior, and the quiet, shy nature that he'd largely stayed with since he'd first met the boy back in Amity Park. Vlad preferred his adventurous side – it suited a child his age, even if it _did_ make him harder to track. This other side was, obviously, Danny's reaction to his family's deaths.

Vlad walked over and sat next to Danny. Himself, he preferred to eat at a table, but he supposed that the weekend was for relaxing and bending a few rules.

Pointing up at a cloud, Danny said, "Jazz is up there with my Mommy and my old Daddy."

"Yes, yes she is." Vlad smiled at the boy as he bit out another huge bit of sandwich. "They're very happy to know you're safe and sound. They want you to be happy, too, Daniel."

"You think so?" Danny looked up at the older halfa.

Vlad nodded. "I know so. They're your family. They care about you, just like I do." Even if it was all Jack's fault.

This seemed to lighten the shadows in Danny's eyes, and the boy began kicking his feet. "How come… Why's the food taste different here?"

"Because at the house in Wisconsin, I have a chef make the food. Why? My cooking isn't bad, is it?" Vlad playfully shot the boy a disgruntled look.

Danny giggled. "It tastes like it has worms in it. You're trying to turn me into a ghost-badger!"

"Of course, little badger. Why else would I call you that?" He chuckled, patting Danny on the head. Then he said, "You know, eventually I'm going to have to tell my ghost servants that they can come back and clean the house every day like they're supposed to."

The boy frowned again, looking serious. "Do they have to?"

"Oh, my, yes. You've seen how big the castle is! Do you think that you and I can keep it clean by ourselves?"

Vlad smiled as Danny chewed another bite, the gears in his head visibly turning as he tried to come up with a way that they _could_ keep the house clean. Finally, the boy mumbled, "Maybe."

"Well, what about their families? They can't get paid if they don't do work, and they use money in the Ghost Zone, just like we use money in the Real World." Vlad explained.

At this, Danny looked incredibly guilty. "…I guess… But… they're not gonna try to scare me, are they?" He looked up at Vlad.

"If they did, they would be in very serious trouble." the billionaire assured his son.

Danny was quiet again, his tongue rolling between his teeth and his lower lip. Before taking another bite of sandwich, he said, "I'll think 'bout it."

Vlad chuckled. "You're too kind, Daniel."

"Did I do good learning today, Daddy?" Danny looked at him again. "I turned see-through, and I went intanmidable!"

"Intangible, little badger, not intanmidable. Yes, you're learning quite well. With more practice, I think you'll have the hang of both of these powers in no time." Vlad praised, then gave him a serious look. "But you _do_ need more practice before I will teach you anything else."

"And then you'll teach me to fly." Danny said, looking up at the cloud he'd pointed to earlier.

The older halfa looked up at the cloud as well, then looked back down at Danny. "Yes, but it will be some time before you can fly that far up. After all, you will fall a lot at first. We don't want you to get hurt."

"Nope." The boy nodded in agreement, eyes wide as he remembered the last time he'd fallen from a very high place. Not just the fact that he'd ended up in that horrible room, but that Daddy had gotten so mad at him for almost hurting himself and destroying _his_ lab the same way Danny had broken the lab in Amity Park.

He turned his head to look up at Vlad. Grown-ups knew a lot, so his new Daddy knew that it was Danny's fault that his old house had gotten broken, right?

Vlad noticed Danny staring at him. "What's on your mind now, little badger?"

Danny tilted his head. "Do you fight monsters?"

Now _that_ was out of the blue. "On occasion, yes, yes I do. Why do you ask?"

"You have superpowers, and you fight monsters. You're a superhero." Danny said simply, smiling as he looked out at the surrounding forest. "Are there monsters in the forest?"

"Not at present, no. If there were, I'm sure you've scared them off, my spooky little badger."

"I'm not scary. I don't even have fangs!" He shot Vlad a look.

"Ah, I see. Then I've scared them off, have I?"

"Yup." Danny kicked his feet some more. "You're gonna teach me how to fight, too, right?"

"Of course. We can even start after your nap, since you seem so _bored_ with just turning invisible and intangible." Vlad chuckled, wrapping a hand around Danny and hugging the smiling little boy to his side. "So, if you're quite finished with your lunch, perhaps you should get Packy and do just that."

* * *

><p>A large lump of fur moved through the trees in the midnight hours. He was bulky and black, about the size of a bear. But then, bears didn't wear green sweat-jackets and shorts that used to be sweatpants, though the clothes were tattered around the arms and legs now, both gone. Then again, wolves usually didn't wear clothes, either, nor were they almost eight feet tall standing on their back haunches.<p>

This wolf, however, claimed both of those oddities.

The trees, the air, the animals… Everything smelled so divine in the world of the living. It was so much more interesting, so much more beautiful than the Ghost Zone. Just one look at that sliver of a moon in the cloudless, starry night sky…

Wulf sighed longingly. He missed the days when he could roam free like this. No being forced to stay in Walker's prison with this _blasted_ collar around his neck!

"_I miss these smells."_ he muttered in Esperanto, claws digging at the earth. The fresh scent of wet soil blasted up at him, causing his ears to perk and his tail to wag.

But he had a mission to focus on, and he didn't want another shock from the collar.

He tugged at the hood on his head, taking off through the trees again. The werewolf ghost may have been large and bulky-looking, but he was also swift and had great balance.

His nose told him where there were humans, the only humans for miles around. They smelled as much of flesh and blood as they did of spirit. As the house came into view, he slowed down in his silent descent upon the abode. He stayed far away as a light flickered on, his sharp hearing picking up on the older of the two moving about the house. The man in the second story walked a short distance from his den, and there was a scraping of a door. He must be checking on something.

Wulf's ears flickered, closing his eyes as he focused on his hearing and smell. Yes, there was a younger one in there. The smaller heartbeat was fast and awake with anticipation. Why was this? The man in the house closed the door and went back to his own den. The light went out, and the older human went back to bed.

Prowling closer, Wulf puzzled over the younger signature. Walker had said nothing about a cub being mixed up in this hunt. He wished that this would ease the warden's sentence on this 'Vlad Masters' creature, but knew it wouldn't. The skeletal ghost was a heartless entity, it seemed. He had imprisoned Wulf for his mere ability to rip open a space between the Real World and the Ghost Zone. He ran on instinct! He did not want to be in the realm of the dead and still lingering – there was nothing green, nothing naturally beautiful there like there was here!

Something white caught his eye, appearing from the room that the man had checked. The cub? What was he doing?

Now Wulf sat a comfortable distance away from the house, literally. His tail swished lazily across the ground, head tilting to one side as the boy pulled his head back within the wall of his wooden cave.

Some time later, the child ran through the closed door in back, and began looking around expectantly. He dragged a… a stuffed _thing_ with him, which was bigger than the little human, as he began peeking under bushes and over rocks. Humans were diurnal, though; they slept at night. Was this cub practicing his hunting skills? Wulf recalled that, typically, man used weapons to hunt, and liked to accompany their young. The elder upstairs was asleep. This little one was sneaking away, maybe?

Wulf sniffed the air in Danny's direction. No, now the child smelled more like a ghost than a human. But, he _did_ still smell of both, which meant that if the foolish cub were to run into trouble, and his parent was not there to protect him…

"_Foolish cub."_ the werewolf muttered, shaking his head.

He turned his head away from Danny, looking around for a place he could hide while Walker and his men caught up to him. He wanted to find a cave, where he could rest while still enjoying the smell of the mountains. Humans would never know how spoiled they were…

Something cooed at him and nuzzled against Wulf's haunches. He looked down as a few different sorts of animals gathered at his feet, trying to nap near him or get him to play with them. So long as he was calm, this sort of thing always happened in the Real World. He had never needed to hunt, or really eat at all, as a real wolf or man might, so animals had always known, in their own way, that he was a safe thing to be around. Another reason he missed this dimension – he had friends here.

A snapping twig caught his ear, and he and the dog-like weasels perked to attention.

Danny stared at Wulf. His eyes wandered slowly down to the family of badgers, but quickly returned to Wulf when the werewolf pulled his hood back. He hugged Packy closer.

"You're not gonna eat them, are you?"

Wulf tilted his head, then laughed. This child was definitely a ghost if he could understand what was, obviously, not Esperanto. The werewolf never understood when the living spoke to him; luckily, their bodies communicated for them with their postures and their smells. Danny frowned slightly, looking at his toes in… submission? Embarrassment? Whatever it was, the boy was now nervous. He must have thought he was being mocked.

Reaching one large paw over, Wulf picked Danny up and placed him closer to the badgers. Due to the wild ghost's influence, they viewed him as something to play with, rather than something to attack. Like any canine, Wulf could sense the innocence in this soul, and Danny was no threat to him. He would keep an eye on the boy until he returned home or his elder came looking for him.

Nose messing up the boy's hair, Wulf sniffed him over. Yes, human and ghost. Strange! The larger of the two spirits patted his own chest with a paw. "Wulf." he said slowly.

"I know you're a woof." Danny said nervously.

Wulf shook his head and repeated the gesture. "Wulf." he urged with emphasis.

"Wuuulllf?" Danny gave him a puzzled look. "Is that… your name?"

Wulf nodded, and the child's eyes lit up. _"What is your name, little cub?"_

"…What?"

It was unfortunate that not many in this country knew Esperanto. Wulf gave him a troubled look, trying to figure out how to communicate with this foolish little boy.

That's when the cub's eyes lit up with realization. "Oh! My name's Danny! And this' Packy! He's a badger, just like them!" he said excitedly, holding up his toy and pointing to the badgers at Wulf's feet. "Can I play with your friends, Wulf? I never saw a real badger 'afore!"

Wulf shrugged in a 'why not?' gesture, sniffing at the stuffed animal. No, this creature had never been alive. He was glad to know this.

Danny giggled, setting Packy down and petting the mother of the family. She clucked at him warningly as his hands got close, but quieted when she realized the ghost child intended no threat to her or her babies. He grinned excitedly and sat down next to Wulf, and the badger eased the upper half of her body into his lap, purring at him.

"_You are a strange human, little cub."_ Wulf muttered, shaking his head. _"But, you are not a dangerous thing. You are lucky, or I would have to attack you. I do not think you would survive it, either."_

Oblivious to the threat he was being given, Danny smiled up at Wulf. "Look! The mommy badger likes me!"

Wulf nodded. He only attacked things that threatened him, and so, his presence had a similar effect on animals around him. _"She has already finished her hunting for this night. Her and her little ones will live to see the next night. Do not try to harass her, or she may very well bite your face off. I have seen what your kind does with the animals they let live in their houses. You cubs are particularly stupid sometimes."_

"Hey! She has two babies!" Danny looked at the two wrestling little animals who were fighting next to Wulf's paw, since he hadn't taken them up on their attempts at a game. "Are they boys, or girls?"

"_Both."_ Wulf said, despite knowing that Danny couldn't understand him.

"…Your language is weird." Danny pointed at one. "Is that one a boy?" Wulf nodded, and he pointed to the other. "Is that one a boy?"

Wulf shook his head. He watched as a sadness filled the child's face.

"I used to have a Mommy and a sister, but they died with my old Daddy. I have to live with my new Daddy now." Danny murmured softly, curling over the badger on his lap in a sort of hug. She raised her head and nipped his nose while chattering affectionately. "He's really nice. And he lives in a castle! Not that house – we're here cuz Daddy's teaching me to use my really cool superpowers! He calls them 'ghost powers' though. He was really sad when my family died, too. I think he liked them."

Ah, that explained it. The poor cub was mourning the loss of his family. Humans were strange, the way they took care of young that weren't their own. Sometimes animals did that, too, but usually only if their own young died.

"_It is a sad thing when one's family dies. The hurt will last forever. But, you must continue living for them. To die before your time because you were thinking of all you had lost would be an insult to their memory, little cub."_ Wulf ruffled the clueless child's hair, then picked him up and placed Danny on his back. He picked up the one called 'Packy' and walked off through the trees, the family of badgers trailing along behind them, along with a few smaller animals.

"Don't hurt Packy, Wulf! He's my friend, too!" Danny said with worry. The werewolf nodded to show he understood.

Lifting his head, Danny looked around. His green eyes glowed even more as he took in the sights – the nighttime forest was so pretty. Moths and fireflies danced around, he was riding a giant wolf, and there was a bunch of animals following after them.

Wulf walked all around the mountainside, showing the little cub the wilds. The rivers and ponds, the clearings, the homes of different creatures – he made sure that Danny saw many different things. It had the desired effect, as Danny's curiosity kept thoughts of 'all he had lost' at bay, and his new discoveries would keep his mind busy for a good while. Humans were like that, Wulf knew. They remembered things from their childhood much better than they realized, even when they could not remember the setting or the time. They remembered the things they felt, and that was what was important.

"_I show you these things, little cub, because I know you are a good creature. You must look at these things and realize that there is death, and also new life. Just as your old family is gone, you now have a new one. Treasure your time with this 'new' father you have, friend."_ Wulf told him some hours later, as they came back to the house.

"Hey, my house." Danny mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He was now cradled in one of Wulf's arms, along with Packy. "I hope Daddy didn't…" – He yawned widely. – "…didn't check on me again… I don't wan' him mad at me…"

Wulf tilted his head, giving Danny a curious look.

The little boy giggled, looking bashful. "I wanted to see the badgers. Daddy always calls me a badger."

Strange. Why would the man call his cub something he was not? Was it one of those 'terms of endearment'? Humans had some strange customs, sometimes.

"_Go to your den, little one."_ Wulf sat down and placed Danny on his own two feet, nudging him gently forward. _"I hope things go well for you and your father tomorrow."_

Danny took a few steps forward. Then his head perked, like he'd remembered something, and he dropped Packy before turning around and running at Wulf. The werewolf gave a start, freezing as two small arms tried to wrap themselves around his thick, furry black neck. "Night-night, Wulf! I love you!"

Smiling, the little boy pulled away and picked his animal up off the ground before walking back through the door to his den without opening it, much as he had when leaving it earlier. Smart little cub, he knew how to make sure his father wasn't alerted to his escape! Maybe he was not so foolish after all…

Wulf sighed, pulling his hood back over his head. His chest felt heavy now when he thought of tomorrow. On the one hand, he would have his freedom, which Walker had promised, but on the other hand…

He sighed again, walking off. The family of badgers were the only animals still following him.

* * *

><p>Vlad had to wonder at Danny's behavior. He had been more trouble getting up this morning, where he was usually awake even before the older halfa himself. The child was training with fervor, attacking the incredibly weak, green Ghost Shield Plasmius was keeping up. But he was obviously tired. Was yesterday's training after Danny's nap too much?<p>

"Make sure your arm is a little straighter, Daniel." Vlad said, kneeling next to him and lifting the boy's arm. "Like this, see?"

"Okay." Danny got a determined look, and resumed punching at the shield. It was like punching a bean-bag, only there weren't any beans…

Vlad stood up and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow as the boy paused for a wide yawn. A smirk crossed his lips, and he said, "Daniel, you snuck out last night."

"N-Nuh-uh!" Danny looked up at him with those big 'I'm-in-trouble!' eyes, trying to appear innocent. "I didn't go outside last night! The badgers came to see me! And besides, Wulf was with me, so it's not like anything could hurt me, cuz he's big and fuzzy and not really scary, but he's my new friend so you can't get mad at him for taking me on a walk and – !"

"Daniel!" Vlad knelt down and covered Danny's mouth, making the boy stop for breath. "Calm down, you're not in trouble! Well, not _much…_ I can't say I'm happy that you snuck out without me there to protect you, but I figured you might poke around in the yard."

Danny's hands played together nervously. "S-So… So you're not mad that me and Packy and Wulf went for a walk with the badgers?"

"Is that why you wanted to give Packy a bath today?" Vlad chuckled, shaking his head. "Daniel, you cannot wander around in the forest, at night, with just a stuffed animal and an imaginary friend. It's dangerous!"

"Wulf isn't imaginary!" Danny protested, then hung his head. "Sorry, Daddy… I didn't mean to make you mad again."

It really was hard to actually get _mad_ at the boy, and staying mad was even trickier. "So you won't do that again without telling me, right?" he asked, lifting the younger halfa's chin to make eye contact.

"I won't."

"Do you promise, Daniel?"

"I promise." Danny managed a small smile. "So… Wulf can live with us if he wants to, right?"

Vlad chuckled. "If he wants to, I suppose that he can. But he'd better behave himself, too, or you'll _both_ get in trouble. In the meantime, little badger, have you thought about our talk yesterday? Is it alright if the servants come around to clean the house?" he asked.

"Yeah! They can come! Both you and Wulf will be there, so I won't have to worry about _anyone_ scaring me! But Wulf can't talk good, cuz he speaks Esper… 'Spra…" Danny's eyebrows knitted together in concentration. "…He _told_ me what it was last night… Peppertanto?"

"Are you trying to say 'Esperanto'? I must say Daniel, I'm impressed that a boy your age would even know about that language."

"Yeah, that! Wulf speaks that! It sounds really funny when he says stuff." Danny giggled at the memory. "But he let me play with his badger friends, and the Mommy badger got in my lap, and Wulf said she had a baby boy and a baby girl. Then he took me all over the place, and I think he was trying to tell me some stuff. But he has this really weird-looking collar that he didn't like me messing with. I asked him if some bad guys put it on him and he growled. I think that meant yes, cuz he's a woof."

Now Vlad felt troubled. This was an awful lot of thought for a child so young, and while he was delighted that Danny was in a better mood than the previous day, he felt… worried about this 'Wulf' character. Better to be safe than sorry…

"Daniel, I want you to practice your invisibility now, okay? Go in your room and hide, and don't come out unless I call you." Vlad said, ushering the child towards his room. "I'm going to go check for monsters. I thought I heard some this morning."

"Oh… Okay." Danny said nervously, pattering off to his bedroom.

Instantly putting on his battle face, Vlad Plasmius took off through the roof. It was raining outside, but that didn't bother him. He scanned the area, then flew below the trees to continue his search.

Surely it was nothing, and he was just being paranoid. Maybe it wasn't so strange that Danny knew that there was such a language as "Esperanto", as he _was_ Maddie's son. She was always a clever woman, often getting miscellaneous information on different subjects while she did her usual ghost research. Yet, the fact still stood that Danny was convinced his adventure the previous evening had been real, and he _had_ smelled a lot like dog this morning. Vlad had even made him take a bath because of it, though Danny had already thrown Packy in the washer by the time Vlad thought to inspect the badger.

He should have acted on it sooner. It wasn't uncommon for a ghost to attack weaker ones, especially if the weak ghost was a relative of a much stronger ghost. Maybe the truth was that a ghost had kidnapped Danny last night, and the child had wandered off, as he was so expert at doing.

Vlad would find this Wulf, if he was real, and have a talk with him. The trespasser would have a chance to explain himself, since Danny was so taken with him, but if a threat so much as passed the man's lips…

Just then there was an angry snarl, and a bulk of fur slammed into Plasmius out of nowhere. He quickly righted himself to find he was faced with a large… werewolf ghost? Really?

Wulf bared his fangs and claws, growling low in his throat. _"You will regret the day you messed with me!"_ At that, he pounced at Vlad, his fangs searching for a throat.

* * *

><p>Danny waited for Vlad to come find him. And waited. And waited.<p>

This was the most boring thing ever! Besides, what if the monsters came while Daddy was away? And what if he didn't make it back in time? Would Wulf come? Or did he sleep during the day, like a badger?

More time passed. Danny started to worry. Never mind that he hadn't seen any monsters the previous night with Wulf; after all, he could turn invisible.

Maybe he should take a peek outside… just in case!

He got out of his corner and walked over to his bedroom door. Standing on his toes, he turned the doorknob and opened it.

There were a bunch of ghosts that looked like policemen in the hallway. At the far end, something that made Danny's blood drain from his face came up the stairs.

The ghost had a skull for a face. He didn't look happy.

**=^omo^=**

I am not a great fan of Walker. Me and him… We wouldn't get along. Especially with how I portray him. Danny's got a bumpy scene ahead of him. Don't pull my tail!

Nyaa!

Ahhh… The next chapter might not be _quite_ so long, but, man… this one sure was… I feel strangely satisfied with it, too.

Nyaa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom. Don't own it. I'm not Butch Hartman. Not even close.

**A/N:** Like I said before, **Wulf is in this chapter and he speaks Esperanto! Vlad does, too, at certain points! When their dialogue is **_**mostly or completely in italics, chances are they're speaking Esperanto, since Wulf can't speak English!**_ Also, I work under the theory that **there are 5 levels of ectoplasm, and each color represents how strong a ghost ray or shield is! From weakest to strongest, they are: green, blue, pink, purple, and red!** That is all.

On to the shout-outs!

Nyaa!

**MOONLIGHT-97, Phantomgirl96, Lord Shokku Raijuu, and Aunna:** My people are back, and that makes me a happy kitty! Here's your update – no exploding, please!

**Redrose690:** Hi new person! The other fic you read with Vlad taking care of young Danny – was it "Dawning of a Sun" by **pearl84?** Cuz if not, she totally has one, too! Go check it out!

**pearl84:** Oo! The Vlad muse makes an appearance! Nyaa! Tsk, ahhh… I don't do well around other jealous cats, but… ahhhh, it's so tempting! I'll have to seriously think about this next time I'm rolling around in dirt, especially if there's a dangly-toy involved in this bribe! And, egads! Earskritches! *purrs quite loudly* My smart person with the Vlad muse, knowing a Ghostly Wail when she sees one! You never disappoint me with your reviews. I also agree with Vlad, and your point on Danny's in-show intelligence; after all, he wanted to be an astronaut. They don't fool around in class! Also, **Vlad has had his powers for about 9 years in this!** I did the show-math! Danny is 3 in this, and was 14 in the show, when he met Vlad at his parents' 20-year college reunion, which means he was born 6 years after Vlad's accident. He can use the different rays of ectoplasm, but he's _really_ hard-pressed to use red, for example, and has just gotten comfortable with consistently using the pink rays like on the show… I swear he only used them at that level in the show to conserve energy… As for chapter 5, I… totally had the same mental image while writing the scene with Danny and Wulf! My inner Disney-kitten escaped, I tell you! Nyaa! Anyways, if you want, I can give you some pointers for writing for Wulf! I'll shoot you a PM, 'kay?

Nyaa!

**=^w^=**

**Chapter 6**

Danny's pulse hammered in his ears.

Oh, no. No, no, no! His powers shorted out, leaving him a scared, normal little boy. So, he did the thing that any normal little boy would do.

Without thinking, he slammed the door shut and hid under his bed with the newly-cleaned Packy.

This was bad! This was so bad! Where was Daddy? He needed to be here _now!_ The scary ghosts were going to get him and hurt him – he just knew it! That skeleton guy looked _way_ too scary for anything else to be possible! The child could _taste_ how much bad news the guy was!

"It came from over here!" a voice called, right outside his room.

The door was blasted in. Ectoplasmic steam billowed inside, settling as the ghostly police officers floated inside.

Biting his lips together, Danny covered his mouth and clenched his eyes shut. This couldn't be happening! He didn't _want_ it to be happening!

"Found somethin'!"

A hand grabbed the back of his sweater collar, pulling him through the bed. The little boy wriggled furiously, trying to get loose from the unbreakable grip.

"Well now, ain't this a sight." Walker commented, walking into the room.

Danny shrank as the warden's eyes locked in on him. The dead man strolled over.

"You Masters' kid, boy?" he demanded. "Your Daddy and I, we need to have a little discussion. Where is he?"

Danny's voice failed him, no matter how long the warden waited.

It wasn't very long to begin with. Walker's frown didn't change, but his eyes narrowed to show his change in attitude. "Failure to cooperate isn't the _best_ way to get on my 'good' side, punk."

* * *

><p>Wulf found himself on the ground, Plasmius' foot on his throat. The angry halfa stood over him, red eyes aglow as a pink vapor pooled around his hand.<p>

"_I am not going to ask you this twice, _mutt." he said in Wulf's native tongue, very calmly and yet very menacingly. _"Why did you try to kidnap my son?"_

"_The cub? I did no such thing! The cub is a friend!"_ Wulf snapped back, then gagged as the foot on his throat pressed down.

"_Lies! Why else would you attack me?"_

"_You are stronger than me, and you wanted to attack! I could smell you and your fear from the house! Scared creatures with your power always attack first! But I did nothing to harm your cub – I kept him safe last night! The foolish cub would have been eaten if it weren't for me!"_ Wulf wheezed.

Vlad's eyes narrowed, but he let the werewolf up. _"Why are you here?"_

At this, Wulf's ears drooped, and he whimpered shamefully._ "Walker found a portal between dimensions in a castle – your other den, yes? He made me learn your scent to find you here. He has taken your… what's the word…? …your workers, back to his prison. I was supposed to find you, and he would let me go free. I was not told that you were both ghost and human. For this, I do not think Walker knows, either."_

"Why are you still here then?" Vlad muttered in English, perplexed.

"_He must take the collar off for me to truly be free. That, and… I was coming to help."_ Wulf sighed. _"The cub, he has a big heart. He told me about his family. I do not wish for his life to get any harder. He is a good creature."_

Now Vlad raised an eyebrow. _"You understand English, yet you do not speak it?"_

"_It's very… how you say… complicated."_

Wulf yelped as Vlad yanked him up by the metal band around his neck. _"This collar is what keeps you under Walker's control?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And, if I take it off, you will not attack Danny, or myself?"_

"_If you could manage it, no. But, the collar will shock us both if you try to take it off. I have tried many times."_

Plasmius grimaced slightly, hands glowing a pure, purple energy as he focused very hard on concentrating his powers. _"Then this will hurt us both, Wulf."_

* * *

><p>"Dang it, boy! You tell me what I wanna know!" Walker snapped, slamming a fist on the table.<p>

Danny's eyes were brimming with tears, but he still managed to glare at the warden. "No way! You're mean! And scary!"

"Scary? Kid, I ain't even _begun_ to get scary on you!" the dead man growled. "Now either you tell me where your Papa is, or we are gonna have some trouble!"

Frantically, Danny shook his head. For the past ten minutes or so, they'd gone back and forth in this manner; Walker making demands – progressively raising his voice to the shout it was now – while Danny threw back refusals and insults. The warden and his personnel had brought Danny downstairs after finding him, to the area where the living room, dining room and kitchen were all merged. They had sat him down at the dining table, a lamp shining in the boy's face.

"I don't know where Daddy is! But he's gonna kick your butt _all over_ the place when he gets back, and he's gonna be mad that you yelled at me!"

This mouthy brat was seriously starting to get under Walker's skin! Gritting his teeth, the warden grabbed an edge of the table and tossed it aside with a snarl. "Your Daddy broke the rules, kid! You tell me where he is or else!"

Danny was visibly shaken by this display of anger, but he just scowled up at the ghost. "Or else what? You can't throw me in jail! I'm only 3!" he screamed, voice high in fear.

"Ya wanna bet, _punk?"_ Walker snapped moodily, yanking him out of the chair roughly by an arm. He dragged him towards a nearby closet, tossing him in and slamming the door shut. "It's called solitary confinement! Get _used_ to it!"

It was all he could do to keep himself from strangling the kid! Didn't his Daddy teach him that there were laws for a reason? And the kid was so lippy! Walker roared in rage, blasting a couch in the connected living room. When he found this Vlad Masters, not only was the man going to pay for it with a 5,000-year sentence, but Walker was going to make it a _point_ to tell the man each and every day that his son was locked up as well. In a dark, soundproof room _far away_ from Walker's office.

Inside the closet, Danny's heart was still hammering. He was in a small space. In the dark. On his back staring at what was maybe the ceiling. He felt like the room itself was trying to suffocate him, stealing the air from his lungs. He coughed a puff of cold air. Why did the man have to throw him in here? Didn't he know that Danny could be forgotten in here? That people could die and buildings could be broken while he was in here? What if he didn't make it this time? Or worse, what if he _did_ make it, but something happened to his _new_ Daddy?

He couldn't be left behind again.

Danny began screaming, kicking at the closet door in a full-on tantrum. Then he jumped to his feet and he punched, he slammed, he shrieked with all he could muster – nothing happened like in the laboratory at the castle though. Everything didn't magically break, and the door didn't budge. Where was Daddy? Where was Wulf? Why wasn't someone helping him?

More tears streamed down his cheeks, his breathing coming in rapid, shallow breaths. He felt dizzy, and his body started to tingle. He slapped his hands against the door, trying in earnest to push the door open.

The white rings appeared around his waist, and the next instant later he tumbled through the solid wood.

Walker snapped around at the wheezes that the panicking child on the floor was making. How did the human do that? And why did he look different?

There was a ripping sound, and a hole of reality ripped in the middle of the living room. Wulf leaped out, snarling in agitation, followed by an equally-unhappy Vlad Plasmius.

Especially when Vlad saw his dining table thrown across the room, his couch was singed, and, most importantly, Danny on the floor, seemingly hyperventilating. His eyes turned on the warden with murderous intent.

"Wulf. Take Daniel somewhere safe." he commanded with an eerie calm. It could only mean bad things.

Wulf picked Danny up carefully. _"Friend? Are you well?"_

"Oh, no you don't, Wulf! We got a deal!" Walker said, pointed a remote at the werewolf and pressing a button.

Nothing happened. Wulf snarled at Walker, ripped another hole open, and was gone.

A purple energy swirled around Vlad's fists as he floated in the middle of the room. Walker opened his mouth to talk, but instead got a face-full of the painful energy. It was stronger than the fuchsia energy that Vlad was comfortable with using, but in this case, it seemed incredibly necessary, especially after seeing Danny looking so…

Rage ran across Plasmius' mind, more than he was used to harboring, and before he knew it, he was letting loose on anything that moved. The police ghosts tried to swarm him, but that only backfired – Vlad formed a dome around himself and let it explode, sending them everywhere. He blasted discs in all directions, grabbed any nearby specter tails and slammed them into the ground or nearest wall.

The lodge was taking a fair amount of damage, and for once, Vlad really didn't care. The things that the police were destroying in their ill-fated attempts at attacks, the things that _he_ was _obliterating_ as he dished out an incredible amount of punishment – _those_ things could be replaced. His son's psyche could not. He could only hope that it got _fixed, _even a _little,_ to begin with, and this arrogant, stupid warden, and his arrogant, stupid police had just _made that harder!_

There were scorches of lightning, blasts of ectoplasm, and more than a few physical punches and kicks. At last, Plasmius' hands found themselves around Walker's throat, and he slammed him against the nearest wall, baring his fangs in a furiously feral scowl.

"What on earth possessed you to do something so stupid as to come to _my_ home and harm _my_ son?" he demanded, his voice not unlike the hiss of a black mamba.

Not losing face, Walker just glared back. "You're the one that crossed the line! That portal of yours is _unauthorized,_ your ghost servants are _unauthorized,_ and the business you've got Skulker doing is also _unauthorized!_ Your lippy _brat_ didn't want to cooperate! Seems to me like you _both_ need to learn the _rules!"_

Oh, no… No he did not. This man was powerful in the Ghost Zone, and yet he had just proved himself to be so blindly foolish. To think he actually posed as a thorn in Vlad's side as far as maneuvering through the other dimension was concerned; Walker was an idiot! It was just that simple!

"No, Walker." Vlad gathered solid red ectoplasm in his hand – the strongest form of ghost energy. He was going to _destroy_ this man. "I'm afraid it's _you_ who has crossed the line."

He pulled back, winding up for the hit.

"No!"

Something clung to his leg, stopping him in mid-punch. Walker flinched at how close the halfa's fist was to his face; he could feel the lightning-infused energy trying to burn and zap him at the same time. Had Plasmius followed through with the punch completely, the angry halfa would have surely just 'killed' a ghost.

"Wulf. I told you to take Daniel someplace safe." Vlad said, not taking his blood-red eyes off of his captive. Those eyes held all the malice that his face suddenly was vacant of; apparently he had enough control to not scare the younger halfa.

"_I am sorry. The cub, he… as soon as he came to his senses, he ran back inside."_ Wulf explained. _"I would like to see Walker pay as much as the next person, but… The cub…"_

"You can't kill 'im just cuz he's bad!" Danny wailed, not letting go of Vlad's leg.

Breathe, Vlad, breathe slowly… In through the nose, out through the mouth… "I was not going to _kill_ him, Daniel. I was going to maim him until he wished he _could_ die again." It wasn't entirely a lie.

"But-But…!" Danny squeezed his eyes shut. "But you're not the bad guy! He is! You can't hurt him that bad!"

Vlad scowled at Walker, who was somewhere between confused and entertained with the entire situation. Lowering his fist and letting the energy slowly dwindle, Plasmius relented, "Very well, Daniel. For you, I won't hurt him _that_ badly."

Danny looked up, and Walker gave a sigh of relief.

"But I _will_ hurt him." A pink-glowing fist smashed into the side of the warden's face, sending his hat flying one way while his body dropped the other way.

Wulf winced. _"That must be very painful."_

"_Much more painful than anything I hit you with, Wulf."_ Vlad knelt down and picked Danny up, then rolled Walker onto his back and planted a foot painfully on his chest. "As for you, warden…"

The dead man groaned, blinking away the stars attacking his vision.

"You've broken into _both_ of my homes, caused damage to my property, _sent_ a _wolf_ after me, and, to top the list, you have abused my son, a mere three-year-old boy." Vlad counted off. "Now, if _all_ of those things aren't 'against the rules', then it most _certainly_ wouldn't be wrong for me to let everyone in the Ghost Zone know what happened here today! Oh, not only will it destroy your reputation, but I'm sure that there will be _more_ than a few ghosts who disagree with a ghost that will so blindly go after a halfa with Ghost Portal, especially since you, yourself, appear to enjoy rounding up _other_ ghosts who try to use said-portal. And let us not forget: you've attacked a _traumatized_ young boy with one of the things he fears most. I just have to tell your higher-ups that the portal is there so that Daniel and I can learn about the _other_ half of our _unique_ heritage. You and I both know that that's not why I have it, but… _they_ don't." A fanged grin spread evilly across the evil halfa's face. "So here's what we're going to do: _You_ are going to leave me, my employees _and my son_ alone, and in return," – He gestured to a surveillance camera on the wall. – "the entire Ghost Zone won't have to know what happened here today. So… do we have a deal?"

The look in Vlad's eyes dared Walker to refuse, to attack, to do _anything_ that would give him another reason to punch the warden again… or worse. Malice practically _oozed_ off of the man whose foot was threatening to crack his ribs. That aside, Vlad had made some good points – Walker knew that his higher-ups wouldn't listen to Plasmius, but there were a _lot_ of female ghosts who could get pretty scary when they learned of someone harming a child! Even that man-hater Desiree would defend a male child!

"F-Fine." the warden stuttered, coughing. "You've got yourself a deal, Plasmius… But I want it in writing."

"Oh, you'll get it in writing." Vlad promised, with the same tone one promises death in… and means it. "Now, one more thing: Wulf. He stays here."

Even Wulf gave him a surprised look. _"Me?"_

"You will not look to capture him. You will not bother him. He's under the same umbrella as my employees. If he so much as sees you, the Lunch Lady is the first of _many_ who will know what you did to Daniel." Vlad said, mind running along the same tracks as Walker's. "I wonder how fast word _really_ spreads in the Ghost Zone when you give the news to someone loud who loves to talk? I've heard that Technus…"

"Fine, fine, I'll leave Wulf alone!"

"Splendid! Now, you, and your policemen… Get _**out of my house!"**_

It took less than two minutes for all of the policemen and Walker to vacate the area. Danny, Vlad, and Wulf watched them leave from the back porch.

Wulf looked at Danny, who was hugging Vlad tightly, both halfas back in their human form. Looking at the tired elder, he asked, _"Why did you help me? You are a man who wants territory. I have nothing to offer."_

"Daniel is quite taken with you, Wulf. I had to help you, or he would just get upset." Vlad looked at the werewolf. "You are free to go wherever you want, though I doubt Daniel would want to see you leave. I recommend that you stay here, and protect this house whenever we are not here. It only really sees much use over weekends."

"Please, Wulf?" Danny said softly, finally speaking again. He looked at his friend imploringly.

It didn't even take him a nanosecond to decide – a home in the human world, his friend, a shelter from the Ghost Zone. Wulf laughed and nodded. _"How can I say no when you ask like that, little cub?"_

"There, little badger, see? Your friend Wulf will stay here. But for now…" Vlad patted the boy's back. "It's been a ridiculously long day, and there will be work for me to do in the morning. What do you say we head back home now?"

"Will the ghost people be there?"

"Quite likely."

Danny frowned and looked in the direction Walker and his squad had flown off in. "Will any of them act like _him?"_

Vlad frowned as well. "Certainly not."

Danny sighed heavily, but nodded. "Okay. We can go home."

**=^owo^=**

Woo! That was exciting. Usually I go into more detail with my fight scenes, but… I got caught up in the moment, and Vlad was peeved! So was I, despite the fact that I wrote it. I'm now psyched and wanna punch Walker in the face! Or, being a cat… run under his feet and make him fall down a couple hundred flights of stairs. I could totally see Desiree using any excuse to jack him up, too, and I would be cheering that scary genie ghost on!

Nyaa!

However, as a kitty that toooootally loves hats, I… would have to steal his fedora. It's not as good as _my_ black fedora with its 5 rings on the left rim and its skull-and-crossbones pin on the left side, and the origami crane made from a square of brown paper bad in the band on the right side, which I sleep next to all the time, but I would still steal it. Unfortunately, chances are good that I would shred it in rage before he got it back.

Oh, my! I have to go play with my Danny-boy! He visits me when I need to work on my story, the little tyke has kitty treats and catnip and a scratching post-jungle gym-thing!

Nyaa!

'Til next time! *puffs up tail & rushes off*


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I own no Danny Phantom copyrights. Nyaa.

Okay, so… I'm sorry that this one took awhile. I took a quick hiatus from the fic, so I wouldn't get burned out on it. I tried to write a oneshot of something else, but I ended up getting burned out on that. Such is life, though.

Nyaa.

**Many, many thanks to my readers and reviewers! Your kind words mean a lot to me.**

**=^'.'^=**

**Chapter 7**

Even for someone with Vlad's position and wealth in the world, the work week dragged by all too slowly. The worst of those days seemed to be Wednesday, simply because it was the hump of the week – not the beginning of the week, but not the end, either. He was called by panicked employees, sent faxes of things he needed to sign, had to answer e-mails that addressed the most tedious of concerns… Why did everyone in the world insist on wasting his time with these things?

"You write your name lots." Danny said as Vlad went through his papers of the day.

He cast his son an amused glance; today Danny's corner had his building blocks in it. The boy had built a small wall around himself, and every now and then tried to make a toy brick invisible or intangible. When it didn't stay that way while he was no longer touching it, Danny would pout briefly before moving right along with his game.

"I must. It lets my workers know that I agree to certain terms and conditions." the older halfa explained.

Danny looked at him, then at his wall. "…I need more blocks!" With that, he picked himself out of his fortress, grabbed his badger plush and meandered out of the room.

At least he was easily self-entertained, Vlad mused. He was still uncomfortable around the servants when they showed up, but Danny was confident enough to wander away from his father. The boy had even speculated that they 'weren't the scariest things he'd ever seen'. Apparently their encounter with Walker and his men had done as much good as it had done harm.

The phone rang, pulling the billionaire from his thoughts. Expecting another small problem in management, he sighed and picked up the phone. "What now?"

There was a brief pause, and Vlad straightened up. "Oh. Yes, this is he." he said, eyebrows raising slightly. "How goes the investigation? …Really? And what exactly…"

He listened to the voice on the other end of the phone trying to explain something that the speaker obviously wasn't _entirely_ familiar with. But even for his naïveté on one particular part of the subject, the facts he was giving Vlad were nothing short of astounding and troubling.

"Yes, Jack and Maddie always _did_ do some… strange experiments. They had an odd fascination with ghosts." Vlad conceded to the caller. "That could be what… Yes. Thank you, I'm glad you let me know about this. Have a pleasant day."

He quietly hung up the phone and set it on its base, then sat back in his chair and stared at it.

The caller had been the Amity Park fire chief, and they had, apparently, finished their investigation as much as they could. The source of the explosion had come from the Fentons' Ghost Portal, or rather, its filter unit, which had been overheating at the time. The Ecto Filtrator had been "hit with a blast of the same stuff" it was supposed to be filtering, which had made the portal overload and, well, the rest was spoken for. The filter was fried to a crisp, covered with the ectoplasm as much as it was full of it.

Since the portal had obviously been working, that could have meant any number of things. A ghost could have been attacking, or fighting with another. Vlad recalled that Jack, Maddie and Jazmine had been found before Daniel, under less rubble than the boy had been, meaning that they were guessed to have been on a floor higher than he was while Danny was in the basement. Of course, Vlad already knew Danny had been close to the blast, but that certainly explained why the child had reacted to being trapped in Vlad's lab the way he had. He must have actually _seen_ the explosion, and he was timid about loud sounds. Poor little badger…

This was precisely why he kept his own laboratory locked up. Why hadn't Jack, or even Maddie, thought to do the same? Vlad hadn't even had a child until a few short weeks ago, and they'd had _two for six years!_ What were they thinking? Were they thinking at all?

He shook his head, trying to refocus his thoughts. So, Danny had been down in the basement when the explosion had happened. If it _was_ a ghost, had it been attacking his son? The notion made Vlad's eyes glow blood red. That _must_ have been what happened. Jack hadn't locked the basement, so it followed that he probably hadn't locked his portal up, either! Danny had been in the lab for whatever reason, and a ghost had come out of the portal. From there, whether it had attacked the boy specifically or not, Jack Fenton's carelessness had cost all but the youngest of his own family their lives, and now that same boy would have to go through a life _much_ stranger than that of even a normal person! A life that Vlad had only had to live with for just under a decade, as an adult, and _certainly_ wouldn't wish on someone as young as Danny!

Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself. "Maddie, I'm so sorry." Her spirit would probably never forgive him for resigning both her and her daughter to their fate. If only…

"Daddy? You okay?"

Danny was standing in the doorway, another case full of blocks in one hand and Packy being dragged with the other. Blue eyes stared into gray expectantly, appearing scared and worried to see Vlad so down and depressed-looking. When he'd left, Vlad had been just fine.

Vlad sighed, part of him unwilling to face the poor child; he had no idea of how much wrong had been done to him, did he? And by his own kin, too…

"I just received a call from the head of Amity Park's fire department, Daniel." Vlad explained tiredly.

"A fireman called you?" Danny tilted his head curiously. Then his eyes lit up slightly. "Does he know you're a superhero?"

At this, the man chuckled. "No, he does not. He called about the explosion. Now we know what happened to your house." Vlad finally ventured a look at Danny, who went pale, face falling.

It only confirmed the man's previous thoughts: Danny must have been attacked by a ghost. It had probably only worsened any fear that the young child had of specters, especially being the child of ghost hunters…

Straightening up, Vlad fixed Danny with a troubled look. "Daniel, why didn't you tell me?"

He didn't know. Danny couldn't believe it. He thought Vlad knew, but all this time, he really hadn't known. The younger halfa started trembling. No! Now that he did, he was probably going to get mad at Danny like he'd gotten mad at Walker, or worse, he'd send Danny to the orphanage! Or the scary room under the house!

There was a crash that sounded distant to the boy as he ran from the room, faster than he'd ever run before in his life. Vlad called after him, but he was already way ahead. The child navigated the maze of hallways with no problem, running around or even through anyone or anything that got in his way.

When he got to his room, he slammed the door shut, then began pacing around. Tears stung at his eyes. He thought Daddy knew! All this time, he thought he knew and still liked Danny anyway! But Danny had been wrong, very wrong. Danny had killed his family with the death ray! He'd broken his house! He'd even broken Daddy's scary room!

Now the tears rolled down his cheeks, fear eating him alive. Vlad must be so angry at him! Danny was a bad, bad person – that's why he'd been locked up in that cave in the dark ground for so long. He realized that now. He'd done something so bad that even the earth itself thought he deserved to be put in the time-out of a lifetime!

He plopped down onto his backside, hiccupping as he began to cry harder. It was just a game! He didn't think that anything bad would happen, especially not that! Why did he have to play with Mommy's gun? They had told him only to play with his own gun before! Why didn't he listen, when the little voice of his conscience had told him not to? And why did that machine beep? Why did he fire the real gun? Why was the real gun even loaded? Why, why, _why?_

If Vlad didn't hate him, it would be a miracle! But his new Daddy _would_ hate him. Danny was bad, and Daddy couldn't have a bad guy as a son. Daddy was a superhero! Wait – what if he brought that scary skeleton man Walker back to take him to the ghost jail?

Danny's eyes went wide at the thought, and his whimpering got louder, finally becoming sobs. He didn't want to go with Walker! Walker was scary, and mean, and locked Danny up in small, dark places that reminded him of the cave. Danny was willing to bet that Walker actually _had_ a cave like that one, too! When Vlad gave Danny to him, that would surely be where the warden put him, and then Danny would never see the light of day or another person ever, ever again!

He wanted to hold something. A quick look around told Danny that Packy wasn't in the room. That's right – he'd dropped the badger and his building blocks as soon as he'd realized that Vlad knew what he had done. He didn't deserve Packy, or blocks, or any of his other cool stuff, not even his superpowers! He was just a bad guy who was gonna grow up to do bad things and hurt more people!

Now Danny found a corner of his room and curled up in it, hugging his knees. He didn't want to grow up to do that stuff. He wanted to be a good guy! It was an accident, right? But that didn't make it okay – nothing made it okay! He'd done something so unforgivable, something he could never take back, even in a hundred, million years! He had _killed_ the people who'd loved him, who he had loved more than anything in the whole, wide world!

He didn't deserve to be Danny Fenton, or even Danny Masters… He was just a bad, stupid little boy.

That's where he was when Vlad knocked on the door and cracked it open. "Little badger? May I come in?"

"No. Go away." Danny whimpered as he buried his face in his knees. He didn't want to see how much the man hated him, especially after his Daddy had been so nice. He loved his Daddy – it broke his heart that the man hated him.

Like any good parent, Vlad came in anyway, closing the door behind him. He slowly walked over and sat next to Danny, wrapping an arm around the boy. "Daniel. Talk to me."

Not lifting his face, Danny shook his head.

"It's not a request, Daniel. Look at me."

Danny did look at him, blue eyes blotched with tears. He looked hollow, and tired, and guilty. All of the pain that his little body had locked up inside had bubbled to the surface, and it was enormous compared to anything that Vlad could have guessed at.

"I'm sorry, please don't hate me!" Danny suddenly wailed, burrowing his face in Vlad's side while he clung to him. "I love you, Daddy! Don't you leave me, too! I won't break your house, I won't kill you! It was all a stupid game, and I don't play that game no more! Don't be mad!"

Vlad felt shocked and confused at the boy's reaction, and even more so at the things he was saying. Why was the boy pinning so much blame on himself?

"Daniel!" he yelled over the boy's crying, finally silencing him. In a quieter voice, he assured, "I do _not_ hate you, Daniel. I never could. So, please, just calm down and tell me what happened."

The boy was quiet for a moment, leaning on Vlad as he bit his lips together nervously, his hands clutching themselves once more. He didn't want to say it out loud. That only made it real. He wouldn't be able to take that back, either, once it happened. But Daddy was nothing but honest with him, and he was so nice to adopt Danny after everything that had happened; didn't Mommy always tell him not to lie to the ones he loved?

"It's all my fault."

His voice had never been softer, or weaker, than it was saying those words. Vlad tilted his head, not fully understanding. "How is any of this your fault, Daniel?"

"Cuz… Cuz I was in the lab, and I played with Mommy's grown-up gun…" Danny's eyes stung with new tears as he stared at the far wall. "I was playin' space man… My Mommy and my old Daddy let me shoot my toy gun when they played target practice, and they said I could play it alone, too. But the thing beeped and I thought it was an alien death ray, and… a-and it…"

Guilt flooded the boy's features, and now Vlad finally understood why. There hadn't been any ghosts in the lab – not any _real_ ones, anyway – and it had been a mere game of pretend that an innocent child was playing. His Daniel didn't understand that it was most certainly _not_ all his fault. He wasn't the one who was supposed to make sure that weapons were well out of a three-year-old's reach, especially in a lab that was left open.

"Oh, Daniel…" Vlad hugged the boy to him, scooping him up. Danny's arms were timid as they carefully reached up and wrapped around his neck, as if making sure that it was okay. The poor child had such a transparently black-and-white view of what was right or wrong, so the guilt he felt about causing the accident in such an innocent way must have been torturing him!

"Don't send me to an orphanage." Danny whimpered into Vlad's chest, his tiny figure still trembling. "Please, please don't."

"I would never do something like that to you, little badger. Never." Vlad said, and Danny peeked up at him. Wiping the boy's cheeks, Vlad held his chin in place. "Daniel, this is not your fault. At your age, mothers and fathers should know better than to leave something as dangerous as a gun out where their children can get to them. That's why I keep the laboratory here locked. Your parents should have been more careful."

"B-But I knew I wasn't s'posed ta play with it… I-It was just so cool, and it was Mommy's grown-up gun, a-and…"

"Hush, Danny." At the familiar nickname, Danny fell silent. "Now, listen to me, and listen well. This was still an accident, because you didn't mean for anything bad to happen. Just because you did this, doesn't make you a bad person. You are far too good for that; I know this for a fact. It was terrible, but it _was not your fault._ Jack should have kept the lab locked so that you couldn't get into it, Maddie should not have left out her gun. They should have known better than to leave weapons out where you could grab them. No one is to blame here." Except Jack Fenton, for not being more responsible. "Do you understand me?"

Slowly, Danny nodded. At this, Vlad smiled and hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head. "I love you, little badger. Nothing will ever change that, do you hear me?"

"I love you, too, Daddy." He sniffled, a small smile heard in his voice. "Now you're crushing me."

"That's because I love you so much." All the same, Vlad eased up. He got to his feet, still holding Danny, and said, "I believe some cookies and milk will make you feel better. How does chocolate chip cookies sound?"

Danny's eyes glowed with delight, and he wrung his hands shyly. "Those're my favorite."

"What a coincidence; mine, too!" Vlad felt an overwhelming sense of pride at being able to make his little son feel better. "Let's not dally around here, then. To the kitchen!"

If he ever found Jack in the afterlife, he was going to strangle him.

**=^TwT^=**

Okay, sooooo… This chapter was insanely short! I'm so sorry for that. But, once I got to the point where I ended it, it just felt like adding anything else would be… forced. And I hate writing or reading anything that feels forced – especially when it's obvious, which I think it really is, in my case.

Nyaa.

…That said…

I. Want. To. Snuggle. Danny. Nyaa. Vlad, too. He handled Danny quite well. Poor tyke. I adore him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own no rights to the Danny Phantom series; that's all Butch Hartman's amazingness.

**Many thanks and love to my readers and reviewers! Your kind words mean the world to me, and I'm glad you're still here.**

You guys may have noticed, but I'm no longer thanking everyone review-per-review. I'll answer specific questions here if they're important, unless I want to keep readers guessing. But I still love you all!

Nyaa!

**=^'w'^=**

**Chapter 8**

It was surprising, Skulker noted, how vacant this area of the Ghost Zone was now. Usually, it was crawling with the ghost warden's men, but now… Almost nothing. Yes, he could sense one or two of them lurking about, but they acted as though nothing of interest was potentially in this space. It was night and day compared to how they'd patrolled it before.

The hunter smirked. Plasmius must have gotten to Walker. He would have to ask the man how he did it.

He swept through the portal easily. The first thing he noticed upon entering Vlad's lab: everything seemed brand new. He was accustomed to everything that Plasmius kept looking clean and well-maintained, and this wasn't the same. Had something happened while the hunter was away? Doubtless, the halfa had taken care of it, so it wasn't really Skulker's concern…

Where the blazes _was_ Plasmius, anyway?

Turning intangible, the hunter flew through the ceiling. He paused long enough to glance around the stony walls of the basement, then flew through the ceiling of that as well. He landed in the entry room and moved out of the way of a few hurrying maids and butlers; why were they in a panic?

Ah, that's right. Plasmius' whelp. He must have broken something.

Skulker didn't bother himself with it, and instead continued on his way, walking now. His employer didn't take kindly to the fumes his jetpack produced, so he avoided it when on the main floors of the house.

Speaking of whom! Vlad appeared around a corner, looking around with a deep frown on his face.

"Lose something, Plasmius?" Skulker taunted knowingly, receiving a dirty look in response. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"Go wait in my study, Skulker. I'll be along in a moment." Vlad commanded, moving around him with catlike precision.

The hunter watched him storm off, chuckling when he heard a shout of "Daniel!"

Making his way to Vlad's study, he toyed with the thought of helping their search. After all, how hard could it be to find a human child? But, it was _way_ too tedious of a task for the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone _and_ the Real World. Perhaps if it ate too much into his spare time, _then_ he would consider helping the search…

He was in the study for little over two minutes when Skulker heard feet pattering, and the sounds of gasping for air. Turning his head, he smirked; obviously, this puny creature before him was the child. And he really _was_ puny – nothing but skin, bone, and a little baby fat in his face.

Danny looked up at the mechanical ghost and squeaked, eyes round. The smell of fear immediately seeped from his pores, and it was all Skulker could do to keep from laughing. The boy was a smart pup to be afraid of him!

"Alien ghost!" the child piped, trying to look brave. "Wh-What'cha doin' here?"

Skulker tilted his head, then jabbed a finger at the boy. "I'm no alien, whelp! I am Skulker, the greatest hunter ever! Show some respect!"

"You look like a robot to me!" Danny retorted, crossing his arms. He was visibly shaking, and biting his lips together. "This is my Daddy's house! You can't scare me!"

"Wanna bet?" Skulker grumbled. He couldn't help the smirk on his face, though. This kid had spunk, that was for sure!

Danny took a step back, looking unsure. Then his eyes lit up, and two white rings swept over his body, altering his appearance. So, that's why Plasmius was so taken with the pup – he was a halfa, too!

"Yeah! I'm a ghost, too, so you're not scary!" Danny said, appearing to regain some of his nerve.

Skulker's grin only widened. "There are _many_ ghosts I've faced in the past that would disagree with you, pup."

Faltering a little, Danny blurted out, "Well, you look like a big _action figure!"_

Skulker frowned. He really couldn't come up with a good comeback for that. This seemed to make the young halfa puff up with pride, as he stuck out his chest and put his hands on his hips.

"Ha! I win, Skull-ker!"

"Very funny, runt." Skulker huffed, shaking his head as he rubbed his forehead. It had suddenly dawned on him that, not only had he gotten in an argument with a three-year-old boy, but he'd _lost_ said-argument.

"There you are, Daniel. How many times have I told you to answer when you're called?" Plasmius swept into the room, now in his ghost form as well.

The pup looked at his father. "Sorry, Daddy!"

"A good thing you found him, Skulker. Or, did he find _you?"_ Plasmius crossed his arms and grinned at the agitated-looking hunter, amused.

"The pup has a lot of nerves, Plasmius. I'd keep that in check, if I were you." Skulker warned, frowning.

Plasmius' grin only widened, an eyebrow raised. "Does he? How amusing. Have you learned anything of the Fright Knight's location?"

"Yes." Skulker pressed a button on his arm, bringing up a 3-D map made of laser lights. Many different ghost domains floated around a particularly foreboding-looking one. "After following a rather _annoying_ trail of information and gossip, I found that the Knight's lair is here, in the territory formerly at the center of what was once Pariah Dark's territory. It's mostly abandoned now – no ghost is foolhardy enough to go there."

Plasmius frowned at the map, inspecting it closer. "I see. It's not actually _in_ Pariah's lair, is it?"

"No. Compared to Pariah's castle, the place where the Fright Knight is imprisoned is a mere child's sand-building." Skulker frowned at him. "Why? You're not thinking…"

"Oh, but I am." Plasmius grinned maniacally. "While you were gone, I believe I've devised a genuinely fool-proof plan for winning our self-proclaimed Halloween specter over to my side."

"Going into land that even the _oldest_ ghosts daren't tread is dangerous! And stupid!" Skulker yelled.

"Hey! Don't call Daddy stupid! You're stupid!" Danny shouted back, reminding both adults that he was still there.

Plasmius patted his son on the head. "Now, Daniel, don't shout at your elders." he reprimanded gently, then smirked at the hunter. "You bring out an interesting side of my son, Skulker."

"And vice versa, I assure you." Skulker grumbled, frowning at the boy. A thought crept into mind. Looking back to his employer, he said, "Plasmius, wouldn't it be wise to put this journey off until the pup is… bigger?"

"Why would I? It wasn't like I was going to bring Daniel along…"

At this, Danny had the reaction Skulker was hoping for. He gave his father a baffled look, then held out his hands imploringly. "Daddy! I wanna go on an adventure, too!"

Plasmius scowled at Skulker, who smiled back innocently and shrugged. The hunter found himself feeling uneasy when something glimmered in the older halfa's eyes, just before he gave the younger a sincerely paternal smile.

"And you _will,_ Daniel, just not with me. While I'm doing my _boring_ work looking for the Fright Knight, you're going to be spending time with Uncle Skulker!"

"Uncle Skulker?" both replied in unison, giving him a weird look.

Vlad nodded to Danny, kneeling down and placing his hands on his shoulders. "Skulker here is a hunter, and he lives in the middle of a jungle in the Ghost Zone. Doesn't that sound interesting, compared to walking around a dusty, haunted castle?"

Danny got a thoughtful look; a jungle sounded _much_ more fun than wandering about in a castle like the one he lived in.

Quickly, Skulker demanded, "What makes you think I want to waste my time looking after this whelp?"

Plasmius smirked. "Because I haven't _paid_ you yet."

…He had a point. Skulker growled, gritting his teeth. Plasmius chuckled. "You'll get _extra_ for keeping an eye on the boy, Skulker! Don't look so glum!"

"He's mad cuz he's too big to be a _real_ action figure." Danny said, frowning.

"I am _not_ an action figure!" Skulker barked.

Danny ignored him, looking up at Vlad. "Daddy, are you gonna be gone very long?"

"Of course not, little badger. At the longest, you'll only have to spend the night at Skulker's house."

"_Spend the night?"_ both, again, replied in unison, although this time it was more of a demand.

"Sir, I am a hunter! Not a… a _babysitter!"_ Skulker growled.

Plasmius gave him a look. "I need to leave Daniel somewhere _safe_ while I cannot keep an eye on him, Skulker." He was daring the hunter to challenge him further.

"I-If I need to spend the night with an adult, can I go see Wulf?" Danny asked. "Wulf shows me cool stuff!"

"Wulf is a werewolf who lives in the forest, Daniel. You cannot spend the night with him." Vlad said pointedly, smiling. "Nice try, though."

The boy pouted.

* * *

><p>Skulker wasn't kidding when he said that the Fright Knight's keep was in the middle of abandoned territory. There was truly no one around for miles. Time might have passed differently between the two zones, but by Vlad's watch, it had been <em>hours<em> since he'd last seen another ghost.

This part of the Ghost Zone was also unusual. Rather than the regular swirling green, the atmosphere was a dark purplish-red color; almost black, really. Plus, for some time now he had been flying over the same huge, floating isle in the middle of an ominous-feeling, vast amount of space. Somewhere to his right, there was a monolith of a castle that put even the world of the living's tallest and widest buildings to shame by at _least_ tenfold.

Skulker hadn't been kidding about that, either.

Vlad ignored the large structure, keeping his eyes trained on the forest of dead, blackened trees below him. He came here for a very specific reason, and he intended for everything to go as according to the plan as possible.

It always did.

He would have to be careful; from what he'd read while Skulker was pinpointing the Knight's location, the Fright Knight was once a servant of Pariah Dark himself. He was Pariah's second-in-command. His lieutenant. After the ghost king was sealed away, Fright Knight had proved just as difficult to capture. His weakness, it turned out, was his sword, the Soul Shredder, and neither mortal nor specter wanted to get close enough to the blade to take it away from the Knight.

The hunter had made every argument with him about this, and Plasmius had nearly throttled Skulker when he'd tried to use Danny to dissuade the elder halfa from his plan. The hunter simply didn't understand – his son was all the _more_ reason to build upon his empire! Danny needed to learn that, as a halfa, he had potential that both ghosts and humans could only _dream_ of. That he and Vlad were simply better, more powerful, than others of either kind.

But that couldn't be helped now. He had plenty of time to teach his son about how much better he was for his differences. For now, Vlad rather liked to let Danny have his childhood. The boy certainly deserved it after all that he had gone through in his incredibly short lifetime as of late.

And Plasmius had work to do. The castle from Skulker's map was coming up.

He landed on the front steps, surveying the exterior critically. It was something straight out of a horror movie, modeled after castles that stood up to the Dark Ages – he expected to see a body being thrown from one of the topmost windows at any moment, or hear a bloodcurdling shriek from within its walls. Gargoyles snarled down at him every few yards up the stony walls, which was cracked and jagged with time and wars long past. A murder of spectral crows was perched nearby as well. Ghost animals were seldom a good sign, especially crows. They were an omen, a warning.

Still, Plasmius wasn't swayed. If anything, a smirk caught his lips. This would prove to be an interesting encounter…

* * *

><p>"I'm bored!"<p>

"Then go entertain yourself, you little whelp!"

Skulker stormed about his house, the accursed little Phantom, as he called himself, following him around. After all, if his father had a 'code name', as the child had put it, why not Danny, too?

"I don't wanna play alone!" Phantom said, standing directly behind Skulker as the mechanical ghost placed several weapons on the counter. The child quietly stared at the blades and guns and nets, his eyes slowly growing wider each time a new one was added to the pile. "…You shouldn't play with those."

"I do not _play_ with them, I _hunt_ with them!" Skulker snapped, turning around and pointing at him. "And _you_ are not to touch _anything_ that is a weapon _or_ a trophy while you are _in this house!_ Have I made myself clear?"

Phantom frowned, brows knitting together. He looked around at all of the pelts, mounts and weird-looking objects in the house, then frowned up at Skulker and said, "I don't see any trophies."

Growling, he gave the child an enraged look. "Then don't. Touch. _**Anything!"**_ he roared, whipping back around to his repair table quickly.

He didn't notice the child holding his ears, or start to tremble, but he did smell the sudden spike in fear, and heard Danny fumbling quietly for words. Covering his eyes with one hand, Skulker massaged his temples with his thumb and pointer fingers. "What _now,_ whelp?"

There was a whimper. Then a hiccup.

Skulker's eyes snapped open. No. Oh, no, no, no…

Danny began crying loudly, still covering his ears as the bewildered hunter turned around. Crud! This was definitely not good! He needed to get the ghost child to stop crying _now!_ If Plasmius found the boy in this state, he would _annihilate_ Skulker! Or worse, refuse to pay him!

"Uh…! S-Stop that! Stop your infernal racket, whelp!" Skulker commanded, kneeling down. His hands hovered over the boy as he continued wailing, unsure of what to do. "Why are you _crying?"_

Phantom's green eyes glowed brightly as he shot the hunter a glare, then punched his armor square in the chest, unwittingly rattling the ghost sitting in the control chamber. "You're mean! I'm tellin' Daddy you scared me!" he yelled, rubbing his hand while trying to pretend it didn't hurt.

Recovering from the attack, Skulker gave the ghost child a flat look. "You. Are. A. Pain." he said, emphasizing each word slowly so Danny knew it.

"Am not, you're just mean! Daddy's gonna beat you up like he beat up Walker!"

Now _that_ caught his interest. "Plasmius _fought_ with Walker? Impossible! The warden still roams the Ghost Zone."

Phantom rolled his eyes with an exaggerated sigh, then looked pointedly at Skulker. "He didn't _kill_ him."

"Are you trying to tell me that they fought, and your father just _let_ Walker continue existing?" Skulker demanded, and the white-haired boy nodded. The hunter frowned deeply at this. "You're turning my employer soft, pup. I can't say that I much appreciate it."

"My Daddy's a superhero. He doesn't kill bad guys." Phantom defended, crossing his arms. "He just gives them really big boo-boos."

Skulker frowned even more. "…Boo-boos." If he ever heard Plasmius use the word, he was going to have to beat some sense into his employer. How was this child even _alive_ after confronting a man like _Walker?_ The warden would have surely maimed the boy!

Standing up, the hunter massaged his temples again. At least things couldn't get any worse.

That was when his front door was kicked in, and an annoyed-looking rocker teen stormed through its frame. She wore a lot of black and studs, which contrasted nicely to her pale, dead skin and aqua blue ponytail of flame-like hair. Her limbs were long and skinny, but she had muscle definition, proving that she kept herself in shape.

Ember McLain put her hands on her hips. "Hey, dipstick! Why haven't you called me?"

**=^owo^=**

Nya! Ha… Haha… I tooooootally thought I added this chapter not long after the last one! My apologies!

Nyaa!

Anyway, there you have it! Danny has met Skulker, and is about to meet Ember. Also, Vlad is doing his Plasmius thing. Ain't it great?

Nyaa.

He's an adorable little Phantom, isn't he? I mean, don't get me wrong – he's adorable either way. But, look! He came up with his 'code name' all by himself, just cuz he wanted to be more like his Daddy! *purrs* I hope I have a kid even _half_ as cute as this someday. Don't you?

Nyaa!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I am not Butch Hartman. Rights where rights are due. I own the tweaks to the plot, the characters and the setting, but do not profit from any of the original works themselves as they are shown on TV.

Nyaa.

**=^-.o^=**

**Chapter 9**

Danny's eyes went huge. "Uh-oh."

Ember's eyes did the same. "What the…?" A scowl darkened her face and she growled at Skulker. "You have a kid? You didn't tell _me_ you came with baggage!"

It took Skulker a moment before he realized what Ember was implying. The hunter turned frantic, holding his hands up defensively. "Wh-What? Never! This pup is no child of mine!" he said as his angry girlfriend stomped over, the sound of her skull boots against the stone floor like thunder in his ears.

Phantom covered his mouth as Ember got closer, slowly maneuvering out of the way so she wouldn't notice him. He gave her a wide girth of space as he did this, hugging the wall until he stood next to the doorway… well, what was left of it, anyway. Finally, he uncovered his mouth and gasped in air.

Hands on her hips, Ember glared fearlessly into the hunter's eyes. "Oh yeah? So who're ya babysittin' for, your sister?" she demanded sarcastically.

"Actually, my… employer. He's Plasmius' son." Skulker said, lowering his hands slowly. He grabbed her hands carefully. "Which is _also_ why I haven't called you. He had me looking for something. I'm sorry I upset you."

She seemed to accept this, most of her anger fading away. "That explains why the kid looks alive…ish." she commented, turning and looking over at Phantom.

"Yes. He's a halfa, too, it seems." Skulker frowned at the boy. "He's also far too cocky for someone his size."

Ember tutted at this, smirking back at him. "You're one to talk. Why's he way over there now?"

"Maybe you scared him." The hunter grinned at the look she shot him.

"I'm over here cuz she's over there!" Danny pointed at Ember. "Girls have cooties!"

With that, he took off outside. Into the jungle.

"No!" Skulker ran out onto the front steps. Too late – the boy had already disappeared into the foliage. "Quick, Ember! Help me find him!" he yelled, running over to his table and putting some of his nets and less-harmful devices back on his suit.

"What for? Let the kid have some fun in the trees, Babypop. He'll crash when his dad comes back to get 'im." she said, failing to see what the big deal was.

Skulker grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. His expression was urgent, and his voice was calm, yet serious: "I have _traps_ set up out there, Ember."

Her neon green eyes went wide. "Oh."

* * *

><p>Vlad yawned as a log swung right through his head. That was one thing he loved about older ghost lairs – all of their traps were intended for <em>ghosts.<em> Swinging giant axe blades, boulders crashing down hallways, corridors of spiked walls that closed in on intruders… If he were still in his ghost form, it would actually be dangerous.

The currently-human billionaire chuckled as a flurry of darts shot through him. "Hilarious." he mused.

Reaching the heart of the lair, he ascended a staircase and found himself in a room littered with green skeletons. He frowned, studying them, the room, and the glowing sword sticking out of a grinning Jack O' Lantern in the middle of said-room.

Yes, it really _was_ supposed to seem as simple as that, he realized with an amused shake of the head as he resumed his ghost form. Plasmius floated to a higher vantage point, looking down at the room. The bones that littered the room stuck near other certain bones in 'bodies', while from the ground they had seemed to be largely separated, as if some massacre had happened here. Obviously, another trap intended for ghosts, and since they hadn't activated as soon as the door had shut behind him, he knew it was one that he wouldn't be able to avoid. Which meant it would take up some of his energy. Unless…

He hovered higher, now raising his eyes to the chandelier and gargoyles around the the ceiling of the room. The monsters had arrow-tips sticking out of their mouths, just atop their tongues. Moving over to the nearest statue, he turned a finger intangible and pressed it to the hidden point – a drop of green blood popped from his blue skin. This was an interesting problem. On top of that, who knew how many arrows were inside of each contraption? Although…

Plasmius shifted his attention to the chandelier, and moved closer to inspect it. There didn't seem to be anything special about it. It was even held up by a rope, the other end of which could be accessed from the floor. But that's what made it odd, as Vlad had seen _plenty_ of chandeliers with this same design in the Ghost Zone that _didn't_ need a rope or chain. They just floated in their spot more often than not. Maybe…

He ran a hand over the still-burning candles. They didn't go out, and they burned his ghost form. Normal fire typically didn't _do _that to ghosts, and in the Ghost Zone it rarely went above a comfortable temperature, let alone burned hot enough to sting…

"Very interesting, indeed." he noted, crossing his arms with a raised eyebrow.

Plasmius hovered in place for a moment, then swooped down to where the rope's knot was tied. He plucked at it like one would a guitar's strings, watching the way it vibrated in place for a moment. Then he grabbed it, pulling enough length of it to tie another knot next to the current one, and cut the old knot free. It was just a theory, but…

He watched the piece of rope fall to the floor. It writhed around like a headless snake. Which meant if someone tried to simply untie it, the rope would likely attack them, as well. Perhaps its intention was even to grab the victim by their arm as the chandelier's weight hoisted them to higher levels, leaving them like a helpless piñata. "That's certainly good to know." He looked over at the Soul Shredder with respect. "You're quite the strategist, aren't you? That's good – I do _so_ love when my allies can appreciate my own skills."

That reminded him; when Vlad got back home, he would have to teach Danny how to play checkers, then work him up to chess. He was _training_ his son, after all, and Plasmius prided himself on being a strategist!

Now Plasmius walked over to the pumpkin, careful to avoid the few shallow puddles around the room. He smirked, his confidence stronger than ever as he pulled the blade from from its prison.

The dramatic entrance was to be expected, but Plasmius found the pillar of strangely-colored fire that erupted to be in good taste as he took a step back. He also foresaw the skeletons arranging themselves and getting to their feet, fangs permanently bared as they hissed and shambled towards him, making sure that he wasn't trying to escape.

"Who awakens the Fright Knight?" the specter himself demanded, eyes narrowing at the halfa.

"Hello. Vlad Plasmius, pleased to meet you." He grinned widely, looking rather unthreatened for the position he was currently in. Leaning slightly on the Soul Shredder as one would an ornamental cane, both hands on its hilt, he said, "I've come to propose an alliance with you."

"I have never heard of you." Fright Knight tutted, the purple fire of his helmet plume and his cape crackling with his agitation. "I do _not_ ally myself with one who is unworthy. Return to me, my sword."

"Oh, I intend to." Plasmius' grin turned to a smirk, losing none of its perceptive air. "In fact, I was hoping to duel you. After all, I wouldn't ally _myself_ with someone who couldn't prove themselves, either. And I do have rather… _high_ expectations."

* * *

><p>Well, this new game was certainly interesting! Already Phantom had been shot at by the hunter, the bundles opening into wide nets as they flew at the boy. Skulker's aim was dead-on, but Danny was faster than he looked, especially considering his short legs. And, to make things worse for the hunter and his girlfriend, the little halfa was very good at three things: being invisible, hiding when he <em>couldn't<em> be invisible, and accidentally finding traps. For them to run into.

Phantom wandered through the jungle, stopping every so often as he came across something out of the ordinary. For example, the piece of rope he was currently looking at. It was partially hidden, and made a noose shape on the ground, while the other end went up into the trees. The little boy recognized them from the cartoons he watched. This was a trap, wasn't it?

Just to be safe, he inched around it and darted into a nearby bush, turning himself invisible and crouching down in case he became semi-transparent, as he so often did.

Skulker and Ember came crashing through the foliage not too much later, with her in the lead.

"Ember, wait! There's a – !" The hunter tried to stop her as she stomped on the rope.

She screamed as it snagged her by the boot and flipped her upside-down. From his hiding spot, Phantom slapped his hands over his mouth. That was so cool! Just like on TV! A giggle escaped him.

Skulker's head snapped in his direction and the hunter stared right at him. Danny's focus on staying invisible was lost as he piped, "Uh-oh." The halfa took off through the trees once more.

"Where are you going? You can't leave me like this!" Ember shouted as Skulker ran after the boy.

"I'll come back once I get the whelp!" he called over his shoulder.

Phantom grinned as he ran through the trees, looking behind him. He screamed in excitement and fear when he saw Skulker closing in on him. He hadn't played tag in forever!

"Oof!" he piped, tripping over something.

"I've got you now, you little – oh!" Skulker tried to skid to a halt when he caught sight of the log that came swinging towards him. He'd forgotten about that tripwire… The impact sent him flying back, crashing into a large rock and landing him on his mechanical head.

Danny sat up, looking back as the log swung some inches over his head, missing him completely. His babysitter was groaning and trying to pick himself up off the ground. Then a boot came flying out of the trees and hit Skulker in the head, making a loud _**clang!**_ Next thing Phantom knew, Ember leapt out of the bushes that the boot had flown from, both feet naked. She yelled something at her boyfriend, then fixed her angry glare on the boy himself.

He gulped.

"You little twerp!" she screamed, taking off after him barefoot.

Phantom squeaked and fled as fast as he could, ducking and weaving through the trees. Each time he looked back, he shrieked with that mixture of fear and delight that only a child his age could produce when he found Ember closing in on him.

He tried darting through a stream; it didn't phase her. He'd run under a fallen tree; she'd jump over it like a track star. He even stopped on the other side of a particularly large stump, trying to engage her in the 'which way's he gonna run?' game; the furious dead teen idol just jumped on top of it and ran at him. Phantom ran away screaming in exhilaration.

Then she took a flying leap and caught him by the ankles. Phantom fell, and was dazed as Ember grabbed the collar of his shirt and sat up.

"You little pipsqueak!" she snarled. "I swear, I'm gonna beat the _tar_ outta you!"

Danny didn't hear her, shaking off his dizziness and trying to catch his breath. Then his eyes brightened and, breaking into a fit of giggles, he tackled her with all of his three-year-old might and hugged her. "You're cool for a girl! You _can't_ have cooties!"

Ember stared at him, wide-eyed. Part of her _still_ wanted to beat the tar out of the little twerp for putting her through the run of her afterlife. She had run through a forest barefoot! But he smiled at her, all white-haired, and with large green eyes… Her heart turned all melted and squishy. She hated to admit it, but he was adorable.

"You caught him?" Skulker asked in disbelief, running up.

She grunted in response, standing up with the boy so he couldn't run off again. "Yeah, I caught 'im. _Please_ tell me you didn't leave my boots behind. I had to leave one in the _trap_ you wouldn't get me out of."

"Um… No. They're both right here." He held them up. Odd… Where was her rage? This wasn't like her…

"Hi!" Phantom waved at Skulker.

The hunter fixed him with a glare. "You insufferable whelp! Do you know how much trouble Ember and I would've been in if you'd…"

He was cut off as Ember grabbed his mechanical jaw and kissed him. Danny's eyes went wide right before he covered them, leaning away to try breaking the girl's grip. "Ew, gross!" he groaned, his body going limp when he couldn't escape.

Skulker just stared, stupefied, as he was released from the distraction. His mind tried to recollect itself quickly. What was he doing again? Oh, right! The ghost child had run off!

Ember just patted him on the chest gently. "Cut the kid some slack, tough guy. After all, it's not his fault you've got the entire jungle rigged with booby-traps." she said, walking back towards his lodge.

Phantom looked up at Ember, a finger touching one of the lines under her eyes. "Your make-up's neat! I never seen a girl wear that kind before. I like it."

"Keep your hands to yourself, kid!" she teased, tickling his side and making him giggle some more. "You know, with that hair and those eyes, I bet you'd look pretty cool in the punk-goth style."

He just stared at her. "What's that?"

She grinned. "When we get back to the house, I'll show ya, okay?"

Phantom looked excited. "Okay!"

Skulker dragged his feet behind them. Did this pup have _everyone_ wrapped around his little fingers? First Plasmius, now Ember… Skulker frowned. Still, at least the chase had been interesting. Maybe the whelp was worth something, after all.

* * *

><p>The Fright Knight intended to end the fight before it even started, pure and simple. As soon as he had the Soul Shredder in his hand, he pointed it at Plasmius and shouted, "Attack!"<p>

The skeletons lunged at Plasmius from behind, and the Fright Knight made to bring down his blade from the front.

Vlad teleported out of the way of both attacks, reappearing on the other side of the room, behind the Fright Knight. His hands behind his back, he smirked and said, "You're going to have to do something _much_ more impressive than that."

So, this ghost was not as much about muscle as he looked; teleportation was not some run-of-the-mill technique that just anyone of their kind had. The Fright Knight turned to Plasmius and narrowed his eyes. It made no difference. He had still been foolish enough to wander into the lion's den and free it danger, and he would fall, just like all the others who had met the Knight in this manner. He rose his right arm, and pointed the Soul Shredder at his opponent.

A storm of arrows rained down from the ceiling, the gargoyles aiming themselves at the halfa.

Plasmius smirked, waiting for this. In the blink of an eye, he weaved out of the way of the arrows. Yes, he could have thrown up a shield; he would have avoided many of the nicks he got from them, but that wasn't part of the _plan._ Besides, his healing could see to any minor cuts – and it was less energy than materializing the shield for who knew how long.

The Fright Knight swept to the side as his opponent threatened to barrel into him. The skeletons, however, weren't so quick with their reflexes – not only did Plasmius knock many of the far-weaker ghouls over, but the arrows pelted into them, effectively pinning a few to their place. Gathering his own violet energy into a hand, the Fright Knight fired an orb at Plasmius when the ghost turned and came at him head-on again.

A smirk flashed across Vlad's features, and he shot up at a curved angle, out-running – or, in this case, out-flying – the last of the arrows. He snatched one of them out of the air and fired it down at the rope. This tactic also worked as he'd wanted; the snapped rope flew up, whipping about as it searched for a victim to latch onto, as the chandelier plummeted to the ground.

In a snap, the Fright Knight kicked off of the ground before the flames could find it. The puddles that Vlad had so carefully avoided burst into fire. Flames claimed the floor, engulfing the skeletons, the arrows… everything.

"I must say, mid-air battles aren't usually my strong suit, but your traps forced me to make an exception." Plasmius conceded, fangs bared in an arrogant grin. "I admit, I'm impressed by how much damage they could have done, had I simply run into this without thinking."

The Fright Knight considered him for a moment, then charged forward, his energy-infused fist crashing into Plasmius' core and sending him shooting backwards. His opponent recovered quickly enough to throw up a shield as the Soul Shredder descended towards him, saving him from a waking nightmare and the loss of the battle.

Plasmius shoved his fist into the Fright Knight's empty helmet 'face' and blasted a purple ray into it, then whipped his opponent down to the flames. He knew that the embers were effecting both of them, since even ghost traps didn't differentiate their victims. Also, he was willing to bet that since his opponent was wearing armor…

Flames roared around the Knight as he was plunged into them, and he didn't feel he could get out fast enough. This ghost was trying to wear him down, and was clearly aware of what rules applied to their fight; however, the Fright Knight would not give in so easily.

Without warning, fuchsia beams of energy flew from the Fright Knight's eyes, nailing Plasmius against the far wall and singeing his shoulders, chest, and collar. Grunting at the pain, the halfa threw up a purple shield to throw off the attack before retaliating with an eye beam of his own – this one, also purple in color. He hated to take up so much energy with these higher attacks, but for his plan to work…

Again, the Fright Knight was knocked into the flames. Again, they ate at him. Again, he escaped their hold. This time he lunged at Plasmius, catching him by the throat and flinging _him_ into the fire this time.

Plasmius disappeared within the sea of strange embers. For a moment, Fright Knight felt victorious, until a memory flashed through his mind, and he immediately turned around.

This time it was a pure red blast that sent him down into the inferno. It didn't relent, holding the Fright Knight in the heated clutches of the fire as Plasmius used all of his focus to keep the beam going. Sweat threatened to burst from his every pore, and it was as much luck as it was willpower that he didn't perspire, and thus give away just how much the attack strained him. It wouldn't be long until he was clinging to his ghost form; if that happened, he would need a back-up plan. He thought for a second to ask himself why he hadn't come with one, just in case…

Suddenly, the flames were gone, as were the chandelier, the skeletal ghosts, and the arrows that had been in the ground. Plasmius ceased his attack instantly, but stayed on guard as the Fright Knight got to his feet. Only when he got the 'this fight is done' signal did the halfa float to the ground, his hands once again behind his back in a comfortable, poised posture.

In his mouth, Vlad's tongue was pinched between his teeth on one side to keep from collapsing in exhaustion and turning human.

"You strategize well, for a younger ghost. Many who die these days do not look far enough ahead." Fright Knight commended him, stepping forward. "Tell me, Lord Plasmius; is this a condition that continues among our kin?"

"And, if the trend in raising youngsters I've seen is any indication, a condition doomed to keep getting worse." Vlad answered, frowning. But his business-like grin resumed its place and he asked, "So, Fright Knight, is it safe to assume that I can count on you to do my bidding, when I need your assistance?"

The Fright Knight bowed, hands on the Soul Shredder as he did so. "It is, my liege."

Plasmius' grin widened. "Splendid."

* * *

><p>"Don't poke me in the eye!"<p>

"I'm not gonna poke you in the eye! Now hold still!" Ember scolded.

Danny frowned, but ceased his wriggling. Scrunching his eyes shut, he said, "Boys aren't s'pose to wear make-up!"

"You'd be surprised." the dead teen mused, more to herself than anything.

Skulker was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, jaw set as he hid his amusement. He supposed he should have felt jealous that, since returning to the hunter's skull-shaped lodge, Ember was paying a great deal of attention to Phantom. But, in all honesty, watching her fight the boy with what even the whelp knew was an unmanly situation was, without a doubt, nothing less than funny. The hunter also felt a small sense of justice as Danny fidgeted uncomfortably under Ember's eye liner-pencil, for all that the whelp had done previously.

The hunter had already tucked away this information for future use.

"There! That wasn't so bad, was it?" Ember leaned back and admired her handiwork. She had pleased as punch to find that, under his blue sweater-jacket, Phantom wore a black t-shirt; she would have loved it if his shoes were black, steel-toed boots, but he _was_ three, she supposed. Now his green eyes were accentuated by eye streaks not unlike her own, but more jagged, like black bolts of lightning, which she thought fitting considering the stark white of his hair.

Squinting an eye open, Phantom made a face at her. "Is it over?"

"Ah, what do _you_ know?" she tutted, then picked him up in a hug, snuggling the boy. "You're so adorable, Babypop! When you grow up, you are gonna be _such_ a heartbreaker!"

"Ew!" Phantom stuck out his tongue. He gave Skulker a pleading look.

The hunter grinned evilly, not moving. No, he was quite comfortable where he was. The whelp would have to get himself out of this one, or endure it. It made no difference to Skulker.

"My, what happened here?" At his employer's voice, Skulker looked over. Plasmius stepped over the door that no one had bothered to fix. "Skulker? Did something happen?"

"Daddy!" Danny cried, finding the strength to wriggle free of Ember's grasp. He ran over and hugged Vlad around a leg, cuddling his father. "I had a jungle adventure! It was fun!"

"What of your own… 'adventure', Plasmius?" Skulker asked, straightening up. "You're still alive, I see."

"Yes, things went quite well. The Fright Knight and I came to an agreement that suits us both." Plasmius picked the little Phantom up. He frowned in confusion. "Daniel, what on earth is on your face?"

Now it was Danny's turn to frown. "She put make-up on me." he said, pointing at Ember.

The girl smirked, arms crossed as she shrugged. "I think he pulls it off."

Plasmius laughed at Phantom's reaction: an even deeper frown as he placed his head on his father's shoulder in defeat.

**=^-w-^=**

Ahhh, this chapter turned out _way _better than I thought. Sorry about the lag in updates lately. This little kitty's and her beau live in Alaska, and he lives in a dry cabin with no internet, no TV, no running water… Yet, it's nice. Plus, a kuroneko in love is more inspired. True fact.

Nyaa.

Another true fact: A kuroneko who _receives_ love is more motivated. Reviews, catnip, earskritches… it all works out the same way.

Nyaa.

I love you all!

Nyaa!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any copyrights to Danny Phantom, which is the creation of Butch Hartman. Yeay, Canada!

That said…

_**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR THE LAST MONTH AND A HALF! MAYBE LONGER! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M A TERRIBLE KITTY WHO DOESN'T DESERVE CATNIP COOKIES!**_

_**NYAA!**_

I. AM. S~I~N~C~E~R~E~L~YYYYYY GRAAAAAATEFUUUUUUL. To everyone who has stayed with me on this fanfic and doesn't think I've up and ditched. It has been a very trying time for me, all of it my own fault, and your kuroneko begs you to forgive her for letting her life go to pieces like that. I'm usually so good at keeping my writing time, and… I'm not sure what happened. I'm taking steps to avoid it for the future.

But enough of that! *kicks the excuses away* Read on, dear readers! Read on!

**=^omo^=;;**

**Chapter 10**

_**Two Years Later…**_

The sound was deafening and silent at the same time. He hated the roar that was almost too loud for his mind to comprehend. It was a wonder that his eardrums didn't explode. And the light! It was enormous! Swirling white-green in color, and absolutely blinding. It seemed to force its way into his eyes, his skin…

Oh, sweet mercy, his skin. It felt like it was searing and frostbitten at the same time. The pain was everything that the light and sound was: Almost incomprehensible. But that was still an _almost._ He still felt the pain, and it felt like the might of it was crushing his lungs. Everything in his body just got colder and colder, making it harder and harder to breath. Why couldn't he breath? Was he dying? Why was this happening to him?

Danny's eyes flew open as he gasped loudly, the orbs glowing bright green as he did so. They cast their weird, soft light around the room as he clutched Packy and took several heaving breaths. He couldn't recall a time when he'd felt so frightened before.

So, crawling out of bed, he did what any child his age did after waking up from a nightmare. He dragged Packy down the hallway, meeting his father halfway between the rooms.

"Poppyseed muffins, Daniel; what are you doing awake? I thought we were being attacked." Vlad said, scooping up his small son. The billionaire frowned at the cool chill Danny shivered with. "Are you alright, little badger?"

"Scary dream…" Danny mumbled, lying his head on Vlad's shoulder and curling into a trembling little ball as he was carried off.

"Ah, I see." Vlad walked into his bedroom and sat Danny on the bed. Kneeling down, he placed a hand on his child's forehead. The dozing child acted like he was burning up, but the reality was… he was freezing. He didn't even have a cold sweat; yet his nose was red and his cheeks were flushed.

And again, there was the trembling as he hugged onto his stuffed companion.

"Daniel, you haven't been wandering off again, have you?" Vlad asked, pulling the blanket over Danny. The little boy curled up in the center of where his father had been sleeping moments before, seeking the heat that still lingered there.

Danny yawned, seemingly trying to merge his face with the pillow. "Mm-mm." he mumbled, voice wearing out.

"I hope you're not lying, little badger. I'll be upset if you are."

"I'm not lying." The boy didn't even open his eyes, already falling back into the realm of dreams. "I don't feel good…"

Vlad frowned, trying – and failing – to keep his concern in check. After all, the boy never lied to him, especially if he thought that doing so would make the billionaire angry in any way. Leaning over, he kissed Danny's cool forehead. "I'm sorry, Daniel. Go to sleep; I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning."

"Mm'kay." Danny managed to open his eyes a bit. "You gonna stay up and keep the monsters away?"

"Of course, Daniel." He couldn't help an amused smirk.

"Good." The little halfa's eyes slid shut once more, his fear quickly dispersing now. "Love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, son." Vlad gently ruffled Danny's hair, then moved to his desk and turned on his laptop. After all, if he was going to be up, he was going to be productive – and his child couldn't sleep without knowing Vlad was awake at this time of night, anymore.

Lately, Danny had been having nightmares, and they were starting to effect the boy's health. This was the third night this week alone that he had woken up in the middle of the night, and it was Wednesday. They had spent the last month in Colorado because of it. Vlad had no trouble running his business from this far away, and he'd locked up the Ghost Portal good and tight, so he was prepared to stay as long as it took for Danny to recover.

He simply didn't _want_ to. The longer they were here, the more severe it meant that Danny's condition was… And it reminded Vlad that he had no idea how to deal with it.

It had started out as simple nightmares every so often, but then it had gotten progressively worse, until Danny couldn't control his already-unpredictable powers at all. Vlad would find the child with a limb stuck in a solid object, completely unable to free it, or with parts of himself invisible for hours – even days – on end. Now, his son was getting shivers. Was this a ghost malady? If so, he certainly hadn't seen it in the Ghost Zone before.

It was unacceptable. He wouldn't let something snatch away the normal parts of Danny's life, like an education, or the chance to make friends outside of the family. They were rare occurrences to both halfas, which made them something important. If Danny forgot what it was like to be normal as he got older, then he would grow up like so many privileged, rich brats. He wouldn't let any of that happen.

Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose. It was a bad time of night to be worrying about this, especially if he was trying to get work done. Besides, his business empire was going fine. It was the Ghost Zone that he was worried about. He had yet to find the Skeleton Key, which he had been searching for over the last couple of months. Even Fright Knight didn't know where the key was at present, so many centuries had gone by since it was last seen!

He shut his laptop with a discontent tut, leaning back in his chair and propping his chin on a fist. Perhaps he should postpone the search for just awhile longer. Danny was possibly sick, and at the moment Vlad wasn't sure that he trusted the protection of just his reputation to protect the child when he was out of Vlad's sight.

There was a muffled slump, and Vlad cast a glance over to where his son was sleeping. Danny had phased his right arm into the bed, along with part of his shoulder, chest, and half of his face. The older halfa sighed and relocated to the bed, where he managed to fish the boy out of the mattress and set him to rights, before lying down as well. He placed a hand on Danny's head as the younger halfa snuggled into his side, clutching at Vlad's pajamas for a grounding point.

Vlad gazed up into the darkness of the ceiling, quietly worrying about the young Phantom.

* * *

><p>"Daniel, don't."<p>

"I'm not doin' anything." Danny peeked over the kitchen counter at Vlad innocently, feet hovering just an inch off of the ground.

The billionaire gave him a pointed look. "I can sense it when you're using your powers, Daniel. Now stop it. What if your hands go intangible and you crack your head on that corner, hm?"

Danny pouted for a moment, but put his feet on the ground and took his hands off of the counter. "I want to train, Daddy. I'll be good and listen."

"Not right now, little badger. It's not the weekend."

"But… But we're here! Can't you teach me just a little?" The child's voice hit a whining pitch.

It wasn't something that Vlad was going to accommodate. "No, Daniel. I won't have you getting hurt. That's final."

Danny's face scrunched up, blue eyes starting to water. "I won't get hurt! I promi – "

"Daniel." Both Vlad's eyes and his voice snapped. There was no anger, no outburst, just the warning: This was not something that Vlad was going to change his mind on, and Danny pressing the matter was just taking time away on the weekend.

The boy stood stock-still for a moment, then huffed and darted through the back door. Vlad sighed and shook his head before going back to his newspaper and coffee; he needn't worry about his little Daniel – Wulf kept an eye on him out there.

Danny ran across the porch, through the garden, and into the trees. He ran until his lungs began aching for air, when his legs finally went intangible and he tripped. The soft earth didn't hurt to fall on, but that didn't mean that he wasn't upset about falling in the first place. Panting, he pushed himself back to his once-again-solid feet, and, with a frustrated growl, kicked at the moss until he could see dirt.

The anxiety he had been trying to outrun caught up with him. He hadn't been whining when he was trying to get Vlad to pay attention to him… Danny sat on a large tree root, arms crossed and knees curled up towards his chest. A chill ran across his skin, then was gone. He almost coughed at the cold sensation.

"_Are you alright, little friend?"_

Danny jumped at the sound of Wulf's voice as the werewolf came around the tree Danny was leaning against. Wulf looked around wearily, before returning his gaze to the human child.

"_Were you being chased?"_

"_Daddy won't teach me anymore."_ Danny growled, rubbing at his eyes furiously. _"He says I'll just get hurt, and that I can't train when I'm sick, anyway. But I'm not sick."_

Wulf sat next to Danny, imitating his posture. _"What do you mean, sick? You look perfectly healthy to me… Although, you _do_ look a little worn-out, friend."_

"_I can't sleep good. I keep having nightmares, and I get cold a lot now." _He whimpered, yawning as he kept his sweater's sleeves pressed to his tired eyes. It was always so much easier to make him cry when he was sleepy like this, and he didn't know why! He certainly didn't like it, either.

"_I see. That _is_ strange, then."_ Wulf got a thoughtful expression, crossing his arms and scratching his chin.

Now Danny _did_ look at Wulf. The bags under his eyes felt heavy, and they felt even heavier now for some reason. _"Why? Why is it strange?"_

Wulf cast Danny a sly look, then innocently shrugged and said, _"Because for a ghost, it's perfectly normal for your body to be doing this, given your age. Your father's such a smart guy, he should know that. Maybe he's just as bad here as he is in the Ghost Zone; and to be mean to his own son, too. Tsk, tsk, tsk."_ Wulf shook his head woefully. _"How unfortunate for you."_

"_Daddy _is_ a smart guy, Wulf! You know that!"_

"_So he _does_ know that your cold flashes mean you're about to get a flood of power? Funny. He should want to train with you all the time, then. Unless…"_

Danny looked at Wulf anxiously. _"Unless… what, Wulf? Unless what?"_

"_I guess he just doesn't want you to be stronger. Of course, if you _were_ stronger, then you could beat him and save the Ghost Zone from his tyranny. He's a very bad man over there, you know. I guess now he's a bad man here, too."_

"He is not!" Danny yelled in English, jumping to his feet. Tears were flooding his eyes suddenly in anger. _"Why would you say that? Daddy would never, never, ever be a bad guy! He's the good guy!"_

"_Then why isn't he teaching you to use your powers for good? Why isn't he teaching you how to be a superhero right now, when you're about to get such a grand boost of powers?"_ Wulf stood up smoothly, then knelt down to Danny's level. _"Can you answer me that?"_

"_It… It's not the weekend!" _Danny defended confidently, although visibly faltering.

"_But he's taught you during the week before. He did when you two first arrived at the beginning of the month."_

It was true; Vlad and Danny had done some training to try and get Danny's few powers back under control. When it didn't work, they had gone back to their weekends-only schedule, but even then it was much lighter than before.

Wulf watched Danny grasp for an answer and come up empty each time for a moment. After a moment, a smile worked its way across his muzzle. _"Of course, if he won't teach you, then you could always go to the Ghost Zone and teach yourself."_

"_But… then I'd have to go in the basement…" _Danny whispered. _"A-And… the Ghost Portal…"_

"_Well, then, by all means! Stay here, in the Real World, and don't become a superhero. I mean, my goodness… _real_ superheroes aren't afraid. They're brave… and I guess you aren't."_

* * *

><p>Something didn't smell right.<p>

Wulf felt a prickle along his spine as his hackles raised defensively. Danny had come this way, but he didn't smell Phantom's ghost signature. This one was…

He growled low in his throat, then bounded forward as quickly as his bulk would go. His movements weren't smooth, but they were swift enough to get him through the trees without having to waist strength phasing through them. This signature was not the cub's, nor his father's, nor even the robot or the knight. But it was powerful, and he did not like that. It was something that Vlad could never break him of with all of the man's words about 'jumping the gun'… whatever that meant.

If Wulf did not recognize the signature, it was an enemy as far as he was concerned.

Finally, he found Danny propped up against a tree. He was asleep, arms crossed and knees drawn up to his chest. His eyebrows knit together furiously – the cub was in trouble in his dream world.

"_Little friend? Are you alright, cub?"_ Wulf asked.

Danny let out a small sound in his sleep, a fearful sound. He was about to cry; Wulf could smell the salt of it.

That wasn't all that he smelled. It was faint, but… Wulf's nose searched the small body. The enormous energy came from Danny, but it was _not_ Danny. The cub smelled faintly of another being, yet he was not being overshadowed. He was merely trapped in a nightmare.

"_Friend! Wake up! You are in danger!" _Wulf barked, but Danny hardly stirred.

A couple of squirrels on Wulf's shoulder chattered nervously, alarmed by the specter's change in his usual calm state. He was scared, and they were scared, and he wanted the human boy awake. Their chattering turned into hisses before they jumped at each other, attacking, then jumped on Danny to use him as their temporary battlefield before running up into the tree he was leaning against.

Danny yelped at the rude awakening, jumping back into reality. He looked around with a dazed expression. Wulf carefully put a hand on the halfa's shoulder. _"Friend? Are you alright?"_

The boy didn't respond; he kept looking around in sleepy confusion. He started to whimper, and his tears grew larger. Finally, he looked at Wulf.

"_I wanna go home…"_

Wulf's ears drew back at the heartbroken sound of the child's voice. What had his nightmare been about, that he would take up this tone? Gingerly, Wulf picked Danny up and set the boy on his back before striding off towards the cabin. He would have to warn Vlad Masters that something was wrong with Danny, and that he needed to take the cub back to their bigger den in the fields. They weren't safe here.

**=^TwT^=;;**

So… there was a part in there that must have really confused you, right? With Danny talking to Wulf? And Wulf being strangely well-spoken? And acting human-like?

Nyaa?

Well… I'm not explaining it 'til next chapter, which I'm working on now! **I'M BACK, BABY!**

*chows down on some catnip, puffs up the tail and darts away at crack-kitty speed*


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom, blah, blah… Copyrights, blah, blah… Not mine. Nyaa.

**=^TmT^=**

**Chapter 11**

Danny liked being home more than he let on. Sure, it was more fun being in the mountains, where the air smelled better than anywhere else, but this was _home._ This was where he was _safe._ All of the servants were here. So was Vlad, not to mention Skulker's occasional visits and the fact that Fright Knight was around almost daily.

But the castle wasn't much different from the lodge. There was still little for him to do that he actually _wanted_ to do.

Namely, learning his ghost powers.

"Aw, what's wrong, Babypop? Why ya lookin' so down?" Ember asked, kneeling down to his level.

Phantom didn't respond, shoving his blocks into place. He wondered if he really was as useless and un-special as he felt. Even now, when he could actually feel the tingle of what Daddy called "ectoplasm" in his blood, he didn't feel very special or unique.

Plain old Danny.

Ember frowned, crossing her arms for a minute. She looked around at the boy's room, looking at all of the planets and stars decorating the wallpaper. Normal kids had glow-in-the-dark stars taped to their ceiling; Daniel Masters had a rotating solar system that lit up and rotated for a night light as the ceiling _itself._

This poor kid was gonna grow up to be a nerd. Luckily, he was adorable. She would have to drill it into his head that he needed to put emphasis on that when he got older, to level things out.

"I'm not special, am I?"

Ember snapped to attention, looking down at the solemn boy. Or at least, he was attempting solemn – Danny did solemn about as well as Skulker did relaxed.

"What? Who told you that? You're the most awesome li'l rock star a gal could hope to know, kiddo!" she said, ruffling his hair. He giggled shyly. "See! There we go. Stop frowning, Babypop. You'll turn into your dad before your time."

Danny smiled at her. He had learned by now that this was a compliment; why Ember talked about becoming an adult like it was a bad thing, he didn't know. Maybe it was a girl thing.

"You gotta relax, and stop wonderin' if you're special or not." Ember said, picking up a few of his Legos. "See, right now, you're the most special person in the world to the people who really _matter,_ and you don't really need to care about what anyone else thinks until you're at least in the double digits."

"Double whatsit?"

"Ages ten and up, kiddo."

"Oh."

Ember clicked a few white and black blocks together. "I mean, sure, there's gonna come times when you'll want to use your ghost powers to totally blow up the planet from all of the crap people are gonna give ya. There's gonna be snot-nosed jerks who try to kick ya while you're down, and sometimes, what they say is gonna hurt a lot more than them tryin' to shove ya in a locker or steal your lunch money – especially since you've got ghost powers and can get outta that stuff."

"Why are people gonna try to be mean to me?" Danny asked, handing her some more of the blocks she needed and scooping some gray ones away from her.

"Because sometimes people wanna make other people feel bad so they can feel cool for a second. They ain't smart enough to know it doesn't work, Babypop. Just don't let 'em win. That's what I did, and it hurt my family and friends a lot." Ember smirked at his confused expression. "I thought it would make them feel bad if I hurt myself."

"You shouldn't hurt yourself. That's stupid, and you're not stupid." Danny said, scooting a bit to the side to continue making his display of the moon's surface.

"No, but sometimes even smart people do stupid stuff when they're so sad that they get mad and wanna blow stuff up. Here, let's put the flag right here, mm'kay?" She snapped the American flag into place on a Lego crater. "But what I'm tryin' to say is, no matter what you think now, or a week ago, or a thousand years from now, you're gonna have your family and friends. Real friends won't leave ya, and you're stuck with family. Your dad sure as heck ain't gonna leave you alone no matter how old ya get; he's a cranky old guy, but he loves ya no matter what. I adore the heck outta ya, and even Skulker likes ya, even though he won't admit it."

Danny giggled. "Aw, does he wanna be my action figure instead of yours or Daddy's?"

Ember laughed. Her sarcasm was rubbing off on the boy! Fantastic!

Encouraged by her reaction, Danny laughed a little bit more, before excitedly getting up and hugging her around the neck. "You're my favorite babysitter, Ember! I'm gonna grow up and marry you someday!"

She ruffled his hair, putting the space shuttle she'd made in place on the moon that Danny had put together. "I dunno, li'l man. Skulker might not like that."

"I'll fight him, then! My powers'll be so cool! I'll get a shrink ray, and I'll make him the size of a real toy, and then he'll have to date _girl_ dolls!" Danny said, rubbing his nose and putting his hands on his hips. Then he picked up Packy by a paw. "My sidekick will help!"

Unable to stand it any longer, the teen ghost swept little Phantom up in a hug. Floating an inch off the floor, Ember said, "You're just too freakin' _cute,_ Babypop! You're gonna give me a darn _cavity_ someday!" She smiled as he positively beamed at her. "Remind me to make sure you get a bad-boy streak, Mr. Goody-Goody. I'm glad you're not feelin' the blues, though."

"Yeah. I feel way better now, though!" Danny looked at her thoughtfully. "Do you think Daddy will let you stay the night, Ember?"

"I dunno. Maybe. What's wrong, Babypop?" Ember touched her bared toes to the giant Earth-printed carpet. Dangit, she'd just gotten him happy!

"If I have a scary dream tonight, and you're here, then maybe I won't wake Daddy up and he can go to work happy." Danny frowned. Now _that_ was a solemn look! "I keep having nightmares about the time my old house exploded, except instead of just seeing it… It… It hurts me for real." Now he rubbed his hands together, withdrawing into himself again. Man, what was _up_ with the little guy?

"Hey, don't worry. It's just a dream, right?" Ember ruffled his snowy hair.

"Right." He huffed, getting his childish, pouty-face on. "But I still don't like it."

"I swear, a _human_ babysitter wouldn't have the courage to take their shoes off in Daniel's room."

Danny's eyes lit up, turning from green to blue in a heartbeat. "Daddy!" Ember set him down as he wriggled like an excited puppy, giving him the ability to run towards the door. He tripped, but managed to get back up before either adult could react, and threw his arms around Vlad Masters' legs. "You're home!"

"Hey, old dude. How'd it go lookin' for your made-up key?" Ember smirked, hands on her hips. It was awesome how a little ball of tooth-aching sweetness and energy could literally topple the feared 'Tyrant of the Ghost Zone'.

"I've told you, _Miss_ Ember, the Skeleton Key _is_ real." Vlad said, picking himself up off of the ground. He picked Danny up and held him over head. "And how are _you,_ my little badger? Up to mischief already? It's not even dinner time yet!"

"I gotta make up for while you were gone!" Danny replied.

Ember ruffled Danny's hair. "Alright, Babypop, I gotta leave for tonight. We'll have a party some other night, okay?" Before he could even pout, she added, "I'm puttin' together a surprise for ya, and I still need to get some info for it!"

"A surprise?" Both males spoke in unison, although Danny looked far more excited than Vlad.

"Yup. Somethin' that'll get ya outta the house for a little bit. Nothin' _big_ – " Vlad ignored the knowing smirk she shot him. " – but definitely somethin' you'll like, Danny."

"Okay!" Danny got that huge grin that was all-too-easy to bring to his face, provided you knew how.

"Alright!" Ember grinned as well. "See ya later, li'l man!" Smirking at Vlad, she said, "Later, old dude!"

"Old dude?" Vlad's demand went unanswered as Ember disappeared in a roar of blue fire. He frowned. Was it possible for Ember to be from Fright Knight's bloodline? Was that how their powers worked? He really did need to set aside time to research such things… It could wait until after the Skeleton Key had been safely obtained.

"It's okay Daddy, you're not _that_ old." Danny said, snuggling into Vlad's chest.

Somehow, that didn't make him feel much better. Oh well, it was all in the best of intentions. Vlad sighed and patted Danny's head. "I know, Daniel, I know." He rubbed his palm across the boy's forehead, frowning when he realized that it was cooler than it was supposed to be.

"What's wrong, Daddy? …Are you sad cuz your key's still missing?" Danny gently grabbed his dad's cheeks and pushed them back. "You should smile more. Ember says you'll get wrinkles."

Vlad chuckled, shoving his frown aside for the moment. "No, little badger, I'm not upset about that. In fact, I think I'm going to let Skulker and Fright Knight look for it instead, and I'll keep an eye on you during the day. How's that?"

"Really?" Danny looked excited, then hesitated and eyed his father carefully. "…Is it okay?"

"Of course it's okay, Daniel! I'm the boss, but I have many people who can make decisions in my place. _And, _I just so happen to know a very neat trick."

"What kinda trick?"

"A ghost trick, of course."

Now Danny was excited again; if there was one thing he liked as much as having his own powers, it was seeing what sort of powers Daddy had! "Is it a new one? I wanna see!"

"Tomorrow, Daniel, tomorrow." Vlad smiled. "In the meantime, I believe that a Packer's game is on TV. Why don't we watch that before dinner, hm?"

Danny smiled innocently. "Can we have dinner on the couch?"

* * *

><p>"C'mon, sweetkins! Won't ya <em>pleeease<em> tell me?"

"For heaven's sakes, _no,_ woman! Nothing good can come of it if _you're_ asking!"

Ember crossed her arms, tapping her foot against stone. The metal toe made a _clack-clack-clack_ sound that Skulker frowned at. It wasn't a committed frown, but more like the one that he gave Danny whenever the boy was present.

She pouted.

"I said 'no', and that's final!" he barked, sitting in a chair. He tried to ignore her, but eventually shot her a look. "…You're going to continue standing there, aren't you?"

The dead teen smiled cockily.

He gave her a nervous look, like a confused lion. "Are you going to at least sit down?"

She tilted her head to one side, smile still present.

"…I don't trust you suddenly." Skulker said, again with that uncommitted frown. "Can you at least go back to your nonsensical chatter? You must have done something interesting today. Talk about that!"

"I babysat the kid today." Ember grinned, baring fangs. "I could tell you about that."

"Why not? I'm quite good at ignoring you while you talk about that runt."

"You are not. You're totally jealous cuz I get to hang out with the kid that you can't keep an eye on for two seconds – but that's a talk for later!" At this point, Ember walked over and unceremoniously dropped herself across Skulker's lap, earning a grunt. "I'm worried about the kid. I wanna check out his hometown, that's all."

"Don't let Plasmius hear you say that. As far as he's concerned, that _cornfield_ is the runt's hometown."

A tiny door on the machine's chest opened, and a small green gob of ectoplasm hopped out of the powered-down suit. Skulker stood on Ember's warm belly and frowned up at her. "I worry about you, Ember. You shouldn't be sticking your nose into dangerous places. I don't say this merely because you might upset my employer. The boy means something to you – you might harm him without intending it."

Ember huffed, but scooped him into her hands and sat up. "C'mon, tough guy. For me?" she begged, pouting coyly.

"No." he replied flatly.

"Not even for a back rub?"

"Not even for a back rub."

"What about an addition to your suit?"

"Not even for a – what?"

She giggled; he was so easy! "Oh, I just so happened to find these blades than can cut through pretty much _anything_ in the Ghost Zone _and_ the Real World…"

Skulker growled, tiny green hands balled into fists at his sides. He weighed his options; on the one hand, the information could anger his employer, jeopardize his paycheck, and put Ember in danger… On the other, he would be getting a new toy for his battle suit.

Difficult. Why did she have to be so difficult?

He looked up into her wild green eyes, so playful and feral. She was a rebellious creature, like a wild leopard pretending to be cute so that it could bat around your skull later in the evening. Ember was more than ready to start a fight if she was bored, just so that she could be in the middle of the fray, orchestrating the chaotic symphony that ensued. He adored her for that.

But still, he was aware of how soft she was. She was tough, even succeeding at frightening him at times, but even ghosts could be hurt. She'd gotten cuts and bruises from the scrapes she'd been in – ghosts were always quick to attack an unknown or an enemy that came into their territory, and Ember McLain was _not_ known for her ability to make friends.

It occurred to Skulker that he didn't want to see her hurt.

Another tough spot to be in; if he told her, she was physically hurt. If he didn't, she was emotionally hurt. At least until the Phantom pup got better.

Skulker sighed. Battle claws, as much as he hated to admit it, were not worth it. "…No." Before she could retaliate, he scowled at her, half-pouting himself. "You are a _difficult_ female, Ember. I would rather see you cry than return to me broken and in pieces. Please, for now, let this be. I will go to the boy's hometown, if it means that much to you, and make sure that it is safe _myself_ once I have time, and _then_ I will tell you where it is. Do me this favor, and do not make me worry."

Ember gave him a mildly angry, disappointed look. But, then again, Skulker had a way of putting things that made her heart feel like melting chocolate-chips in a freshly-baked cookie. It was her turn to sigh as she shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright! So I won't worry about it… _For now._ I'm still holdin' it to ya, though, ya gob."

He smiled, and she felt her heart melt a bit more. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Vlad woke up feeling refreshed. Everything seemed brighter when one was well-rested; the sun shone merrily outside, birds were singing, the wheat around his house appeared to be a sea of shimmering gold. To top things off, the Packers had won an astounding victory the night before, not allowing the opposing team to score a single touchdown! The sight of Daniel going from excited to nearly comatose so quickly with the cheesehead on his crown had been amusing as well.<p>

He actually felt happy about the night, as he walked to his son's room. The little badger hadn't woken up in a fit of terror for the first time in quite awhile! Vlad walked into Danny's room and sat on the side of his bed. "Wake up, Daniel! It's time to start the day!"

Danny rolled over, large, green eyes looking exhausted. His cheeks, ears and nose were a rosier shade of red than was normal.

Instantly, Vlad's outlook was turned on its head. "Daniel, did you have a nightmare? Why on earth are you in your ghost form?" he asked, trying to pull the blanket off of Danny. He immediately found this task was impossible; the child had completely cocooned himself inside the mass of black-blue space and white stars.

"No… I couldn't sleep…" Danny sounded listless and tired. A hand peeked out long enough to shove the white hair from his damp face. "Daddy, I'm cold."

Cold? The boy looked like he was on fire! But a quick hand to his forehead quickly proved that Daniel Masters was, indeed, freezing. His temperature was far below normal, even for his ghost form.

Frowning, Vlad picked the mass of blanket, boy, and stuffed badger up off of the floor. He managed a reassuring smile, and said, "Well, perhaps some time in front of the fire will make you feel better, hm?"

"Yeah." Danny sniffled, as though he were catching a cold, but snuggled closer to Vlad in an attempt to steal body heat. It didn't work for long – through both the dress shirt and suit vest, he could feel the cold seeping from Daniel.

Vlad ordered one of the servants to bring a bowl of warm tomato soup to the library, which had the biggest fireplace in the entire mansion. A double could see to his work today; if it wouldn't seem so strange for him to miss so much work, he would jump on the notion he had of simply calling in. Those pesky lawyers were already asking if they should send a doctor over… Impudent fools. As if a normal doctor could help him _or_ his son!

"Here we are, my boy. Comfortable?" Vlad asked once they were seated in the biggest, plushest chair in the library, in front of a roaring fire.

Danny meekly nodded, eyelids drooping. He was still for a moment, then said, "My legs are asleep."

"Yes, well, I think you may need some rest, also." Vlad loosened the part of the blanket bundled around Danny's feet, taking a moment to find it. "Just close your eyes and try to relax, alright? You'll have something to eat soon."

The boy just hummed and curled into Vlad's hold, finally letting his eyes shut.

It made no sense. For the past few months, the boy hadn't shown any signs of ghost maladies, nor even _human_ illnesses; indeed, by all logic, it should be nearly impossible for him to be sick, especially so quickly! His ghostly and normal immune systems had always worked as Vlad's did, keeping the opposite half of his body free of germs and viruses. It didn't add up that Danny wasn't so lucky – if that were the case, they would never have found him alive in the rubble, because his body would have torn itself apart instantly.

Why now?

"Hopefully nothing else will go awry, Daniel." he told the dozing boy.

"_**Vlad!"**_

The shriek burst through the mansion, and a moment later, Ember was in front of him, holding something in her hands. Her hair jetted out in angry flames, her expression was furious, and tears were streaming from her eyes.

In her hands, sans his protective suit, was Skulker the Hunter-Gob. He was bruised. He was scratched up.

He wasn't moving.

**=^owo^=**

Intense stuff, huh? And seven whole pages! …On MS Word 2007…

Nyaa…

Hopefully the sorta long-ish chapter makes up for the delay. Feel free to deprive me of catnip cookies… I know I have been a bad kitty, not working on this for so long… Tomorrow I shall try to start the next chapter!

Nyaa!

ENJOY THE CLIFFHANGERRRRRR~~!

NYAA~~! *darts under the sofa*


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom… Which is probably good. I would've gone postal when they CANCELLED MY SERIES. DDD

Nyaa.

**=^T.T^=**

**Chapter 12**

Ember the Furious. Ember the Destroyer. Ember the Chaotic.

All of these were one in the same, and she was, by no means, holding any of them back at present. It was all Plasmius' fault that Skulker had been hurt so badly. That old crackpot and his power trip had almost mashed her man into ecto-goo! She couldn't even think straight when she'd initially found him like that – a single, unmoving green speck of ghost among the floating shrapnel that was once his battle suit. She had screamed at the old man, sworn vengeance on him for what had happened – she didn't care that the kid was there. Skulker could have disappeared, and then what would she have had? Nothing!

Her usually beautiful green eyes flared a frightening shade of red as she shot through the Ghost Zone, her trusty ax in hand – the guitar was more than it looked.

Ember the Warrior.

She may not have been strong enough to take on Plasmius, but she had enough power to be a serious thorn in his side! Already, she had destroyed most of his house in a poltergeist rampage before he'd locked her back up in the Ghost Zone. And without Skulker! The old man was really gonna get it – right in his back-up!

Her mind locked in on his second home; she'd been there, and she knew that his oldest ally was there. He was one of the ones who had let Skulker go on this stupid mission alone, and that made him just as guilty as Vlad Plasmius!

"Hold on to your tail, mutt!" she growled to herself.

* * *

><p>Wulf smelled trouble coming. He didn't know why, especially once he recognized the incoming signature. The siren, the hunter's mate, the one named after fire. Ember. She was furious, he could smell it from here – anger, sadness, and all the connected emotions and scents that came with.<p>

He didn't like it. There was no threat, so why was she coming here ready for a fight?

His hackles raised along the back of his neck and down between his shoulders, making even his tail bristle. Something was wrong with her… But she wouldn't attack him, would she?

"Is this tune _wild_ enough for ya?"

With the jam of her guitar, waves of angry music ripped the trees up and shoved them back, knocking Wulf some yards back. He was immediately back on his feet, fangs bared in a warning.

But the one called Ember was not paying attention to warnings. She hovered overhead, her mane of fire shooting straight up. Her eyes were full of pain and rage, and even though she was dead, she was still a young creature doing what any animal who was hurt and able to defend itself would do.

She was attacking.

"_Siren! Why are you doing this?" _Wulf demanded, bewildered.

Ember tutted, but it came out more like a hiss. "You let him go looking for that _stupid_ key by himself. Why weren't you there to back him up?"

Wulf's ears perked. Something had happened to the hunter? If that was the case, no wonder she was upset. _"The hunter? Is he alright?"_ He stood up a little straighter.

"Don't pretend that you _care!" _Ember slammed the pick against her guitar cords once more, sending a huge green fist slamming into Wulf. "Chew on _this,_ bark-breath!"

He snarled as another shockwave threw him off of his feet. Getting up, he picked up a tree and threw it at her. _"Calm down! I have done you no harm, friend! I do not wish to hurt you!"_

"Some friend!" she screamed, mascara running as new tears streaked down her face. "If you're so loyal, how come you weren't there when Skulker needed you? Just because he's tough doesn't mean he's a freakin' _god!"_

This time she flew at him, holding her ax as if that's what it really was – an axe. Wulf braced himself for the hit, but underestimated the girl's strength as it caught him in the shoulder, causing a ripped welt. He hit the ground, but was able to slash at Ember before she could land another attack. His claws caught the guitar and sent it flying out of her hands.

His deflection was rewarded with a blast of ectoplasmic power showering over him. He roared in anger, shoving himself off of the ground and knocking Ember away with his wounded shoulder. His chest burned from the earlier ecto-fist slamming into it; surely a bruise was forming.

Wulf refused to hurt Ember while she was in this state. As soon as she turned to get her instrument and weapon, he tore open a portal and dove inside, her angry curses cut off as the hole closed behind him.

* * *

><p>"Oo! This is just <em>too good!<em> Even better than our original plan, don't you think?"

"The girl certainly is angry, isn't she? Pity you can't feed off of the agony of the dead as well as the living."

"I know! _Such_ a pity."

Penelope Spectra let her long, black body drape over a shoulder of starry skies. Snuggling into its owner's neck, she said, "Nocturne, baby, wouldn't it be a _wonderfully_ opportune moment to go and _snatch_ Plasmius' little brat now? I mean, with his little minion's ticked-off playtoy going berserk, he's sure to have his hands _full,_ don't you think?"

The male ghost hummed in thought, stretching himself to a full seven feet of height as he crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling. He preferred to stick to the original plan – having the boy doubting his father before they kidnapped him would make things far easier. Of course, now that the child had taken ill, and Ember was on the warpath, this was an equally good moment.

Sensing his hesitation, Spectra put her hands on his chest and craned her neck to look up at him. "Don't worry, honey. I know you like your plans to go the way you designed them, but, _hey,_ why not hurry it up if a path opens up? We'll still fill him with misery and despair…" She shuddered happily. "Oh, _so_ much misery and despair! …And once he gets older, he'll hate his father so much that it'll be _easy_ to pit them against one another. Don't you see that?"

"This plan was supposed to take years, not _weeks."_ Nocturne looked down at her evil grin, those blood red eyes like the hound guarding Pluto's domain among the black ink of her form.

By the gods, she was breath-taking.

He touched her face and she purred, nuzzling into it. "You're too hungry for the boy's dismay. You're not thinking clearly."

"Perhaps. But then, maybe _you're_ postponing because you think I'll flitter off like a pretty little butterfly, on to the next flower, once I get my hands on Plasmius' son." she recanted, smiling coyly. She leaned in so that he could feel the breath against his lips. "I won't leave you."

Nocturne frowned slightly. "Fine. Do as you will. But do not get caught, Penelope. I doubt I am strong enough at present to take on an angry halfa tyrant."

Spectra's smile widened, and she touched their lips together lightly. "See? You know how to make a woman happy."

And just like that, she was gone. Nocturne looked back up at the starry sky of his domain, which matched his own figure in brilliance. Why couldn't he have found such a woman when he was alive?

* * *

><p>Ember shrieked in agony and rage as the blast of violet energy slammed her against one of the pieces of ground floating through the Ghost Zone. She was scratched up, but still as angry as a rabid ferret; she reclaimed her feet and scowled at the Fright Knight.<p>

Ember the Fighter.

"Maiden, stop this nonsense now. It is no fault of ours that Skulker was so gravely injured." the spectral knight said, unscathed. He floated down to her level, not even pausing when she readied her guitar for another attack. "I am sorry that misfortune fell on him, but he is a warrior, and even the greatest warriors fall once in awhile."

"Can it, tin can!" Another angry ballad lashed out at him; for this fight, Ember had upgraded from using a few cords to ricking an entire solo. It was draining her energy, and dimming her ghostly glow.

With a wave of the Soul Shredder, Fright Knight was able to curve the brunt of the attack away from himself. "You're too unfocused to land a decent attack, child. Cease and desist!"

"Bite me!" she screamed. "You're obviously strong enough to take on whatever thrashed my boyfriend! Be a man, and stand by your so-called 'allies', ya heartless jerk!"

Another backlash of music waves, accompanied with higher-than-G-rated lyrics… if one could call them that. Again, Fright Knight was able to withstand them. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Why were the young ghosts always so this-or-that about every little situation they perceived as having anything to do with them?

"If you're going to have your revenge on someone, do you _not_ think it should be the very beast who did this harm in the first place?"

His words gave her pause. She still had her guitar pick pinched tightly between her fingers, but she moved it away from the strings.

Fright Knight didn't lower his guard. "Think about it, maiden. You're smart enough to know that Skulker would not be so easily overtaken by something he was coming. Obviously, he was ambushed… by what, I do not know, but I give you my word that our king will want to know as well. He and I shall come up with a plan to find and slay whatever poltergeist did this to your lover."

The girl straightened up, glaring at him. Her plume of fire was no longer as tall, but it still burned with every ounce of rage that she had.

Ember the Dangerous.

"You lucked out this time, bub." she spat, flying away.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wulf, why's Ember so mad?"<em>

Danny was curled up in a nest of pillows and blankets before the fireplace. Nearby, Skulker was on a solitary throw-pillow, a hand-towel covering him. Wulf had put himself between the two when Plasmius had put him in charge of watching them while he searched for the angry teen punk star.

"_She is hurting because the one she loves was attacked."_ Wulf licked at the bandage on his arm. Resituating some of the materials he had made Danny's current nest from, he continued, _"She is angry and confused. It will take awhile before she can make sense of what has happened to our friend, the hunter. Once she does, she will calm down and be our good friend once more, rather than this… angry wildcat."_

"I doubt that."

Skulker grunted as he tried to sit up, eyes finally opening. He didn't know how he'd gotten to his employer's home, but he was honestly thankful to be waking up at all. Danny giggled and he shot the boy a look. "What are you laughing at, pup?"

"You look like a booger." Danny managed a weak grin.

The hunter eyed him critically. "You would know, runt." Despite the aches it gave him, Skulker stood up and bounced over to where Danny was. After a few moments, he said, "Why are you ill?"

"I don't know… I'm just cold…" Phantom shivered as Wulf tried to nose the nest a little closer to the fire.

"It's an energy build-up. Just blast something, for goodness sake!" Skulker barked, crossing his arms. It wasn't quite as menacing as when he did so in his battle suit.

"I can't." Danny paused to sniffle. "Daddy hasn't taught me how yet."

"That's because _Daddy dearest_ doesn't want his little boy growing up to out-shine him."

Wulf jumped to all fours with a snarl, but was tackled backwards by what appeared to be a cross between an ogre and a cougar. A malicious-looking ghost swept over to the others and smiled.

"You dare trespass on Plasmius' domain?" Skulker demanded, jumping onto Danny as if to defend the boy.

Spectra continued to smile. "Well, aren't you cute?" She picked Skulker up and threw him across the room.

"Skulker!" Danny tried to get up. Another shudder wracked his body with a pain that hadn't been there before, and he was sent back down, coughing as he choked on cold air.

Clicking her tongue, Spectra picked Danny up from the blankets. His sad, confused, innocent pain was delicious as it seeped from his body to her own. "Now, now, Danny! I'm here to help _you._ I'm going to take you somewhere where you'll be able to cultivate those big boy powers you want _so, so badly,_ and you'll be able to be a _real_ hero! Won't that be _fun?"_

Danny tried to push away from her. Something was wrong. "Where… Where's Daddy?"

"'Daddy, Daddy! I want my Daddy!' Stop being such a _baby,_ kid – your dad doesn't give two winks about you!" the cougar-ogre mocked.

"_Cub! Do not listen to them!"_ Wulf wheezed from his headlock.

In retaliation, the green monster picked him up and slammed the werewolf into the floor. Wulf didn't get back up.

"Wulf!" Danny screamed, now in a panic.

"Hush, Danny, hush! You're safe now!" Spectra cooed, whisking him away through the floor. "Bertrand's a good guy, I _promise _– it's that _father_ of yours who's the bad guy."

"No he's not!" These surroundings were starting to look uncomfortably familiar. "Wh-Where are we going? We're not supposed to be down here!"

"Time to face your fears, Danny!" Spectra was almost singing at this point. "It's time to go to the Ghost Zone!"

* * *

><p>Vlad had to keep calm by reminding himself of the pain that Ember was going through as he attempted to hunt her down in the Ghost Zone. Wulf had appeared some hours before, looking worse for the wear, while the staff was trying to clean up the aftermath of Ember McLain's morning rampage. It had taken a bit just to get Wulf settled down enough to receive medical aid for his welt, and even more time for him to slow down his rapid speech so Vlad and Danny could understand what happened.<p>

He had felt that rage when the love of his life had been stolen from him _both_ times, so he certainly didn't hold it against Ember. Psychologically, emotionally, and physically, she was younger than him, after all – as an added bonus, she was a ghost, and female ghosts with a chip on their shoulder was nothing to take lightly. And now she was going after those she blamed for Skulker's condition… Not good news.

His initial plan had been to give Fright Knight a fair warning, but the ghost of Halloween had already butted heads with the enraged spirit, and managed to send her on her way. He offered an apology to Vlad for not having time to tell the girl that she should rest and think before seeking the ghost who had attacked Skulker, but what was done was done. Ember had obviously gone off to find the beast.

At this point, Plasmius could only hope that he was going in the right direction. It was easy enough to follow the signature of a ghost – any ghost – in the Ghost Zone, especially one as passionate and angry as Ember. But the silly girl had used most of her energy in her witch hunt against Vlad's employees, and he doubted that she even realized it.

A shrill blare of a guitar in the distance told him that he was headed in the right direction. He sped up, especially after he heard a pained wail.

He arrived to find Ember unconscious. She was scratched up, much like Skulker had been, except with many more gashes oozing a neon green.

Ember the Broken.

There was no one in sight. Vlad frowned, keeping his guard up as he flew over to Ember. He put a hand to her forehead and was relieved to find that there was still a pulse of spectral energy. She would be fine, once he got the stubborn woman back to his or Skulker's dominion.

Something moved in his peripheral and he snapped to attention.

He stared, almost afraid to blink. But blink he did, just to make sure that what he was seeing didn't disappear on him.

There it was. The Skeleton Key!

* * *

><p>"Here ya go, Danny! Chocolate chip waffles, made special just for you! My little man!"<p>

Danny jolted his head up and looked around. He was in a kitchen, a very small one. It was also familiar. A stack of waffles were put in front of him, and they smelled amazing! His mouth watered, and his hands instantly flew to where his fork and the butter knife were.

Grinning, he looked up into the smiling face of Maddie Fenton. She beamed back and kissed him on the forehead.

"Eat up! You don't wanna be late on your first day of school, do you?" she teased, tickling his neck with a finger.

"Right! Getting to school early is a great habit to have!" Jack waved around a spoon excitedly. "And taking fudge along to bribe the teacher with is _sure_ to get you good grades!"

"Yeah, c'mon, little brother!" Danny giggled as Jazz punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Eat up! I can't wait to show you around school! It's _so_ much fun!"

He'd never felt so excited before. This place was so familiar, like a lost memory, and seeing these people made him feel great! He was so happy to see them, and they were so happy to see him! They had been apart for so long. Why hadn't they done something like this sooner?

Danny took a bite of waffle, and it hit him. This wasn't real.

His smile disappeared.

"Danny? Baby, are you okay?" Maddie asked, looking worried.

The boy didn't answer. Instead he lifted his head up and looked around. He wanted to be here, but… It wasn't home… was it?

"Danny-boy! Buck up, champ! Ya wanna go play space man in the backyard?" Jack grinned.

"Yeah, Danny! Let's go to the park or something!" Jazz smiled at her little brother.

"…Where's my alive-Daddy?" Danny looked up at Maddie.

She and Jack shared a laugh. "Oh, baby, are you still upset about that nightmare you had after the explosion? I know you were in the hospital for a long time, but that's all in the past! See? Your dad's okay!" Maddie hugged Jack and patted his belly.

"Yup! Nothin' can keep me down, kiddo!" Jack said brightly.

"But… no… wait…" Danny shook his head, covering his ears as something rumbled in the distance. "This isn't right. You're not my family anymore! You died!"

"Don't be silly, Danny. We're right here!" Jazz pointed out.

"No! I don't like this anymore! I want Daddy!"

There was that deafening explosion, that blinding light and searing pain of burning ice. When everything was quiet and calm, Danny slowly lifted his head. Damp eyes looked around; it was the cavern in the rubble. He blinked, and now it was the Masters' secret basement lab.

"Daniel!" Danny perked slightly as Vlad came into view, picking him up with a light chuckle. "There you are, my boy! Where have you been?"

* * *

><p>Nocturne frowned at the sleeping Phantom as the boy finally calmed down and managed a smile. This was definitely not according to plan; he and Spectra needed Danny to hate and fear Plasmius, yet he still saw the man as someone he could trust.<p>

He sighed in mild frustration. He would have to create a nightmare, simple as that. Thing was he was _terrible_ at making nightmares. It was so much easier to cast people and events in a good light in the dreams of his hosts – after all, that was where he got his energy from. Nightmares were just not his forte.

The boy was still freezing, curling into Nocturne's chest as easily as if it were his own father's. He rubbed at his eyes in his sleep.

To the spectator, it appeared the Nocturne was merely watching Danny in his sleep, but that was only about ten percent of what the ghost was seeing. The other ninety percent saw Phantom's dream, his hopes, his fears, the things he loved and hated, the people he missed and the words that hurt him most. It was difficult for someone to comprehend how fast Nocturne's powers were going through thoughts and memories to weave together the best possible dream for the child sleeping in his arms.

What he saw in those dreams made him feel some small amount of pity. It was noble for a boy to idolize the man who raised him, and for better or worse, this Vlad Masters, or Plasmius, seemed to have Phantom's best interests at heart, even though the child couldn't always see that. Then again, children rarely could see what the parent wanted for them, because instinct told them that they were too weak to care about the survival of anyone but themselves. This boy was different – more noble intentions for those around them than "if we all do what I want then we'll all be happy cuz I'll be happy", unlike with most children. He'd rarely come across these sorts in the centuries since his death, but knew from experience that they had the most powerful dreams and dramatic nightmares.

Morbidly, he wondered if one of this child's nightmares would actually take power away from Nocturne. Was it worth the price if he needed to create one? Perhaps he could simply integrate Danny from dreaming about Vlad, to dreaming about his lost family. He'd managed such tasks before.

"Oh, look at you." Spectra circled the two of them, her spectral tail coiling around where Nocturne's legs once were like a snake around a branch. "You're going to be a _perfect_ male figure for him to look up to. _Much_ better than your father was to you."

"That is not a hard expectation to live up to." Nocturne replied, letting Danny direct his own dreams for awhile. He looked at Spectra. "Does his father know of his disappearance yet?"

She giggled. "I doubt it. He's about to become somebody's lunch!"

**=^ÌwÍ^=**

Dun! Dun! Dunna!

Nyaa!

Omai. An update? In a timely manner? I must be gettin' my touch back! Hmm… Could be something to that accusation.

Nyaa.

Anyway… Wow. Some pretty serious stuff happened in this chapter, huh? Let's all calm down, now.

Cuz I need to write the next chapter.

KTHXBAI!

NYAA!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom, and in this chapter, I almost don't want to claim the plot. But I do own the plot!

Nyaa!

**=^ò_ó^=;;**

**Chapter 13**

A shrill roar pierced the air in the Ghost Zone. Instinctively, Vlad moved Ember and himself out of the way to avoid a large set of fangs snapping together. The large body of the ghost Behemoth moved through his line of sight, disappearing as it went.

He mentally berated himself for not realizing that it was nearby the very moment he had seen the Skeleton Key. He knew from endless hours of research and study that the key was protected by a large, ancient ghost, one of the very first non-human ghosts in the Ghost Zone rumored to have been made by Pariah Dark himself.

There was another wail, and Vlad had a split second to turn and blast a ray in the Behemoth's face. The large creature curled with a loud whine of pain, then roared as it shook off the discomfort and looked around for the attacker.

Landing on a small islet of floating land, Vlad hid Ember in the middle of some large rocks. He peeked out as the guardian of the Skeleton Key floated slowly around, veering lazily from side to side as it searched, jaw ready to bite at anything that moved.

His eyes fixed on the Skeleton Key greedily; he had to have it today! Sure, this wasn't the best opportunity, but what if that creature decided to move the location of the key? He could be searching it for another decade at that rate!

The Behemoth had its back to their hiding spot now. Next to him, Ember moaned in pain, face twisting slightly – how long could a ghost of her status last without a safe place to heal? Certainly long enough for Vlad to grab the key and return for her later, once he'd led the Behemoth away. That creature moved way too sluggishly to keep up with him!

He shot past the creature, headed straight for the Skeleton Key. The Behemoth wailed at him as it began to give chase; Vlad twisted in his flight to snap a small ball of red energy right between the monster's eyes.

Now Behemoth recoiled. That attack _had_ hurt, and more than just the bug bite it had received before! Maybe this trespasser could manage more of that painful, red stuff, and maybe it couldn't, but the beastie ghost didn't want to know – it'd taken such a chance on its former master, and paid for that wager dearly.

Something caught Behemoth's eyes and he turned with a growl to see Ember crawling out of her hiding spot, looking battered, ready to fall over, and mad as a valkyrie. This one must have led the other!

Vlad turned again as he heard the monster charge, expecting another attack, but stopped when he saw Ember. More troubling than the fact that she was now Behemoth's target was the fact that she looked ready to fight it in spite of her injuries. The Skeleton Key was beyond his reach for now. "Behemoth!"

The monster snarled at him as another attack blasted its side, turning to Vlad. It whined again as waves of pulsating, energy-infused sound attacked it from the other side.

Ember slammed her guitar pick against its strings again, meeting the creature's subsequent roar with a furious scowl of her own. "Don't you _dare_ ignore me, ya monkey-faced _jerk!_ Not after what you did to _Skulker!"_ A short ballad of anger assaulted the Behemoth's senses, making its face scrunch uncomfortably, short arms all reaching to try and cover its ears.

Vlad shot through a split second after her attack, shouldering Ember out of the way.

Something sharp clamped around his middle… He placed his hands on the teeth digging into his back and abdomen, pushing back the pain as adrenaline shot through his body. It was no use, they weren't going to budge.

A quick idea zipped through his mind. He wedged a hand in the gap between the jaws, thrusting the other out. "Ember! Grab my hand! Get us _out of here!"_

She stared at him like he was crazy. "It'll rip ya in half, you daft old coot!"

"_**Just do it!"**_

As she got on her guitar and used it like a surfboard, Vlad focused on the energy gathering in his trapped hand. The second before Ember grabbed his free hand, he blasted a painful ray of purple energy straight down Behemoth's throat, causing it to shriek in pain.

Ember caught him, helping Vlad find footing on the guitar behind herself. He glanced back in time to see their attacker gobble up the Skeleton Key, then turn to watch them leave with a roar of warning.

"Pumpkin pastries." he growled in response. He turned to Ember. "McLain, we've got to get to my mansion! Skulker's alright, he wasn't fading when I left to find you; if we can all regroup and attack the Behemoth at once…"

"Oh, no!" She shot him a glare over his shoulder. "I know what you're thinkin', and there's _no way…"_

"Hear me out! Don't you want _revenge_ on that monster for starting this whole mess in the first place?" Vlad was lightheaded at the thought of how close the Skeleton Key had been, so _close_ to being in his ownership…

Ember opened her mouth to retaliate further, but was aware of a strange, warm sensation just below her shoulders. She turned more, eyes wide. "Vlad! Your gut!"

He looked down hazily. Oh, that was _great. _Blood was running from the deep gash across his belly at an alarming rate; it was a wonder his insides weren't spilling out. His back probably wasn't much better, either.

Ember gave a shout and grabbed Vlad by an arm as he started to sway and fall over. Carefully, she knelt so one knee was on the guitar while she held her boyfriend's boss on their ride, never slowing the speed. In fact, she poured on more, as much as her limited energy would allow.

For now, her anger was gone. She thanked her lucky star that her forever-teenaged mood swings could move so quickly, then quickly cursed it when she thought of her part in this whole event. Danny wasn't gonna be happy when he saw his Daddy, either; that shot a pang of guilt through her heart.

Maybe he'd forget if she took him out for ice cream.

* * *

><p>"Aw, what's wrong? Are you gonna cry? Big kids don't cry! Maybe that's why your dad gave you up!"<p>

Nocturne growled slightly, then turned and snapped at the green blob terrorizing Danny. "Bertrand! Is that _entirely_ necessary?"

Bertrand stopped, distracted long enough for Danny to scamper off somewhere else and hide. He frowned at the tall, lean ghost. "No, but it makes the energy you get from his _good_ dreams more potent, so what do you care?"

"I don't like listening to your constant _blathering nonsense._ Your voice grates in my ears in the _worst_ way imaginable."

"Oh, really?" Bertrand smirked. "So you wouldn't mind if _Spectra_ were the one picking at the kid? The little _loser?"_

Nocturne's red eyes burned intensely and narrowed, but the specter didn't say a word. Bertrand's grin widened spitefully. Fed up with Spectra's minion, Nocturne slashed at the blob with a hiss, eliciting a high yelp as Bertrand retreated.

Danny was curled up behind a bench, trembling. Smoothly, Nocturne slid over and picked the boy up, setting him down on the seat. "He's gone. Don't cry, child." Phantom shook his head frantically, sniffing. "You're tired. That's all it is. They can't bother you if you're asleep."

"I don't like it here." The child gazed up at him, tired, freezing, and ill from energy he didn't know how to use. "I wanna go home. Please? I want my Daddy. My-My _alive_-Daddy. The one I'm supposed to have right now. Please? I'll be good, I won't tell anyone your wife was mean to me. Please?"

Nocturne froze. "Spectra isn't my wife." He shook his head quickly. "If you want to see your father, just go to sleep, and you can see him in your dreams."

"I wanna see him for real…" Phantom curled in on himself slightly, hands moving towards his ears. "What did I do bad? Why don't you like my Daddy? I want Daddy… I want Packy and Wulf, and Ember, and Skulker…"

"Enough!" Nocturne silenced both Danny _and_ the quiet feeling of guilt spreading through him. "I'm sorry you're homesick, but you cannot leave here. Your father has something that Spectra and I want very, very desperately."

"So why can't you just ask him for it?" Green eyes gazed up at him, red from all the crying that they had done.

"Because we want the power he holds, and power is not just freely _given,_ child. You must _take_ things, no matter what the cost, if you truly want to get anywhere in life."

Danny's eyebrows pointed down. "No one will like you if you take all their stuff. It's mean, and all those really, really important people in museums and books and stuff _aren't_ mean." he pointed out immediately.

Nocturne tutted, crossing his arms. "I am _not_ going to explain the ways of the world to a child who knows nothing of greatness."

"Oh, yeah? Well…" Danny huffed for a moment, thinking of all of the things he and Vlad had talked about on their last trip to a museum. Daddy had talked about all sorts of great men, and Danny had hung on every word. "Well, what about Ghandi? He never hurt anybody, even when everyone was fighting and stuff! That's why people listened to him – he didn't fight because he was a good guy! And… And Martin Luther King, Jr. was a good guy, too! People got really mad when he got killed because he never hurt no one, even when they put him in jail for really stupid reasons! _He_ never stole anything from anyone because he was the good guy, and that's why people got mad at his killer! My Daddy said so!"

The master of dreams frowned at the boy. "Those men were not powerful. They held no control over the lives of others, nor were their lives made easy by what they did. _That_ is power."

Danny stared at him, and Nocturne could hear the gears of his mind working as the child tried to understand the difference and come up with an appropriate response. After a moment, Nocturne said, "You'll understand if you sleep on the thought."

"A child with a skull as thick as his can't understand _anything!"_ Spectra appeared like a stream of black smoke, picking Danny up and snuggling him. "He's _far_ too stupid for Vlad to train, which is why he said _we_ could keep you here with us! Isn't that _wonderful,_ Danny?"

At this, Danny gave her a horrified look. "No he didn't! My Daddy loves me! He'd never give me away!" He tried to struggle out of her arms. "Liar! Get away from me!"

Nocturne found himself actually shuddering at the laugh that Spectra made. "Of course he would, silly Danny! Don't you know that's why he hasn't come and gotten you? I mean, think about it! It's been a _long time_ since you got here, and you haven't showed your Daddy that he has _any reason_ to come and get you. No good powers, no brains… and you're such an _awful_ child, killing your first family the way you did!"

"No! That was an accident! You're not supposed to know about that!" Danny was crying harder than ever before, his chest flaring with pain as Spectra picked at this particular mental wound. "Daddy said it wasn't my fault! He said so!"

Spectra's energy ran through his mind, picking any bad thought and terrible memory to the surface and shoving everything else down. Her claws dug into the distant memory of his family and stretched it out, ripping it apart so that the pain felt as fresh as if it had happened that very day. The reward was a harvest of negative emotions that flooded her senses like fine wine, and she was beside herself with joy the more she succeeded in making the five-year-old sink in despair.

"That was when he thought you could actually be _worth_ something, dear!" She rubbed her cheek against Danny's like an over-affectionate cat. "But _we'll_ take care of you, even if your Daddy was right when he called you a total waste of time! Maybe we can pull you past all of those _terrible things_ you like to do – hurting people, making them cry, killing people who love you – and you'll be a half-way decent person someday! It's not likely, but let's give it a shot; what do you say?"

"Spectra!" Nocturne snapped, and the witch's head shot up. She gave him a confused look. "Isn't it about time to put the boy in some corner and let him tire himself out, now that you've pushed him to the point of a tantrum?"

She gave him a small smile, looking apologetic, before disappearing into another part of the twilit domain.

"My, my, you certainly aren't the eager beaver you were two weeks ago!" Bertrand slid over to Nocturne, looking smug. "Could it be you identify with the kid just a _little_ too much? I'm surprised at you! Spectra's relying on you _so much,_ but you can't rise to the task at hand, can you?"

His mind swirled for a moment, making sure he didn't do something he would regret. "Unlike the child, I did _not_ have a parent who correctly cultured my potential. That's why I poisoned him to take his place as the Roman king's right-hand lord. I didn't realize that that stupid little maid would put his stew back simply because there wasn't enough _meat_ in each ladleful when the cook filled the bowl. There are reasons I follow through plans to the letter, rather than trying to cut corners… should the opportunity present itself."

Bertrand slunk back a bit, looking nervous, as Spectra returned to their company.

"Are you upset again, dear?" She pouted at Nocturne. "I know it makes your duty of keeping him hopeful through dreams hard sometimes, but I can't help myself. His anguish is just…" – She sighed, almost _swooning._ – "…it's _intoxicating!_ I haven't tasted a heart that innocent and that broken in _sooo_ long…"

"What are you going to do with him after Plasmius' downfall?" Nocturne looked at her.

"At this rate, he'll be a stewing pot of anger and dismay by the time he's old enough to knock his father's throne over." Spectra smiled dreamily at the thought.

Bertrand didn't. "But you said we'd get rid of him afterwards."

"We will! …Maybe… I mean, with a soul like _his_ to feed off of, when I take my little vacations to the Real World, I'll be a regular _bombshell!_ It might not be too bad to hold onto him."

A jealous look gleamed in her minion's eye. "I think Nocturne's right about sticking to the plan from here on out, though. Plasmius will only be laid up for so long, too. If we're going to make a switch in the plan, maybe we should give him back to his dad and regroup. Nocturne can alter the kid's memory through some dream-work!"

"No I couldn't." Nocturne stated bluntly.

Spectra shot Bertrand a furious look. "Who's side are you on, _ours_ or the brat's? You knew what we were getting into from the start! As for just _giving_ Danny _back_ to his father…" She gave an exasperated laugh, throwing her arms up. "I can't believe I'm even having this discussion with _you,_ of all people! I need some air."

As she departed again, Nocturne sighed and shook his head. "She certainly is getting attached to the child rather quickly, isn't she?" he commented, pretending not to notice the look Bertrand gave him. "I don't know about giving the child back to Plasmius – the man would surely maim anyone on the spot if we tried to take him back! Too bad there isn't anyone else around who can hold the boy _without_ falling for Spectra's seduction techniques the way _all_ men do." He shrugged. "Oh, well."

With that, he left the blob to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Vlad's vision was blurry. He felt like a ton of bricks was on his chest, but he managed to sit up and the weight was gone. His middle wasn't in nearly as much pain as he expected from his battle, once the memories of his encounter with Behemoth floated to the forefront of his mind.<p>

When had that been, though?

"Hey, old man." Ember was sitting in a chair next to the bed. She looked exhausted, and none-too-pleased that he was awake. "You've been out for two weeks, ya know that? You're lucky you didn't kick the bucket, or I'd have had to smash your face in, Babypop."

"Good to see you, too, Ember." Vlad shook his head slightly.

"Here, eat somethin'." She bobbed her head, signaling a butler to sweep over with a tray of food, which he set before Vlad on the bed. As the butler left the room, Ember said, "I was kinda hopin' that you wouldn't wake up on my watch…"

He shook his head, eating. "It wasn't the best chain of events, but some good came of it. We know where the Skeleton Key is; hopefully Behemoth hasn't gone too far with it." After several bites, he took a look around. "Where's Daniel? If I've really been out for two weeks, I'd expect him to be with you."

Ember got a pained look and he stopped. "Ah… About Danny… He…"

Vlad sat up instantly. "Is he alright? He's not still sick, is he?"

"We… don't know…" She ran a hand through her hair, rubbing the back of her neck as she bit her lower lip. "When I got you back here, Skulker and Wulf had been totally thrashed by some chick and her Hulked-up muscle, and Danny… h-he was…" Tears burned at her eyes; this was all her fault! "They took him! Fright Knight and Skulker and Wulf are all out looking for him. So have I, but we figured it would be better if one of us kept an eye on you, cuz if you heard it from the staff and got mad, you might thrash 'em, and that wouldn't be fair, so…"

He stared at her, stunned. A second later, he was throwing the tray aside, trying to get out of the bed in a hurry.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, you gotta get more rest, Vlad!" Ember said, jumping to her feet.

She took a step forward, stopping when he growled, "Don't _touch_ me!" He fixed her with a look she'd never seen on his face: Murderous intent. "I will _not_ stand idly by while my son is _not where he needs to be!"_

"But you were out for two weeks! You lost half your _body weight_ in _blood!_ Any normal human would be dead, and even the most powerful ghosts would still be down for the count!" she protested, trying to stay between him and the door while watching for him to turn intangible.

He leaned in close, speaking with a dangerous voice. "Then I guess I _don't_ need to wait around, after all, do I?"

She followed him out of the room and towards the basement. "M-Maybe we should wait! Fright Knight said he had a contact who might be able to find him, someone almost as old as he is! He's gonna have her try to work a spell…"

"I am not leaving my son's fate in the hands of a _man-hater,_ Ember!"

"It's not Desiree! This chick was around in Pariah Dark's time!"

"Even better!" Vlad stopped in front of the Ghost Portal and glared at her. "Whoever took my son had better hope that someone _else_ finds him, because if _I_ do, and any harm has come to him…" He transformed into his ghost half, eyes a more ominous blood red than usual. "…I will _kill_ the woman, whether Daniel pleads against it or not."

**=^ómò^=**

I couldn't get this chapter done with fast enough. To be honest, I didn't want to start it, and if it came out below the usual grade, it's because I just wanted to get past it. I have a special vendetta against anyone who abuses a kid of any age, whether it's mental or not. So this chapter…

Nyaa…

You get the picture. As for the end there; yes, I made an OC, and I apologize for it in advance. That said, I hope you'll like her. I take pride in making OCs as non-Mary Sue as possible. In atonement, I'm immediately posting the next chapter! Yeaaay, next chapter!

Nyaa!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Butch Hartman-made stuff. But I own my OC! See if you can spot her! I'll give you a dead bird!

**=^o/o^=**

**Chapter 14**

Fright Knight journeyed deeper and deeper into the older parts of the Ghost Zone. He knew these parts well; they were once lands where he would seek out traitors to Pariah's rule. They were unchanged from that era, trees black and contorted, and he hoped that the one he searched for hadn't changed her location, either.

His steed flew the usual route, drawing closer to a clear patch of land. In the center was a burn pit with a lean-to nearby, which many pots were spilling out of, full of different assorted things. A shrill laugh could be heard as the horse landed.

"Samhain! Is that you? You managed to get yourself out of that pumpkin?" No sooner had he landed, when the pile of pots and kettles shifted, scattering plants and candles everywhere. A scrawny stick-figure of a woman popped out, short, red hair sticking out at odd angles.

"Silence, Stitch Witch! I am the Fright Knight, _not_ your 'Samhain'!" He dismounted the horse as she stood up and darted over to him.

"No, but it still bothers you to be called that, apparently, so I'm still amused by it!" She grinned maniacally. "So! What brings you here? And how did you get out? I really want to know who would actually let _you_ out. You're not exactly an approachable ghost, you know."

"I said _silence!"_ Fright Knight was already regretting coming to her for help. "I seek assistance finding a missing child. Prince Phantom has gone missing."

"Prince Phantom? Did Pariah bite off his own thumb and claim it as his son?" Stitch Witch made several long leaps back to her pile of pottery, picking up several items. "I always thought he was a little crazy. Didn't he get locked up, though? And isn't the key with that poor little animal he abused?"

"This is _not_ a _joke, _Stitch Witch!" Fright Knight threw Packy at her, which she caught reflexively.

She looked at the toy. "…Is this a badger?"

"It is the Prince's favorite toy companion. It should have traces of his signature. Now find him!"

She frowned, looking at him. "Unless I've actually _met_ this 'Prince Phantom', I can't cast a spell to find him, you dork! I've told you this before!" Smacking her head against Packy's, she sighed. "…What I _can_ do, is cast a spell so that the badger finds his owner. If he's still in the Ghost Zone, it should work."

"Can it find him in the realm of the living as well?" Stitch Witch looked at him, and Fright Knight explained, "Both the boy and his father, Lord Plasmius, are half-ghost, half-human."

"…Huh." She looked at Packy. "Well, my magic doesn't work in the Real World unless I'm close to a target, and even then it's shoddy at best. In fact, I doubt that our furry friend here will hone in on his boy unless your so-called 'Prince' is in his _ghost_ form." Another deranged grin spread across her face as she hugged Packy. "This' gonna be _good!"_

* * *

><p>"…and this is where their scents run cold?"<p>

"_Yes, my friend. I followed the trail here, and this is where I lost them."_ Wulf's ears pressed against his head and he looked at the island he was floating on. _"I am sorry. I have failed you, and the cub."_

Vlad frowned, looking at the expanse of open air around them. There was a huge gap that would usually have a domain or at least a few doors floating about. Such a large space unoccupied meant that whatever ghost had been there had decided to suddenly move – not an easy feat, not to mention impossible if the ghost was weak or low on energy.

"_You've done well, Wulf. They struck while you were weak."_ Vlad responded in Wulf's native language. Frowning, he murmured, "Why did they take Daniel, though?"

The werewolf lifted his head slightly. _"It… It is my experience, when one animal seeks another's territory, they will kill the young as a warning, before attacking stronger members of the family. It is usually a thing that only animals do… I am not sure why a human ghost would do this. I am sorry."_

"Don't be sorry. Just keep looking for Daniel." Vlad said, mind already abuzz as to where he should go next.

Wulf's nose twitched. _"I will do this. Also… Friend, I have a… a suggestion, I believe you should listen to."_

"_If it involves me needing rest, forget it."_

At this, Wulf shook his head. _"I wouldn't ask that of you, friend. I know what your cub means to you, though I think that you should try to rest when you find you cannot hunt as well as you normally could…"_ He frowned, sitting on his haunches. Looking unhappy with what he was about to say, he huffed. _"I was wondering if Walker would not be a… what is it called? …A 'last house' to turn to?"_

"_Last resort, Wulf."_ Plasmius frowned. _"And, if it involves Daniel, our very last resort. I do not trust him with my son, no matter how afraid of me he might seem."_

"_I understand. I am glad that you thought of it, though, in case he is needed."_ Wulf sniffed the air. _"We must part ways to cover more ground. I will search the wild areas, where Walker's men do not go. If he knows I am here, he will wonder why."_

"_An excellent idea. Find me if you find anything useful."_

Wulf watched as Vlad flew off, then hung his head. He didn't like the way things were looking right now. His friend, the cub, was missing, the cub's father wasn't taking care of himself, the Fright Knight was employing a witch and Ember was wracked with more guilt than she allowed others to know. Things were very, very bad, indeed.

He could only hope that Danny was okay, wherever he was.

* * *

><p>Danny opened his eyes slowly, unwilling to move. He tried to swallow the dry, cold lump in his throat, but instead coughed out a puff of cool air.<p>

"Who's there?"

He didn't know who the female voice was, nor did he want to. It wasn't that scary lady, Spectra, and this didn't feel like a dream, either. The darkness around him was tossed aside, as the lid of whatever box he was in was lifted.

The woman looking down at him was scary, too, but she was pretty. She looked sort of like a normal person, except for the green skin and red eyes – then again, he was used to that with ghosts. Her clothes had all sorts of shiny things on their edges, and she had jewelry.

Desiree narrowed her eyes at the child in the chest. "How did you get here, _male_ child?" she demanded.

"I-I dunno…" He frantically wiped away the tears that immediately sprang to his eyes. "I-I just w-wanna go home…"

She frowned, her expression flat. "Where is your domain, then?"

"My… My do-what?" Danny hiccupped.

"Your home, boy! Where is your home!"

He winced at the bite in her voice, sobbing. "I don't know! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get put in your house! A-And I don't mean to not know where Daddy's house is!"

Desiree sighed, reigning in her temper. She leaned into the chest and picked Danny up, cradling the boy gingerly. "I didn't mean to frighten you, child. What is your name?"

"D-Danny." he murmured, trying to hide his face now.

"Danny." She nodded. "Who are your parents, Danny?"

"I-I just have Daddy." He looked up at her with the most brilliant green eyes she'd ever seen before. "H-His name is Vlad Plaz… Plasmi-oos."

"Plasmius?" Desiree almost dropped him at the sound of the name. This was Plasmius' son? Plasmius had a child? "How is this possible? Plasmius has no bride!"

At that, Danny shattered into tears all over again, crying pitifully. "Please don't get mad at me! I don't wanna go back to the mean Spectra lady!"

"Spectra?" Desiree groaned, putting a hand to her face. It all made sense now, at least the reason why the boy was so easily reduced to tears. She drew in a calming breath. "I will _not_ be sending you back to Spectra, Danny. I despise that foul woman."

This seemed to calm him down a little. "D-Do you promise?"

"Of course. What she does is terrible, even by _my_ standards." The genie ghost sank into a couch, putting Danny on her lap. "So, you are one of the infamous halfas… Why are you so cold?"

Now relaxed to the point of hiccups, Danny said, "I'm sick. My bones hurt."

Desiree frowned, placing a hand on the boy's chest. It was definitely where the cold was emanating from, not to mention the fact that a wealth of ecto-energy was building up inside and threatening to burst out of him. "How old are you, Danny? Five? Six?"

"Five." He tried to smile. "Daddy said I get to start school after summer."

"I see." She held out her hands, palms facing up. "Put your hands on mine, child."

As Danny lowered his palms onto Desiree's, he gave her a nervous look. "What're you gonna do?"

"I'm going to take some of the excess energy that's making you sick. It will keep your developing elemental power from being irritated." She looked him in the eye and recognized the blank stare she got in return. She frowned. "You have too much ghost energy and ice energy. I'm going to take away some of the ghost energy, so it's not pressing on your ice energy. It will get rid of the pain."

"Oh."

Desiree closed her eyes and began working. She followed the veins of energy to its core, attaching it to her own long enough to tap into it and drain it. Danny felt the effects almost instantly. He got dizzy from the sudden relief in pain, yawning as a large plume of cold air escaped his mouth. When Desiree opened her eyes, Danny sat before her in his human form, looking dazed.

"Hm. I drained too much." she noted. "As soon as you can, return to your ghost form. It releases only a little bit of your ecto-energy, but that's better than letting every little bit _stockpile."_

"Okay." Danny felt himself being lifted and set on the floor as Desiree got up. "What's your name?"

"I am Desiree, the Wishing Ghost."

"Thank you, Miss Desiree." Danny managed a full smile this time when she looked at him, surprised.

"You… You are welcome, Danny." She frowned, crossing her arms. "You may stay here until you're feeling a bit better, but I have no way to contact your father, nor do I have any desire to do so."

"That's okay, he'll find me. He always does, but that's when we play hide and seek." Danny yawned again, a normal yawn. "I hope he finds me soon. Those people said mean things about him not liking me anymore, but I don't think that stuff was true."

"Trust me, if _Spectra_ and her little _pet_ Bertrand told you something, you can't believe it. That woman is a master at spinning lies, whether they're believable or not." Desiree shook her head. "No matter. That is a discussion for another time. Are you hungry?" He nodded and she tutted. "Good; you will need something very warm to shock your ice core into stopping its energy production momentarily. It will recover, but the break will help. What do you want?"

"Do you have tomato soup?"

"So you have wished it, so it shall be." She snapped her fingers, and a bowl of piping-hot tomato soup appeared before him.

Danny looked amazed. "You can do _magic?"_

* * *

><p>"Ember, you're blaming yourself too much. I know you did some really bad stuff, but it's not like you're the one who handed the kid over to those loser kid-snatchers!"<p>

Ember didn't raise her head, preferring the feeling of the heels of her palms in her eye sockets. She felt Kitty's hand still on her shoulder, and it wasn't like she was ungrateful that her friend was trying to make her feel better, but right now she wasn't in the mood. She was tired, and if she could, she'd probably kill herself all over again over the situation.

"I've been looking for him just like the others, but it's not _getting_ us anywhere." Her voice was thick and raspy at the same time, making Kitty frown even more. "You can tell me it's not my fault all ya want. It doesn't change what happened."

Given, this was a far less destructive change from previous visits when Ember would scream herself hoarse, cussing up and down while swearing vengeance on whoever had taken this 'Danny' kid, which she would always follow up with the waterworks she wouldn't let anyone else in on. But it didn't change the fact that Ember in a bad mood was never a good thing for anyone who had caused the mood in the first place, not to mention potentially-hazardous to pedestrians who weren't fast enough on their feet.

"Well…" Kitty crossed her arms now, huffing as her worried expression worsened. She stood up and walked around the bar to get a glass of water. "I know you asked me not to get your brother involved, but…"

Ember's head lifted instantly. "You told Johnny?"

Kitty flushed, passing Ember the glass of water across the counter before leaning forward. "I didn't tell him _everything,_ but… yeah…" Ember smacked her hands against the surface. "I couldn't help it! I was worried about you, and he was worried about me, so… I only asked him to keep an ear out for anyone who had mysteriously gotten a new kid who wasn't a living family member first! That's it! Cuz, ya know, it's weird for a ghost five-year-old to be taken in by someone who wasn't from the same family, or had a similar obsession or something! He doesn't know _you're_ in trouble!"

Now Ember groaned and planted her forehead against the countertop. After a few small bounces of skull and wood, she groaned, "I swear, if the old man knew about this…"

"Heh, if the old man knew about this? Try if that old man knew _you_ knew someone like Johnny and didn't try to get the two in contact!" Kitty smiled. "No one's faster than Johnny on his bike, not even your little goober in the space suit!"

Ember actually laughed at this, and Kitty clapped her hands together. "Yeay! The brooding superstar's smiling again!"

"You're _way_ too weird." Ember grabbed the glass and took a drink finally. "And don't even get me started on it. Johnny's way better at gathering gossip than Plasmius. If he had the same ambition and breeding, he could probably give the old man a run for his money, too, and that would get him disintegrated in a heartbeat."

"What would get who blasted into how many pieces?" Johnny 13 walked into the poorly-maintained dominion, grinning as Kitty squealed and ran over to throw her arms around his neck. He spun her around, then loped over to where Ember was sitting and grabbed her up in a hug, too. "Hey, sis! Ya didn't trash the place again!" He put her back on her feet. "How's the booger in the space suit? Still tryin' to out-gun my baby Harley?"

"Skulker's fine." Ember said, playfully punching him in the arm.

Kitty tugged on Johnny's jacket. "Johnny? Did you find out anything interesting today?"

"Interesting!" At this Johnny groaned and ran a hand across his forehead. "Man, today I found out somethin' downright _disturbing._ I think I found out about the kid your friend is lookin' for, but I really, really hope not."

Both women exchanged worried glances behind Johnny's back as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed an energy drink. "Uh… Wh-What happened?" Kitty prodded as he took Ember's seat.

"Well, turn's out Nocturne and Spectra broke up… Didn't even know that they were together, but still." Johnny shook his head. "He got her and that glob-thing she hangs with out of his domain and just _moved_ it. I heard she was freaking out about this kid they'd snatched from some really rich dude…"

"Plasmius?" Ember offered, dread written all over her features.

"Yeah, that's the one. Apparently they snatched that guy's kid as part of some stupid 'overthrowing the hierarchy' plan… I dunno… The kid went missing, Spectra started blowing up about how he'd tossed out the so-called 'best source of heartache' she'd ever had, and Nocturne gave her the boot. She's still pretty ticked about it." Johnny gave his sister a look. "You okay, Em?"

Kitty cast a look at Ember, who was back in war mode. "H-Hey, Ember… Calm down…"

"No. Where's Spectra?" Ember demanded, grabbing the front of Johnny's coat.

"Whoa, whoa, easy, easy!" Johnny said as his Shadow quickly appeared next to them, glaring at Ember defensively. "Last I heard, she was hangin' around the deeper parts of the Ghost Zone, headed for her own domain! Why's it matter?"

Ember didn't respond, instead taking off through the front door at breakneck speed.

Johnny 13 gave Kitty a look. "What's with her?"

"Oh, Johnny! Don't you get it?" Kitty gave him a worried look. _"Ember's_ the one who was looking for that info! She… She works for Plasmius as his kid's babysitter and bodyguard, but when Skulker got thrashed, she went all Poltergeist-with-a-guitar on their boss' other sidekicks, and now… a-and now…"

"Now _what?"_ Johnny leaned forward in his seat.

Kitty gave him a guilty look. "And now she's gonna go beat the tar out of Spectra and Nocturne…"

Half of the energy drink shot out of the can as Johnny's fist crunched around it, and the other half went spilling out as he threw it across the apartment. "Dangit, Kitty! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Don't you yell at me, Johnny 13! She made me promise to keep it a secret! I'm her friend!"

"I'm her _brother!"_ Johnny grabbed Kitty by the wrist and ran out the door. "C'mon, we gotta back her up!"

Kitty hopped on the back of Johnny's bike and hugged him tightly. "I hope this all turns out right…" she muttered, her words lost in the roar of the bike's engine as it took off.

**=^nwn^=**

*beams proudly* For sitting through the nonsense of my OC / DP-self, I brought my readers a dead bird! …Then Danny said that no one would want a dead bird… So, he helped me make popcorn balls! It's okay, I washed my paws. With my tongue. Where the dead bird was. Nyaa.

Danny: "It's alright, folks, I threw out hers. These are SAFE internet popcorn balls!"

Isn't he responsible, everyone? :'D Nyaa?


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I'm playing with Butch Hartman's characters! But I don't own them. Oh, well…

**=^nwn^=**

**Chapter 15**

"I can't believe he got rid of Plasmius' brat!" Spectra hissed as she and Bertrand flew through the Ghost Zone.

"_And_ he dumped you! Nocturne obviously has no sense of honor. I'm sorry he jumped ship on you like that, Spectra." Bertrand sighed. "Perhaps now's a good time to go on a vacation in the Real World, hm? You stored up quite a bit of energy from the Phantom boy; men will be lining up around the block for a chance to get their hearts broken by you, guaranteed!"

"I suppose." She frowned deeply. "But still, it's all so… so _odd._ How is it that he betrayed _me?_ Usually I'm the one plunging a knife into someone's back."

"I don't know. One of life's great mysteries, I suppose." Bertrand avoided her eyes. "Still, perhaps we can usurp Plasmius' power some other way."

"…That's a _brilliant_ idea!" Spectra turned and picked the blob up by his pudgy, green cheeks. "Bertrand! You're an absolute _genius!"_

He looked at her in confusion and mild discomfort. "I… I am?"

"Of course! I see exactly what you're getting at!" She hugged herself. "It's so underhanded! I can go to the Real World and seduce Plasmius' in my human guise! Not only will he not see it coming when I ultimately _rip_ his still-beating heart out, but it'll be so spectacular when I get to rub salt in the wound as I tell him what happened to his precious baby Danny!"

Bertrand watched his mistress giggle maniacally. "And you think he'll fall for it?"

"Of course he will! I'm a pro at what I do, Bertrand. I _did_ attend the finest Psychology Institutes I could squeeze out of my parents." Spectra pointed out.

"Too bad you didn't pay attention to the parts about being a cosmic pain in the butt!" Ember flew in on her guitar, screaming like a rocket, and jumped off of it in time to send a steel-toed skull boot crashing into Spectra's face. _"That's _for Danny! And _so…"_ – She grabbed her guitar by its neck and smashed Bertrand in the side with it. – "…is _this!"_

Spectra screeched, recovering with an angry expression. "You little witch! That hurt!" She flew at Ember, digging her claws into the teen's back as they slashed downward.

"Ow!" The rock star swung her ax at Spectra, who moved away just in time. Quickly, she spun around and slammed on the guitar's strings in time to throw up a shield as Bertrand pounced at her, having assumed the form of a green mountain lion. Ember's eyes blazed as she threw him back with a fast shockwave, then set her sights back on Spectra. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Am I? Is big, bad Ember McLain gonna make me pay for kidnapping her precious little Danny-boy, too?" Spectra taunted, grinning viciously. "It was easy – after the number you did on the werewolf, kidnapping Plasmius' brat was a piece of cake. And, oh, how I did a number on him, too! I picked and picked at him, until he _cried_ like… Like little _Johnny_ did when he heard how his rock star big sister took herself out with a bang!"

Something in Ember faltered at the memory. "Shut up." she growled.

"But it's your fault!" Spectra watched Bertrand make his slow recovery. "It's _always_ going to be your fault! It was your fault that the kidnapping went so easy, and it was your fault Johnny took the path he did. If he hadn't taken that 'live life to the fullest' mentality after your death, maybe he wouldn't have been driving his bike so fast the night he turned himself and his girlfriend into _street paste!"_

"I said _shut up!"_ Ember screamed, guitar notes throwing a giant ectoplasmic fist at Spectra and knocking her back several yards.

Bertrand took his opportunity and pounced, claws ripping into her sides and fangs digging into her shoulder. His mass knocked Ember down to the nearest patch of ground, where he could easily pin her.

Then the combat boot caught him in the side of the head as Johnny 13's bike flew by.

Johnny's bike hit the ground with a skid, threatening to spin out as he turned and drove back to put himself between Ember and Bertrand. "Hands off the sis, man!"

"Ember! Are you okay?" Kitty jumped off the bike and dropped next to Ember.

"What is it they say? Sometimes you eat the mountain lion?" Ember managed weakly, groaning.

Kitty laughed weakly. "And sometimes, the mountain lion eats you… good thing we followed ya, huh?"

"Shadow, attack!" Johnny pointed at Spectra. "Grab the witch, I got her cat!"

Bertrand shook his head, trying to recover just before Johnny ran him over and parked his Harley on the ghost's back.

Shadow grinned menacingly as he flew at Spectra, weaving around the blue blasts of energy she fired at him. Frantically, she snarled and tried to scratch at the mass of black, who merely opened holes in his own body before ultimately binding around her. He squeezed tightly and flew back to his master.

"Alright, lady! Where's the kid?" Johnny demanded.

"Like I'd tell _you!"_ she spat.

He revved the engine on Bertrand's back, eliciting a yelp.

"It's no use, she doesn't know." Ember grunted, getting to her feet. "Heck, just from hearin' her talk you can tell she was some hoyty-toyty rich-witch when she was alive. She won't even fight for herself. Her head's emptier than a disco on Wednesday!"

"That's an interesting way of putting it." Kitty commented, letting her friend lean on her shoulder for balance.

Johnny gritted his teeth. "Shadow, lay it on her! Either one of them cracks, or it's her spine!"

Spectra let out a strange cry between losing her breath and a scream as Johnny 13's Shadow constricted around her slowly. There was a crackling sound that reminded Ember of guitars she had smashed on stages, but in very, very slow-motion.

"We don't know where the child is, but we know where Nocturne is!" Bertrand shouted suddenly, straining over the rumble of the engine.

Shadow frowned, stopping his death grip as Johnny, Ember and Kitty looked at the green creature under the motorbike. Spectra tried to bring air into her dead lungs.

"Well then? Talk, pussycat!" Ember snapped.

Bertrand growled at her. "Nocturne was only in this part of the Ghost Zone because our plan called to be near Plasmius' portal between the worlds! He's probably back in his old location, near realms occupied by ghosts from the days of Pagans. Ones who thought plants and animals had spirits and other such nonsense."

Ember and Johnny looked at one another. Kitty put her hands on her hips. "I know where that is. Remember, Johnny? Last week, when we got chased down by that dragon ghost!"

"Right, right, I remember that… Man, didn't wanna go back that way again, especially so soon." Johnny sighed. "Alright, Shadow, let the mean queen go. We got a kidnapper to track down. Em, track down your boss and let 'im in what we've got so far."

"I'll go with her." Kitty volunteered, grabbing Ember's arm. "And _afterwards, _me and her can stop off at our place to let those cuts on her back heal."

"Sounds good." Johnny fixed Ember with a look. "You stop pickin' fights without tellin' anyone. Seriously; take a chill pill."

"Where's the fun in that?" Ember smirked cockily.

* * *

><p>Desiree frowned as she watched Danny jump off of a stack of crates into a pile of pillows. "What on earth are you doing now, boy?" she demanded, arms folded.<p>

"It's fun!" He beamed at her.

"I doubt that falling is much fun compared to flying."

He stuck out his lower lip slightly, then puffed out his chest and jumped at the mountain of crates once more. Desiree raised an eyebrow as she watched him. Phantom got to the top of the stack of crates, where he sat down, letting his legs dangle over the side.

She floated up to where he was, resting a cheek against a fist. "You cannot fly, can you?"

"I wish Packy was here." came the response.

"That isn't how it works on this side of the dimensional veil, child." Desiree pointed at him. "You'll be fine as far as your powers go, once your father teaches you to defend yourself. So long as your energy doesn't build up, your elemental powers will continue to develop in a healthy manner."

"But I can only do a little bit of stuff." Phantom looked at her. "I don't do it very good sometimes."

"You are young. That's not common among ghostkind." she told him. "Yes, ghosts who can actually build up a relationship _have_ been able to make children, but it's exceedingly rare. From what little I have heard, however, it varies depending on the child. You possess the ability to create ice, or rather, you will once you are older. However, your body produces ectoplasm at an alarming rate, likely since many young boys who die in your age group are trying to prove how much they can 'fend for themselves'. That build-up is the only reason your ice abilities surfaced at all."

Phantom gave an endearingly troubled look as Desiree spoke. "…That's why I was cold?"

She crossed her arms, looking down at him flatly. "Yes, child. That's why you were cold. And in pain: Your bones and muscles were freezing."

Slowly, his mouth fell ajar. "Wooow… You're really smart, Desiree! You must know everything!"

With a roll of her eyes, she pretended not to be flattered. "I know enough. I have been around since before Scheherazade's time."

"Who's Schehe… Schehera…"

"_Scheherazade."_ Desiree spoke slowly. "Honestly, child, do you not know the tale of Scheherazade and her 1001 stories?"

Phantom shook his head and she gave an exasperated groan. Picking him up, waved a hand so that the pillows rearranged themselves back into her bed, where she tucked him in and laid next to him. "Let me tell you this tale, then. Once upon a time, there was a Sultan of a kingdom. His wife, a woman of exceeding beauty, whom he loved more than any other, had denounced him and claimed she loved one of the palace servants. He was heartbroken and furious, so he ordered both of them to be killed. But this couldn't fix his broken heart, so he decided that each night, he would marry a woman, and each morning, she would be put to death; that way, no woman could ever break his heart again. This continued on for many years, until the next woman to become the Sultan's wife was the incredibly smart daughter of his Vizier, Scheherazade…"

* * *

><p>"Yo, old dude! Wait up!"<p>

Without thinking, Plasmius immediately stopped to snap, "For the last time, Ember, _stop calling me that!"_

He hovered in midair as Ember and Kitty flew up, Ember using the chance to save energy and land on the nearest floating piece of land, her guitar disappearing. Man, she felt out of breath…

"Do you have news of Daniel's whereabouts?" he asked, noticing her scratched-up appearance.

"Uh, M-Mr. Plasmius… Er, _sir."_ Kitty did a nervous curtsy, standing defensively in front of Ember. "W-We… That is, my boyfriend _Johnny_ found out that Spectra and Nocturne kidnapped a boy that they wanted to use to turn against you. E-Ember figured that it was Danny, so she went out and found Spectra, which is why she looks so thrashed right now. We came to tell you that Nocturne's still out there somewhere, and he might know where Danny is, so…" She fidgeted nervously under his gaze. "Johnny's out there looking for Nocturne and Danny. We were gonna go back to my place after giving you the head's-up, so Ember can rest… She hasn't slept in the past two weeks, and she didn't wait around to heal up after her rampage, so…"

Vlad looked at Ember critically. She was doing a good job of appearing fine and stable, but the bags under her eyes were apparent now, along with how bloodshot they were. Now that he was actively looking for the signs, he could also tell that her jaw and fists were clenched as she fought to remain standing without swaying.

Ember shook her head. "I'm fine, Kitty, really. I gotta find the little man or I'll never forgive myself." she said, frowning all the more. "It's bad enough that I freaked him out the last time he saw me. I can't – "

"It's fine, Ember." Both women jumped at Plasmius' voice. "Go and get some rest. If you do not, not only will you be dismissed from your role as Daniel's babysitter and guardian, but I will stop employing Skulker as well."

She stared at him, shocked. "Wait, you're being nice? To me? After all the crap I put you through?" Then something else hit her. _"I still get to be Danny's sitter?"_

"Of course. He won't accept anyone else. With your explosive temper, believe me, I've tried." Plasmius waved a hand. "Shoo. I have much to do. If I hear so much as a rumor that you rejoined the search without proper rest, so help me…"

"Oh, what can you do to me, old man?" Ember placed both hands on her hips, smirking. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, I'll go rest, lick my wounds, and all that jazz. You just better find the kid before I get better, or so help _me,_ I'll see to it that poltergeist performance was only a warm-up for this entire planet!"

At this, Plasmius managed a tired smile. "Miss Ember, if you heal before I find Daniel, I will hold you to that promise. Those who took him deserve your fullest wrath… as well as my own." The angry frown returned. "Before you go to Miss Katharine's home, I want you to tell Walker what you know. Tell him that he may use all of his resources and power to capture Spectra and Nocturne, and that he has my blessing to be as creative in his punishments as he sees fit."

Kitty watched him fly off, hands on her hips. "Katharine… Nobody's called me that in _ages…"_

"Yeah, he's kind of annoying like that." Ember reproduced her guitar from thins air. "Well, let's go… Time to give Walker the best news of his afterlife."

**=^TwT^=**

And the search continues… I promise, I had no intention of this story arc going on for as long as it has; in theory, it seemed like a simple idea: Danny gets kidnapped, Vlad saves Danny, Vlad finds the Skeleton Key, and a few more characters – my OC included – get introduced. Man, this is turning into quite the read, though, huh? It's okay; once father and son have been reunited, they'll get all sorts of heart-melting family time. Pleasant, eh? Nyaa?

Also, I forgot to mention: I put up another "how they became ghosts" in the Vlad's Son continuity I have here, so now there one for Wulf _and_ one for Ember! I also have a poll going for which one to do next, for those of you so kind as to take a peek at my profile and poke around. Kitties love company. How else can we be aloof-yet-cuddly lap hoarders? Nyaa?


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I'm playing with Butch Hartman's characters from Danny Phantom. Fenton jerky not included.

Nyaa.

**=^nwn^=**

**Chapter 16**

The prison was quiet but for the murmur of its inhabitants: souls broken by boredom and punishment that was doomed to go on and on and on, until their ridiculously high sentences had been fulfilled and they were free to go. Some of them had been there so long, that every once and awhile they committed some petty misdemeanor simply to add time on, out of uncertainty that they would be able to function in the present form of society.

Then there was another sound.

The pudgy, blue man jumped onto a table. "MY FELLOW GHOSTS! TOO LONG HAVE WE BEEN OPPRESSED HERE, FORCED TO SERVE TIME THAT DOES NOT FIT THE CRIME IN THIS LARGE, STONE-MADE CONTAINER LIKE SO MANY FORGOTTEN ITEMS! I _BESEECH_ YOU: RISE UP, AND TOGETHER, WE MAY ALL BREAK FREE OF THIS… CONTAINMENT… STORAGE… THING!"

"Hey!" Walker immediately appeared among the top walkway, pointing at the Box Ghost over the rail. "How many times have I told you to _shut up_ and stop breaking into my prison just to cause trouble?"

The Box Ghost looked up at the skeletal phantom stupidly. "Uh… I… I AM THE BOX GHOST!" He threw up his arms and flew off.

"Would someone get that idiot degenerate _out of my prison?_ The only _rule_ that applies to him is how far he's supposed to stay _away_ from _me!"_ Walker snapped, sending several officers after the Box Ghost, brandishing their nightsticks.

This was the scene that Kitty and Ember walked in on as they made their way along the walkway. The girls raised their eyebrows in a shared look, before both burst out laughing.

Walker frowned at them, recognizing Ember right away. "What do you want, _messenger girl?_ Come to give me one of Plasmius' petty commands?" he demanded harshly.

Ember ignored the curious expression that appeared on Kitty's face. "Nah, not really. Actually, there's a few people Plasmius wants tracked down, locked up, and punished to the fullest extent of the law, and he told me 'n' Kitty here that there's _no one_ more perfect for the job than you!" She put her hands on her hips, not letting how she looked on the outside match how she felt on the inside.

The warden's face didn't change for a moment, but after a brief pause he said, "I'm listenin'."

Mindful of her friend's condition, Kitty stepped forward. "Have you ever heard of Nocturne? Or Spectra and Bertrand?" When he simply continued to stare at her, she fidgeted nervously. "Well, you see, they teamed up and kidnapped Danny, and, well, if you've heard anything about Spectra's… er, _'unusual appetite'_ that boosts her power…"

"Plasmius figures she mucked up the Phantom boy more than I did." Walker crossed his arms, placing a hand over his mouth in thought. "And I can persecute to the _fullest_ extent of the law that I deem necessary?"

Ember and Kitty nodded.

He turned away from them humming as he pondered. "Alright, but you tell Plasmius that I'm not disintegrating anyone, just in case he wants to carry that out himself." he finally said. Snapping to gain the attention of a few more of his officers, he began barking out orders. "Half of you, stay here and hold down the fort! The other half, you're comin' with me! Seems we've got a manhunt that we get to go all-out on!"

The spectral prison was a sight to see as a staggering number of police ghosts streamed out into the Ghost Zone, following their straight-faced, though apparently happy, warden dictator. Kitty and Ember stood in the front doorway of the prison, each stepping aside as two more officers floated between them and tossed out their unwanted ward.

Box Ghost regained his upright posture, pointing at the prison. "BEWARE! MY PERFECTLY-SQUARED VIGILANTE JUSTICE WILL BE KNOWN UPON YOUR ESTABLISHMENT! I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

Kitty laughed loudly, holding her side as tears sprung to her eyes. Ember frowned at him. "What're you talkin' about? 'Vigilante justice', my size-10 boots on size-6 feet! You're just mad cuz you fail to pose any kind of threat and Walker stopped bothering with you a _long_ time ago!"

"…BEWARE!"

* * *

><p>The pristine, expressive architecture in this part of the Ghost Zone reminded Johnny 13 of days in his lifetime when Ember would take him to the museum and tell him stories of sultans and pagan gods and goddesses. He hadn't ever really paid much attention – he wasn't even in school at the time – but they were certainly fond memories, before his big sister had taken out herself, her band, and most of a club with a stage effect gone bad. Years afterward, he had taken Kitty to the same museum and told her the same stories whenever they couldn't find anything else to do, or they had just had a fight and needed to chill out and calm down.<p>

Now, in the Ghost Zone, he and Kitty came here once in awhile when they couldn't get to the Real World for the same reason.

"Let's see…" Johnny mumbled, going past multiple doors and domains. "That's a Nordic door… Giant bird in birdcage is Arabic… That's a Celtic domain… Aha! Greeks 'n' Romans!"

His motorcycle shot through the area of Greek and Roman temples floating in place, along with a mountain littered with purple doors. What the living had once thought of Mount Olympus still manifested itself in the Ghost Zone, and those ghosts narcissistic enough to claim being enough like the gods and strong enough to squash the naysayers and would-be competition made their domains here.

Johnny looked for anything dream-related – moons, stars, Zs, a bed, anything! He considered breaking into the one that looked like an observatory, but what if that was someone more related to knowledge? He really didn't feel like being talked down to by some brainiac…

Then he spotted a swirling mass of cosmic night. "Nocturne!"

The ghost immediately stopped, and was just quick enough to dodge being run over by Johnny's bike in much the same way Bertrand had been. "Watch where you're going, insolent boy!" he snarled.

Johnny swerved as he came to a halt, glaring at Nocturne. "You've caused my sister a lot of heartache, dude! Tell me where the kid is, and maybe you won't get hurt!" As he voiced the threat, Shadow rose behind him, cackling in malicious anticipation.

"Child? I have no idea what you're talking about." The master of dreams crossed his arms. "A meager wisp like yourself poses no threat to me."

Angry, Johnny opened his mouth to retort, but something made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He took a second to figure out what it was; Nocturne's signature was right in front of him, where the ghost was. This one was enormous, and nearly threw him into his flight mode – this 'sixth sense' he had about ghost signatures kept him and Kitty out of real messes – until he realized that it was headed _for_ Nocturne.

It could only be one person.

A stream of fuchsia energy blasted Nocturne, and Johnny watched, momentarily stupefied, as the vampiric phantom known as Plasmius practically body-slammed into the dream ghost, grabbed him by the throat, and began to beat the ectoplasm out of him. "Oh, crud…"

Responding immediately, Shadow shot over, wrapping itself around Nocturne and making the ghost disappear within his pitch black body. Plasmius nearly turned his rage on Shadow as it sped back to its master and hid.

Johnny 13 put up his hands. "Whoa, man! You can have your punching bag back, but we've gotta find out where the kid is first, right?" he said, mentally praying that those fists wouldn't be smashing _him_ in the face.

Vlad narrowed his blood red eyes at Johnny. "You are Jonathon, correct?"

"Actually, it's Johnny 13. I'm Ember's brother." Johnny flinched at the look he got for the correction. "Look, you're an angry dad with the mentality of a rabid grizzly right now. All I'm saying, is kill Nocturne _after _he gives up your son's whereabouts. Just…" He faltered, sure he was going to get decked for the stupid question that next left his lips: "Is it okay if _I_ ask the questions?"

Instead, Plasmius just raised an eyebrow, his lethal, venom-infused glare now becoming mere annoyed, confused anger. At length, he tutted and folded his arms across his chest. "Very well, then; but be quick with it! No doubt my son has suffered enough. I want him back _immediately!"_

Shadow came back out from beneath the bike and looked at Johnny. He nodded, and with an evil grin Shadow folded into a knot, reproducing Nocturne while still keeping the weakened ghost trapped and bound. Johnny floated up to the older ghost and crossed his arms. "Dude, you and Spectra _totally_ messed with the wrong dad."

"Trust me, he was supposed to be a number of years older before we started planting the seeds of doubt in his mind." Nocturne sighed. "I told Spectra to wait, but that woman is far too impatient. I did not want to corrupt the mind of a child. My powers are derived from the energy that _good_ dreams give off… And any attempt that I made at turning him against his father, at this age? Any dream with his former family in it… No matter how pleasant I tried to make it, he saw right through it."

"You showed Daniel memories of _Jack and Maddie?"_ Behind Johnny, Plasmius' anger levels shot through the roof, furious energy crackling from him in pink-and-purple shocks as he bared his fangs at Nocturne. "You _must_ have a death wish, fool!"

"My intent was _not_ his misery! Are you not listening?" Nocturne defended. "I was attempting to bring forth memories and dreams of those he lost that were _happy!_ But Spectra, that disgraceful woman… She and Bertrand kept opening old wounds, and I barely had enough to reseal them, let alone build more joy and hopefulness on top of that."

"So why'd ya even team up with her in the first place?" Johnny asked.

Nocturne gave him a flat look. "Have you ever fallen in love with a woman, only to discover that you were _horribly wrong_ about her later?"

The other two ghosts frowned, each for their own reasons.

"Alas, if you are looking for the young boy, I do not know where he is. I was not the one who hid him while he slept. I, myself, was wondering how to be rid of Spectra and her ridiculous scheme at the time, and she was off pouting somewhere. I incited a fight between her and Bertrand, and tried to manipulate that mentally weak mass of ectoplasm into placing the child somewhere where he could be found. Of course, I didn't take into account his spitefulness ensuring that it would be somewhere where _you,"_ – Nocturne looked at Plasmius. – "could not find the youth. I shouldn't be surprised; many of the plots I'm involved with lately don't seem to go as planned."

Johnny's mind scrambled to find something else for them to go over, not wanting to witness Nocturne's demise, when a yowling, magic-infused… _thing…_ flew by, almost taking the skin off his nose. As he and Plasmius – and Nocturne and Shadow, to be honest – were recovering from the interruption, Fright Knight flew by on his Night Mare, holding the Soul Shredder in the air as he shouted after the crying bullet: "Follow that toy made of fluff! It seeks Prince Phantom! Stitch Witch, you risk your own demise if you let go of that badger!"

Instantly, Plasmius shot after the spectacle. Johnny looked at Nocturne, then Shadow, and sighed as he crossed his arms as he leaned against his bike. "I guess I'll just… wait here."

Desiree frowned as something crashed against the front door of her home, which woke Phantom from his nap. Instantly, the sleepy boy was on his feet, and took off towards the door, saying, "I can get it! I can get it!"

"Wait! Daniel!" she called after the boy, following.

Too late; Danny had already opened the door, and gave a shout of joy as he picked up the large mass of fuzzy black, white and grey that was there. "Packy! You found me!"

"I would call that a successful spell!"

The child visibly jumped at the voice. Looking Packy over, he found a black cat on the badger's back, looking quite pleased with herself.

Phantom's childish expression filled with unbridled excitement. "A kitty!" He turned to Desiree, holding the two out. "Look, Miss Desiree! Packy's here, and he brought me a kitty-cat!"

Desiree looked down at the ghost, who smiled and mewed at her. "I see; so he has. What I would like to know is how this cat was able to work such a powerful seeking spell on this… toy." she mused, floating closer. The amusement left her face when she saw two men flying to her doorway. "It seems the badger isn't the only one who has found you, child."

Confused, Phantom turned, only to have his heart nearly explode from joy. _**"Daddy!"**_ He ran to the last step on Desiree's walkway and jumped into Plasmius' arms, disregarding the fact that he could barely hover, let alone fly.

"Thank goodness, Daniel!" Vlad nearly crushed both his son, the stuffed animal and the cat in a tight hug that attempted to convey all of the relief he was feeling at the moment.

It couldn't even begin to come close.

"You are the woman who despises men, are you not?" Fright Knight's speculation of Desiree brought Plasmius' mind back to the full situation.

He looked at the genie, who was watching the touching scene with a look so unreadable, it rivaled the knight's. Plasmius floated over and held out a hand. "Thank you, Miss Desiree, for watching Daniel."

Desiree looked at his hand disdainfully, but accepted it. She looked at Phantom, wondering if she should just blast Plasmius and Fright Knight on the spot, but decided against it. Her expression softened for a moment. "The boy was sick; his built up ectoplasmic energy was agitating his yet-undeveloped ice energy. I took the excess energy from him, but you must teach him to defend himself before it happens again." Instantly, her mood swung back to dangerous. "If I ever come across this child so sick again _or_ find that you have neglected him so ever again, heed this warning, Plasmius: I will turn you into a duck and _kill_ you for my _supper."_

She released him and slammed the door. The genie settled herself back onto a couch, reclining so that she could gaze at the ceiling. This was what she wanted – peace, quiet, and the palace that she had been so denied in life. She didn't want a child, especially a son… not one little bit.

So why did her chest hurt so badly at the thought…?

* * *

><p>"This is our house, Stitches! Isn't it neat?" As soon as Danny and Vlad were in the Real World, the boy had his feet on solid ground and was carrying around Packy and Stitch Witch the cat around, babbling happily.<p>

"Prince Phantom, do not be deceived by the witch's current guise…" Fright Knight tried to warn.

"Stitches isn't a witch! Stitches is my new kitty! Packy found her for me." Danny immediately corrected the knight. He set Packy down and held up the black cat, with her stitched-together body parts and strange jewelry. "Tell him, Stitches!"

"I'm not a witch." Stitch Witch smiled smugly, purring and swishing her tail.

"See? Told you!" Danny put his new pet on Packy, then grabbed the badger and started pointing at different things in the lab.

Vlad let out a sigh of contentment; everything was right with his world, for the moment. Fright Knight looked at the human man silently, which earned him a chuckle. "I will keep an eye on her, Fright Knight. But after what Daniel's been through, I will allow him some time with a pet. He more than deserves it at this point, don't you agree?"

The Halloween specter looked back at the young boy with his toy and cat, then looked back at his king. "I implore you, my liege: Do not underestimate her. She has been around longer than myself. It is hard to know how that one's mind works."

"Daddy, come on!" Danny ran over and grabbed Vlad's hand, smiling up at him. "Let's go show Stitches the rest of the house!" Fright Knight watched them leave silently before making his own departure.

"That's a wonderful idea, little badger, but I think that a short nap is in order." Vlad knelt down to his son's level, chuckling at the pout he received. "We can show 'Stitches' your room now, and the rest of the house later. How does that sound?"

The smile sprang back to Danny's face. "Okay!" He grabbed his father's hand and began tugging the older halfa along. "Let's go, then! I wanna show Stitches my stuff!"

Once up in Danny's room, the boy instantly began carrying the cat and Packy around, talking about his different things. Vlad sat down on Danny's bed, watching the spectacle carefully, not letting any of his true feelings of worry bubble to the surface. He would have to visit this Spectra woman and her friend and show them the true meaning of suffering. His young Daniel was only 5 years old and already a master at hiding how badly injured his psyche was for someone his age. Danny was bright and cheerful right now, but sooner or later, the demons would eventually come back to the surface, and possibly in very colorful, violent ways that the child didn't intend.

Vlad's stomach growled at him as he leaned forward. He would have to eat after Danny settled in for a nap. Looking at the space shuttle digital clock on Danny's nightstand, he frowned; almost a whole 24 hours had passed since his own waking up to find his son missing. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to let Danny stay awake and enjoy being home just a little longer. Vlad had slept for two weeks – he could wait a little longer…

"This is my box of blocks. I really like making space ships and UFOs and stuff. Wait 'til you see how good Ember is at making stuff, Stitches!" Danny said, now being followed by Stitch Witch. "And these are all my books. There's a lot more in the library, but Daddy's letting me keep these in my room until I get bigger-kid books! Hey, let me show you my bed! You can sleep on it, too, since you're littler than me!"

Danny and Stitches turned to the bed. Danny burst into a fit of giggles, which made him cover his mouth, before walking over to where Vlad had fallen over on the bed, fast asleep. Stitch Witch jumped up on the man's side, looking over him with amusement.

"Don't wake him up, Stitches!" Danny whispered, putting a finger to his lips. "He doesn't like waking up early from nap time!"

She watched the boy plop down and begin taking off his own shoes, at which point Stitches hopped down and slid the billionaire's shoes off as well, pushing his feet on the bed. Danny threw Packy up on the bed over Vlad before picking up his cat and climbing up next to his father.

Everything was right with Danny's world, too.

**=^owo^=**

FINALLY! *rolls in dirt* This story arc is finished! I can throw in some miscellaneous cuteness before the next one! Yeaaay! XD

Nyaa!

Ahhh… I think I'm going to work on that… Awesome, adorable recovery time and some father-son bonding time…

Nyaa…


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Danny Phantom rights, seasons would still be selling, and Dan Phantom would have been a recurring character.

Nyaa.

**=^'.'^=**

**Chapter 17**

Vlad grunted in his sleep, gasping for air. It felt as if there was a tremendous weight on his chest. He tried to gather his thoughts; he felt very weak – a feeling that he absolutely loathed. Memories of his two weeks in a minor coma and going for another 24 hours on top of it before finally reuniting with Daniel came back to his mind. That definitely explained things. He hadn't eaten in 15 days, and his ghost powers could only take him so far. The same reaction applied to the fact that he hadn't dehydrated yet. His mouth and throat were painfully dry, and his lips felt like they were cracking. He actually wasn't sure if he had the strength to open his eyes and it didn't help that they felt like they had been super-glued shut.

Slowly inhaling, he tried to gather any stray shreds of motivation. He needed to get up, check on his son, eat something, and bathe… He was slightly disgruntled by just how amazing a good shower sounded to him at this point.

Why did his chest feel so heavy?

He opened his eyes as soon as he heard a flat meow, followed by purring. There, paws tucked under her black body, was Stitches, lazily smiling at him as her tail swished.

"…I believe, Madam Witch, that I am beginning to see why Fright Knight was less-than-fond of you…" Vlad groaned, trying to sit up. Stitch Witch didn't budge – her claws were already in the blanket.

"No! Don't get outta bed, you need to get better first!" Danny walked into the room, carefully focusing on the meal tray he was carrying. It had a bowl of colorful cereal and a glass of orange juice on it. "Here, you have to eat this so you can get better."

"What's all this, little badger?" Vlad picked up the tray, somewhere between puzzled and amused, and set it aside so he could help Danny up.

The boy puffed his chest out, crossing his arms. "Wulf came to see you, and he said you were in a comma for _two whole weeks!_ An' he told me that you didn't eat anything for the whole time! That's, like… a whole month or somethin'!"

"That's why you're in your room now." Stitch Witch said, having relocated to a spot near Danny, tucking her paws under herself again. "Danny thought you might be uncomfortable in such a small bed, so he asked the werewolf to bring you here. He was incredibly polite about it, too. I think he's around here somewhere – added protection and all that."

"I see." Vlad smiled at Danny. "And I believe the word you are looking for is _coma,_ Daniel."

"I don't think so." Danny thought for a moment. "Well… _maybe…"_ He shook his head. "Stop distracting me! You need to eat your food! And no ghost powers or being a superhero until you're better, Mister!"

Vlad was taken aback by Danny's abrasive response to the whole situation, but managed to recover quickly, his smile returning. "As you say, Daniel. Thank you."

Stitches had buried her nose in her forepaws, purring hitched as she tried to hold back a laugh. She sounded like she was going to cough up a hairball, save for the escaping giggles.

Danny beamed proudly. "Okay! I'm gonna be right back and get some books, so you don't get bored, Daddy. You make sure he's good, Stitches!"

The cat lifted her head, frowning soberly. "Aye-aye, Captain."

"Okay." With that, Danny ran out of the room.

Stitch Witch looked up at Vlad, amused. "Aw, he missed you and now you have him worried! _Be good,_ Mister I-Fearlessly-Anger-Ghosts-of-Unstable-Teenage-Girls-and-Almost-Get-Eaten-By-Legendary-Animal-Ghosts!"

"Oh, shush. Bad kitty." Vlad poked at his cereal with a spoon. "What is this? Obviously, it's one of Daniel's cereals…"

"It's Fruit Loops." The cat's ears pointed back slightly. "So, uh… this is a strange question, but… are you planning for your boy to take over the family business? I think he's… practicing. Yes. Practicing."

"Practicing? His ghost powers?" The billionaire frowned, trying to get up. "He's not supposed to practice his powers without my supervision!"

"Not _that_ family business!" She noted his attempts to stand. "Don't make me jump on you – I'll get cat hair in your food. I'm warning you!" She jumped to her feet and continued, "I'm talking about your human work. He's talking on a phone, if I'm not mistaken. Either that, or he's talking to himself."

"Ah." Vlad settled down, returning to his bowl of Fruit Loops. This cereal was strangely tasty, albeit a sugar-filled cavity threat… "Daniel has a toy telephone. He rather likes to pretend he's running his own business while I'm working and he's playing in my study."

Stitches sat down, smirking. "Well, I guess that's all it is, then."

Meanwhile, in his father's study, Danny was standing on the desk chair, office phone to his ear.

"I _told_ you, my Daddy doesn't like that kind of stuff. He wants you to do the thing that helps the animals in the rain forest, not the thing with the radioactive goo-dumping! The goo will make the animals sick, so he said no. Besides, they live in a _rain_ forest, so he probably thinks that they need umbrellas." The five-year-old frowned as he listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. "You stutter a lot, mister. Daddy doesn't like stuttering, so you should probably do that less, okay? I have to go get some books out of the library now. I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

With that, he hung up the phone and left the study, smiling with self-pride. Wouldn't Daddy be surprised if he knew that Danny could do his job, just like a grown-up!

* * *

><p>Vlad sighed as he stepped out of the shower, intangible so as not to get any water on the bathroom floor. He had taken advantage of Danny's 'book run' to get clean. Steam billowed off of him in clouds as he dressed in something he could rest comfortably in. A soft smile played on his lips; Danny's behavior was very endearing. The boy had fought his own father tooth and nail about taking a shower, and had finally relented once Vlad had Danny entirely convinced that it would help his father's health. It was true, of course, but not in the way that the child had deemed important at the time.<p>

He took one last look in the mirror as he tied off his hair into a ponytail before leaving the bathroom.

Danny sat on the bed, which was also littered with books. He had a particularly big book on his lap, and was looking quite pleased about it.

"Ginger macaroons, Daniel! How long do you think I'm going to be in bed? I don't need this many books!" The older halfa stared at them all. Stitches was curled up, asleep, on one open book of Egyptian mythology. She was even purring in her sleep.

His son shrugged. "I didn't wanna get bored." Danny began bouncing on the spot. "Come on! Sit down, I wanna show you this book I found! There's a Dracula in this one, except he's not a ghost one like you are!"

"Daniel, I don't think this is a book you would want me to read to you." Vlad said as he took his place on the bed.

"You're not gonna read it to me. I'm gonna read it to you." Danny stated simply, crawling into Vlad's lap and making himself comfortable. He opened the book.

"You know, Daniel, stories about supernatural phenomena aren't my cup of tea." Vlad thought quickly as he looked over the books. Many of them were older, and therefore very thick with pages and probably wouldn't have many pictures for the boy to look at. Not to mention that some of them were about subjects far beyond the reading and comprehension level of a five-year-old boy.

"What's super…natural… phone-nomming?" Danny tilted his head. "Is that when you talk on the phone too much? I don't think Dracula talks on phones, Daddy. Nobody wants to be friends with a guy who wants to kill them for their blood."

"I hear it tastes like tomato soup." Stitches mumbled, stretching and rolling over. She opened an eye part-way and gave Vlad Masters a flat look. "Go ahead, Danny. What's the book say?"

"You can listen to me read it, too, Stitches!" Danny looked at the page, furrowed his brow for a moment, then began, "Once upon a time, on a spooky old hill in Transilbania, there was a Dracula, and he was king of the Draculas!"

"_King_ of the Draculas, you say?"

"Yup, that's what the book says! He was the king of the Draculas, and he had a Dracula wife, and Dracula kids, and they had a bat-kitty named Fluffy." Danny turned a few pages. "They lived in a spooky old castle that was haunted, and they had all kinds of ghosts living with them for their servants, and their guards, and all kinds of other stuff!"

"Really!" Vlad chuckled. "And what did they do all day, little badger?"

"Um… It says they played football, and painted pictures, and slept in coffin-beds, and at night they went down the hill and scared all of the people in the village!"

* * *

><p>Ten books and one lunch later, Danny had crashed among the hills of literature, hugging Packy. Stitches' collection had grown to several other mythology books, all of which she left open so that she could lie on top of them and fall asleep.<p>

Taking his chance, Vlad tried to slide out of bed.

"Where are _you_ going, Mr. Masters?"

He winced and shot the cat a look as a slow grin crossed her face, not even bothering to open her eyes as she began purring.

"I need to check up on the office and make sure those fools haven't tried to call me." Vlad hissed quietly.

"They've had to deal without you for two weeks. They can wait a little while longer, and so can you. Don't make me wake Danny up." She stopped purring and looked at him pointedly.

He narrowed his eyes at her. In response, Stitches coolly stretched, claws expanding before she relaxed one paw on Danny's foot. Then she yawned at Vlad, letting her tongue stick out of her mouth as she gave him a very cat-like, lazy look.

"Remind me to get Daniel a _real_ cat to replace _you."_ Vlad muttered, placing his feet back on the bed.

"I'm a real cat. I can replace me!" She rolled onto her back, closing her eyes once more. "Besides, the chances of you finding a black cat that can _talk_ doesn't seem entirely likely for you to actually accomplish, Plasmius-Masters. I mean, maybe you can throw money at the situation, as eccentric rich folk are wont to do, but it seems like it would take a _disgustingly_ long time." A smile returned to her face.

"Hmph. Somehow I think I could handle that." Vlad frowned as Stitch Witch lifted her paw from Danny's foot, and the boy stirred.

"Well, while you talk to him about that, I'll leave you two to your chit-chat." Stitches jumped off of the bed and marched out of the room, flicking an ear so that its silver earring jingled. She stopped at the doorway to look at him over her shoulder. "I may not return for some time, seeing as this little kitty has some rooms to explore, still." She suddenly imitated his voice: _"Do_ take advantage of that fact, Mr. Masters."

With that, she was gone. Vlad raised an eyebrow, somewhat surprised – had the woman _really_ just given him privacy to talk to his son? But Daniel hadn't been sleeping so long, and he really needed his rest…

Danny mumbled something as he woke up, rubbing his eyes. Vlad ruffled the mop of messy black hair as his son sat up. "Are you alright, little badger?"

"Sleepy…" Danny muttered, climbing into Vlad's lap and curling into his father's chest as he often did when something was bothering him. Vlad's mind flashed back to the first day he'd laid eyes on Daniel, back in the hospital, two years ago.

He hugged Danny. "Nightmare, Daniel?"

The five-year-old didn't answer immediately; a far-away look glazed across his eyes, making the bright blue dim momentarily. Then he gave Vlad a troubled look. "Daddy, are you mad at me?"

Vlad frowned, a little hurt. "Of course I'm not, Daniel! Why would I be?"

"Cuz I don't have any cool powers." Danny's voice dropped in volume, so that his father had to strain to hear him.

"Daniel, you're young, and you're very, very special. With or without your powers." Vlad hugged his son tightly. "I am not going to be mad at you for something that you have no control over, and that I haven't properly helped you to learn. Now that our scary adventure is behind us, once I am well again, we shall go back to Colorado, and this time, we'll get your energy that the others have talked about under control, and you won't get ill like you were. How does that sound?"

"Okay." Danny smiled faintly, relaxing his grip on Vlad's pajama shirt.

Vlad kissed his forehead leaned a cheek atop Danny's head. There was one question that he wanted to ask, and it led to infinitely more. He didn't want to force Danny to relive his experience so soon, but he also didn't want the mental trauma to turn into scars. His little badger had enough of those.

"Daniel. What happened? What did those ghosts do to you? What did they _say_ to you?" Vlad asked. He couldn't help it.

Danny's small body trembled, and he instantly dove into Vlad's chest. His wailing could be heard and felt against the older halfa's chest, coming in waves. Reacting instinctively, Vlad hugged him all the tighter, rubbing the child's back.

The pain welled up, shooting from the pit of Danny's stomach and up to his head in seconds. The muscles between the two locations tensed up as he tried desperately to get rid of the pain. It was something that made him uncomfortable in a way that wasn't easy to fix. It was emotional – something that his young heart didn't understand well yet. All he knew of emotions was that the bad ones hurt like he was going to die.

"It's alright, Daniel." Vlad patted his son on the back, speaking softly. "I just want you to know something, okay?"

Danny's cries softened to hiccups, and he peered up. Those sad, young eyes could haunt a person, especially his parent.

"Every terrible thing that those ghosts told you was a lie, and it was very cruel of them to try to make you think that I didn't love you. As for the dreams that you had while you were with them – _that_ was bad of them, too, even though they were trying to give you good dreams about your parents and sister. But missing your lost family isn't a bad thing, Daniel; I promise." Vlad ruffled Danny's hair, smiling slightly. "I won't be mad if you think of them and miss them, and I won't be mad if you never get a new ghost power ever again. It doesn't change the fact that you're my son, and that I would do anything to make sure you're alright. I wasn't being smart by focusing more on work than I was on you, and I'm very sorry for that."

"But… y-you didn't do anything bad…" Danny's voice sounded like he'd effectively screamed it coarse.

"I didn't _mean_ to do anything wrong, but I did by acting like something was more important than you, and I apologize for it. If I hadn't been so worried about my work, then I would have noticed what was going on with you, and you definitely wouldn't have gotten kidnapped." Vlad's reassuring smile was gone at this point. "I hope you won't be mad at me, Daniel."

"No!" Danny hid his face back in his father's chest, hugging the man tightly. "I can't be mad at you, Daddy… Everybody makes a mistake, it's not that bad…"

Vlad sighed, resting his hand on Danny's head. He wished he could make the boy understand that it _was_ his fault, if only in a way. If he couldn't make Daniel understand that, there was one other option… "They kidnapped you because you're my son. You're a wonderful child; you know that you haven't done anything to deserve that, don't you?"

"I'm not bad…?"

"No. You are most definitely the best 'good guy' I know of. The only reason they kidnapped you and told you lies was to hurt you, and me."

"…They think you're the bad guy?" Danny peeked up again finally.

"Yes. And they knew that the best way to hurt me was to harm you." Never mind that their plan was, apparently, to raise his own son to fight Vlad. No need to confuse the boy further, especially when Vlad hardly understood the plan himself.

Danny sniffled, leading Vlad to wipe the tears from his son's eyes as some measure of realization glimmered in them. Yes, the boy understood, which was good. More importantly, as a slight glimmer returned to Danny's eyes, the small child was safe where he belonged.

That was all Vlad cared about.

Just beyond the doorway, the brooding cat that was Stitch Witch contemplated all she had heard, and her mind had unwittingly agreed with Vlad's on one thing: Danny didn't need to know or understand Spectra and Nocturne's plan to have the boy grow up and kill his own father. Of course, she believed that Vlad didn't need to understand the logic behind it, either, although she had no fear of that ever happening. If the ghosts actually tried to explain their plan and the reason for it, many in the Ghost Zone would think they had lost their minds.

Besides, the chances of Danny ever turning on Vlad were slim at best. She could see that the boy had a heart of gold, and the father wouldn't even allow himself to taint the son. What chance did any outside force have, if even a tyrannical, power-hungry halfa couldn't twist the so-called prince around? Small wonder that Spectra, Bertrand and Nocturne had failed, despite the psychology involved in the plan actually being quite sound.

Stitch Witch flicked an ear, narrowing her eyes. She was glad that she could see this, because if she knew, then so did the one who allegedly 'knew everything'; if he knew, then he would see that there was no real threat here. Not like in the past.

Still, something in her chest felt hollow and uneasy at the thought. She didn't want history to repeat itself after the turmoil she had witnessed at the hands of Pariah Dark.

**=^o.o^=**

Buhnuhnuhnuhhh! *holds up chapter* You've got an update!

Nyaa!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom copyrighted stuff. So sad.

Nyaa.

Thanks sooo much for your reviews! Oh my stars! Such love! *rolls in dirt in kitty joy* Haha, ahem… Anyway, on with the show…

Nyaa…

**=^'.'^=**

**Chapter 18**

"How come Daddy's still sick, Ember?" Danny asked, looking up at his babysitter as she walked with his hand in hers.

She smiled at him. "Don't worry, little man. He just got hurt by a big, bad bug of a ghost, that's all. That's why we're on this little field trip – so he can sleep all day! Old guys like to do that."

Danny giggled. "Daddy's not _old!"_

"Right. That's why he has what you call 'old guy hair', I guess." Ember smirked at Danny's embarrassed look. "You know, he totally heard you call your white ghost hair that."

At this, the five year old stopped, looking mortified. "He did not!"

"Sure he did!" She giggled at his exasperated expression.

Danny clutched his black hair. "I-I didn't mean it like that, though! I wasn't calling Daddy old! I just thought… I… Oh, man…!"

Ember knelt down, smiling. "Chillax, Danny. Vlad knew what you meant. Now, c'mon! Stop worrying about your dad and enjoy the city! It's been… what, two years since you've been in a city?" She adjusted his coat, then her own. "Where do you wanna go first, huh?"

"I dunno…" The young halfa looked around at the large buildings, overwhelmed. Pointing at one, he asked, "What's that place for?"

"That's where they make the news. You know, like on TV."

"Oh." Danny wrinkled his nose. "Well, Daddy watches that all the time… Do they make cartoons, too?"

"I don't think so." Ember chuckled, crossing her arms.

"Uh…" He looked around some more, then looked up at his babysitter. "Where's your stores at?"

"My stores?" She laughed. "My stores are at the mall, Babypop! I doubt we'll find any around here."

"Well…" Danny puffed up his chest, placing his hands on his hips. "I want to go to the mall, then!"

Ember rolled her eyes with mirth. "You've been talking to Fright Knight again, haven't you?"

"Yeah! He said that I should look tougher." The child puffed his chest out even more. "Do I look tough?"

"You look ridiculous." She ruffled his hair. "Look, Danny, just be you. You're gonna be tough on your own, not because you listen to that bucket of bolts, okay? Just stick to listening to your dad, or me, or your cat… but don't tell anyone that your cat talks to you."

"Stitches says lots of stuff about old things!" Danny beamed. "Like pyramids, and a stone-hinge, and… And werewolves!"

"I think you mean Stonehenge. As for werewolves…" Ember thought of Wulf fleetingly. "…Just be careful believing _everything_ she says, okay?"

"How come?"

She opened her mouth to answer him, but suddenly Ember heard something like incredible music. Danny gasped loudly, puffing out a breath of cold air.

The boy swallowed hard at the sensation. "Wha' was 'at?" he asked, wiping at his tongue.

"There's something interesting nearby." Ember picked up her ward and walked towards the sound. It wasn't moving, so it wasn't a ghost, but only spectral energy could trigger their ghost senses. She couldn't really define what sort of instrument could ever make the sound, anyway – it was somber, like a violin's lowest notes, but not quite made by strings; its depth was like a saxophone, but without the brass ring to it, or the air-made toot.

They came to a memorial plaque sitting on a street corner, surrounded by grass, some trees and bushes, and a couple of park benches. As soon as Ember stepped from the sidewalk to the grass and dirt, she knew what the cause of the sound was. Beneath the earth was a natural Ghost Portal.

Her eyebrows knitted together. Why here? The city wasn't that important… Furthermore, since when did Ghost Portals crop up _underground?_ That part _really_ didn't make any sense…

"What's the shiny thing say?"

Danny's voice almost made Ember jump. She realized that they were standing in front of the small, cement pillar, which had a gleaming golden plate on it.

"It says, _'In memory of the Fenton family: Jack, Madeline, and Jazmine. Lost, but never forgotten.'_ It also says that your dad paid for this lot, little man." Ember looked at Danny, who was now frowning deeply. "Hey, let's get to that mall, huh? We'll buy something nice, and you can leave it here for your family on the other side, okay?"

"Other… side?" He gave her a troubled look as she walked off with him.

"Yup. Your family didn't turn into ghosts, which means they crossed right on over. I'm not really sure what's goin' on 'over there', but I know that your parents are there, doing what they can to keep you safe. And your sister's with 'em, keepin' an eye on her baby brother!" Ember ruffled his hair.

Something around her wrist chirped, and a familiar voice came through: "Ember! Can you hear me? Where are you?"

Danny giggled, getting quiet as Ember raised the radio to her lips. "Skulker, hush! We can't be noisy right now! You'll put us in danger!"

"Danger?" His voice dropped low. "What kind of danger? And… who's 'we'? Don't tell me the _whelp_ is with you!"

"Shh! Skulker, I can't talk right now, we've got… uh-oh… I can't find Danny!"

Taking his cue, Danny let out a shriek, falling over Ember's shoulder and going limp as his babysitter turned off her radio. Chuckling, she growled, "You little imp, that was right in my ear!"

"Show me your stores now, Ember!" Danny grinned. "I wanna see what they look like!"

The teen rock idol smirked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Oh really…?"

* * *

><p>"Wooow!"<p>

Danny squatted behind the walkway railings, peering through the bars at the first floor of the mall down below. His blue eyes were wide with excitement and wonder. Next to him, Ember had her arms crossed, smirking. The kid really was too cute for his own good.

"Ember, your store is almost as big as Daddy's house!" He grinned at her.

"Almost." She picked him up and stepped on the escalator. Danny let out an excited giggle as they moved down to the ground floor.

They walked into an occult bookstore first. Ember sighed as she tried to remember the list of books Vlad had asked her to keep an eye out for. Danny padded from one shelf to the next, looking at whatever books he could. Pointing at a book of hieroglyphs and Ancient Egypt, he said, "Ember, Stitches has a book like _that_ one!"

She smiled at the curious-looking owner. "His cat falls asleep on books a lot." Ember walked up to the older woman. "Do you have any older books on ghost stories and mythology?"

"Ghosts?" The old woman chuckled. "I hope you're not trying to contact any old spirits. They don't like being drug up from sleep."

"Oh, it's not for me." Ember smiled, imagining the shopkeeper's reaction if she knew just how much her customer knew about the dead. "My boss asked me to keep an eye out for some books to add to his collection while I was keeping an eye on the little guy."

"Stitches has _this_ book, too!" Danny was holding a novelization of the Trials of Hercules from Ancient Greek lore.

The woman smiled, walking towards the back of the store. "It's nice to see such a well-read young man. Let me look at my specialty selection. I'll only be a minute."

Ember smiled at Danny as he found a Greek mythology book more suited to his age group. "This one has _way_ better pictures!" He sounded delighted.

"Alright, little man. We'll get that one for you." He ran over to give it to her before looking at other things on the shelves. Ember placed the book on the counter as the woman returned with a thin, leather-bound book. Even though it was in pristine condition, she could tell that it was very old. "What's this one?"

"Oh, this is a very, very old book." The seller smiled at it fondly, as if she were smiling at a child. "This relates a story of a character called 'The Ghost King', and how he was betrayed by his own kin for being such a tyrannical lord, locked away for eternal slumber. It's a wonderful story."

The teen ghost felt shocked. What was a book like this doing in the human's world? Perhaps it was written down in a time where both worlds were one, or maybe it was just from some old storyteller's dreams. Both were equally possible.

Plus, if Vlad found out she'd found this sort of book and didn't get it, she'd never hear the end of the nagging.

Danny hugged his book in its special bag as they walked out of the store, quite pleased with himself. "You're gonna read me a story when we get home, right?" he asked.

His babysitter giggled and ruffled his hair. "Of course. It'll be perfect for nap time!"

He made a face. "Don't like nap time." he grumbled into the bag.

"Here's one of 'my' stores." Ember and Danny stopped in front of a music store. She gazed dreamily at the guitar in the front window. It was black, with an electric blue bolt running from the neck, along the cords, and zigzagged to the bottom of the body.

"So… So that other one was Daddy's store, or Stitches'?" Danny looked at her, then at the guitar in the window when his babysitter didn't respond. "…That's shiny and cool. I like drums better, though."

Ember snapped out of her daze and looked at Danny with a smirk. "Of course you do, kid. Ya gotta let that frustration out by wailing on something!"

"I'm not frus… ter… rated!" Danny huffed, then pointed at a flower stand. "Can we get some of _those_ for my old family?"

She followed his point to the flower stall and started over. "Sure. Which ones?"

"_Those!"_ He hurried ahead of her and pointed at some rainbow-dyed roses. "Those ones _right there!"_

Ember managed not to make a face at the weird brown some of the colors made as they bled together on what was probably once a bunch of very nice white roses. "Are you sure you want _these_ ones, Danny?"

"Yeah!" He grinned. "That way, they'll know I still love 'em with all the colors of the rainbow!"

She sighed and gave him a flat look. "You. Are. Cavity-inducing."

The young man running the stall laughed. "If you want, I can just make you up a bouquet of different-colored roses from the single-stems we're selling." he offered.

Blushing, Ember smiled but waved a hand. "No, you don't have to do that. He wants these ones, so they're perfect."

"Yup!" Danny beamed. "They're for my family!"

"Well, I'm sure they'll like 'em, then." The older boy wrapped the bouquet of techni-colored flowers up with tissue paper and baby's breath in an attempt to make the colors stand out a little bit better.

Danny hugged the roses along with his book's bag. "Thank you!" He gave the man his famous Danny-grin.

Ember shook her head and gave the vendor his money. "Danny, do you want me to carry something?" she asked as they walked away.

"No! I gotta carry this stuff, cuz it's mine. Besides, I'm the boy!"

She raised an eyebrow. "You're the boy, huh?" He really, _really_ needed to stay away from Skulker.

"Yup! You're a lady, and ladies aren't s'pose ta carry a bunch of stuff, cuz they're too pretty!" Danny gave her a serious look. "I saw it on the movies."

The urge to laugh was almost unbearable. "Alright. Well, here." Ember knelt down and put the bag on one of his wrists, and helped him curl his arm around the flowers like it was a baby. Holding his hand, she said, "We gotta go before your Daddy wakes up and knows you're missing. We'll drop off the flowers before we go, okay?"

"Okay." He bit his lower lip nervously.

* * *

><p>Danny was still biting his lip when they returned to the memorial. He looked up at Ember and said, "Can I talk to them here?"<p>

She raised her eyebrows, surprised. "Of course, Danny. I'll hold your book if you want some privacy for a minute."

He thought about it, but finally gave over his book and walked up to the small pillar. It was just a little taller than him, he realized now that he stood before it. He could barely see the gold plate on top, let alone read any of it if he had the ability.

"Hi, you guys. I'm Danny. I dunno if you guys remember me." He held out the flowers. "I got you some flowers. I… I'm sorry that I made the house blow up and turned into a ghost boy. Sorry. I hope you guys aren't mad at me. Daddy Vlad says you guys won't be mad cuz it was an accident… A really _bad_ accident… But I'm still sorry." Stepping forward shakily, he propped the flowers up against the plaque. "Here you go, guys. Um…" He fumbled with his hands for a minute, trying to think of something else to say. "I'm gonna go to school, soon as summer's done. I promise I'll be good. I'll be real smart, and then I can be a hero. Daddy's gonna show me how. So… So I'll be saving lots of people, all the time…"

Tears stung at his eyes, which he rubbed fiercely. They made him feel bad; it wasn't like _he_ had any reason to cry. He was still alive. They weren't. He still remembered, somewhere deep down, that Jazz had liked school, and his parents were smart people.

Danny bit on his tongue. It called back the tears, making him feel better. He couldn't cry in front of his family like this, not when he was alive and a ghost, and they were neither one. It wasn't fair to them, even in his selfish little world where kids blew up their families and no one who meant anything told them they were bad. He wasn't allowed to cry in front of them, he wasn't allowed to miss them, and he wasn't allowed to sit around while there were still bad things in the world.

"I'll be good…"

**=^'.'^=**

Yargh. He's such a serious little Danny. Still, what an endearing little sentimental boy he is.

Nyaa.

Sorry this chapter took so long to kick out. I've been really out of it lately. =^x_x^=;; It sucks! But, I still know what I want of this fic which means that I _am_ still working on it! Just… not making much progress, sadly. XD;;


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I don't own copyrights, except to this fanfic. It's mine! You may only read it. So speaketh this black, fluffy kitty!

Nyaa!

**=^n.n^=**

**Chapter 19**

"How long have you been half-ghost again? Eleven _years?_ And you have never even _fathomed_ the concept of energy sharing in the entire _decade_ you've had your powers?"

Vlad frowned at Stitch Witch as the cat groaned, covering her eyes with her paws. "I do _not_ like being mocked, Miss Witch."

"Can you blame me? I mean, come on, man!" She sighed, shaking her head with a baffled chuckle, looking almost pained as she did so. "I know a ghost hasn't been born in some millennia, and the last child as young as Danny to die and leave a ghost was, what, 600 years ago? But still, are you telling me that ghosts really, _really_ don't know that they can share their energies with each other?"

"You're going on a tangent again."

They were sitting in the living room of the lodge in Colorado, sitting on a couch directly across the window facing the porch and the forest-covered mountains. Danny was down for a nap, and what had started out as a conversation between Vlad and Stitch Witch about Vlad's previous attempts to train Danny had now turned into… this.

"Tangent? _Tangent?_ I, good sir, am about to go on a verbal _rampage!"_ Stitch Witch threatened, fixing the billionaire with an intense look. Her yellow eyes glowed. "I'm one of the oldest ghosts in the Ghost Zone, and I've been out of touch with the mainstream for _far_ too long, apparently!"

Again she groaned, now flopping over and writhing around on a cushion, getting black fur all over it. Vlad frowned again. "I really wish you wouldn't do that."

"And I really wish that you wouldn't obliterate my faith in ghostkind's common sense. I guess that means we're _both_ a little put out, huh?" Stitch Witch sat up and frowned at him. "Okay, I'm sorry about my dramatics. Now, you were saying… your original plans for Danny were for him to figure out how to go from his human form to his ghost form by himself, right?"

"Yes. I want my son to maintain his self-reliance." Vlad pointed out. "Although I regretted not keeping an eye on his progress… He threw himself from the foyer's stairs and ended up in the lab. He was lucky his intangibility was triggered, although I'm not entirely sure how he didn't get harmed in the fall. I believe some attack power might have surfaced as well; my lab was completely destroyed when I went to retrieve him. He screamed quite loudly…"

One of her ears perked. "I thought your lab was soundproof."

"Yes, it is. In spite of that, I was able to hear him cry out from two floors up." He noticed her straighten up suddenly, ears erect and alert. "…Stitch Witch?"

"Are you trying to tell me that Danny… _screamed,_ which not only let you know that he was in your _soundproof lab,_ but also completely _destroyed_ the lab itself?" she asked carefully, eyes round and calculating.

Vlad chuckled. "I highly doubt that him screaming is what jostled the lab…" he started.

Stitch Witch cut him off. "But you heard him through a soundproof wall two floors down."

"Yes, well, I also have heightened hearing due to my ghost half…"

"But ghost hearing isn't _that_ good."

He fixed her with a look. "What are you trying to get at, Miss Witch?"

"Nothing that I can prove at this time. I mean, if it's what I think it is, it's a power that doesn't show up until the preteen years. It might crop up once, maybe twice in younger years, but the child would have to be incredibly terrified…" She stared at a spot on the floor in contemplation, her brow furrowing and whiskers pointing forward. Eventually, she looked up at him. "For now, it's not important. When he hits the double digits, _then_ you can worry about it. Stop trying to change the subject, Plasmius!"

Vlad's eyebrows raised. She was the one who'd brought it up! No sooner did he open his mouth to argue that very point with her, than she cut him off once more.

"What you need to be worrying about is what Danny should be able to do right now." Stitch Witch looked off to one side, her mind obviously going through its inner files. "He's five now, almost six? So the invisibility and intangibility are right on par… Would've been the first things he'd need to know, to protect himself… But he should be able to fly and attack as of his fourth year."

"He's only had a ghost half for _two_ years, Stitches." he pointed out, frowning at her.

She shrugged – a very odd thing to see on a cat – and said, "I could give you some long, scientific lecture about it, but I'll give you the basic notes: human energy is the same as ghost energy. Your physical forms are different, but energy remains the same. Hence the phrase 'ghost pain' when someone loses a limb and continues to feel long after it's gone. The energy from the limb is still there, even though its host body part isn't. Understand?"

"Strangely, yes." Vlad found himself rather interested in the conversation all of a sudden. If there was one thing about him that had never changed, it was his interest in sciences of all kinds. "So you're saying that his ghost powers aren't going to flood in at once and overwhelm him like mine did, is that it?"

"He would have to have an incredible boost in power for that to happen at his age." Stitch Witch tilted her head thoughtfully. "Not to mention a substantial amount of exercise. Even a ghost as old and as in-shape as Fright Knight takes several days to re-grow lost limbs. Longer, if the fight is particularly dragged-out. Lucky for you, even ghostly steel absorbs and keeps heat… and someone from as far north a region as us does not do well in heat. Nasty stuff."

"You're wandering again. Don't tell me you're senile, Witch."

"I know that Plasmius doesn't like conversation, but I would hope that Masters did." She tilted her head slightly, now looking at the mounted wall art. "If, for no other reason, but to merely tap into the spooky well of knowledge I allegedly possess."

"Allegedly, you say. Even then, why else would I carry on conversation with you?"

"To maintain your humanity for Danny."

Vlad raised his eyebrows at her blunt words and the even blunter tone with which she spoke them. "Listen here, Stitch Witch, I'm not sure as to what your knowledge is on ghosts and humans, but as far as being both goes – "

"Shut up, Masters." She fixed him with a dangerous expression. Black fur stood on end over every part of her feline body, making her look feral and bloodthirsty. "If you try to play that 'I am a halfa, and that makes me exempt from bad things'-card, you can just stuff it. Yes, your power is exponentially greater than any ghost and _certainly_ stronger than any human could even fathom. But the downside – and I know you are aware that there is a downside – could give a man your age a heart attack. There are rules, and you have no idea what even a _few_ of them are."

Electricity whispered up Vlad's spine, warning him of how dry the air had suddenly become. He maintained eye contact with Stitch Witch just the same, suddenly aware more than ever before in their brief time together that he was most certainly not staring down a cat.

Something ticked in the back of his mind, and for a moment, he rolled the notion in his head, back and forth. It seemed impossible – improbable, at the very least – but the uncertainty of the thought nagged at him, chewing his brain with painfully dull teeth.

"What do you know of half-ghosts, then?" he asked, baiting her.

The black cat scowled at him… and relaxed. The moisture came back to the room as her fur returned to its calm, un-frazzled state. She reigned her temper back in, but she was still angry, as if she were a parent dealing with a child who was deliberately pushing her.

Vlad suddenly dreaded the day that Danny became a teenager.

"I know that kids who are different need just a little more attention than others. Not a lot, just a little. What they really need is confidence. When something sets you so dramatically apart from others, when you're so special that other people will undoubtedly hate you for no reason, confidence will keep you warm at night when you're at your loneliest." She scowled hard at him. "Don't try to get under my skin just because you want to know something, or I will gladly pull out the cliché about curious cats. Just wonder about Danny and what he's going to be able to do as his powers develop. In fact, go a step beyond that and wonder what in the world _you_ are going to become. Just because you're well into your 30's doesn't mean your powers are done developing. Trust me, they're not even slowing down yet, you're just not being creative enough."

He watched as she hopped down from the couch and prowled away. "Well… I think I see what you mean about the whole point of having conversations."

"That was not a conversation, Vlad. It was a talk. Huge difference." Stitch Witch turned and looked at him. "Spend time with your son, talk with his bodyguard. The werewolf knows more than you think he does."

"Wulf?" Now Vlad was frowning in confusion again.

She turned away and smirked. Just the way she liked her companions… grasping for straws.

"Hi, Stitches!" The cat suddenly found herself being scooped up by a sleepy-eyed Danny, as if she were a baby. His black hair stuck out in more odd angles than usual as he snuggled her before letting her go on her way, more interested in his father. "Hi, Daddy!"

Vlad smiled as he picked Danny up, trying to restore some semblance of order to the child's impossible hair. "Hello, little badger. Have a nice nap with Packy?"

The boy nodded, reaching up to try and pat at his own hair as well, although he didn't know why his father was doing it in the first place. "What are we gonna do now? I wanna play hide 'n' seek when we're done."

A chuckle bubbled out of the billionaire. "Daniel, how would you like to learn to fly today?"

* * *

><p>Danny shrieked with joy as he spiraled straight up in the air, dropping back down immediately when the intense sensation of sheer delight overrode his ability to focus on the flying itself. The tension in his chest and shoulders was gone, and he giggled as he landed in his father's arms once again.<p>

"Daniel! For the last time, don't just shoot off like that!" Vlad scolded.

Too late; the little halfa had already leapt from his grip again, doing a corkscrew this time. Once more, Vlad had to dive to catch him, this time with the sense to actually hold onto the boy's little hands so he couldn't pull the stunt again.

"Listen to me!"

"Did you see?" Wide green eyes beamed up at him, wild and spirited. "You saw it, right? I flew!"

"Yes, but I told you to keep hold of my hand, Daniel! Look how far up you've brought us!"

They were among the tops of the forest's tallest trees, a few of the larger, startled birds chirping or cawing at them irately. Vlad, having intended to go no further than the lowest branches on the pines, now knew why Wulf had so insistently followed them during the lesson. Even now, the werewolf gazed up at them from below, wagging his tale when he was noticed.

"_I told you! The cub is a natural!"_ he called up to them, laughing at the man who had claimed his assistance wouldn't be needed. His employer friend failed to see how determined and like his father Danny was, or else he underestimated it.

"But I'm flying! I can do it okay!" Danny pointed at the nearest mountaintop. "I wanna go up there!"

"Daniel, my repeatedly _catching _you is the only reason that you are still whipping through the air as it is!" Vlad frowned, focusing on the invisible pulse between what he could only assume was his and his son's energies. His own, he was used to, which made it harder to focus on; it was only now, when he could also feel Danny's, which pulsed faster and weaker than a mouse's heart, that he was aware of his own energy pulse.

It was slow and contained, like static – ready to lash out at a moment's notice, but calm in its repetitive circulation throughout his muscles, nerves, and blood, as well as some untouchable part of his body that didn't physically exist. By comparison, the younger halfa's energy was wild and hurried, but almost brittle in feeling – if energy could be brittle. When Vlad had finally managed to focus enough to connect their energies, two things had happened: first, Danny's had rushed him, tingling its way through his father's arms and straight to the core of his body, just below the ribcage; second, Vlad's own energy had immediately found his son's core and, for one wild moment, his hand felt more like his hand was holding onto a glass heart, very small and very breakable, instead of another person's hand.

In that split second, Vlad had actually been frightened that he was doing something that could actually hurt Danny. He cursed Stitch Witch for not letting him know if there was any risk of harm between two ghosts performing this "energy sharing", as she called it, and just letting him charge blindly into the task as if it were something simple.

At current, that was exactly how it felt again – like he was holding onto Danny's internal organs instead of just his hand. Coincidentally, now the boy was trying to jerk away as if his stomach were being held, and not his arms. His shoulders budged easily, but not his chest.

"No! It's okay, I can do it! Let go!" Danny twisted, grunting with effort.

"I will not! Now stop it this instant, before you get yourself killed!" Vlad snapped.

Danny stopped and looked up at the older halfa, finally picking up on the anger in his voice. Was he in trouble? What had he done wrong? Wasn't he supposed to fly like this?

Then he looked down. A sinking pit suddenly formed in his belly, and he felt like he was falling, even though he wasn't. Eyes bulging, he squeaked in shock and jumped at Vlad, hugging his father's neck while looking at the ground and at Wulf.

Another laugh came back up to them. _"Finally seeing how far the drop is, little friend?"_

Danny shakily planted his face in the safety of his father's shoulder, shuddering. Vlad softly smiled when he heard a whispered mantra of "Don't look down, don't look down…"

"See why I want you to listen to me, Daniel?" Vlad patted Danny's back, holding him carefully for fear that gravity might suddenly apply to the boy. "It's alright, my boy. You won't get hurt as long as you do as I tell you. Now, are you ready to listen?"

"Okay…" The young halfa pulled back slightly, looking around. His mouth was suddenly dry; he gulped and licked his lips, fists still white-knuckling the shoulders of Vlad's outfit.

"You're going to be fine, little badger." Vlad took one of Danny's hands, then the other, and held the boy out slightly. "Now, very slowly, try to move yourself down. I know you don't have legs at the moment" – He regarded the spectral tail curiously for perhaps the second or third time since the lesson began. – "so I want you to focus on the muscles in your lower back, the ones you use when you're getting out of a chair or sitting up in bed. Got it?"

"Think so…" Danny was doing his best not to look at the ground. But just knowing that if he or Daddy were to accidentally let go…

His shoulders tensed and bunched together in his back. He wasn't going anywhere. He couldn't. He didn't want to. He wanted to be down, yes, but he didn't want to do it. He wanted Daddy to do it!

"_Be calm, my friend!" _Wulf reminded Phantom of his presence.

Vlad smiled slightly, feeling sympathetic as Danny's grip tightened around the curls of his hand. The moment that they started to descend, the boy jumped and yelped, "Don't let go!"

"I'm not going to let you go, Daniel. My hold is much stronger than yours is." Thank goodness he was a reasonable man, or else talking to the child would be difficult sometimes.

"Are you sure?" Danny peeked down. The color drained from his face for a moment. "Whoooaaa…"

"I'm beyond sure. After all, _you_ were the one pulling us down. Not I."

Still looking at the ground, Danny frowned a little. "R-Really? Me?"

"Yes, you." Vlad chuckled. "I wouldn't lie about such a thing, little badger."

Danny opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it just as quickly. He knew that they would stay there all day if necessary – Daddy was patient, and _way_ more stubborn than himself! A dangerous combination when Danny got in trouble or started arguing back, to be sure, so thank goodness it didn't happen very often.

He made his shoulders go slack and looked at his wispy tail. He would need legs if he was going back to the ground, right? Danny tried to wiggle a foot that wasn't there, and his tail split, becoming solid landing gear once more. Shakily, he dipped downward suddenly, frightened when he did. But at the same time, it was exciting – not as exciting as flying, but there was still a thrill, as long as he knew he wouldn't get hurt. Daddy was there to make sure that he didn't get hurt…

When they finally touched the ground, Danny hugged Vlad's legs tightly, burrowing his face into the side of a knee with an excited squeal. A hand ruffled his messy white hair as the billionaire chuckled. "Well done, Daniel. I'm very proud of you. Now promise me that you will never go flying without me, understand? Not that high; not until you know how to land safely _every time."_

Danny nodded energetically, smiling with adrenaline. "I promise, Daddy!"

**=^ówò^=**

Hey there! Anyone else got their Danny-cavity for the day? No? Just me? LIARS!

NYAA!

Sorry this took so long! I was in the hospital. It was surprisingly pleasant! …Except the part where I couldn't be on a computer for very long… People are scary! No, I kid. But I was in the hospital. I'm feeling much better now! I have sleeping pills that give me super vivid dreams! They're like their own little stories in my head, every night…

Nyaa…

Ha! Don't mind me. Crazy kitty has had her catnip for the day. You should try it! It's delicious as tea!

Nyaa!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom rights. If I did, Vlad would have been Danny's biological father right from the get-go, and I would be married to Dan Phantom. I love me some evil. =^n.n^=;;

Nyaa.

**=^=w=^=**

**Chapter 20**

_**Five Years Later…**_

Danny zipped through the Wisconsin skies at top speed, his face pale. His suit was tarnished and soaked in miscellaneous chemicals, and part of his book-bag's cover was eaten away or burned – possibly both, for all he knew.

When home was in sight, a small part of him considered shooting past it and flying into the nearby forest. He knew better than to go hiding when he was in trouble, and usually it wasn't a big deal; he'd seen things much, much scarier than an angry teacher or a school bully. But this time, he would be in trouble with something – some_one_ – much, much bigger than that.

He shot through a window, crashing through the glass when his intangibility didn't work properly. He landed with a graceless _whump_ on his bedroom floor, and for a moment he thought he was seeing stars for a completely different reason than looking at the mural of his ceiling and walls.

Distantly, he heard a phone ringing – the old-fashioned kind, with a sound so metallic you would think an alarm was sounding. For him, it sort of was… and it was only a matter of time before it went straight to the cross-dimensional cell phone that his dad kept on him while looking for something called "the Behemoth".

"_HE DID WHAT?"_ It came from the office.

Dad was home early.

"Crud!" Danny slid his bag strap off of his shoulder, pushing it in front of him as he took refuge under his bed, grabbing Packy off of the bed as he went. "Cover me!" he begged the worn-out stuffed animal, hiding between the badger and the wall.

No sooner had he hidden in the corner when his bedroom door flew open, crashing into the wall as Vlad stormed in looking for him. "Daniel Masters! I _know_ you're in here!"

Maybe, if he was really quiet, Danny could hide under the bed until the next morning. Or even the next night! That seemed opportune.

Vlad stopped in front of the bed, surveying the broken window and lack of a stuffed badger that often served as a pillow these days. He frowned, clearly unimpressed – the _least_ that Daniel could do was find a creative place to hide. Shaking his head, the billionaire knelt down and hefted up the bed with one hand, glaring disapprovingly at his son's cowering.

The ten-year-old stared, a nervous grin breaking out across his face. "Heh… H-Hi… Hi, Dad…" he fumbled verbally, one hand white-knuckling Packy. "I'll bet you're wondering why I'm _home_ so early!"

"How many times have I told you _not to go into the school's chemistry lab?"_ Vlad barked, eyes jolting red.

"I…!" Danny was about to protest and say that he _wasn't_ in the chemistry lab, but realized that he could still smell smoke on himself after flying at a good 75 to 80 mph. He shut his mouth, trying to think of something else. "…You look stressed. I think you should go relax. Maybe drink some tea. You like tea, don't'cha?"

"Baked Alaska, Daniel! It took me weeks to talk the Dean into letting you do Chemistry projects at home!" Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering if it was normal for him to feel his brain bleeding. Yikes; maybe he _was_ stressed. "Get cleaned up. Throw out those clothes. We'll talk about this _later!"_

Pulling Danny out of his corner, Vlad dropped the bed back in its place and stormed back out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Danny winced, hearing the string of colorful language fade into the distance. He'd gotten his mouth washed out with soap for saying less…

He sighed, looking at Packy. "Dinner is _not_ going to be fun tonight." he told the animal pointedly, dropping his bag and throwing himself on his bed. Totally on their own, his shoes fell off, the laces fried in several places and the tongues now semi-melted strips of leather on what were once very sensible dress shoes.

Whatever; he hated them, anyway. He continued bemoaning his situation for awhile before he rolled over and sat up, looking around his room. It hadn't changed much in the last seven years, which was fine with him. He liked the stars, planets, meteors and moons that decorated the walls; a set of drums that he'd owned for nearly six years sat in a corner, and he considered thrashing on them loudly until Ember arrived to talk trash about his classmates.

It was their fault he'd gotten in trouble again, anyways. His babysitter listened – why didn't his dad? Danny sighed, leaning forward and propping his cheek in a hand, looking down at his shoes. Thoughtfully, he pointed a finger at them and zapped them across the room into the trash can.

"Two points!" He grinned.

* * *

><p>Vlad massaged his forehead, waiting for the aspirin he'd taken to kick in. He had hunted down the Behemoth with Skulker, and they had both nearly gotten eaten; the third time within the last year alone. If it weren't for fear of accidentally leaving Daniel fatherless, he would have dove straight into the monstrosity's gullet, grabbed the Skeleton Key and blown the beast inside-out. He now knew how James Hook felt in the Peter Pan children's story… or, even better, the movie where the dreaded captain was portrayed by Dustin Hoffman – <em><span>Hook<span>_ – and had actually managed to kill the crocodile who so plagued him, only to get eaten by it anyway!

He stopped the thoughts immediately. The last thing that Vlad needed was to ruin one of his son's favorite movies and books in the same thought process. Then again, perhaps that would be good punishment for the boy getting himself expelled.

With a mild groan, he leaned forward and looked down at the Grounding Bracelet, one of few low-tech devices that he had at his disposal as the parent of a half-ghost. It was a simple bracelet with a few small amethyst stones woven into black-dyed strands of dried plants.

"Stitch Witch, I will never speak ill of your magick mythology." he commented.

The cat smirked from the reading corner's chair, stretching before curling into an even tighter ball than before. "I was alive when magick was the same as science, religion, and several other things. I had a significant power boost as a ghost. Just look at Desiree – she was certainly no true djinn before she died of a broken heart… and old age, though that's not quite the romantic vision she cares to spread around."

"That's perhaps the most sensible thing that I have _ever_ heard come out of your mouth." He frowned even deeper, massaging his forehead. "I had to threaten and berate that Dean for _three weeks_ into keeping his mouth shut about what had happened to Daniel. If it weren't for the fact that he required a copy of the paperwork, I could have simply overshadowed the incompetent fool and signed it in his place…"

"Don't worry, Vlad. If he should try to say anything about Danny being a menace, he won't be able to find the words for it." Stitches sat up, reeling her neck before giving him the smug look only cats could provide. "As per your request, I was able to sew a charm into his body. Nothing harmful; if he comes close to revealing Danny's past – something that he swore he wouldn't do – then he will be stuck with the foresight of his wife leaving him, taking the house, car and kids along with half of his revenue for the next ten years. If he ever decides not to heed the warning and actually speaks, it will all happen."

"My. Your kind truly can be ruthless to those who break word, aren't they?" Vlad rose an eyebrow. "Sort of a dark underbelly for you, Stitch Witch."

"I'm very vindictive in a proper mood. Children bring out a particularly protective side of me." Stitches smirked. "I don't get the chance to destroy the lives of those who deserve it every day, you know."

He shook his head. "At times like this, it startles me that we actually have something in common. Especially after you've finished enjoying some catnip toy Daniel's bought you…"

"Ah… Nothing says 'Christmas' quite like a drooling cat running through the house for three hours straight. I enjoyed antagonizing Skulker."

"He nearly gave you a rabies shot; you realize that, don't you?"

"I _really_ enjoyed antagonizing Skulker." She grinned. "Now, to business, dear Masters. How does Danny's educational future look?"

"Bleak." The billionaire seemed to wilt a little, his stress levels steadily rising once more. "He's been expelled once again."

"You know, he's just too much of a spirited kid for your prep schools and private academies and other such nonsense. Besides, it's not like you can be there for him around the clock." Stitches looked off to one side with a private smile.

Vlad rubbed his chin, looking at her. "…You're thinking of something… Something that surely _completely_ contradicts what you've just said…"

"I think you give me too much credit." The tip of her tail twitched, her mischievous nature refusing to be suppressed. "I just had the thought of him being in a public school. Of course, they need _such_ funding these days; if you think _private_ schools kiss up to donators, you've never given money to a public school. But then, _you_ went to a public school, didn't you?"

He eyed her warily. "And where, pray tell, would I find such a school?"

She shrugged, rolling her eyes to the ceiling innocently. "I have no idea." Her eyes returned to him, glowing and golden. "Say, have you heard about the recent increase in ghost activity in Amity Park? Seems that Ghost Portal really ripped a hole in the barrier between worlds when it was destroyed – obviously Jack Fenton's fault – but I hear that it's made the mayoral position there _impossible._ One gets chased away every year. Actually, two this year alone." Another sly smirk crept across her face. "Seems some enormous, furry, caterpillar-like _Behemoth_ of a ghost likes to harass its denizens every now and again. Strange happenings, I tell you; the veil between worlds there is particularly thin, of course, after the accident… Not to mention their inexplicable knack for naming their buildings and landmarks with ghost movie references. _Casper_ High? Absurd…"

"You don't say…" A scheming grin found its way to Vlad's face as he shifted his eyes away, the gears in his head turning. "Well, Daniel _does_ need to find friends who will keep him out of trouble, and poor children are _such_ suck-ups to rich children…"

Stitches looked at him head-on now, turning the crank along. "There are plenty of investment opportunities there, and that location in the physical world just so happens to line up with where your 'white whale' is hiding itself in the Ghost Zone. You'd hardly even have to build another Ghost Portal."

"Indeed." He stood and walked over, picking the spectral feline up to rub along her spine. It helped him think as well as poured information out of his friend all the more readily. "If they need a mayor, they'll need a _hero_ of a mayor who can actually keep the ghosts in check, of course. Daniel needs to practice his fighting on someone other than myself and his friends if he's to get any better… he needs to fight those who won't hold back, but within a protected environment."

"Mm." She purred. "He'll get to be the hero he's always wanted to be. A chance to really exercise _all_ of the necessary muscles. He's no strategist; just doesn't understand the need for it."

"I don't want to teach him any harsh lessons, though." Vlad tapped a finger against her side for a moment, looking troubled now. "…Well, there's simply no way around it. I'll have to set up surveillance everywhere so that I know where he – and the ghosts – are."

"No way around it, _of course."_ Stitch Witch looked up at him, chuckling her mirth. "Careful to know when you reveal that surveillance system to him. Danny's ego will only survive being 'miraculously saved in the knick of time' for so long, Vlad." Softening a little, she said, "Goodness knows that if you don't let him have a couple of tough battles as he gets older, he's only going to get weaker."

"I know, and I will let him have his fierce battles that he so craves. But not now, not yet." A slightly pained look crossed his features. "I want to protect him as long as I can, Stitch Witch. I don't want him to suffer unnecessary pain."

Slowly, she let out a sigh of relief at seeing the face of a worried father surface, even marveling at it. "You're a wonderful father is why, my friend. But you also need to realize that he's at a very strange stage in his life, human _or_ ghost. He constantly makes friends with those who get him into trouble at school by pressuring him, and his wealthy status won't protect him when his fellow classmates grow into back-stabbing teens. And let us not forget that his powers love to slip up on him… I think that today's accident was a not-so-happy meeting of _all_ those factors…"

Vlad's eyes glowed solid red. "If I lay eyes on the boys who goaded him into playing in the chemistry lab…"

"Well, your eyes _do_ double as lasers!" Stitches pointed out helpfully.

He let out a light laugh. "Thank you for reminding me. I'll have to remember that the next time I have to attend 'family' business trips with their parents… Perhaps I should gut their fathers' companies now rather than later."

"You'd be putting a target on Danny's back by doing it."

The billionaire frowned. "I hate it when you speak for facts I would rather ignore in the present."

"And I hate bullies. Don't worry, I'll see to it that they receive their own personalized curses tonight, complete with nightmares of having gotten Danny in trouble that are absolutely _laden_ with guilt." She purred at the thought. "I was pushed around a lot when I was young… Apparently time _doesn't_ heal everything."

"You beautiful mind, you." Vlad actually hugged Stitch Witch, pulling her up to his cheek. "It's so _nice_ having someone who understands, even if you _are_ a pain every once in awhile."

* * *

><p>Danny slowly walked down the stairs, showered and comfortably in his pajamas littered with stars, planets, and rocket ships all over the pants. His t-shirt top even had a rocket with the words 'Rocket Man' below.<p>

"Daniel, I didn't call you down yet."

The boy poked his head into the dining room to see Vlad finishing up some paperwork at the table. The older halfa glanced up at his son, gesturing for him to take his place at the table as well. Danny darted over to the chair immediately to Vlad's right, crawling into it.

"What's that for?" Danny asked, peering at the document Vlad was signing.

"This is a lease for a house to be built in Amity Park." Vlad didn't look up from the papers. "Another is a letter of candidacy as mayor of Amity Park. We'll be moving there as soon as the house is constructed. You'll be attending Amity Elementary."

"I'll be going to a public school?" The boy's heart skipped a beat, instantly feeling lighter with the very knowledge that he would be allowed to go to a school where he wouldn't have to wear snappy suits and shoes. The thought of sneakers and baggy jeans elated him to no end.

"Yes. I expect you to represent the Masters name as if you were at any private school, however, or I _will_ send you to a boarding school." Vlad spoke sternly, making sure that the younger halfa remembered that he was to be punished for his part in his own expulsion. "Which reminds me. Hold out your arm."

All of the wind blew out of Danny's sails, but he did as he was told. Vlad tied the familiar Grounding Bracelet around his wrist, and immediately he felt a stronger power extinguish his ability to transform, effectively locking up his ghost half.

"This is to remind you not to bend to peer pressure when you know you might get in trouble. I'm very, _very_ disappointed in you, Daniel." Vlad watched the boy deflate and wither slightly under his father's words. "You are to keep this on until we arrive at our new house in Amity Park."

"The one that's gonna get built?" Danny's eyes went round, the color draining from his face. "But… But that'll take _years!"_

"Don't be so dramatic, my boy." Vlad chuckled slightly. "It's on a very strict schedule. The workers are to build around the clock. They'll be done in a month."

"A _month?"_ With a groan, Danny planted his forehead on the tabletop. "A _month?_ What am I supposed to do while I don't have school if I can't do _ghost training?"_

"Homeschooling, of course." Vlad shrugged. "I can spare the time from my hunting with Behemoth. Besides, Stitch Witch is eager to teach you a few things as well."

Now Danny felt a mix of confusion and dread. "School. Is. Boring." he said pointedly.

"I will not stand for that sort of attitude, Daniel." Vlad replied sharply, looking at his son. "Sit up straight. You shouldn't hold such a posture – it's bad for your back."

He did as he was told with a sigh. Plucking at the Grounding Bracelet, Danny tilted his head slightly to one side. "What's Stitches gonna teach me?"

"Little Badger, you really should use proper diction. 'Gonna' is _not_ a proper word." Vlad actual gave a light laugh at the look he was rewarded with. "But, seeing as we're home, I suppose that can slide. It has been a trying day for you as well. But please, _please_ remember why you're wearing that talisman, Daniel. Allowing other children – who don't even deserve to know your name, mind you – to actually coerce you into doing anything that will compromise your own set of morals and values will only keep you from reaching your fullest potential. Be wise about how you deal with petty hecklers; sometimes they're simply not worth the time."

"Okay, Dad." Danny felt a little of the pain from Vlad's 'disappointment' comment ebb away. On the down side, he wouldn't be able to talk to Ember for awhile, while his dad wasn't doing business or ghost work; on the other hand, Stitches was always loads of fun to talk to. She made a great crazy cat.

* * *

><p>"Amity Park. How very manipulative of you, Stitch Witch."<p>

"Sorry, but after you showed me his potential futures? I fell in love with his soon-to-be new friends, especially the little goth girl."

Clockwork turned with an amused smirk, gazing at his red-haired friend. "You? A romantic? I never would have guessed…"

"Young love is sweet, Clockwork, and Danny deserves to be happy in the course of love." Stitch Witch crossed her arms, leaning back against a wall. "Once he sees it, Vlad will encourage it as well. I just pray he doesn't mistake the boy for Danny's 'Jack' over the course of things. Of course, once the teen years hit, it should definitely show Vlad just how loyal _both_ of these children will be."

"How are you going to keep the so-called 'popular' group away from Danny, then?" Clockwork gazed up at the portals showing different time streams and children. Those who were destined to call themselves the 'A-listers' had predispositions for being superficial, even at their current age, and would only use Danny for their own gain. They weren't the type to stick around during harder times.

Plus, it was obvious that Stitch Witch disliked them the moment that she had laid eyes on them.

"That's easy. They won't know that he's the son of Vlad Masters, the _billionaire,_ until the man wins the election and he starts using his wealth." She smirked at the popular kids as if they were standing before her and could hear what she was saying. "I'll simply make a few suggestions to Danny and he'll keep his family's wealthy status to himself, and make friends with kinder, more _loyal_ souls. Loyalty is what truly sets those with souls apart from those without, along with respect. My Danny won't be spend his time around unworthy brats who can't even fathom the meaning of true strength."

Clockwork chuckled. "No matter how many times I hear you preach like that, I am always surprised by your depth, my friend. I am glad that you still exist, even if I can't see your affects on the time stream."

"Ohhh… You're calling me old…" Stitch Witch wilted comically now, sighing. "I'm being called old by the Master of Time… Has my life really surmounted to this point?"

"So dramatic." Clockwork tutted, shaking his head. "It's a compliment; besides, you only came into being a few days before my demise."

"You were the second human in all of existence to die." She frowned, sticking out her lower lip as much as she could. "That's _old._ Older than old! I'm dirt!"

He sighed with a shake of his head. "Don't you have a _family_ to return to?"

**=^n.n^=**

Aaahhh… How are you? Happy, yes? Fine? Good, good. Yes, of _course_ Sam and Tucker will be in this fanfic. What sort of half-hearted fan would I be if I didn't include them? But, I digress, as there _have_ been a few well-written fanfictions in which one or both were missing.

Nyaa.

Here's some tea and a cookie for your troubles. I would rub against your legs and demand your love, but this kitteh has been joyfully rolling around in the dirt of a prevented alternate future while in the ownership of Dan Phantom. Hey, even supremely evil half-Fruit Loop full-fledged ghosts need a lonely guy cat! X3

Nyaa!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom copyrights, I own _story_ copyrights!

Nyaa!

**=^'w'^=**

**Chapter 21**

"Ya know, you should really crush on a nicer girl, Tuck." Samantha Manson crossed her arms as she watched her friend stare longingly across the schoolyard. "You're starting to drool and it's gross, plus the whole 'not blinking while you stare' thing is _kinda_ creepy."

"She's totally a nice girl!" Tucker Foley adjusted his red beret. "She's just got a tough exterior, that's all. It's called spunk!" He grinned.

Sam rolled her eyes. If 'spunk' meant a mean witch of a girl who actually picked her own fights rather than relying on Dash and Kwan like the other popular girls did, then yes, Valerie Gray had spunk. "She doesn't have spunk _or_ a tough exterior! She's just _mean…"_ The young Jewish girl snorted with a shake of her head. "I will _never_ understand what you boys see in popular girls. They look like Barbie dolls – plastic and fake."

"And pretty!" Tucker interjected. "Don't forget pretty! That's the most important part."

"Of _course_ it is." Sam frowned at Valerie, Paulina and Star as they giggled about boys that they liked but wouldn't date.

She was glad she wasn't like them.

* * *

><p>"S-Stitches? I-I d-d-don't think Dad'll l-like this…"<p>

"Well, this is a good lesson for you. I'll take a little of Vlad flipping his wig." She turned and looked at him. "Just a little farther."

Danny gulped, running forward and grabbing the witch's hand. She was in her human form for once, which meant that this _was_ a very important lesson. Still, he was in a cave. Underground. He didn't like it, and he tried to stay as close to the bright, oddly-colored orange light of the fire she held in her hand.

"_Do not press him too hard, Stitch Witch."_ Wulf whined in his throat with worry, watching Danny. _"His mind is fragile. This is no hut's closet."_

"Danny's mind is not fragile, it just has… chips. Cracks in his mental armor." Stitches smiled down at the boy, hugging him to her side. "You know what part is coming, right?"

"I know…" He was trembling, clutching at her purple tank top. "But… do we have to? Here?"

She hushed him softly, leaning down and kissing his forehead. "You're going to be okay, Danny. Wulf is here, and I am here. But there is something down here that I know you can find, and someone very important that I want you to meet. Then we will go back to the surface, and you can spend the rest of the day playing, and I will tell Vlad it is a way of accumulating energy, alright?"

His large, blue eyes stared up at her imploringly. "…You promise?"

"Of course I do, Danny." Stitches smiled, smoothing out his hair. "You are Wulf's best friend, and you are my dearest child, like a son. I love you most. Nothing bad will happen to you while I'm here."

"Okay." He squeezed his eyes shut, letting go of her as she knelt next to him. He felt her grab his hand, and there was a gentle _woosh_ as the fire disappeared.

He opened his eyes to pure darkness.

"Relax, Danny. We're still here."

"_I hope you know what you are doing."_

"I know what I'm doing, Wulf. I've done this thousands of times before." Stitches turned her attention back to Danny. "Danny, if you want, you can sit down. I want you to close your eyes and focus on your breathing, like when we meditate."

Danny nodded shakily, knowing full well that both of the ghosts could still see him. He sat down and crossed his legs. Something to his right shifted, and a moment later he was arm-to-arm with a wall of fur. He relaxed at just knowing Wulf was so close by. He was worrying over nothing. They would never leave him down here.

Stitch Witch listened for awhile. "Now, Danny, as soon as you're comfortable, I want you to focus on your heartbeat. I know that may seem a little hard at first, but I know you can do this."

He closed his eyes and focused. It took a great amount of effort, but he was able to maintain calm breathing. Stitches had hidden with him in closets and dark rooms before – this was just like those other times. He was doing this because he felt scared somewhere that his two present friends felt safe, and he wanted to know why. They had worked him up over a few years.

His heart pulsed calmly in his chest. He could feel the blood in his veins, much like he could feel the ectoplasm when his ghost side _wasn't_ subdued, especially if her was trying to use a power, like a blast or a ray. Yes, he was alive; there was nothing to fear. He could even feel Wulf and Stitch Witch's pulses against his arm and holding his hand.

But then he perceived something bigger, something in the cave around them. He wondered if he should be worried… he didn't _feel_ worried, so long as his friends were here…

"I'm going to move on in this exercise, Danny." Stitches said softly. "I want you to merge your energy with the earth just below where you're sitting. You know the instant that you meet the earth's energy, that it doesn't want to hurt you. In fact, it wants to give you strength. This is the energy of Mother Gaia, or Mother Earth. She loves all of humanity because she knows the _good_ that they're capable of, and right now, right here, her sole focus is _you,_ Danny Masters. The human you. Can you feel her heartbeat?"

Danny felt a strange warmth wash over him. Sure enough, even in his human form, he felt his energy reaching down into the earth below, and in return the earth reached back. Rather than overpowering him, it felt like it was giving him a solid anchor, keeping his mind from spiraling away from him and making him think that something could go wrong.

"Nothing will go wrong." Could Stitches read his mind? "I am here. Wulf is here. Any God or Angels that you believe in are here. They are protecting you. They are keeping anything bad from happening to you. They are working with Mother Earth to lend you her strength, her calm."

Gods? Angels? Stitches was always reading stories about them, but she never brought them up in this sort of meditation. Dad never really mentioned anything, either, other than a casual brush-off here and there. Danny had to wonder… what did he believe? He felt safe, even in this great hole, because Stitch Witch and Wulf were there, as was the motherly pulse of the earth all around, even in the darkness.

Danny realized he had opened his eyes half-way. He felt strangely pleasant.

"You have a lot ahead of you, starting a few weeks from now, Danny." Stitches murmured softly, looking up at the cave ceiling. She could feel and hear the same maternal pulse that Danny was picking up on for the first time. "But you're going to face it head-on. You have your family. You have your Dad, Wulf, Ember, Skulker, and me, but there are also those outside of just us. When we cannot be with you, there are the energies of the world. There are Gods, Angels, whatever you choose to believe in and walk with. As long as you let only the good ones in, then the bad ones will not get you. You will overcome even the most difficult of choices, the mightiest obstacles."

He believed her. He didn't know why, but he felt like even if he had to go to his new school tomorrow, he wouldn't even feel shy. He could march into the classroom and make friends and even impress the teacher, no problem! His spirit felt relaxed, and yet it vibrated enthusiastically.

In the darkness of the cave, Danny giggled a little.

Wulf relaxed, gazing down at his young friend, and then at Stitch Witch. He didn't know of unseen forces, but then, perhaps he was naturally aware of things that humans weren't. Raising his nose to the air, he inhaled the scent of coolness, dampness, and dirt and rock. It may have been cold in the cave, but he felt the presence of nature there. They were in the womb of the earth, and though she would love to keep her cubs, she would let them go, for she knew they could not grow below the ground.

"Okay, Danny, when you're ready, give my hand a squeeze, and I'll turn the lights on. We can go, and you can play with Wulf. How does that sound?" Stitches asked.

All she got was a hum in response. Danny felt dreamy, like he was between awake and asleep. An odd sense of wanting to do something arose. He wanted to make his dad proud. He wanted to help people. Why was he so young and so small? …But, it was okay. All things in good time…

She chuckled and ruffled his hair, and he snapped out of it with a laugh of his own. He rubbed his face as the orange flame returned, casting its warm-colored light all around. Suddenly, the cavern room didn't seem so ominous, nor did it feel like it was closing in on him. There was still a tingle of fear in the back of his mind, but it wasn't as strong as it normally was.

"Come on, Danny. Your father is already going to skin my kitty hide for bringing you down here." Stitches helped him up and held onto his hand, leading him back the way they had come.

Danny felt a question arise. "Do you ever get really scared?" He looked at her. "Like, so scared, you think you're going to die?"

"Of course I do. I've felt that way plenty of times. I still feel that way about things, even though I'm very old." she replied, as though they were talking about the weather.

A grown-up who admitted she was afraid. "But… But you don't act like a coward." He frowned.

She chuckled, silvery-blue eyes contrasting brilliantly with the dim, orange light. "You're not a coward if you have fear. You're a coward if you _obey_ fear. But if you acknowledge the fear, and you move on instead of letting your mind dwell on it? Then, my child… Then you have _courage."_

"Courage… courage means you're not afraid."

"Stupidity means you're not afraid. Courage means you're afraid to do something, but you do it anyway because you know that you have to." Stitches shrugged. "Like standing up to a bully, or the popular kids at school. If they're picking on someone, or telling you to do something that you know is wrong, you'll get a voice that tells you that they're wrong, but you're scared because you don't want to fight, and maybe you even want them to like you. Courage is the thing that makes you stand up for yourself, or stand up for others."

"And you had to stand up for yourself?" Danny looked at her, hoping for an answer that felt right. Affirmation.

She paused now. They were just within the mouth of the cave. Slowly, a pained look came across her face, and she let out a sigh the way an old woman might, despite her youthful appearance. An exhausted smile crept across her face as she looked down at him, then wrapped her arms around his small shoulders in a warm hug.

He felt guilty suddenly, and quickly hugged her back because of it. Had he said something wrong? Maybe she hadn't stood up for someone and they hated her for it?

Stitches pulled back, keeping her hands on his shoulders. "Danny, can you keep a secret?"

"Is it a bad secret?" Danny asked cautiously.

She shook her head. "No. In fact, I promise that if your dad asks you for this information specifically, you may tell him. But please, please don't tell him if he doesn't ask. I'm begging you."

"If I can tell Dad, then okay. I promise."

Stitches smiled again, brushing his hair from his face. "Danny, my secret is… my father was very different from your father. My father was mean, and crazy, and he wanted power more than anything else in the world. He wanted me to be a strong fighter, but he wanted it too badly. He got mad a lot. He hurt me and my mother. That's why I have these stitches. They hold me together."

Danny gave her a dumbstruck stare. "Your… Your own dad…?"

"Yeah. He was the first person to ever die and become a ghost." She sighed. "Then he met my mother."

"Wait, your dad was already a ghost when he met your mom?" His mind buzzed, pulse quickening from its previous lull. "But… if your dad was a ghost, and then he met your mom… and he was the first ghost ever…"

She watched his brilliant little mind solve the puzzle, eyes growing wider as the brain behind them quickly pounced on the answer. "Your… Your dad was Pariah Dark?"

"He was. He is." Stitches shook her head. "He was a terrible father _and_ a terrible king. Pretty crummy husband, too, but he was actually nicest to my mother until she sacrificed her life to stop my bad training. That's when she became a ghost."

"You're a halfa?" The ten-year-old was ready to drop to the floor, his mind reeling at the insanity of the story he was being told. "You're a halfa, your dad was Pariah Dark, and you're like, a thousand years old!"

"Several thousand, actually, but that's besides the point." Stitches ruffled Danny's hair as he gave her a mad, exasperated expression. "That's an interesting look."

"Your dad's a big jerk! How could he do that to his own kid?" he growled, clenching his fists tightly. "I hope my dad wakes him up and completely wallops him!"

"You're sweet, Danny." She smiled at him. "But I got over my anger a long time ago. I stood up to my father, and I helped other, stronger ghosts lock him away, even though I didn't want to at the time. I kept thinking, 'If he finds out and catches us, I'll be in so much trouble'. My friends would all be in trouble as well. And most importantly of all, he was my dad, and I loved him even as he grew crazier and crazier and meaner and meaner."

"But why? Even after all of the mean stuff he did? Your neck stitches go all the way around!"

"I know, and yes, he did that towards the end of the battle. But there were 13 years of evidence before that, and it all told me that, even at his worst, he truly believed he was doing things that would help me. They just weren't the right things."

Danny grimaced in disgust. "So you forgave him?"

Stitches smiled coldly. "Of course not. He hurt me. He killed my mother for trying to protect me. The very thought of Pariah Dark makes me want to spew acid and bleed lava from my veins. I hate him in a way that no person should ever realize. I got past the anger of how he hurt me, Danny, but I will never, ever forgive what he did."

His eyes were round again, searching her for an answer. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Sometimes we have to stand up to people who we really love, and people who we're absolutely terrified of." She kissed the young halfa's forehead, lingering there as she recalled a faint memory from her own childhood. "Sometimes, those people are one in the same. But, we can't let that stop us from doing the right thing. We need to let our voices be heard, even if it's just once, and then we have to be prepared to fight for what we think is justified. You'll realize that we won't have to fight as often as we expect…"

Clockwork groaned, massaging his forehead as he floated before his portals showing the different time stream aspects. Four definite futures had presented themselves, and while two of them were good, two of them were also very bad, and he didn't wish them on the pure-hearted child.

Stitch Witch certainly gave the young boy more credit than most others would, refusing to treat him like some Ming vase out of fear that he would become that very item. If she treated him like he was soft and weak, then he would always _be_ soft and weak. Still, she ran the risk of utterly destroying Danny Phantom before he ever really had a chance to be a hero _or_ a villain.

He gazed at the elder, future Danny; a young man with a wife, and children. He looked happy with the woman in his arms. Next to that portal was a deranged ghost of Danny, his mind warped and gone as he destroyed everything in his past.

The Master of Time felt the faintest hint of sadness, for if Stitch Witch fumbled and Danny ever became a deranged, super-powered lunatic, then both she and Clockwork would have the boy's blood on their hands.

**=^o.o^=**

ZOMG! Okay, okay, let's all calm down now. Breath in through the nose, hold it, and out through the mouth… Settle down, relax, and pet the kitty too soothe the jitters. That's right, don't strangle the kitty for suddenly going deep; it's all for your entertainment in the end! Here, I made some tea for you. And lemon squares! Chocolate chip cookies for those of you who don't like lemon squares. There, there.

Nyaa.

So, Sam and Tucker had a little intro. Yes, Tucker has a crush on Valerie. After all, he tries so hard to be a stud, who else is going to be able to keep him grounded as he gets older? Sam can't babysit _both_ boys 24/7, and she's gonna have her hands full with Danny as it is!

Nyaa!

And I also went a little spiritual on y'all. Sorry for those of you who don't like it. I respect all denominations, and that aside, Sam _is_ Jewish, since she celebrates Hanukkah in the show. For anyone curious, that's a mostly Wiccan or Pagan ritual, but really, anyone who believes in a good higher power can use the meditation walkthrough. That's why Stitch Witch stayed pretty open-ended on the subject. Sorry again! Hope someone liked it!

Nyaa!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **I own Stitch Witch and the plot tweaks original to this fanfiction. Everything else is Butch Hartman territory.

Nyaa.

**=^'.'^=**

**Chapter 22**

"I still don't get it. What's the big deal about dating, anyways?" Sam wrinkled her nose. "I mean, boys aren't gross anymore, I guess, but I sure as heck don't wanna go being all gooey like teens."

"But teens are cool!" Tucker pointed out, clicking away on his handheld video game. "Plus, all of the popular kids on TV have boyfriends and girlfriends and stuff."

"That… That makes no sense. The 'kids' on TV are all like… 20 or something! They're not kids at all!" Sam began rubbing her forehead. "And teens are _not_ cool, not all of them anyway… It's just… It's stupid, that's all. Dressing up in bright colors and wearing three layers of make-up is _not_ attractive, and I seriously doubt it's comfortable, either."

"You wear make-up."

"I wear nail polish and purple lipstick! That's it! I don't wear… blush and eye liner and mascara and a billion other things that screw up my skin!"

"Yeah, well… Hey, is that new kid staring at us?"

The two were sitting outside during recess beneath a large, twisted-looking cherry tree. It was where they would always hang out, away from the other kids, using their coats as a bumper between themselves and the cherry-littered ground.

Sitting against the wall on a bench was the newest student in their class, Danny Masters. He was holding his coat on his lap – hugging it, really – while staring at his red-and-white sneakers, not looking at Sam and Tucker at all. He was too busy second-guessing his former excitement about being in a public school, rather than the fancy-shmancy rich, private schools he was used to attending. He was used to kids talking and networking with one another, or trying to get into trouble… or, more popularly, trying to get _him_ into trouble, since there was technically no way that the son of Vlad Masters _could_ ever get in trouble. School faculty and parents alike were afraid of the man, and afraid of his son by association.

But here, at Casper Elementary, kids were more interested in running around and playing. This was just fine with him, until he found out the hard way that kids were also really, really territorial about the playground equipment – especially boys his own age. Already he'd been chased off from the monkey bars, jungle gym, and the bar-dome by kids who were in his own class. Danny was used to more subtle bullying, so he guessed that maybe he should be thankful that these kids weren't smart on top of being mean, but he wasn't exactly a star athlete in his human form.

No wonder Dad exercised so much…

"Sam! What are you doing? Sam!"

"Hi."

Danny looked up, startled. It was a girl. Why was a girl talking to him? The only reason girls talked to him was because of his dad, and no one knew he was rich yet. Hopefully, they never would… That was beside the point. Why was she talking to him?

"Uh…" he replied intelligibly. "Er… H-Hi."

Sam smiled. "I'm in the same class as you. Sam Manson, remember?"

No. He didn't remember. Honestly, he didn't remember the name of anyone in his class who he'd been introduced to at the moment. Who was his teacher, anyway? What was his own name, for that matter? With a mental kick to his own butt, he prayed that Dad never learned how tongue-tied he got around any girl that wasn't his babysitter or his cat.

"I'm… Danny. My name is Danny!" He hurriedly got up and stuck out a hand.

She gave his hand a funny look before laughing and shaking it. "Yeah. I know. You can hang out with me and Tucker, if ya want." Sam jerked a thumb over at their spot. "You look kinda bored over here by yourself, and the other kids in our class are jerks."

"R-Really…? Yeah! Sure, I can do that!" A huge grin sprang to his face. Sam was reminded of a happy puppy, which made her laugh again as she led him over, where he once again held out his hand, this time to introduce himself to Tucker. "Hi! I'm Danny!"

"I know, dude. Chill out." Tucker high-fived the outstretched hand and, not noticing the semi-confused look on the new kid's face, held up his handheld and asked, "You play video games?"

"Do I ever! Which game is that? I've played Speed, Speed 2: Faster than Speed, Action Heroes and Explosions…"

"You've played Action Heroes and Explosions? Man, you're lucky… I wanted my mom to take me to get it at yesterday's release, but I kinda broke our living room clock with a soccer ball…"

Sam raised an eyebrow, already sitting with her book. "What were _you_ doing with _any _kind of sports-ball?"

"It was zero-gravity technologically-advanced sports-ball from the alien race of Za'hul at the time, and it was rigged to explode!" Tucker puffed up defensively.

"That sounds… bad. Usually when alien stuff comes flying at me, me and my battle cat Stitches take it down and go on this epic adventure through the woods to find out where it came from." Danny crossed his arms and looked contemplative.

"Battle _cat?_ Don't you mean _dog?_ Cats don't follow you. They don't know how to play as well." Tucker said.

Danny shook his head. "Stitches is _crazy_ smart when it comes to playing. This one time we found a robot Frisbee, and when I activated it, it went flying all over the place and destroyed, like, three of my dad's portraits. She jumped on it and took it down." He rubbed the back of his neck with a smile. "Dad wasn't so pleased that day."

Sam shook her head at them. "What is it about boys and destroying stuff? Don't you know that outdoor toys are to be played with _outdoors?"_

Tucker shook his head. "Nah, that big ball of fire in the sky likes to burn my skin."

"You mean the _sun?"_

"Yeah, that thing!"

"It wasn't an outdoor toy… I've seen my dad mess with those things all the time in his training room…" Danny muttered while wondering if normal kids' houses had training rooms _or_ Frisbees that flew around and fired lasers as part of a strict battle-training regimen like Vlad used. His bet was no.

* * *

><p>"Apple fritters!"<p>

Large rows of teeth flew around Vlad Plasmius as he recovered from an ecto-blast from the Behemoth. He let out a roar of both rage and disgust, slobber attacking him along with a far-less-than-pleasant smell of ghostly monster-breath.

"Let me out, you wretched beast!" Vlad began flinging bolts of violent, pink ectoplasm around the creature's mouth and teeth. He wanted to locate the Skeleton Key from within Behemoth, but not while it was still alive! "That does it…"

He gathered a large orb of ectoplasm, gritting his teeth as he focused more and more energy into it. He would see to the end of this beast once and for all. The orb went from pink to purple. He wanted that Skeleton Key! He wanted power and prestige!

The hot ectoplasm turned an angry red.

Fighting to take aim within the maw of the jostling beast – What on earth were Fright Knight and Skulker _doing_ out there? – Vlad blasted the red energy down Behemoth's throat.

With a smoky screech of pain, Vlad was unceremoniously spat out, covered in slime.

"My liege!" Fright Knight and Skulker started towards the rock he'd landed on.

"Leave me be, you fools – destroy that monster!" he snarled angrily, red eyes glowing brightly as he got up.

Behemoth bellowed and twisted his body, smacking Skulker out of the air with his tail. He bellowed a second time in triumph.

"You will fall by my hand, beast!" Fright Knight roared, raising the Soul Shredder for a downward slice.

The creature's bulk suddenly shifted towards him, knocking both knight and spectral steed down. Behemoth turned and looked at Plasmius, who was still fighting to get the drool off of himself. The monster gave him the best imitation of a smug smirk before howling and disappearing, effectively making his escape.

"Fantastic." Vlad grimaced as a large glob of spit ran down from his hair. Swiping it off of his face, his mind already began to work. Yes, Behemoth's innards were far-better prone to attack than his outer hide. However, the act of getting close enough to inflict noticeable damage was… unpleasant.

"Sir?" Skulker piped up as Plasmius started back towards home with himself and Fright Knight in tow.

"I have a plan that I must work on to debilitate this beast, if not destroy it outright." came the short reply. "Go to your homes and recover. There is nothing to be done for now."

Skulker winced slightly as his employer flew off. He glanced at Fright Knight, who heaved a sigh.

"I do not know why Stitch Witch does not just tell him that Behemoth cannot be fallen." the knight lamented, tucking his sword into its sheath.

The hunter shrugged. "Perhaps she has and Plasmius simply doesn't believe her." He looked back at his companion. "Why would the witch know about this creature?"

"She made Behemoth to protect the Skeleton Key." Fright Knight gazed into some distant memory. "She is the progeny of Pariah himself and a woman, though the fact hasn't been spoken aloud in thousands of years."

"Are you kidding me? That's… That's incredible! I knew you were both _old_ ghosts, but…"

"You have been watching over our Prince Phantom too often." Fright Knight shook his head. "The one called Clockwork is predated only by Stitch Witch and Pariah Dark. He was the second human to die, and I presume he will be the last ghost to disappear."

"I thought he was 'predated' by Stitch Witch. Everyone knows that Pariah Dark was the first ghost."

"Stitch Witch is only half a ghost. Half a human. Her mother was among the living, and she died in her duty of protecting the child. But Pariah could not kill his own child. It was impossible. No matter the damages a half-ghost will sustain, they never stay dead for long. They merely sleep."

Skulker stared at Fright Knight as his words sank in. "…Are you saying… Stitch Witch is still… _alive?"_

"You catch on quickly, hunter. Keep the revelation to yourself; it is not our place to tell Plasmius about the nature of the Stitch Witch. If she has not told him herself, then it is best that he remains oblivious."

"How could you say that? He's our employer! You swore your allegiance to him!"

"I swear my allegiance to whoever is strongest, and wisest, but to cross the Witch…" Fright Knight looked at Skulker. "What do you suppose lies under this armor, hunter? Under your metal, with all its electric contraptions and concealed weaponry, _you _still have a body, albeit a small one. There is nothing but a Spectral Core within this armor. As a human, I dared to hunt the ghost of Stitch Witch's mother because my people believed that she was cursing our land and livelihood. The price of crossing the Witch, even in ignorance, is great. If you treasure everything you have – your domain, your weapons, even your woman – you will let things fall into place as she wants them, and thank your good fortune that she is not evil… only vicious."

A chill shook Skulker as he listened to Fright Knight, but he couldn't wrap his mind around the words. It was impossible for him to fathom the power of Pariah, having been far from even conception at the time, and the way Fright Knight spoke about her, it were as if Stitch Witch had the same capacity for destruction. "Then why tell me?"

"Because I had one I loved among the people I protected, the ones that Stitch Witch destroyed because she was mad and believed they worked for Pariah and hunted the Lady Belladonna. But even the power of both women combined could not bring back the one I loved, and she was not of the sort to leave a ghost behind." Fright Knight gazed back into space, then lowered his head steadily. "I do not cross her now with Lord Plasmius because he seeks Pariah's power. If he becomes as Lord Pariah was, we will need her again to detain him."

* * *

><p>Vlad had showered and been at work in his laboratory for two hours by the time Danny returned home from school and came running to find his father.<p>

"Dad! Dad! …What are you doing down here?" Danny opened the lab door, Stitches flying past his feet and trotting down the steps to investigate the new area.

"Daniel! I did not hear your bus pull up. The sensors I made must not be working properly yet. A bell is supposed to go off when it stops outside Polterheist." Vlad looked at where the light attached to the alarm had just started blinking. "You didn't _fly_ home, did you?"

"No. I walked with my new friends. I made friends! And they _didn't_ try to get me in trouble!"

"Really? Well done, little badger!" Vlad clapped his son on the back as Danny joined him at the workbench. "Now, keep an eye on these kids. There may be one or two who are 'well off', so to speak, but none are as rich as we are, and I suspect they'll be victims of envy."

"Oh… Yeah… Well, see…" Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't tell any of my classmates that we were billionaires or anything like that. I don't want any jerks trying to push me around or be my fake friends."

"Good instincts, son. Very good. You do me proud." Vlad smiled and Danny felt a slight rush of relief that he hadn't offended the elder Masters. "Well, get started on your homework while I finish off this ectoplasmic-biological warhead. We'll be ready for training after that."

"Okay!" The boy grinned, but his smile fell when he looked at his father's project. "…Isn't biological like… plants and animals?"

"Yes, it certainly is. I have a rather large pest problem in the Ghost Zone, and it's effecting Amity Park due to the thin veil between dimensions." Vlad ruffled Danny's hair. "Don't worry, Daniel, there's nothing to worry about. I wouldn't do it unless it was for the good of the town… Not to mention your new friends! Now, run along and do your homework. If you finish before I do, you may call your new friends and chat for awhile."

Danny smiled at the thought and nodded, returning back upstairs while making a mental note not to let anyone know that his dad was building a bomb in their basement.

Vlad watched his son leave with a sense of relief, glad that the boy had found friends who wouldn't see him simply for how much money his family had. When they had a future as the ruler of both this world and the ghosts', it would be hard for Danny to find people who didn't know who he was and fear him. Of course, the man reasoned, it was better that they fear him as ghosts had feared Pariah, than they try to hunt him as if he were some common specter. His child was anything but common. The billionaire cast a wistful smile at the framed college picture he kept on the wall of every lab in every house he owned.

Maddie would be proud.

He turned back to his work to find Stitches sitting on it, fixing him with a stern look. "May I help you, Stitch Witch? You're on my offense."

"I am about to completely disassemble your offense." The feline leaned closer, her back paws staying on the bomb while her front paws prowled towards him with calculation. "What in the world are you making this awful thing for?"

"The Behemoth." He picked her up with a frown. "There's no ghost but Pariah who can summon the energy needed to destroy that creature from the inside _or _the outside."

She yelped as he dropped her onto the floor. As soon as her paws touched the ground, she jumped as was back on the workbench. "You cannot _kill_ Behemoth, Vlad! Not with this bomb and not with anything else – if anything, it will destroy the Skeleton Key you're so bent on obtaining!"

"This warhead only attacks _biologically bio-degradable_ ectoplasmic matter. The equivalent of flesh and plant-life in ghosts. The Skeleton Key will be fine… But that monster has tried eating me for the last time." Vlad frowned deeply, ignorant of the agitated glare he was receiving.

"No!" Stitches drew back a paw and smacked the mechanism off of the desktop, then turned on the exasperated-looking man. "I put more hard work and effort into making Behemoth than you've put into creating your career as a billionaire, a businessman, a Ghost Zone tyrant _and_ a parent! I will not let you destroy a life that I worked so hard to create in the first place!"

He didn't seem to hear her, staring at the bits and pieces of metal scrap on his floor. "…You've just destroyed two hours of work."

"Two hours? Try two _decades!_ That's how long it took to create Behemoth's nervous system alone." Stitch Witch sat on her haunches, tail swishing wildly behind her. When he continued lamenting the loss of his own work, she tutted and glared at a spot on the wall. After a moment her ears perked. "I am going to do you a favor and introduce you to someone else who has dealt with the Behemoth. She will clear your mind on the matter. You will understand how pointless it is to fight with the creature."

Vlad watched as Stitch Witch disappeared into the Ghost Portal and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. For a human who could be so smart at times, she was very adept at throwing wrenches at his plans for no good reason. Now, apparently, she was off to find a person who would serve as a distraction this time. Better than facts that frequently came back to annoy him, he supposed.

He shook his head and stood. Since his project had been destroyed and his train of thought was derailed, he supposed he should help his son with his homework.

**=^nwn^=**

I must apologize for the terribly long, long, looong wait for this chapter. I'll try to make the next update timelier. To be honest, I was terrified that I wouldn't be able to properly get through this arc and into the next… which would mean an awful, unfinished work. It put my stomach in knots…

Nyaa…

Then, a miraculous dream! Since I had Stitch Witch and her mother developed as characters at the same time, why not interject Lady Belladonna as well? Fun fact: Belladonna is another name for Deadly Nightshade, a poisonous type of berry that, in small doses, can cause hallucinations. Not only do you die and have a horrible stomachache, but you're totally incoherent and off in another dimension while it's happening.

Nyaa.

I am off now to poke and prod at other works that need my attention, and try to get a couple of other projects off the ground if I can. Certainly no promises – I'm already having problems keeping anything from emerging before its time. Ah, catnip cookies…

Nyaa…


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:**I do not own rights to Danny Phantom. I just love it so much that I can't seem to stop writing fanfiction for it!

Nyaa!

**=^nwn^=**

**Chapter 23**

Deep in the heart of the Ghost Zone, further than Pariah's Lair and Clockwork's Tower, a cottage loomed in the darkness, strangely serene compared to its neighbors. No obvious signs of technological advancement were present, and there was even a miniature Stonehenge on the grounds of the island.

Stitch Witch touched down on the island, immediately darting into the house without bothering to assume human form. "Lady Belladonna! We have trouble! There's a man trying to awaken Pariah Dark!"

"Ashley! Is that you, dear?" The Witch was immediately swept up by a most gorgeous, brunette woman who wore a royal, white dress with silver lining. She hugged the black cat tightly. "Oh, I missed you _so, so much!_ I'm so happy to see you out of those gloomy woods of yours. Have you been eating well? How are you sleeping?"

Stitch Witch wriggled in Lady Belladonna's grip, her tail puffed out. "I… Mom! Didn't you hear me?"

"When you call me 'Lady Belladonna' as if we're not related, you know I don't." the Lady replied indignantly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Now, what's this about someone trying to wake up your father?"

"I've been keeping an eye on two halfas. Half-ghosts, but not like me – science made them the way they are, but they were born human, see? And now the dad – his name is Vlad, and the kid's name is Danny – is trying to wake up Pariah to assume his power! He won't listen to me when I tell him to stop, and now he's trying to kill my Behemoth for the Skeleton Key! You've got to step in and stop him!" Stitch Witch yowled, quickly taking up a juvenile role in her mother's presence.

Lady Belladonna chuckled and shook her head. "You never were good at navigating men who crave power, dear. So, what is your friend's name again? Vlad? Alright, I'll come and introduce myself to your Vlad – "

"My… He's not _my_ anything, woman!" Stitch Witch's eyes went round, her ears flattened against her skull defiantly. "By the moon, the man's a mere thirty or forty at best! And he _looks_ it!"

"I think you're insinuating that both he and I look old, since I prefer to maintain a middle-aged appearance." Lady Belladonna smiled at her child's dumbstruck look. "Don't worry, I understand what you mean. You're not taken with him, and that's fine, but goodness knows that I have to tease you about such a possibility. I'm your mother."

Stitch Witch frowned deeply. "What on earth have I done this time…?"

* * *

><p>Danny hated history homework. He really, really did. After all, his thousands-of-years-old cat had told him many different chains of events, and very few of them were actually what his school's history books stated as fact.<p>

"The Holocaust… That happened in _this_ timeline, not one of those 'cancelled' ones Stitches went to…" he muttered under his breath as he read his worksheet. "It most greatly affected the Jewish people cuz Hitler made them his scapegoats for everything bad in Germany…"

As he tried to focus on aligning the facts that his homework called for, demanding a short, five-paragraph essay, he found his mind once again checked out to wonder about his new friends and his new school. He was glad that Sam and Tucker had befriended him so quickly, especially since the other kids in his class seemed to be succumbing to the need to grow up quickly to avoid ridicule from other kids. After all, next year, they would be going to middle school, and every other kid there would be teens – technically tweens, but that wouldn't matter to anyone else. Already there were girls in his class that dressed like the big kids on TV, showing off their bellies and hiding their real faces behind makeup.

Danny shook his head, putting his pencil down. He didn't get it; the girls who went to his past private schools were smarter than that. Then again, the parents of his former classmates were more hands-on with their children's education and lives, demanding success. Popularity was less of an issue simply because it depended more on how well a student did in their classes combined with how wealthy and well-known their parents were. Since his father was _the_ Vlad Masters, Danny had always at least gotten by on evading some taunting… Then again, his grades weren't great due to his increasingly unstable ghost powers, so kids would still try and rub salt in the wounds where they could.

"Daniel, what on earth are you still doing on that paper? Haven't you even started yet?" He jumped when he realized that Vlad was leaning over him. There was a frown on the billionaire's face when he saw the blank piece of paper and the outline worksheet still undone for Danny's essay.

The boy felt the back of his ears heat up in embarrassment. "I… I'm trying to think!" he stammered, trying not to get upset.

"It's a very trying time for the child, Lord Plasmius. Give him a short break and he'll be able to produce a history report that will outshine all the others." The strange ghost known as Lady Belladonna was in the dining room doorway, leaning against the doorframe while Stitches the cat draped over her mother's shoulders.

Vlad opened his mouth to say something about intrusion, but stopped when he looked at her. He closed his mouth. His heart wrenched with the slightest of pain.

For one wild moment, he had thought it was the ghost of Maddie Fenton. But this ghost had green eyes… Maddie's were purple. And Maddie had preferred her hair to be short, whereas Lady Belladonna's fell in lightly-curled waves down her back.

Stitches cleared her throat, touching a paw to her mouth. "May I present the former wife of Pariah Dark, mother of the Stitch Witch, Lady Lily-of-the-Valley Iris Hathor Belladonna!" she introduced. "Entering the dining room of the home of Lord Vlad Masters, aka Lord Vlad Plasmius, and his son, Prince Danny Masters, aka Danny Phantom. We bid you both… Merrily met! We come bearing important news for Lord Plasmius!"

"Lily, please." The woman chuckled, picking up her feline daughter. "Ashley gets so carried away when I'm around. It's the only time that she really acts like royalty, and I never really could figure out why." She set Stitch Witch on the floor and straightened up. "So, I understand that I'm supposed to talk to you. Let your son run along and play for now. He's clearly got a lot on his mind."

"Oh?" Vlad looked down at Danny, who looked from Vlad to Lily and back with wide eyes, his ears now a vibrant red that was starting to claim his cheeks. "Ah, I see it now. Well, then, go ahead, Daniel. You can go play for now. Ember is in the arcade, waiting for you."

"Okay." Danny scooted out of his chair and darted out of the room, slowing down to stare at the Lady ghost curiously as he passed her. He didn't see the same resemblance that his father did; instead, he found himself confused at the pure matronly energy that seemed to ooze from her. It certainly wasn't anything like he sensed from Ember or her friend Kitty.

Whatever… He could worry about that later.

"Now, why exactly has Stitch Witch brought you here, Lily?" Vlad asked as the woman walked into the room, examining the décor as she went.

"It seems that you're after my husband's objects of power." Lily looked at him, smiling. "I'm afraid that I cannot allow that. My daughter has hopes that you'll come to your senses long before the opportunity even presents itself, but I'm afraid I'm just a little smarter than she is when it comes to the will of men. You're stubborn, and you believe that things will work out just as you plan."

"I'm sorry, Vlad." Stitches frowned mildly at him, looking slightly guilty. "I created the Behemoth. That's really the only reason that I brought her here…"

"Ashley." Lily gave the cat a sharp, reprimanding look. "You and I both know that's not the only reason that you enlisted _me,_ of all people, to come and talk to Lord Plasmius."

"Er, Vlad." Both women looked at him. "You may… You may call me Vlad, my lady."

"And I already said that you may call _me_ Lily. No need to be formal. Given the fact that my daughter's lived with you for so many years, we're practically family, at the very least." Lily rubbed the back of Ashley's neck, and the Witch purred, closing her eyes. "She's an excellent judge when it comes to seeing the good in people, but… Well, I'm afraid that sometimes she forgets their downfalls as well. I believe she also wanted me to come here to distract you."

Feline features scrunching up, Stitches kept her eyes tightly shut, her purr cut off as her mother not only hit the nail on the head, but told _the target_ of her plan as well.

"Distract me? How so?" Vlad immediately felt suspicious. If the Witch had actually brought this woman here simply because she so closely resembled the beloved woman he'd lost… He clenched his fists tightly and folded them behind his back, jaw set.

"Probably by helping you in the other areas of your life. You know – balancing your dual-life, raising a half-ghost child… You do realize that Ashley is a half-ghost, don't you?" Lily eyed him critically.

Vlad relaxed slightly, nodding. "The fact has passed her lips a few times."

"And you _do_ realize that half-ghosts do not die or fade away once their Obsession has been fulfilled, correct?"

His eyebrows shot up. "I… I don't think I quite understand. You make being a half-ghost sound strongly like being an immortal."

"That's because you are, silly." Lily put her hands on her hips with an amused smirk, giggling to herself. "I'm glad to see that men haven't lost their charms in the last five millennia or so since I was last in the realm of the living. The only reason you see me before you today is because home life and family happens to be _my_ Obsession, and when a mother is stuck with a chaotic little thing like a halfa for a child…"

She nodded to Ashley, who finally opened an eye, looked between the two, and squeezed it shut again before lowering herself to lie on the table very, very slowly. Suddenly, the Witch felt it was a good opportunity to pretend to be asleep.

"I see what you mean." Vlad chuckled. "Her… _recollection_ of past events has even managed to tie my mind up once in awhile, although her plans are quite smart for one with her mentality."

"That's madness for you: Genius and lunacy at the same time." Lily crossed her arms and looked down at Ashley, who didn't budge. "But, we're not here to pick at the madness of one little shape-shifting Pagan, I'm afraid. We're here to pick at _you,_ Vlad." Her green eyes turned to him, and for a moment he was struck by the image of a fox watching a hare on the wildlife channel. Quickly, she brightened and asked, "Where would your kitchen be? I think that all hard conversations are better on all parties when they're had in the kitchen."

"You pre-Clockwork Suzie Homemaker!" Ashley accused as she darted down the table and out of the room, escaping into the maze of hallways.

Vlad frowned, eyebrows raised at Stitch Witch's behavior – even for her, _that_ was unusual. Lily didn't seem troubled by it, however, as she simply walked off, chuckling behind her hand. "Don't mind her, Vlad. I bring out her immaturity like nothing else can. It's something that I rather enjoy doing, seeing as her childhood was rather muddled. Now, come along… I wish to try some of these newer-modeled cooking appliances when I have access to them. There's a lot of magic and culture in cooking, you know."

"Ah… yes… I'm certain that there is." Vlad caught up to her and led Lady Belladonna to the kitchen, which was empty over the weekends. "Now, what _exactly_ has Stitch Witch – "

"Ashley, please. That _is_ the name I gave her, and if she throws a fit over it, my word overrules hers." Lily smiled sincerely at him, wrapping one of her arms around his.

Vlad tensed, and had to consciously work to relax his muscles. She didn't seem to notice. "Alright, then. What has _Ashley_ told you about my endeavors to gain Pariah Dark's tokens of power?"

"You seek the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage." Lily gave him that sly look again, as though daring him to lie to her. "Both items that I had forged for him, might I add. They were my dowry. Back then, I thought that he was a stronger man than he turned out to be. Ghost or not, there's no excusing a weak will… Don't you agree?"

"Wholeheartedly." He gave a nervous chuckle at her tone. "Madam, I did some less-than-stellar things in my career as a ghost, before I adopted Daniel. His parents and sister died in a tragic accident, you see, and his closest relative couldn't even make it to the funeral. As his godfather and the only other halfa in the _living_ world, I couldn't just leave him alone."

"Yes, she told me that you gained your unique traits through scientific accidents." Lily nodded, pleased with his answer. "Vlad, you realize that those two items of power will crumble those who want them for the wrong reasons, don't you?"

Vlad mentally cursed that his attempts at a redirect didn't work. Luckily, they had just come to the kitchen. "Aha! Here we are!" He held the door open, smiling at her like a kind host should.

"You're avoiding, Vlad." Nonetheless, Lily walked inside and, unfazed with the sheer quality and dazzling of the top-of-the-line kitchen, immediately walked over to the fridge and began to pull out produce and dairy items. "The reason that Pariah succumbed to their affects was because he wanted power purely so that others would fear him. So, they turned him into a monster with an unquenchable need for power and influence along with incurable paranoia and cruelty. Where do you keep your pots?"

He frowned, watching her curiously as she immediately dove for one of the lower cabinets and retrieved a medium-sized pot. "I hope you're not insinuating that I may be a man of weak will, Miss Lily."

"Just Lily is fine, and I am _not_ insinuating that you 'may be a man of weak will', Vlad Masters – I am accusing you of it outright." Lily found a knife and, flicking her thumb over its blade to test its sharpness, began slicing several of the tomatoes that she had pulled from the fridge. "It's nothing to feel ashamed over, I can assure you, because I believe that the single reason that you seek out power is because that, at some point in your life when you didn't have significant power, you were unable to gain things that you wanted. Then, by happy accident, you gained the abilities of a ghost – the ability to go anywhere, destroy anything, and even force people to your will. The sudden power overwhelmed you, and probably made you absolutely _dizzy_ with how drunk with power you had become, and because of that, you decided that you wanted more power so that you would never have that weakness from before again."

Vlad felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Suddenly, he saw why the woman's daughter so pre-imminently became frustrated with her and had run off earlier, before Lily began to talk about _really_ personal wounds.

"Look, Lady Belladonna… Er, _Lily,_ I know that you have the best of intentions, but my reasons for seeking Pariah's items of power are my own." he said insistently. "In the end, they really aren't something that you _or_ your daughter need to concern yourself with."

She paused for a moment in her cooking preparations to give him a flat look, and he quickly winced. Pariah Dark was Lady Belladonna's former husband, and father to Stitch Witch. This had _everything_ to do with them.

Lily looked away frostily. "I died protecting my daughter from Pariah's abuse, I'll have you know. He did terrible things to her. For awhile, she was even more of a monster than he was, simply because of the… 'warrior's training' he'd given her. Don't get me wrong, he had his good points as a father. He wanted her to marry a strong mate, unbiased of the gender, and he wanted her to put all of her passion into any cause that she took up. But he taught her to endure pain by being the one who inflicted it on her. Have you ever noticed the stitch-work that circles her neck?"

Vlad remained silent, watching her work. After a moment, he managed to speak up: "There's more to my motives than simple world domination. I want to protect my son, but I also want to give him a role model that he can look up to and leave him an empire that he can take pride of as part of his family inheritance." She peered at him out of the corner of her eye. Encouraged, he continued, "My intentions aren't as malicious as they may have been at one point. Yes, I do seek more power, but I want to preserve the strength that I have, and the most important aspect of that is my son."

She was silent, but he noticed the corner of her mouth tugging upwards. As her smile got the best of her, Lily picked up the pot of soup and put it on the oven, turning her back on him. "That's admirable… If it's true. I hope you are not lying to yourself."

"Perhaps I am." Vlad relented. "But I believe in the reasons I have given you. I'm sorry if you cannot believe me, but to be honest, I am not interested in the feelings of strangers. Daniel is all that I have these days. Even if my empire falls tomorrow, as long as I have that one member of my family left, I will always prevail."

Lily didn't respond right away again. For a long moment, he wondered if she would respond at all, or if her demand to cook while they speak had been a foresight to getting a weapon of hot liquid to throw at him on her part.

She stirred the soup awhile longer, then turned to him with a warm smile. "I hope you like tomato soup, Vlad. My cooking has been the best in the world since before Clockwork was organizing time."

**=^owo^=**

Ah, Lily Belladonna… When I roleplay Danny Phantom, and for some reason cannot pair him off with Maddie, Lily is my fall-back. I don't know yet if I'm going to pair them in _this_ fanfiction, but it's a strong possibility. I made Lily specifically for Vlad, after all!

Nyaa!

Woo, heavy chapter… so much talking… I love conversation as much as internal insight, but I always worry whether I'm doing too much or too little, nyahaha! Ah… I feel like a silly kitty… I'm just happy to have hit a good patch in my disease so that I can write clearly! Nothing life-threatening, kids, so don't worry – your Kuroneko will still be around for a long, long time. She just has looong sleepy spells sometimes.

Nyaa.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom and stuff.

Nyaa.

**=^'.'^=**

**Chapter 24**

"Hey! Lemme go!"

Danny squirmed in his enemy's grasp, trying to get away. He'd never been in this kind of situation, and all of his father's training could never prepare him for this kind of foe.

Dash growled, punching Danny in the arm again. _"You_ ran into _me,_ you little runt!"

"It was an accident! I said I was sorry!" Danny flailed. Yes, it occurred to him that he could easily burn Dash with ectoplasm, encase him in ice or simply punch him into the stratosphere with a temporary boost of ghost-strength. It also occurred to him that Dad had told him not to reveal his ghostly nature. Besides, he could really hurt the other kid doing any one of those things.

He didn't want to hurt people, even if they _did_ hurt him.

"Dash Baxter! You leave Danny alone!" There was a yelp and Dash let go of his prey, hopping on one foot while holding the other.

Danny rubbed his sore arm. "Thanks, Sam."

"Dude, you just got your foot smashed by a _girl."_ Kwan said as Dash finally let go of his hurt foot.

The bigger boy's eyes flashed angrily as he gritted his teeth. Not wanting to lose face, Dash turned around with a snide smirk. "Hey, wimp! Do you let your _girlfriend_ do all of your fighting?" The other boys near the scene started snickering or making faces.

Danny crossed his arms, standing next to Sam. "Hey, _jerk._ Don't get mad just cuz Sam's tougher than you are!"

"Yeah!" Tucker piped up from Sam's other side. Grinning, he asked, "Besides, _you're_ the one who got beat up by a _girl."_

At this, all of the other kids started laughing. Dash's entire face turned an angry shade of red, and he ran off, yelling over his shoulder, "This isn't over, _Masturd!"_

"Jeez. Dash is such a loser!" Sam grumbled, shaking her head. Then she smirked and gave Tucker a playful push. "And what was that crack about him getting beat up by a _giiirrrl?"_

"What? You _are_ a girl, and you _did _crush his toes to save Danny's bacon!"

"Why does it matter that she's a girl?" Danny asked, genuinely clueless about the subject.

"You're kidding, right? Were you born on a deserted island or something?" Tucker gave Danny an incredulous look. "Everyone knows that boys are supposed to be tougher than girls!"

Thoughts of an angry Ember or Kitty compared to an angry Vlad, Fright Knight or Skulker popped into Danny's mind. "…Dude, that's _sooo_ not true. Girls are scary-tough."

"See? Danny gets it!" Sam beamed proudly, hands on her hips.

"Yeah, cuz _you_ just saved him from a Dash-mashing!" Tucker said as he threw up his arms. "Boys punch and pummel you until you look like cafeteria potatoes! Girls just… throw shoes and makeup at you!"

Danny imagined Ember throwing one of her boots and shuddered. "I don't know about the _makeup_ thing…"

"Obviously, you know _normal_ girls, and not the ones who go to school here and think that it's okay to act like you're 14 before you're _actually_ 14." Sam grabbed his shoulder with fake dramatics. "Tell me, Danny… _What's it like?"_

"Terrifying." He gave her a flat look as she giggled.

"I don't think knowing girls who fight like boys is normal, Sam. After all, _you_ are _definitely _not normal." Tucker pointed out, adjusting his glasses. "I think that there's a direct threat to Danny's health over this… Aside from the fact that Dash is totally gonna target him now."

Danny's eyes widened and he looked at Tucker. "Me? Why me?"

"Because Sam embarrassed him by saving _you._ Everyone knows you can't hit girls, so…" Tucker shrugged with a sympathetic look in Danny's direction.

The three ten-year-olds stood in silence for a moment before Sam smacked them both upside the head. "First off, you can _totally _hit a girl if she's being really mean and nasty to you first!" she said, crossing her arms. Giving Danny a pointed look, she continued, _"Secondly,_ Danny just needs to talk to an adult. Dash'll get in trouble, and he'll learn to leave Danny alone. That's all."

"What?" Tucker looked exasperated, grabbing his red beret. Did he have to explain everything to Sam? "If Danny tells on Dash, he'll become Public Enemy Number One on the playground! _Every_ bully will wanna wail on him for being a tattle-tale! A snitch! A stool pigeon! _Do you not understand that?"_

Danny felt a little of the color drain from his face at that thought – most kids _were_ bigger than him… He shook his head and sighed. "Look, how about this: Sam, yes, I'll talk to my dad about Dash; Tucker, no, I won't 'tattle' on Dash. I'll ask him how I should handle the situation. Okay?" It was mostly the truth – instead, he'd just ask what his _friend_ should do. His dad could be over-protective every now and then, and he really didn't think that Dash could survive Vlad Masters, let alone _Vlad Plasmius._

A few images of his dad hiding Dash's body in the back yard paraded through his mind. Danny ran a hand through his hair; what was with all of the morbid mental images he was having? He decided to blame it on the fact that he'd essentially walked in on his dad building a _bomb_ in their basement.

"Fine. But if you try whatever it is your dad says, provided that it _doesn't_ involve telling a teacher or the principal, and it _doesn't_ work, you are _totally_ telling a teacher or the principal, Danny!" Sam demanded sternly, giving him a slightly-miffed look. Why did boys have to be so… _dumb_ at times like this? Then again, at least they didn't talk about girls the way that the other girls talked about the boys that went to the middle school and high school…

"Yeah, yeah, like he'll do something that'll get himself _killed."_ Tucker said with sarcasm. Changing the subject, he asked, "How do you guys think you did on that essay?"

"I know that I nailed it. My grandparents were in Germany at the time. Grandpa got Grandma out of the country in time, but he had to spend a few months in one of the camps." Sam shuddered. "He came back with all sorts of stories about it. _First-hand_ stories, at that!"

Tucker winced. "Yikes, that's right. I totally forgot you're Jewish. Man, and I thought that just reading about it was tough enough _not_ being directly-linked to that Holocaust stuff. What do you think made a guy come up with that sort of hatred?"

"Our houseguest, Miss Lily, said that racism is actually a form of mental retardation some of the time, and just plain having a weak will and mind the rest of the time." Danny shrugged.

Sam rose her eyebrows, clearly impressed. "Dude, your houseguest sounds _awesome."_

"She is. She's a Witch!" This time it was Danny who beamed with his hands on his hips.

Sam laughed as Tucker crossed his arms with a flat look. "We all know there's no such thing as Witches! Just like werewolves, vampires and ghosts."

Danny began to laugh loudly, eyes tearing up as a picture of Wulf standing next to himself and Vlad in their ghost forms came to mind. He had to hold his sides as they began aching.

"What? What? What'd I say?" Tucker demanded.

* * *

><p>"Behemoth!"<p>

Behemoth shifted slightly in his curled-up arrangement on one of the Ghost Zone's many floating, purple islets of flat rock. He pointed his nose upwards, snorting at the air. Someone was coming – someone old, who smelled an awful lot like himself…

The creature roared and jumped up as recognition hit him full force. His great, furry red head looked this way and that before he spotted the Stitch Witch as she wandered about, looking for him. He roared again and charged over, tackling her in a mammoth hug. She let out an odd gag as her ribs were pressed against her lungs.

"Hey, lug. I love you, too." Stitches pushed him back a little and looked up at the spectral monster with a little smile. "You got a name while doing your work. Notoriety is good for your type of profession."

At that, Behemoth frowned and snorted. He was born to protect the Skeleton Key – of course he was good at it! Unlike other, 'naturally-made' ghosts, however, he wasn't happy with the fulfillment of his Obsession anymore; people had always come to fight him, whether it was to steal the key or to try and best him. He was a guardian, not a fighter.

Now Stitches frowned, putting up a hand. Behemoth pressed his forehead against the palm, taking comfort in the energy signature of his creator. Tiredness radiated from him in throes.

"Give me the key, big guy. You have a new thing to protect." He growled softly, looking at her with large, black eyes. He looked very much like a child when he made his 'interested' face. "I want you to go back home. Not the forest, but the house – _my_ house."

His eyes lit up and his spectral tail began to wag. Home! He hadn't been home in forever – he liked home! His creator's clan was there! He'd only ever met them when they came to visit him under Stitch Witch's guidance. They were children, and young adults and teens and all those other infantile human age-groups. He liked being around young energies; children were kind to him. Stitch Witch's family treated him like a pet or a friend.

She giggled as she watched his excitement get the better of him, his tail-wagging making his body shake like an overgrown puppy. Then again, perhaps that might as well have been what he was; she adored him like a precious family pet, even though he was technically more like a son to her by relation, much like Frankenstein's creation was a son to the good doctor himself. It didn't mean that she loved him any less than her own mess of children, it only meant that the nature of their relationship was different.

"That's right. You get to go home. Home is your new object to protect. It's a little different from the Skeleton Key, I know, but now you get company much more often. Understand?" Stitches asked.

Behemoth nodded enthusiastically, then opened his mouth and curled his tongue, holding out the key that he had been protecting for the last several millennia. He was glad to be rid of it and have his new order to protect home, far, far away from the holes to the Human World and that nasty vampire-ghost who had been attacking him for so long.

"Don't worry, it's safe with me. Vlad won't get his hands on this while I have it." Stitch Witch held the key up to her eye level and focused. The Skeleton Key began to glow with blue spectral energy, before it melted into her hand and wrist. "That box needs my right hand to be opened. I should have relieved you of the thing a lot sooner, baby… I'm sorry."

He growled softly and nuzzled her hair with his nose, smiling wide. His creator could take care of herself – she was the only one to best him without her ghost abilities, after all!

Lily had sought to claim the Masters kitchen as part of her territory from the moment her daughter had brought her from the Ghost Zone, and she hadn't lost any time with making her stamp on it since. She was very aware that Vlad had been staring at all that she had done for the last three minutes without budging, having come to check on her after finishing with his human work. That said, she was sure that he was simply in awe of how many different dishes she had made in such little time.

She was spot-on the money in that assumption. When he had left Lady Belladonna in the kitchen the previous night, she had claimed that the kitchen didn't feel 'homey' enough. Apparently, the woman's translation of the word meant baking tens of cakes, pies and plates of cookies. Oh, the cookies… They outnumbered the other baked goods by at least three-to-one, claiming more than their fair share of the counter space.

As if quantity wasn't enough, there was even the _quality_ of each plate. No two cakes, pies or batch of cookies were the same flavor as its kin, and the aesthetic appeal of each one was rivaled only by the delicious smell that pervaded the air. The kitchen felt miraculously warm, neither too hot nor too cold, which was surprising given that the ovens had surely been on non-stop since he'd last been in the room.

"I know it's just the small family here, but I'm used to cooking for a small _army_ of people… Not to mention I had no idea what you and Danny like best." Lily smiled brightly at Vlad, shaking him out of his stupor at last. She had a plate of heart-shaped snickerdoodles on a plate. "They all have similar charms worked into them, so you don't need to worry about having one thing and needing a treat that you don't want."

"Charms?" He blinked, dazed. "Why on earth would you charm food…?"

Her eyes widened slightly in mild shock, and she looked like she was trying to figure out if he was joking or genuinely clueless. "When we eat, we're not just taking in the nutrients in a dish, Vlad. Every little thing has energy, _especially_ edible ingredients. Aside from that, there's also the energy that a cook puts into the food they're making, their intentions and desires! I can't believe that humans don't remember this… Well, anyway!" She smiled again, holding out the plate. "Cookie? I detected some very tight knots in the 'love' section of your aura. It's very under-developed, and I was worried. A single father really should be able to attract romance into his life, especially if he _isn't_ actively looking for it."

"Romance." He chuckled a little, nibbling at the cookie. It crumbled and melted in his mouth. "I haven't thought about that in years."

"That's surprising." Lily's eyebrows raised slightly, but she resumed picking around the kitchen to check on all of her treats and making sure that everything was in order. "Doesn't your son need a mother-figure? With his babysitter, he has an older sister-figure, and I'm sure that my daughter has been a wonderful kitty for him. All the same, however, a child needs to be able to witness a family setting and the relationship between two adults who have pledged their life to one another. It's only healthy."

"I know. I see your point quite well, actually." Vlad sighed, leaning against the counter slightly, still nibbling at his heart-shaped cookie. "Alas, I knew Daniel's mother. His _real_ mother. She was a wonderful woman… If not for the side effects of my becoming a halfa, I would have continued wooing her, but Jack Fenton stole her heart while I was trapped in the hospital. Oh, how I hated that man for _years_ afterwards…"

"I think that she would have visited you often if she were interested in being your wife, and without Jack in tow. Did she visit you without her future husband?"

A sour look crossed Vlad's face and he brooded a little. "No one visited me while I was hospitalized."

Lily smiled sympathetically. "Well, that's their loss, then, isn't it? You seem like a gentleman now, and I'm sure that you were a sweet young man. Unfortunately, sweet young men tend to be passionate, which tends to go underappreciated. Then again, young adults are fickle, and tend to want mates who pay less attention to them."

"You don't know what she was like, Lily." He shook his head wistfully. "Maddie was a gorgeous teen and an even more beautiful woman… Smart, witty, and she possessed a wonderful mastery of martial arts! She was truly without a drawback." He sighed, smiling.

Her giggling brought him back. She smiled, trying to hide her laughter behind her hand as he narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm sorry, Vlad, I really am; you're just so childish in your reminiscing. It's adorable, but so unrealistic!"

"Oh? Are you trying to tell me that, in all _your_ years of existence, you haven't fallen in love?" He unwittingly puffed up a bit, lightly offended at being called 'childish'.

Lily got a warm smile, even blushing a little. "Oh, I've experienced many different forms of love… childish, maternal, romantic, lust; it's like a dish that you can make many different ways, with many different ingredients. It's so hard to get it right, too."

"Apparently not; you found something to adore in Pariah." Vlad pointed out carefully.

"Ah, yes." To his surprise, she actually smiled a bit more, looking unashamed. "I was young and he was an incredibly exceptional warlord. On the battlefield, he wasn't the greatest strategist, but he was so passionate; more than once, he charged into battle without armor. If I'm not mistaken, that's how he met his end." She shook her head with a small chuckle. "Before my people made those sacred objects for him, he was almost sane."

"You made the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage?" His eyebrows raised in instant interest. Perhaps he wouldn't have to get the key from Behemoth after all…

"Of course; that was my wedding gift and dowry. Ghosts much prefer tools, since we don't necessarily _need_ food, water, or – in this era – money. Usually any need for such things somehow relates back to their obsession." Lily looked around the room thoughtfully. "As you're the second halfa that I've known, however, I suppose a certain measure of materialistic desire might be a sort of side effect of obsession affecting ambition… Ashley's domain is nothing to shake a stick at. It never has been. Your mansion here holds a candle up to it, though. In a matter of decades, maybe even a mere few years, I presume it will be quite the nation in and of itself."

"How do you mean?" It was beginning to sink in that Lily and her daughter were a rich source of information waiting to be dug into. The simplistic act that Stitch Witch had maintained for such a long time was starting to fall apart.

Perhaps bringing her mother to Vlad was the worst thing Ashley could have done.

"Ghosts who are driven by a need for power and ambition usually end up with a nation to rule over. That was why my former husband could rip entire chunks out of this world and drag it into the Ghost Zone… He easily had dominion over every ghost, but _humans_ were a challenge, since the physiological makeup of both worlds is essentially inverted from one another." Lily was beginning to sound like a scientist. "When inside the Ghost Zone, the immediate area responds directly to a ghost's habitual needs and wants. Those who are frequently trying to get back into the Human World and need a secluded place to rest – also known as the majority, as I'm sure you've noticed – end up with little more than a room or series of rooms behind a purple door of some sort. Ghosts who are content and comfortable in the Ghost Zone but still have business in the Human World end up with a small isle or even just a closed world, the latter of which would also have a door." A very educated scientist who also happened to be a homebody and a mother… "Then there are those who will wander to the Human World simply to stay in touch with it, but are quite happy and comfortable to have a home in the Ghost Zone. They might end up with a very large island, which might attract ghosts who are lost or straying and make a home there, or – and this is actually the more likely outcome, surprisingly – they may even unwittingly _create_ subjects for their dominion in the same way that their homes were made in the first place. It starts off small: ghostly bugs, spectral animals, and it continues moving up the chain until human ghosts are possible, each with a consciousness of their own, but still linked to the one that bore them to a certain degree. For example, the subjects of a cruel emperor might be easily frightened and submissive, or those of a warlord might have an aspiration towards the battlefield. You see what I mean, Vlad? …Vlad?"

He shook his head slightly, coming back to the present. "Hm? Oh! Yes, I'm sorry, Lillian; I do see what you mean… I'm afraid my mind wandered off on me…" That was a curious thing, although… She was gorgeous in a way that kept her separate from Maddie's beauty. However, he always had loved the woman for being so smart; he'd always found it adorable on his late love interest.

"No, I'm sorry, Vlad… I have a tendency to ramble." She giggled, covering her mouth as she did so. "The women of my family have never been great gossipers, but when it comes to prattling on about information… Well, we _do_ love to share information."

"Dually noted." He found himself chuckling as well.

Lily smiled and gazed at the nearest clock. "Well, I must be going. Now that I've sufficiently acquainted myself with the kitchen, I believe that I will go and explore the rest of your home. I hope that we can talk like this again, Vlad."

With that, she moved past him, brushing shoulders with him just barely. He caught a smell of lily flowers and lilac. Vlad turned to follow her, but Lily had already disappeared. He looked down at his cookie. Perhaps, just maybe, Stitches had actually been brilliant in bringing her mother to deal with him.

He heaved a sigh and frowned. "Snickerdoodles…"

**=^nwn^=**

Awww, Vlad. Lovebug bite… you got it. Don't deny it; embrace it, or else Lily will only get more endearing. I mean it, old badger! Don't you make me get the bowl of Fruit Loops again!

Nyaa!

And Danny. Poor Danny, having to deal with his bully, Dash… It'll be dealt with, of course. Sam will see to that if Danny doesn't. I'm sure he's still a bit of a slacker, although probably not to the same level as his canon-Fenton self… Being raised by Vlad probably made him a master of hiding his to-do list. I imagine that Vlad would be a beast parent to hide stuff from. What's gonna happen when Danny needs to hide his comics so he can read them instead of training or doing homework? Oh, dear… Poor little badger…

Nyaa…


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom characters and stuff.

Nyaa.

**=^'.'^=**

**Chapter 25**

"For goodness' sakes, Daniel! For a boy who doesn't like playing outside, how on earth did you get so much dirt on you?"

Danny grunted as Vlad fussed over his son's appearance; even though he'd gotten the older halfa to let him wear t-shirts and jeans, if anything was dirty or out-of-place, his dad instantly went into protective parent mode. It wasn't hard to keep his clothes relatively clean, normally, but now that he had a bully on his hands…

He replayed earlier that very day, when Dash and run up and dumped a small trashcan over his head when Danny – and, more importantly, the teachers – weren't paying attention. Then, at recess, he had been knocked over by the blonde boy in the yard. Danny was just glad he hadn't been on the asphalt. Green-and-red blood wasn't something he wanted to explain to the school nurse.

"I'm fine, Dad! I just fell in some mud, that's all." Danny protested, but recognized the look on the man's face when Vlad spotted some stains on his shirt. He frowned deeply and braced himself.

"What is this? Is this a graphite stain? How did you get pencil shavings on your shirt?" Vlad looked at him sternly. "You haven't been getting into mischief, have you, little badger?"

Danny relaxed a little at the nickname and shook his head. "No, I've been good. Just a little… rambunctious."

"A boy your age should be 'rambunctious'." Lily made her presence known, appearing next to Danny. She smiled down at him. "Frankly, I'm glad it's just mud and… graphite?" She raised a suspecting eyebrow at him. "Be careful who you play with, Danny. Make sure you don't accidentally _hurt_ anyone."

His eyes widened a little. Was she telling him to hurt Dash, or was he sorely mistaken? He prayed he was wrong, but this _was_ Stitches' mom, and Stitches was _pretty_ crazy sometimes.

"Hurt someone? Don't make me laugh." Vlad chuckled, straightening up. "Lady Belladonna, I cannot begin to properly express how responsible Daniel is with his powers. He's quite the pacifist when dealing with humans his own age. Slip-ups are occasional, but never has he harmed anyone."

"Oh, I know he would never _intentionally_ hurt someone." Lily took Vlad's place of kneeling at Danny's side. Magically producing a piece of cloth, she began rubbing away a few dirt marks that had remained unnoticed on his cheek. "But playing sometimes brings out the same reflexes as fighting among children, and I believe we all know what _ghostly_ reflexes might occur during a little harmless rough-housing. Danny is a wonderful boy, but he's just as prone to mistakes as anyone else."

Vlad frowned at her. "We'll have to agree to disagree, Lily. Daniel has never had such an incident before in his life! He's phased through floors, gotten stuck with a limb being invisible, but as far as something that would harm another living being…" A small sigh actually escaped from him at this point. "As I have said, he is _quite_ the pacifist."

Danny winced a little. If his dad knew that he was letting a human pick on him, he'd probably have Dash traumatized with waking nightmares. Then again, the thought of Dash arriving to school in his underpants would certainly be worthy payback in Danny's eyes; he certainly couldn't think of a more embarrassing punishment.

"Well, at any rate, these clothes will have to be treated." Lily mused, examining Danny's shirt. "After you change, go ahead and have some cookies, Danny. I'm sure you need one after a rough day at school."

Again, Danny wondered if the woman knew more than he wanted the two adults to know. Nonetheless, he ran off to get changed – after arriving to a bakery in the kitchen just the day before, he was looking forward to one of the buttery, sweet treats. They had a strange way of making his insides feel warm.

Vlad watched Danny run off, then looked at Lily as she got to her feet. With the slightest of smiles, he tilted his head in a small bow and said, "Thank you, my dear."

"Oh?" Lily tilted her head curiously. "What for?"

"For so genuinely being kind to my son. Due to my prestige, his interactions with adults on either side of our worlds are limited. While I want him to know how to handle people, I don't want to expose him to those that would use him to get to me just yet… not after the things he's already been through. I'm glad to have someone around who truly loves and adores children."

"I don't just do it because I 'love and adore children', Vlad!" Lily giggled a little, putting a hand on her cheek. "I do it because Danny's a wonderful little boy, and you need a break from playing the role of two parents for a while. Besides, you're my friend, and I enjoy making the lives of my friends easier!"

While it would have been easy to accuse her of trying to get to him based on words alone, Lily was beaming so brightly as she spoke that Vlad couldn't detect anything that would tell him she was lying. Then, for her to call him her friend… He cleared his throat with a smile, trying to ignore the warm tingle of a blush at his ears. "That's very kind of you, Lily, but… well, we've only known one another a few days, after all…"

"So? You can still be my friend." Lily gave him a look of mirth. "If you want to be so logical about it, you can take the amount of time my daughter's lived under your roof into consideration. The fact that you could put up with her for half of a decade is enough reason to call you my friend… Not to mention possibly crown you as one of the most tolerant men I've ever known!"

He found himself chuckling without really knowing why. "Yes, well, one learns how to deal with a perceived _younger_ generation, even when actual age says different, no?" Vlad cleared his throat again. "Er, at any rate, I _do_ hope that you will stick around for a time. Daniel enjoys your company almost as much as I do."

Lily got her sly little smile. "You enjoy my company, Vlad?" she asked sweetly.

"Of-Of course!" Vlad's mind scattered. "Th-That is, you're a lovely woman, and very intelligent – although sometimes it gets a little infuriating, I admit – and you have exemplary culinary skills…"

Her smile only broadened. "So you think I'm lovely."

"I… I don't believe it would be polite to entail it in _that_ sense…!"

"What a _lovely _compliment to receive from such a kind friend." Lily giggled, clearly amused with herself. "Thank you, Vlad. You're quite charming as well. Now, I must continue my patrol!"

With that, she disappeared through the ceiling. Vlad gazed upwards and gave a little sigh.

* * *

><p>"Dad's been acting funny lately. Do you know why?"<p>

Ember grunted and shrugged, floating upside-down with her guitar in her lap. "It's probably his new _lady friend._ I dunno, adults are gross."

"You think he's acting funny cuz of Lily?" Danny frowned into his homework. "But I found him making some kind of bomb in the basement _before_ she came here."

At that, there was a crash. Danny turned quickly to find his babysitter on the floor, sitting up quickly to cover up her reaction. It didn't work, but that didn't stop her from jumping to her feet. "Hey, whadda ya say we knock off early with all this _learning_ junk and have a little jam session? Your dad totally put this new game in the arcade! It's about dancing, but some of the music on it is totally awesome!"

Danny narrowed his eyes at her. "Do you know something I don't, Ember?"

"What? Psh! No!" Ember put her hands on her hips, giving him her best phony angry-face. Apparently, it didn't work; Danny frowned and raised an eyebrow at her.

She didn't like that he was growing up.

"Here comes trouble!" Stitch Witch padded through Danny's bedroom door, tail ramrod straight in the air. As soon as she noted the tension with which both Danny and Ember were staring at one another, she perked her ears and stood still. "…What'd I just walk in on?"

"Look! Stitches is here. Bye, kiddo!" Ember dropped through the floor.

Stitches stared at the spot where Ember had left, then looked at Danny. "Uh… Okay?"

"Not really." Danny frowned as his kitty walked over to the desk where he sat. "I asked her why Dad's acting weird. When I told her about the bomb he was making in the basement a few days ago… Well, you saw. I think that there's stuff that people aren't telling me, and it's never bugged me before, but now…"

His voice trailed off and the ten-year-old looked troubled. Stitch Witch stared up at him, watching the gears of his mind turn. When she was his age, she was already vividly aware of the warlord that her father was. But as the only truly innocent thing in his life, Vlad had always shielded his son from who he really was as a ghost. It wasn't her place to tell Danny who exactly Vlad Plasmius was in the Ghost Zone, especially since Danny hadn't been there since she had met the child, but…

"Danny, I wish I could tell you that you're wrong, but… You have a good heart, and so your instincts when it comes to picking up on bad things are downright spectacular. I cannot bring myself to stifle that." She paused and took a deep breath. "You have a few years still to idolize your father. I wish you would use that time. Still, even though you've only recently hit the double-digits, I also respect the man that you are."

"Man?" Danny tutted, trying to stave off his blush. "I'm only _ten, _Stitches!"

"Every child is just a short man or woman, and you, Danny Masters, are a remarkable young man. A true gentleman in your own right." She lowered her head and lulled it to one side, facing away from him as she closed her eyes. "Danny, I'm sorry. I've been using you."

"Using me? Well… You _are_ a cat."

Stitch Witch chuckled at his innocent, albeit true, point. "Yes, I am. However, this goes beyond mere catnip mice and a bowl of milk in the morning." She leapt up onto his lap, using it as footing to get to his desktop, where she perched herself. Looking him calmly in the eye, she said, "One day, you may have to fight your father. If you're not ready for that possibility, you may have to… to put him away, as I did with _my_ father."

"Pariah Dark?" The boy frowned deeply. He was starting to see just how serious this conversation was. "But… why? He's my dad. He's always been there for me."

"I know, which is why that makes things so hard. I wouldn't be telling you this if it weren't of dire importance…" Her ears drooped slightly, and she gazed at him. She was recalling the child she'd first met at Desiree's domain. No wonder she'd sensed some sadness from the genie as she handed him over to his father. Danny's heart was so pure, having such a son would have easily inspired the Wishing Ghost to give men another chance. "In another timeline, under another set of circumstances, you would be _enemies_ with many of the ghosts you know! Ember and Skulker – opponents you'd face every other week! And Vlad…" She shook her head. "…Well, he would be absolutely _mad_ by the time you met him. You'd both be _eleven years older_ by the time your paths first crossed!"

"What? Really? Why…" Danny stopped himself. "…My family wouldn't die in an explosion."

"You are much smarter in this timeline." Stitches gave him a proud look. "Your father has done many terrible things. He's enslaved ghosts who refuse to bow to him, orchestrated wars and torn apart families."

"But he's always with me." There was a pause, then the boy winced. "Kings have seconds who defer to them… Servants to one, greater _master."_

"Little gets past you."

"I can't believe he's a bad guy, though! He's just… He's my dad!"

"I know. _Your_ dad. He's not father to the rest of the world, though, Danny. You're the one person who's respected him as much as he feels _everyone else_ should have in his life, growing up. I mean, other people have _long_ family histories. What do you know about his parents? His childhood?"

"My… He was given up in infancy. No one wanted to adopt him because he was raised in such a crummy part of town, and he wasn't an athletic type." Danny searched his brain. "He got a scholarship before he graduated high school. He was picked on a lot by other kids and ended up keeping to himself a lot. My parents were his first friends… Jack… Dad… He was his roommate. He dragged Vlad around everywhere to do stuff. Even parties where they weren't invited were fun just cuz they were _parties,_ and he was there with a friend. Mom was the first woman who was nice to him _without_ needing his help getting a passing grade on schoolwork. In fact… Minus deductive reasoning, Mom was smarter than him. He respected that. He… He loved her."

"You're right about a lot of that, Danny." Her tail curled neatly around her paws. "Vlad Masters was given up by a woman with predispositions for dementia and her narcissistic husband. Those are not savory genetic predispositions, whether you prefer nature _or_ nurture. He was given up because he was a fussy infant. He _cried_ too much. He _babbled_ too much. He made baby noises, so his madwoman mother gave him up to keep him from irritating his dirtbag father."

"They… They wouldn't put something like _that_ in a file, would they?!" Danny's eyes bugged with exasperated disbelief.

"Of course not. Despite many mainstream perceptions, social workers actually _do_ care about the work they do. The woman who received Vlad labeled his parents as being unfit and unknown. But, well, he's a smart man. My earliest memories are of my mother calling me her 'Goldilocks', and my father gushing about what a fighter I would be one day." Stitches sighed. "It sounds like science fiction, I know, but some people can even remember their own _birth_ in extremely vivid detail. However, I believe that any memories he has of his parents are purely subconscious. As talented a halfa as he is, he doesn't have the power to access subconscious memories or even _genetic_ memories. Not yet. Nor do you."

"Genes are… what hold traits and stuff. Right?" He nodded to himself as the cat nodded to him. "They can hold memories? I didn't know that…"

"It's unproven science still. More science fiction for your comic book-loving mind, Danny-boy."

He smiled for a moment, but it quickly faded as he cast his eyes downward. "My dad's a bad guy… I always thought he was a hero. What can I do?"

Stitches tilted her head, garnering him to look at her. "Believe in the hero that he _can_ be. Be confident that it's possible, but also realize that it will take time for him to get to that point. Then, fill that time with two very, very important things."

Danny frowned deeply at her. "Homework and training…?"

She smiled. "Nope. Friends and training. Put your all into what you're able to do and expanding upon that, but, if something _must_ distract you, work on befriending solid, good people. People your own age."

"…Did you want me to meet Sam and Tucker? I mean, we get along… We get along _great,_ but… I've only known them a couple of weeks. How much can I trust them?"

"Don't trust them too much just yet. But, yes – they will be your strongest allies possible someday. More importantly, they will anchor your humanity, the same way that you anchor your father's. Don't you see? Other people… Friends, family, even enemies… They're all there to remind us that we're _human._ We're a strange, unique animal, but we're still animals, and left alone, we're vulnerable. We need each other to remember that, and we need each other to _forget._ Our foes keep us from becoming gods; our allies, from becoming the planet's bane. But those who truly care, who love us and want what's best – they keep us from being _awful, terrible_ things, no matter how our minds twist and our figures warp."

"So… Not just to have them as friends, but… but to have family. Not just like you, and Dad and Wulf and Ember." Danny looked at the charcoal-colored cat. "Non-blood family."

"Are you related to your father by blood? Does that absence of relation make you any _less_ his son? Is he less your father because of it? Trust me, he could have trained you to be obedient and terrible… Not of free spirit and will. He cares about you. He is not beyond saving."

Danny chuckled and leaned forward, scratching the back of Stitches' neck. "Why is it you're so insanely immature sometimes, but you still know how to talk to kids like me?"

She smiled again, looking amused. "I'm thousands of years old. I've been a mother more than once. In fact, I have twenty-two sons and daughters."

* * *

><p>It was the hour of the jackal, and Vlad was still awake, frowning as he worked away on his computer. Oh, he would have loved to be asleep, or even plotting his next scheme of control or plan of attack on some ghost, domain, or the Behemoth, but something was nagging at him. Something important. A parent's work really was never done…<p>

Feeds of Casper Elementary School's surveillance cameras finally began appearing on the screen. Vlad sifted through them easily, mind sharp in spite of the very, very late – or very, very early, depending on how you wanted to look at things – hour. He wasn't entirely sure what he was looking for, but that never stopped him. He always found the important things, given sufficient time.

A few minutes went by before he settled on the true reason that his son had returned home in such a disheveled state. Video played of another child pushing Danny around. The nerve of that blonde-haired brat! No lesser mortal had the right to lay a finger on the son of Vlad Masters!

Then there was the fact that Danny had, apparently, lied to his father about having made friends. If he had true friends, he wouldn't be getting harassed by some brawny, jelly-for-brains…!

A girl ran to Danny's rescue, her oversized boot catching the bully in the knee. Her expression was one of angry defense as she fearlessly placed herself between Daniel and the larger boy. For a moment, Vlad thought that the boy would attack her as well; he certainly snarled at her like he was going to. But the girl didn't back down. In fact, her scowl was _much_ more intimidating than that of the bully's, and they both knew it. The meat-headed youth stomped away.

Vlad smiled fondly as he watched the girl help his son up and dust him off. Daniel hadn't told him he'd made friends with a _girl!_ It made him think of his friendship with Maddie – Vlad hadn't become much of a fighter until after he'd acquired his ghost powers and gotten a good grip on them. She'd come to his defense on far too many occasions, but that hadn't bothered him too much. He loved a strong woman.

Then, in an instant, Vlad's expression soured again. Another boy had shown up not far behind Danny's female acquaintance, helping to dust the boy off as well; Vlad hadn't paid him any mind until all three of them began talking and laughing together. Danny seemed at ease with this new, dark-skinned boy, although not nearly as at ease as the girl was. Obviously, they were closer friends than Danny was with the boy _or_ the girl.

Vlad frowned. He had found his son's version of Jack.

**=^'n'^=**

Vlad sees Tucker as Danny's "Jack" and Sam as Danny's "Maddie"! Oh nooo…!

…It's a really ODD WAY of looking at things, saying that out loud. Tucker and Sam are, in my opinion, a WEIRD, WEIRD PAIRING… and the mental image of them as Danny's parents just flashed in my mind. I think I'm gonna wig out for a sec.

NYAA?! *puffs up and digs claws in the carpet* =^e_o^= FFFFT-FT-FT… *hisses and claws at air* DX

…Okay. I'm good now. =^n.n^=

But, yes, we all recognize the ever-popular Vlad-Maddie-Jack dynamic that is possible between Danny, Sam and Tucker respectively. That dynamic is what makes so many Sam-and-Tucker fics, since you humans are so fascinated with your patterns and whatnot. Such strange creatures you are, but entertaining, so I don't ask you to change.

Nyaa.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DP copyrighted stuff for obvious reasons. I am a cat, and I am therefore quite lazy.

Nyaa.

**=^-.-^=**

**Chapter 26**

"Hey, guys? I was wondering… What're you doing this weekend?"

It was after school on a Friday. The semi-chilled, haunted air of Amity Park blew lightly through the trees, ruffling Danny's hair. He let out a little puff of cold air that escaped him – it had been happening a lot in the past month.

"Don't worry, Sam. My parents are staying in town, so I'll be able to come to your birthday this year." Tucker said with a smile, only to yelp and duck so Sam couldn't hit him with her backpack.

"Not so loud, Tuck! What if someone hears you?!" she demanded, looking around with clear paranoia.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't you want someone to know it's your birthday?" The gears of his mind shifted slightly, leading the second eyebrow to raise as well. "Wait… it's your birthday?!"

She blushed and seemed to shrink, trying to implode upon herself. Danny felt a pang of guilt – by this time tomorrow, he would be in Colorado, training. His father wouldn't change plans so last-minute. It just wasn't like him.

"If kids knew when Sam's birthday was, they would know she was _the_ Samantha Manson, instead of just Sam." Tucker explained.

"Manson…?" Danny's eyebrows knitted together for a moment. Realization struck. His eyes nearly popped out of his skull as he looked back at Sam. "You're related to _those_ Mansons?!"

_Those_ Mansons were the head of the PTA. They were infamous among the student population due to their incredible nosiness, their tendency to dress in bright pastels, and – most importantly – their monumental fortune. For Danny, he was surprised due to the cheery retro fashion of Mr. and Mrs. Manson compared to Sam's black-and-purple goth clothes.

"Danny! Shut up!" Sam slapped a hand over her face and took a moment to compose herself. "Yes. I am related to _those_ Mansons. In fact, _those_ Mansons are my parents."

"Your _parents?"_ He felt his cheeks wince up as he hissed in a breath of air, feeling mental anguish at her plight. He didn't hate the Mansons or anything, he just felt sympathy embarrassment from the few times he'd seen them around school… he could only imagine how Sam felt. She lived with them.

"Yeah. It's a touchy subject." Tucker patted Danny on the shoulder. "By the way, you never get used to 'em, either."

"If anyone else knew they were my parents, I'd _never_ live it down." Sam frowned deeply. "The popular kids might try hanging out with me. I'm not even sure how Tucker avoids them, and everyone _knows_ how much money _his_ parents make."

"Whadda ya mean?" Danny looked between the two of them, genuinely clueless.

Tucker and Sam looked at one another like they were handling a sensitive subject. Tucker rubbed the back of his neck and turned his attention elsewhere. Sam scuffed her foot along the sidewalk.

"Er… Ya know how Paulina and Dash are the most popular kids at school?" Sam asked. When Danny nodded, she scrunched up her shoulders and darted her eyes anywhere else. "Well, it's because their parents make a lot of money, and they get anything they want because of it. But if everyone knew how rich _my_ parents are, or how rich _Tucker's_ parents are… er… well… We'd be about ten times more popular than them."

Danny tilted his head. A mischievous smile managed to keep its way from springing to his face. So, they didn't want people knowing who _their _parents were for the same exact reason that no one knew who _his_ father was.

He giggled abruptly, smacking a hand over his mouth quickly. He had a situation to address!

…But it _was_ kind of funny.

"We're not kidding, Danny." Sam said defensively, misinterpreting his reaction. She was close to scowling at him. "If you're gonna get all… all _weird_ over this…!"

She was cut off as a limo pulled up next to them on the street. The window rolled down.

Danny gaped and felt the very _plasma_ drain from his face.

"Hey! It's the mayor!" Tucker waved. "Hi, Mr. Mayor!"

"Hello, children!" Vlad leaned out of the window casually. He smiled at them. "I was wondering why it took you so long to get home, Daniel. You didn't tell me you were so close to your new friends."

Sam looked at Danny, face blank. "Your dad is Vlad Masters."

Tucker's eyebrows rose. "His dad is the mayor?"

"His dad is also a billionaire playboy!" Never mind that Sam had no idea what a playboy was. "He's the _one percent_ above us! _The whole percent!"_

Tucker frowned a little. "…The cheese guy?"

"Yes. I live in the mansion formerly owned by the Dairy King." Vlad gave Tucker a bored look, then beamed brightly at Sam. "What a _smart_ young lady you are! I'm glad that Daniel found such good company. Daniel, why haven't you invited your friends over?"

"Why are you being a schmoozer…?" Danny wondered in response. He'd never seen this side of his father firsthand before. Sure, he'd _heard_ about it, but…

"Actually, Mr. Masters…" Sam piped up shyly. "Would it be okay for Danny to come to my birthday party this weekend? It's on Sunday, and I get it if you already have plans…"

"Nonsense, my dear!" Vlad gave a chuckle and waved a hand at her. "Daniel would be _delighted_ to go! We'll be there with bells on. But for now, I have to steal him away from you. Daniel? Come along, little badger!"

Danny felt his brain drop into his stomach. Little badger. His dad had called him little badger. In front of _people._ In front of people he didn't want _knowing_ that he was called little badger.

Sam gently nudged him out of his stupor. "Danny? You okay?"

"I think I'm gonna barf." he muttered under his breath.

"We noticed." Tucker had appeared on his other side. "Dude, go with your dad before he brings up any more embarrassing stuff. There's only so much a kid our age can survive in one sitting."

Danny felt extreme relief at their understanding.

* * *

><p>"Daniel! I don't see what the problem is!"<p>

"I don't see why _you_ were being such a… a… a _schmoozer_ in front of my friends! And why did you call me by that nickname? That nickname shouldn't see the light of day!"

"What? Little badger?"

"_Yes!"_

"Oh, goodie. The first fight as single father realizes his son is growing up. One day Danny will look back on this day and realize just how childish he's _really_ being." Stitches said with a yawn before rolling lazily onto her side and stretching her legs. "I wonder how long it will be before Vlad calls him out on his girlfriend…?"

"I'm sorry, Daniel; you're right. I shouldn't have called you by your childhood moniker in front of Miss Manson. I'm sure you're very fond of her…"

"I-What? What?! No! It's not like that at… Sam's my friend! _Just_ a friend! There's no _thing_ between us, or whatever it is you think is going on!"

"Gracious, it's nothing to be _shy_ about. It's perfectly normal to develop feelings for a female friend."

"Dear me." Lily patted a hand against her cheek, frowning. "This sort of conversation never goes smoothly."

The two females were perched in a corner of the library on the second floor of the Masters residence, and just happened to be directly over the entryway when Vlad and Danny returned home. The potential entertainment value had them both frozen in their studying for the moment as both father and son battled in what was clearly a very awkward argument for one of them.

"There's nothing to be shy about! I've only known Sam for a couple of weeks, and we're both _ten!_ 'Developing feelings' is for old people and takes like… years or somethin'!" Danny's voice had adopted a very subtle, higher pitch.

"My goodness, Daniel; I didn't think you'd be so immature about this…"

"You're immature! You're the one who thinks there's a budding romance that doesn't exist! You're the one being all delirious and… and… You're being a Fruit Loop!"

On her desktop bed of books, Stitches snorted and hid her snout between her paws to suppress a giggle. When Lily gave her a curious look, her daughter merely flicked her tail and attempted to look sober.

"Daniel, this is hardly the time to be talking about cereal." Vlad jested sternly. When his son continued giving him his best hardened stare, the elder halfa rolled his eyes and sighed. "Little badger, one day there will come a day when you _will_ have feelings for Miss Manson, and I would hate for you to realize things too late! I assure you, I have your best interests at heart."

"I'm not gonna fall in love with Sam! You're being crazy!"

There was the sound of running up stairs and a slammed door a moment later. Lily gave a small smile while shaking her head. "I suppose I should make a point to 'inadvertently' give advice about this later on…"

"To which one? They both seem to need advice on this fairly badly." Stitches readjusted so that she could lean a shoulder against a stack of the older, dustier tomes they had collected. "On second thought, Danny's still young and will face millions of awkward discussions with a variety of adults over the next few years regarding his romantic potential with Sam. I would hate to hinder that in any way. You should leave things as they are. Vlad's a first-time father; until time proves otherwise, I'm sure that he will have thousands of years to perfect his technique."

Lily rubbed her chin thoughtfully, looking amused. "I suppose you're right in that respect – _however,_ it really would be kinder to Danny to somehow dissuade Vlad from interfering in his romantic life before it's even had a chance to start."

"Are you kidding? That only adds to the amusement." A sliver of yellow appeared under one whiskered brow. After a moment Stitches stood and stretched. "I really should have foreseen your meddling in my amusement before I went about dragging you back to the world of the living. Unfortunately for you, though, you are almost the spitting image of Danny's late mother. Almost."

"That's a cruel thing to do to Vlad, Ashley." Lily's smile disappeared. Now adopting a disappointed expression, she leaned forward onto the desk. "You know how he felt about Maddie Fenton. He chose his feelings for her over the kinship he had with Jack Fenton, his only friend. I know you brought me here to be a distraction, but I have to wonder if you contemplated every possible outcome of your decision."

"Every possible decision?" Stitches sputtered and swallowed down a laugh, smirking lazily. "You make it sound as if he has a chance of keeping you. You're his elder by several thousand years – as am I!"

"Oh, but he _looks_ older than me, doesn't he? And I do _so_ miss being attracted to an older man." Lily smiled in an uncharacteristically dark way, eyes narrowing in a vulpine way as Ashley's grew round suddenly. "Besides, you said that he and Danny are halfas; you are also a halfa, and you have never died or disappeared, in spite of having no true ghostly obsession and sustaining many a mortal wound. Let's not forget the time you were _decapitated_ – something that would kill any human _and_ any ghost, at Pariah's hand. Take into consideration the fact that my ghostly obsession is the well-being of my family, and that means that I am every bit as immortal as you are."

The black cat puffed up her chest as she sat down and eyed her mother seriously. "I commend you for being so committed to this joke you're playing on me, but it's not funny."

"I'm not joking, dear." Cheerfully, Lily kissed her daughter atop her fuzzy, ebony head and stood up. "I happen to like Vlad a great deal. The fact that he may be immortal is just an incredibly happy stroke of luck!"

"I don't like that you're comfortable with this sort of coincidence. You seem opportunistic… like Vlad…" Stitches hummed, tail swishing uncomfortably. As the unhappy thought settled into her mind, she scrunched up her nose and, fur puffed up, dashed off of the desk and out of the library.

Lily chuckled behind her hand. It was always fun tormenting the younger Witch.

"What the – _plum pudding, Stitch Witch!_ What on _Earth_ has gotten into you?!" Vlad suddenly howled from downstairs.

"Ashley!" Lily instantly dropped down through the floor and into the room below, where a black puffball had dug her claws into their host's leg. Stitches repeatedly bit and gnawed at the fabric while Vlad comically tried to shake her off.

Lily covered her mouth. She really should have seen this coming.

Vlad reached down and attempted to grab the cat by her sides, only to be hissed and swiped at. When Stitch Witch quickly decided to abandon his leg in favor of an arm instead, the billionaire yelped and flailed. Lily swept over and pried the angry, spitting cat off and promptly flicked her on the nose. "I do _not_ think that my teasing you has warranted an attack on your employer!"

"Employer?!" Stitch Witch leered at Lily, eyes wild as her tail lashed about. "I am a _cat._ I own _all_ that I survey!"

With that, she kicked and squirmed away and hit the ground running, a loud yowl marking her departure.

"I'm sorry, Vlad. She never has been a particularly balanced individual." Lily mused as Vlad straightened his sleeve and pant leg.

"I suspected as much; I have known her for over five years now." the silver-haired man said. "Murphy's Law dictates that she _would_ lose her mind around this time, too. I was hoping to utilize her abilities in ridding myself of a boy at Daniel's school."

"What in the world could a fully-grown billionaire _half-ghost_ find threatening about a ten-year-old boy at Danny's school?" Lily crossed her arms and tilted her head.

"It's impossible to explain." Vlad frowned and walked away.

Lily's eyebrows quirked and knitted together before she hurried after him. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Without Stitch Witch's assured assistance, I will have to rely on my own tactics – since I want this done _discreetly_ and _quickly,_ I will need to begin work on the deployment of this Tucker Foley's family immediately." Vlad didn't spare her a glance. His mind was focused and on hyper-drive. He couldn't very well let his son discover that he had taken away his first male friend, even if it _was_ in Daniel's best interest. Perhaps he would set up a dummy company to buy out the ones the Foley parents worked for. He would have one fired and the other placed overseas, where another company would 'just so happen' to have an opening for the then-unemployed one. That would provide ample incentive for the family to leave and take their girlfriend-stealing son with them…

Lily darted into his path abruptly, fixing him with a stern look. "Vlad, I was under the impression that you were a _smart_ man. If you are seriously considering causing unnecessary turmoil, you are going to upset Daniel's life in a most _irreparable_ way!"

"Don't be silly – he won't know that I had anything to do with this." Vlad opened his mouth to say more, but was stopped by the dangerous look he was being given. Lily's eyes turned a gleaming red color; only her retinas changed, not becoming solid as with his own ghost form… which somehow made it more feral.

"No, he won't." Elongated fangs protruded from behind her rosy lips as she spoke, and her formerly matronly, lyrically sweet voice was replaced by a mother animal's growl. Protective. Ready to go for the throat. "Because I will not let you do that to him. To yourself. My daughter may accept extraordinary, line-crossing tactics but I do not. If you continue _considering_ this, I will tell Danny what his father is trying to do and why. You will regret your actions for as long as you live."

He was dumbstruck. Who could guess that such a homemaker-type could seem so… homicidal? He quickly recovered, trying to save face. The result was a hard glare. "You have a lot of nerve, threatening me in my own home."

"I knew this land before your ancestors were leaving fossils in the dirt." Lily's eyes narrowed into slits. "I do not make threats, and I do not take lives all willy-nilly. I am _warning_ you, Vlad – if you manipulate his life this way, Danny will not only despise you, but he will despise love itself in time. I tried such a feat once, and it cost me five _thousand_ years without my child."

Before he could respond, she swept past him with the grace of a feline and disappeared. He was accustomed to that at this point; what he couldn't account for was her sudden change in behavior. Had he done something?

* * *

><p>Walker's face was fixed in its usual deeply-etched frown as he moved through the hallways of his prison. In life, he had done the same with his old jailhouse when he was feeling particularly glum. He was used to being in a position of authority, and over his years in the Ghost Zone, he had grown fond of not bowing to another being.<p>

Now, for nearly a decade, that was not the case – all because of some little brat. All because he had miscalculated a halfa's abilities. Given, he had never met one before. A halfa was a thing of legend, something weak that had to be destroyed before it grew too smart. Where had he heard that story?

"Someone's looking a little gloomy."

He closed his eyes and suppressed a disgruntled groan. He had wandered into the area where Spectra's cell was kept. While around others, she could feed off of their misery. It wasn't as potent for her with ghosts as it was with humans, but it was enough to keep her chipper. Now he kept her isolated to induce the misery his 'employer' was so bent on stewing her in.

Fifty percent of the time she was still chipper enough to be an instigator. Apparently she was feeling that way today.

So much for getting a mood boost.

"So, what brings you to my happy little corner of your box?" Spectra was leaning against the bars, smiling coyly. "Hoping you could come and wallow in my discontent? You and I have so much in common!"

"I'm not as weak as your _boy-toy_ Nocturne." Walker gave her a calm stare. "Then again, he certainly did prove to be the _brains_ of your operation. He got out and threw you to the wolves."

"Plasmius seems more like a vampire; _Wulf_ is his employee. In fact, he stole the beast from _you,_ remember?" A snide grin nearly split her face in half.

She was trying to feed off of his misery. Walker gave a curt smirk, wiping the manic expression from her lips. It was replaced with a sneer.

"Well, obviously you're an idiot if you can't recognize an insult." she hissed, abruptly slithering to the back of her cell. She looked in the mirror she was forced to keep, examining the bags under her eyes. "I have crow's feet." she declared.

"Hardly noticeable compared to the rest of your deteriorating skin-suit." Walker kept a stony expression in the fit of rage that followed his comment: Spectra gave him a fierce scowl before screeching and throwing the large, oval piece of glass at her cell door. It bounced off of the bars without a single crack appearing in the magical tool. Landing on one of the two narrower curves, it spun like a top and leaned against the bars to face her.

The image of Spectra in the mirror deteriorated in fast-forward, turning her into a hag that looked strongly like she'd been mummified without the bindings. It even affected her clothing, making them tattered, worn and dusty.

She gave another banshee cry of rage and turned away, brooding deeply.

Walker felt a surge of _schadenfreude. _There really was no truer delight than seeing someone more miserable than himself. He tipped his cap slightly. "Thanks for the mood-boost."

"I told you we had something in common." Spectra said snidely, leering over her shoulder so that she couldn't focus on the mirror. The object leaned so that it was just within her sight and wiggled.

"I was talking to the mirror." he mused, watching the glass ornament hop and spin candidly. The warped image of Spectra yelped and flailed as she was thrown about behind the glass.

As the warden walked off, Spectra swiped at the mirror. It bounced around the cell, making her dart to and fro before she caught it, scowling at herself. Her reflection cackled like a manic madwoman. Her green eyes gleamed crimson.

"Oh, how I _loathe_ this mirror."

**=^-.o^=**

Goodness, Walker and Spectra – that's never a good combination. Putting Walker and Spectra in close quarters together is like making the Maddie-look-alike mother of an eons-old Witch angry. …Well, it looks like Vlad and I have _both_ made a bad decision today! Good thing I'm just a cat. That means I'm not responsible for my actions.

Nyaa.

In more important news, poor Danny. Poor, poor sweet, innocent Danny, with his common sense when it comes to dealing with the opposite gender. Vlad's about to ruin all of that. Shame on you, Vlad!

Then again, we wouldn't love the old Fruit Loop quite as much if he were this "sane" thing all the kids are raving about.

Nyaa.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom canonverse blah-blah-blah-nyaa.

**=^-.-^=**

**Chapter 27**

"Miss Lily, how come my dad's acting so weird?"

It was early in the morning on a weekend, and since his normal routine of training wasn't standing on this _particular_ weekend, he had sought out the only remotely-sane adult he felt he had on hand at the moment: Lily Belladonna. As it turned out, however, she was channeling one of her daughter's habits.

"Your father is a typical male, Danny. He is not acting strangely; he is merely suffering a moment of incredible mental _blindness."_ The canine-sized lavender fox was digging furiously at the roots of a white rosebush, her nine tails snapping every now and then. Lily lifted her head and shook some of the dirt from her narrow muzzle, wrinkling her delicate nose. "According to Ashley, your science has proven that females have greater diversity due to having more genetic material to be expressed, as they have two 'X' chromosomes where males have one 'X' and a 'Y', which is only half the size and therefore submissive. I do not know a great deal about science, but I have watched the inheritance of intelligence for centuries – long enough to know that sons have their mothers to thank for their intelligence."

Danny frowned as he watched the large fox grab a fish from her nearby basket and stuff it among the bush's roots. "My dad's not stupid, he's just… pushy."

"Pushing others to do things they do not want is a very accurate description of stupidity." Lily sighed, then began throwing the dirt back over the roots. "But, you are right; Vlad is not a stupid man. He is merely human."

"Well, half-human." Danny shrugged, missing Lily's slight smile at his correction. "That still doesn't answer my question, though."

"Your father is worried that his own romantic problems will echo themselves in _you._ He lost his first love to another man, and he believes that such a feat is possible among ten-year-olds." Lily sat and looked at the roses, which magically purified in their already delicate, ivory color. "He sees himself in you, and he is already protective enough when he is _not_ under that impression. One day, you will learn this sort of love firsthand; until then, try to understand that you are his son and he simply does not want to see you suffer the same pain he has had to suffer."

"…But I'm _ten._ I'm not _old_ enough to suffer agonizing heartache." Danny stated bluntly. "Girls are still gross and weird to me. I mean, _Sam_ isn't, but that's because she's not as crazy as other girls. She's more like… Ember, or Stitches, except way more chilled-out."

"Oh, dear. I thought you were going to say that Samantha was mature for her age, but if you're going to compare her to your two babysitters…"

"Ember and Stitches are _totally_ mature! They're just… you know… Amazons. Warrior-women. Battle-crazy."

"My daughter has been telling you mythologies at bedtime." Lily resumed her human shape and sat next to the boy on his bench. "I cannot say that your father is wrong for believing you may have a future with Sam; however, I also know that true things take time in development. You respect Sam, and that is the best relationship that you can have with a girl your age right now. But you need to make that clear to your father, before he decides that Tucker is the reincarnation of his former rival in love."

Danny's expression was unreadable as the woman tried fruitlessly to arrange his messy black hair. After a moment, he said, "You mean my _real_ dad."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, but she continued playing with his permanent bedhead. "You pay more attention than you let on."

"Not really, but… sometimes, when he talks about my old parents, he broods. A lot." The young halfa looked off to one side uncomfortably. "He's weirdly nice to my mom when he talks about her, but you can tell when he's straining to be as nice to my dad, even though they were all best friends in college. If he's acting like I'm _him_ and Tucker and Sam are someone _else, _then… It's just a guess, though." He shrugged awkwardly. "You're saying he thinks Tuck will 'steal Sam' from me sometime in the future. My gut says that Tuck and Sam are more like brother and sister. At least, that's how they act – Sam chews him out when he tries acting like a high school kid and stuff. Stitches says I should listen to my gut and ignore Dad."

Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head. Placing her hands under his chin, she lifted Danny's face and gave him a square look. "Whatever you do, do _not_ ignore your father, Daniel. He may not be right in certain aspects of the situation, but he's still your parent and has _much_ more life experience than you. Ashley may be even older, but she's never been a man _or _a father, nor have I. It's an entirely different experience from being a woman and a mother – hence, the philosophy of nature's duality."

Danny let her words sink in. Suddenly he scrunched up his face and gave Lily a candid expression. "Stitches is a _mom?"_

* * *

><p>Spectra stared hard at her reflection as she sat in her prison cell. At the moment, the enchanted piece of glass was behaving like a regular mirror, though that did little to make her feel better. She looked decrepit and mummified in some places whereas skin sagged in others – especially around her eyes. The bags under her usually bewitching, green eyes her heavy and purple, and the very charm that gave her eyes her color weren't working; her eyes were red and irritated. Add to that the gray <em>strings<em> of hair that fell around her face, and she was staring down a very unpleasant, unhappy specter.

For the billionth time since her imprisonment, she actually wished she could take off her human skin. Unfortunately, that was another point of her punishment for kidnapping Phantom: along with an abusive, animated mirror, she was stuck in a body that was once her favorite.

She couldn't help it. The boy was sickeningly sweet with an almost perfectly pure soul, and the attachment he had to his family – dead or living – was so strong. His agony had been the rarest of delicacies for her. Manipulating Nocturne into following in her plan had been easy, even though she could openly admit that the plan hadn't been entirely thought through at the time.

When she broke free of the jail, Spectra would do things differently. She knew souls; Danny Phantom's wouldn't change a bit. Oh, sure, he could suffer something _incredibly traumatic_ that topped even the explosion that killed his parents, turn incurably evil… but it would be a transformation into a constant state of agony. His very aura would _ooze _torment constantly.

Plasmius wouldn't be exempt from her revenge, nor would his lackeys. He was one who easily dwelled on failures. He also kept warped minds on his payroll, and she doubted that he actually fathomed the extent of one in particular.

Spectra suddenly found herself standing in front of her mirror, holding it gingerly in her hands. She smiled softly. "Oh, Witch… When I get out of here, I'm going to take your head off at the seam." she cooed.

"Taken to talking to yourself?"

The corners of her mouth twitched dangerously. In the glass, she saw Walker standing before her cell. She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Something's different about you." Her head turned slightly. "Did you do something with your hair?"

Walker's smirk didn't waver. "You know, you're the first person to notice, Madam."

A grin sprang to her face as she turned and leapt at the bars. It was impossible for a non-vampiric ghost to tell what was different about the warden today. Reaching through the bars, she held the sides of his face. "Oh, my! What a positively _flawless_ disguise!"

"I'm glad you think so." Bertrand relaxed on his impersonation. "You should have seen the one I did to get the key to your cell, Miss Spectra. Walker has a lot of confidence in his men… Or, at least, he _did._ I don't think he'll be turning his back on anyone anytime soon."

Spectra squealed and clapped her hands in fiendish delight as the door to her cell was opened. Stepping out, her human disguise was burned away in the black fire of her real body. She gave a deep sigh of satisfaction; she may not have been a striking beauty at the moment, but she wasn't a ghastly hag, either. "You have _no_ idea how wonderful this form feels after so long."

"Well, we should get out of here. Now." Bertrand recaptured Walker's voice. "Those dumb Ghost Police will pick up on the charade sooner or later – we'll want to be long gone by then."

"You're right!" A horrid grin split across the vile woman's face. "And I know just the place where I can recharge."

* * *

><p>Vlad hummed as he sat in his home office, brooding. He'd been up late and awoken early. Luckily, Lily snapping at him had efficiently <em>slapped<em> him awake while he was so adamantly bent on making Daniel's path to a successful love life easy. What sort of teacher would he be if he made things _easy_ for his son?

Almost as bad, Lily was certainly angry with him now. He recalled the dangerous way her physiology had tried to change while she berated him. Obviously, he had struck upon a nerve – how he'd done that, however, he couldn't clearly see. The good Witch had shown such ferocious protectiveness in spite of the fact that Daniel wasn't her son. Vlad sighed, baffled and forlorn.

To top everything off, the Behemoth had gone missing.

He shook his head and returned his focus to his tome, allowing himself to brood a little more. Children were supposed to grow independent; that was only healthy. Why, then, was he so worked up over Daniel's blatant _rejection_ of Vlad's assistance?

Ah, there was the answer to his quandary: Danny's age group lacked grace in trying to transition themselves throughout life's many stages. He probably fancied himself entirely independent from his own parent now that he had friends that weren't trying to get him in trouble. Logic escaped youngsters that way…

But he did still _need_ a father. After all, Vlad was his longest-standing surrogate, taking up the role of both parents far more often than any babysitter. Wulf – due to his lycanthropic state of being – was more like a pet and therefore best friend, and a similar thing could be said of Stitch Witch. Ember was eternally young and so took on the role of beloved relative at best. But Daniel relied on _Vlad_ for everything and more!

…Why on earth was he dwelling on something he knew? The elder halfa frowned; his internal dialogue made him sound almost insecure about Daniel needing him as the little badger got ready to grow up. Well, in all honesty, perhaps the boy had already _started_ growing up, but Vlad wasn't ready to admit that just yet. Acknowledging the possibility that his son was beginning to grow up _now_ meant that _now_ was when he would have to anticipate the boy leaving home, creating his own life…

Bah! Vlad shoved the thought far from his conscious, suppressing it like a bad memory. The downside of not having Danny's development to brood over meant that the next bad thing popped up and demanded his attention: Lily. She had seemed interested in him before, something he had rarely had occur during his life in a way that was truly _genuine,_ especially since accumulating his wealth and prestige.

The middle-aged man frowned to himself. Perhaps he wasn't truly happy unless he had something to be miserable about.

"Vlad."

As soon as he heard the Witch's voice, Vlad couldn't help pulling both of his feet up into the chair with him, holding his legs tightly while glaring cautiously. The black cat on the floor looked back at him innocently, standing in the doorway. "What now, Stitch Witch?"

The tip of her tail flicked before she hurried over, leapt onto the desk and curled up in the middle of it, purring contentedly.

He frowned and placed his legs down. "Are you here for any particular _reason,_ Stitches, or is hindering my work reason enough?"

"Hindering _anyone_ at _any time_ is _always_ reason enough, Vlad. However, I also recognize when the gears of one's mind are near the point of starting a mental burnout." She smirked, then sighed and tilted her head down slightly. "I came to apologize."

"Then do." It came out a bit ruder than he intended, but he wasn't in the best mood.

"I'm sorry I attacked you for the sole reason that you have incredible romantic potential with my mother. I should have attacked you for hunting my creation and trying to wake up my father instead – only instead of attacking you in my fluffy _kitty_ form, I should have used my human form and _really_ gone for blood." she verbally bit back, suddenly looking equally as moody. His eyebrows shot up. She smiled. "There's the old badger I adore! You silly man; you may have great bouts of narcissism, but your episodes of underestimating yourself really are unnaturally deep."

"Wait, _what_ did you say?" Vlad planted his feet back on the floor as he leaned towards the cat. "I do not want to play games, Witch."

"I'm not. You and my mother have a high potential for a successful romance, provided you communicate properly and pull your head out of the oven once in a while." Ashley shrugged. "As for Behemoth and Pariah and all of those things – we can talk about it another day. I refuse to budge on that until I am confident that you will not rip out my mother's heart. Figuratively, of course, seeing as ghosts have cores rather than hearts. You, however, aren't as lucky; you have a heart _and_ a core, each as painful as the other to remove, but I would do that _literally_ if you hurt Mom."

Vlad opened his mouth to warn her about threatening him, but recalled that that was why he was in such trouble with Lily and Ashley in the first place. And if Lily had bared fangs when defending a child that _wasn't_ hers…

He suddenly realized that he was actually being bribed with information. "Very well, Witch. How am I to solve this uncomfortable dilemma with Lady Belladonna?"

"You mean _after_ apologizing and acknowledging your underlying impressions that your son is actually a younger version of yourself?" Stitches narrowed her eyes.

Vlad frowned. "He's my son. Of course I would view him as a younger version of myself. I raised him. Or are you trying to argue that he's a younger version of _Jack?"_ He didn't look amused with the thought.

"I am trying to say that Danny is not a younger version of _you,_ or of _Jack – _Danny is a younger version of _Danny._ He has potential to be similar to you, to Jack, to Maddie, even to _me, _as far-fetched as _that_ idea may sound. However, he is unique because his mind and soul are his own. You've overlooked that fact – as so many first-time parents do – because you are entirely _mortal_ and it is your God-given _right_ to make such mistakes. It does not make you something to be spited; it makes you something to be loved, you stupid man, or else I would not be around after five years. My tolerance for males is unusually _low_ after being cursed by my own patriarch."

Danny as an independent mind. The thought was bitter in his father's mind; obviously, that showed on Vlad's face, because a moment later Stitches gave a chuckle.

"Don't worry, old man. Your son is far too young still to be independent in lifestyle. You're crossing wires. Stop it." A black paw batted him softly on the nose. "He is independent in the ways you _want_ him to be independent. Love, for one, and that is only because he has no reason to be dependent on you yet. When he grows enough to actually _need_ advice – and believe me, that oblivious little angel is going to need a _heap-ton_ of advice – you will be free to give him that advice until you are blue in the face… best of all, I will be there to poke holes in your advice to serve my need for entertainment!"

At this point, Stitches was beaming happily at him. Vlad ignored her commentary in favor of stewing over her _good_ point of Danny needing him _later._ He could settle for that – quite easily, in fact. After a moment he made a face at her. "Daniel is _not_ oblivious."

"He still thinks you're a superhero after seven years of not realizing you're a tyrant. How is that _not_ oblivious?"

"The boy simply recognizes good role models, that's all."

"Good _role models…?_ Martin Luther King, Jr. was a good role model. You're a comic book villain, and not even a good one like the Joker! You're like… like… Ra's al Ghul. Smart, yes, but not incredibly popular among the common folk."

"While I would _love,"_ – He drawled the word with heavy sarcasm. – "to argue about my comparability to Batman villains with you, I believe I have a woman and a child _other than you_ to apologize to."

"You're just upset that you were losing this conversation… Wait, did you just call _me_ a child?!"

Tauntingly, he patted her on the head. "Don't fret, Witch. I'm sure you'll be a _marvelous_ step-daughter."

He yelped as the cat wrapped herself around his arm.

**=^ò_ó^=**

Well, at least Vlad found some humor to lighten his dour mood by the end of the chapter. All the same, he should know better than to touch a cat that he's just taunted. He _is_ a cat person, after all. I blame his underlying insanity – it's probably how he survives around Ashley the Stitch Witch, anyway, and I refuse to read his 'boldness' as stupidity. After all, we all love the man here, right? Right?

Nyaa?


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** Anything Danny Phantom is copyrighted to someone who is not me. I am not Butch Hartman or Nickelodeon, so… mreh.

Nyaa.

**=^-.-^=**

**Chapter 28**

"Thanks for helping me with this, Miss Lily." Danny said as the matronly ghost pulled a small cake out of the oven. "I know Sam's parents will probably get her a really huge, awesome cake and all, but… Well, her style is a little different from theirs…"

"No need to explain, Danny." Lily Belladonna smiled at him as she set the pale purple cake on a counter. "I'm sure that she will enjoy a custom-made cake."

"I hope she does." Danny smiled as she set out several different ingredients for frosting. As she set out several flowers, he asked, "What're those for?"

"These are for decorating. They're candied flowers."

He got a hesitant look. "I don't think that Sam wants anything fancy…"

"Ah, but you said she was a vegetarian, and that she enjoys gardening, didn't you?" The woman smiled slyly at him. "She'll enjoy these."

The ten-year-old shrugged and sighed. "If you say so…" He picked up one of the violets and carefully bit into a petal. It was surprisingly sweet.

"They're good, aren't they?" Lily beamed. "They're made by stripping the flowers of everything but the petals, really. Then you paint them with egg whites and sprinkle ultrafine sugar on them."

"Egg whites? Sam's an ultra-recyclo vegetarian!"

"Right – a vegetarian, not a vegan. Many vegetarians are fine with egg whites, Danny, but if you really want me to find something else, I can always make some flowers out of sugar and rosewater…"

Danny felt a pang of guilt and shook his head. "No, no, it's okay. You don't have to do that." She was already doing so much to help him with this cake. "These flowers will be awesome. She loves purple, so these violets and lilacs will go perfectly on her cake. We'll just put a few on. Where's the black frosting?"

"We're going to make the frosting, of course. What flavor should we do? Blackberry? Many people think that blackberry goes well with lavender."

"Lavender?! That stuff makes everything taste like soap!"

"Not when _I_ cook with it." Lily gave him an indignant look suddenly and he straightened up. "It's a delicate flavor. Used properly, it's absolutely _divine,_ I'll have you know."

Danny put his hands up. "Okay, okay! I didn't mean to offend!"

She chuckled and tapped him on the nose. "I know you didn't. You're so easy to scare, Danny!"

"Hey!" He tried not to grin, brushing a thumb against his nose. "I'm not some little kid, Lily!"

"Oh, I'm _sure_ you're not." she teased.

Standing silently in the doorway, Vlad watched the two of them with a small smile. Lily's similarities to Maddie Fenton aside, she was acting like a wonderful mother figure to his son, and Danny seemed very comfortable around her as well.

He cleared his throat to gain their attention.

Lily raised an eyebrow with a little half-smile as he walked into the kitchen finally. "Hello, Vlad. How are you?"

"I am well, Miss Lily. Daniel, I'd like to have a word with you." He gestured for Danny to follow as he took a step back towards the doorway.

Danny glanced nervously at Lily as he followed Vlad out of the kitchen. Had he done something wrong?

They stopped when Vlad felt that they were out of Lily's earshot. He turned to the younger halfa and sighed. "Daniel, I must apologize to you."

Danny's eyebrows shot up. "…Really?"

"Er, yes." Was that really so surprising? "I've made a few inaccurate assumptions about your relationship with Samantha" – Danny frowned. – "er, _Sam_ Manson. Leapt to conclusions, if you will. I have rudely assumed that you would have the same problems in romance that I had _and_ that you would pursue a romantic relationship with Miss Manson, and by doing so I ran the risk of giving you an entirely different set of problems to deal with later on in life."

To say he was shocked was an underestimation. Danny crossed his arms. His father had always been a very heartfelt person, but his serious and occasionally cutthroat business persona made that sometimes forgettable, even to his own son. Besides, Vlad Masters was a proud man – his pursuits for greatness were evidence of that. "Look, Dad… you don't have to apologize. I mean, I get it… sort of. I'm not completely sure why you'd think I'd want to be Sam's boyfriend – she's a girl, and she's my friend, but she's not my _girlfriend."_ He scratched the back of his head. "I barely even understand why girls are acting as weird as they are right now as it is."

"Trust me – _that_ hardly gets any easier with time." Vlad sighed and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Daniel, I know that you will one day begin looking for someone to spend your life with, and when you do, you can expect to receive my advice regardless of whether or not you want it. _However"_ – Danny had opened his mouth to protest, but now closed it again. – "I also understand that that will not be for another few years. So, until then, I promise not to force the issue with you."

"Well, thanks for that. I think." Vlad smirked in amusement as Danny put his hands on his hips and looked at the ground in contemplation. "Just make sure you don't embarrass me in front of other kids, okay? None of that 'little badger' stuff. I _am_ ten, after all." He straightened up, cheeks tinted a slight red at the thought from the previous day. "At any rate, you should apologize to Miss Lily, if you're gonna apologize to anyone. I mean, she's pretty upset. She's not acting like it right now, but I still think she is."

"Oh, I don't doubt that." Vlad frowned as he looked towards the kitchen.

Danny studied Vlad a little. "You like her, don't you? Like, _like-_like?"

"Whether or not I am enamored with Lady Belladonna is none of your concern, Daniel." Vlad placed a hand on Danny's head and ruffled the black mop. "But since you're wondering and worried, _yes,_ I intend to apologize to her as well."

"Good. Cuz, you know… she could probably totally take you if you make her mad enough. She's _way_ scarier than Stitches is."

"Mm. Yes… Stitches." Vlad rubbed his sore arm at her name. The cat scratches were already healed, along with the bites, but the Witch certainly knew how to kick in her feline form. Bruises were much more difficult to heal.

Thankfully Lily didn't seem quite as spastic.

* * *

><p>Spectra's black shadow swirled through the Amity streets. She passed through parks, over buildings, and lingered around the mall. Malls were always packed with teens and their pre-reality angst. Just moving within range of it lent her strength.<p>

Rising into the sky, she inhaled deeply and let out a content sigh. Ahhh, the smell of city-dwellers and freedom – did it get any better than this?

A fanged grin sprang across her face. It would get better, once there was sufficient misery to go around. The first head on her chopping block was that delicious well of hidden self-loathing and non-existent self-esteem, Danny Phantom.

Oh, she didn't doubt that he was doing 'better' these days, but the scar that he had endured in childhood – the one that she just _loved_ to pick at during their time together – was far too old to ever truly disappear or properly heal. Besides, there were many, many more, all connected in some twisted way or another. She would love digging into them and wrenching even more pain to the forefront of his puny little mind.

She could practically smell the naïve little worm from here.

"It feels _great_ being out of that horrible prison cell!" Spectra stretched her arms as Bertrand finally caught up to her.

"Obviously." If he had living lungs, he would need to catch his breath. "So, shall I start looking for the Phantom brat?"

"Oh, Danny will show up soon enough." she cooed, looking down at the humans on their streets. "In the meantime, there are plenty of minds to go picking apart… unraveling… wallowing in the despair of others… ohhh, how I can't _wait_ to find a particularly juicy heart to bite into…"

Even Bertrand had to give her a nervous glance, hoping that she wouldn't turn on him in her starved state. Spectra always had been hard to stay, especially when she was hunting. Now, with her being vengeful and all – who could say how little or how long she'd take before she finally set her sights on Plasmius' son?

"I think I'll find that _darling_ little kitty they keep around." Spectra said abruptly, a thoughtful smile creeping to her face. "That Witch might hide it well enough from everyone else, but she's _old_ and oh-so chock full of pain… Who knows how many different wounds she might have?!"

"Now, Spectra!" Bertrand floated in front of her, looking troubled. "Older ghosts are harder to deal with – not in _all_ cases, obviously, but I've done some research on that one. She could be real trouble. Legend has it she's the one who created the Fright Knight!"

"Legend?" Spectra lifted her head. "What do you mean, _legend?"_

"Ghostwriter's library has tons of ancient lore scrolls from before Clockwork's time. Pariah Dark had the Fright Knight as his most loyal officer, but before the Fright Knight was turned into a ghost, he employed a being called the Stitch Witch – the same one who lives with Plasmius and his son!"

"And?" Spectra shrugged. "So Pariah had a knack for keeping ghosts who could _rhyme_ in his employ. I fail to see any reason to be impressed, Bertrand."

"Fright Knight was immediately powerful because he was killed in one of the most horrific manners _by the Stitch Witch!_ Don't you know?! She's Pariah's _progeny – _his heir! She's the spawn of the greatest evil and cursed to one day wed the next being of evil who could rival her own father in malice! Please, Spectra, go after the Phantom boy if you must but _leave that woman alone!"_

"You worry too much. You've seen how time has passed without a mention of the Stitch Witch – obviously she's settled down and grown soft since being replaced by her father… Oo! One more thing to pick at once I get my hands on her!" Spectra sounded downright chipper as she clapped her hands. When her lackey continued to look worried, she rolled her eyes and gave a disdainful tut. "Bertrand, _please,_ trust me. That woman is nothing more than an eons-old child with a pre-Barrie Peter Pan complex! No doubt that the continuous years of existence after daddy-dearest was locked up as snapped her mind. She's most likely little more than an overly-intelligent, harmless little psychopath with delusions of leading a normal life… from the role of beloved house-pet, apparently."

She sounded so much more reassuring when she was donning her psychiatrist role. Her well-versed knowledge of psychology was downright terrifying when paired with what an unrepentant sadist she was.

Still, Bertrand felt nervous. "Spectra, I really don't think that woman's mind is something that you ought to mess with…"

"Oh, will you just _shut up?!"_ she finally snapped, gritting her teeth at him. "I've made up my mind! That despicable creature made me _watch myself decay_ for the last _five years!_ I will _not_ let this go!"

He yelped and dodged as the angry ghost swiped at him to emphasize her point. Turning away, she strangled the air and scowled at nothing, undoubtedly recalling the unbreakable mirror that she had been locked up with. She could still see it bouncing and spinning in a taunting dance. It infuriated her so!

"No, I will definitely make her suffer." Spectra repeated with resolution, calming a little. She frowned angrily. "She has been asking for this punishment for a long time coming… I will make that Witch and her master pay dearly for locking me up…"

Bertrand watched her repetitive muttering with deepening concern.

* * *

><p>Mr. and Mrs. Manson threw the door open with horrifyingly bright, chipper grins on their face. "Mr. Masters! Danny! We heard you'd be coming!"<p>

Danny frowned, blue eyes wide as his father nudged him into the mansion. "Uh… yeah. H-Hi."

"Daniel and I are very grateful for the invitation, Mansons." Vlad said, shaking hands with both of them. "Your daughter and the Foley boy have been wonderful friends to my son. They've certainly put my worries about allowing him to attend a _public_ school to rest!" He took a step back and gestured to his guest. "This is Lily Belladonna, a dear friend of mine who's visiting. I hope you don't mind my bringing her along."

"Of course not! The more the merrier!" Mrs. Manson didn't look as certain as she sounded, giving Lily's clothes a once-over. She was wearing a dark green, silk dress decorated with golden trim that made the occasional Celtic knot – it looked a little medieval.

Lily noticed the look. "I apologize if I'm overdressed. It's been _ages_ since I've been out to a gathering of any kind." It wasn't true, but she _hadn't_ been to a get-together with _humans_ for about four hundred years. Give or take.

There was a meow and a black kitty scampered in.

"Ack…! Stitches, no!" Danny yelped, taking off after the Witch.

"That darn Wi… cat!" Vlad corrected himself, glancing at his hosts. He smiled nervously. "Wicked. Wicked cat. Yes. Stitches is a very old pet; she's terribly attached to Daniel. She must have followed us from home."

"Well, Samantha will like her, so I suppose it's okay, since it _is_ her birthday." Mr. Manson hummed, frowning in the direction that both child and cat had disappeared.

"Stitches! Wait up!" Danny clutched the purple box he carried to his chest as best he could, trying not to crush the black bow. "Where are – _Ack!"_

Rounding a corner, he had to dig his heels into the tile to keep from crashing into Sam. Stitches was purring and rubbing up against the girl's boots.

"Hi, Danny! Glad you could make it." Sam picked up Stitches. "Is this your cat?"

"Er, yeah. That's Stitches." Danny grinned nervously. "She, uh… She came with all the stitches and jewelry."

"I was gonna ask. Who gives their cat earrings?" Sam frowned as she investigated one of the pentacle earrings. "Isn't that…?"

"It's a sign of protection. At least, that's what the book said when I looked it up." Danny lied quickly; he couldn't very well tell a human that 'the cat said so'.

"Oh, really? What book?"

"Er… Symbols… and stuff." He really was a bad liar.

Sam raised her eyebrows at his reaction, but was immediately distracted as Stitches let out another meow and bopped the girl on her nose, demanding attention. Sam giggled a little and scratched behind one of the kitty's ears. "She seems really sweet."

"Yeah… when she wants to be." Danny shot the cat a look.

Stitches reached out and pawed at the box, redirecting Sam's attention. "What's that?" she asked, smiling curiously.

"Huh? What's… Oh! This! This is for you!" Danny held it out, feeling like a dork for forgetting her present. "I-I didn't know what the cake your _parents_ got would look like, so I asked Lily to make this for you… Er, _help_ me make it for you. You know, cuz your parents are all pastels and rainbows and you're totally not cuz you're cool like that, and – "

While Danny was babbling nervously, Sam had set Stitches down, taken the box and lifted the lid. Inside was a black cake with purple-colored stars, crescent moons and bats doodled on it and bordered with a few lavender and violet blossoms. Her face brightened as a grin sprang to it. "Oh, _Danny!_ This cake is totally _awesome! _Thank you so much!" She reached an arm out to hug him awkwardly, balancing the box on her hip.

His cheeks turned pink. "R-Really?"

"Yeah! This is _way_ better than that pink pony cake my parents got…" Sam grumbled the last part. She investigated her cake closer with interest. "Aw! It has bats! I love bats. How did your mom make the flowers so real-looking?"

"She's not my mom… Well, I guess she kinda is, but…" Danny shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "They're real flowers. I mean, they're the _petals_ of real flowers, 'cept they're covered with sugar and egg whites. I hope that's okay, I mean I-I know you're a vegetarian and all so you don't have to eat it if you don't want…"

"Dude, chill. If I was a vegan I'd just pick the flowers off." Sam laughed. "So they're real flowers? That's so cool! I didn't know you could eat flowers."

Danny grinned in relief. "Yeah. Miss Lily knows a lot… about pretty much everything…" He noticed a furry black tail disappear around another corner. "Hey, Sam, why don't you go drop off your cake? I need to make sure that I don't lose Stitches."

"Sure. Thanks again for the cake!"

As soon as Sam was out of sight, Danny darted after Stitches and ran into her _very human_ form. She covered his mouth as he started to yelp and put a finger to her lips.

"What are you doing?!" he hissed as soon as she took her hand away.

"My job!" she hissed back, gray eyes darting around. She looked serious.

Danny rolled his eyes and groaned, planting his forehead in a hand. "What is it now?"

"You look _and_ sound like Vlad when you do that, _Daniel."_ – Danny straightened up quickly and crossed his arms with a deep frown. – "I've been getting some major creeper-vibes in the last few hours. They're not super bad right now, but… I dunno… I don't like them."

"Well, we can't have you running around like… well, _this_ in Sam's house! If they see a strange human _or ghost_ in here they'll totally freak out!" Danny pointed down. "Please, change back _now!"_

"Eesh, you people and your ever-changing sense of _normalcy."_ Stitches grimaced at him, but shrank back into her small, fuzzy black self. Yellow eyes gave him a flat look. "Happy?"

"Very." he replied, equally flat. Danny picked the cat up and started to walk off. "At least promise me one thing?"

"Whazzat?"

"Go easy on Sam and Tucker. It _is_ Sam's birthday."

**=^nwn^=**

Awww, Danny being all awkward and cute! Given, it's because he's worried about seeming a little different rather than just being awkward around _Sam,_ but… eh, we can all pretend!

Nyaa!

Next chapter might be a little happy-for-fun-ish. Not sure yet entirely, so don't hold me to that promise, but I do plan to do a little more dialogue between our three favorite kids _plus_ Vlad still hasn't apologized to Lily yet. She's so civil, showing up with Vlad even though he's being a dolt. He's lucky he's so lovable, crazed-up fruit loop or not.

Nyaa.

Also, what of these 'children' of the Stitch Witch? Hm… I may have to introduce them soon… I'll have to think on that the next time I'm having a kitty dust bath.

I think I'll go do that now!

Nyaa!


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom. I own OC's and the weird plotline spinoff, but not the plotline taken from the show or the show's characters.

Nyaa.

Speaking of, beware of more OC's ahead!

Nyaa!

**=^n.n^=**

**Chapter 29**

There was a loud yowl as Tucker Foley was attacked by Stitches; leaping on his back, she wrapped her paws around his neck and bit at his shoulder, her tail lashing about wildly.

He let out a laugh. "Dude, that tickles! Knock it off, Stitches!" He waved a hand at her, which she only meowed and batted at playfully. "Danny, your cat is awesome! She doesn't use her claws or anything!"

"Yeah. She's been with me for five years now." Danny grinned as the cat abandoned Tucker in favor of jumping onto Sam's beanbag chair instead, curling up at the top of it. "I told you: she's the best when it comes to playing!"

"I'll say." Sam smiled and scratched behind a black triangular ear. "It's like she understands or something. Wouldn't it be cool if animals could communicate with us verbally?"

Not as cool as she'd think. Danny gave his cat a leer. "Using words? I dunno. Who knows what kind of stuff an _animal_ would say?"

Stitches purred loudly, tail still wild as she gazed at him, prepared to attack at any moment.

Tucker and Sam giggled.

The three of them had ditched the adults in favor of taking over Sam's in-home theater. Cartoons were playing on the screen while they sat in large beanbag chairs, each of them with two pieces of cake: the one Sam's parents had bought, and the one Danny and Lily had made.

Tucker took a large bite out of the black-and-purple square. "Man, I gotta get your mom to make _my _next birthday cake! Even these flowers taste good!"

"Flowers would taste good anyway, Tucker." Sam shot at him, frowning. "And don't talk with your mouth open. It's gross."

"Aw, what? You don't like _see-food?"_ Tucker opened his mouth to show off its contents.

Sam gave him a flat glare. "Your mouth is black… like my soul."

Danny gave a small golf clap. "Best Goth comeback ever."

"Heck yeah!" She grinned. "I'm so Goth, it hurts!"

Tucker leaned over to Danny. "That's good, right?"

"I heard that!" Sam punched Tucker in the arm, then Danny.

"Ow! What'd I do?!" Danny yelped, rubbing his arm.

"Conspiracy." Sam shrugged and took another bite of the lavender cake, closing her eyes to savor the taste.

Tucker frowned. "What's a conspiracy again…?"

"It's when a bunch of people are planning something and not telling anyone else about it." Danny frowned into a bite of cake. It bothered him that he knew the word.

"Well… Yeah, I guess that fits." Tucker yelped as he got another slug in the arm. "Hey! At least wait until the first one heals!" Danny started to snicker, but ended up choking on a breath of cold air. Tucker shot him an indignant look. "Serves you right."

"Serves _you_ right." Danny retorted, rubbing his throat. He silently wondered where the hiccup of air had come from; it happened so rarely around the living…

Stitches gave a low kitty growl before taking off from the room.

"Uh-oh. Danny, your cat…" Sam said, starting to get up.

"Er, it's okay, you guys. I'm sure Stitches thought she saw a mouse or something." Danny excused, sitting up in his beanbag. He was enjoying this time with his friends – he didn't want to spend it looking for a cat that could turn invisible of her own free will. "She'll come back in a little bit. I promise. She does this at home all the time."

"That's good enough for me!" Tucker hadn't budged from his seat, but he somehow managed to settle in even more at Danny's assurance. He wasn't one for physical activity if it could be avoided.

"If you say so…" Sam shrugged, settling back down as well.

* * *

><p>The Stitch Witch prowled silently through the Manson's hallways, her yellow eyes wide and studious. Even if Danny was unaware of what the puff of cold air was, she knew a ghost sense when she saw one – plus, it certainly helped that her own had gone off. But while ice-elemental Phantom hiccupped a puff of cold air, and electric-elemental Plasmius felt a small surge of power in his core, water-elemental Stitch Witch briefly felt as if she were drowning. The panic that accompanied that sensation immediately put her in offensive mode.<p>

Something bumped ahead of her, causing her ears to perk in alertness. She went still, her body low to the ground and ready to pounce. Every muscle was ready as the sound of pattering feet hurried toward her.

A yellow long-haired barn cat came barreling around the corner and jumped on her with a squeal of delight: _"Hi Mommy!"_

Ashley yelped as she was caught off-guard and tackled to the ground. The other kitty hugged her and snuggled his face in her side as a black-and-white shorthair stalked around the corner, the bell of his collar jingling. "Here you are, Mother."

"Thomas? Kenny? What on earth are you two doing here?" Getting to her paws, Stitches walked over to the black-and-white and wrapped her forearms around his neck, licking one of his ears. "Don't you know that the Real World is dangerous for ghosts?"

Thomas wrinkled his nose and tried to writhe out of her grip. It didn't work, of course – it never did. His mother was millennia older than himself and his twin, so she was far-stronger and well-practiced when it came to finding a grip. "You're one to talk. We're used to you being gone for a few years at a time, but then the Behemoth returned and… Are you… Are you really living with Plasmius?" He gave her a suspicious look.

Ashley let him go and sat up straight. Kenny curled up next to her and happily snuggled his mother's side. "Tommy, don't give me that look."

"Don't you 'Tommy' me! It's true, isn't it?" He looked at her desperately. "Please, Mom, we know you're trying to ensure that Phantom grows up to be good. Godfather told us. But even _he_ can't see what your actions will do to the boy until _after_ you've done it – and you can't take things back!"

The Witch sighed and shook her head. "Clockwork trusts me, Thomas. You should, too."

"I do trust you… But…" Thomas hesitated.

His younger twin spoke up for him with a lopsided grin. "God-daddy showed us evil Phantom! He was all crazy and 'blar, I'm evil!' and stuff! He was _way_ more destructive than Grand-pappy Pariah! Sure was crazy." Kenny smiled as Ashley gave him an amused look.

"So, you think that I would want to corrupt Phantom in the hopes of having my own mate, Thomas? Do you really question my sanity – my _morals_ – that much?" She gave him a sideways glance.

Thomas frowned, feeling shame, but puffed up. "I do. Mother, you've fought off that prophecy for _years_ – you've destroyed humans and ghosts that you've thought would fulfill the prophecy without even gathering evidence in some cases. Even though you succeeded in getting around the need of a husband to create children of your own, I still… I still believe that you want a mate, and the notion of true love possibly blinding you to true _evil…_ I know you'll do whatever you want in the end."

"You're right. I will do what I want in the end." Ashley butted her forehead against Thomas' gently, looking him in the eye. "And in the end, what I want is for my children and my children's children to be safe, and for Phantom to grow into the person that he _wants_ to be. He's going to have to make a very difficult decision in the near future – not immediately, but within a few short years. That decision is one he will have to make of his own free will, and it's what will ultimately decide whether he becomes a great hero… or… if I will have to destroy him as well." This last sentence caused her visible pain to say. She adored the child as if he were one of her own.

Thomas' ears drew back as he searched for words of comfort; sympathy was not his forte.

Again, Kenny filled in the void: "Aw, don't be sad, my Mommy! Me and Tommy will help you turn your friend into a hero!" He gasped and got a goofy grin on his feline face. "I know! We can tell the others, too! Will that make you happy?"

"Happy?" Ashley chuckled and shook her head, leaning her forehead against Kenny's now. "Ken-Ken, you adorable little psycho, how do you propose you could 'help' me and Danny?"

Kenny frowned in thought, then jumped to his feet, tail puffed out with a look of manic glee. "We can fight him for you! _Battle royale!_ We're fighting his daddy's forces, anyway!"

"What?!" Ashley shot Thomas a disbelieving look. "The family is fighting Plasmius?!"

"Well, yeah." Thomas grimaced, leaning back a little. "King of Evil, remember? It seemed a little too Pariah-like. We didn't want to take any chances."

The Witch would have paled if she were human or ghost at the moment. "Me and _Vlad?_ That… That thought is…" She was having trouble wrapping her mind around it. Kids really did have strange imaginations sometimes! Taking a deep breath, she held up a paw. "I will _not_ be pursuing Vlad as a potential mate, Thomas. He is a father at heart, true, but he is also an emperor in his own mind, and I would not be able to suffer that on a daily basis." She shook her head warily. "I have put my mother on his trail instead."

"Grandmother _Lily?!"_ Thomas' every hair puffed out, making him look like a tuxedo-print puffball. "You… You _pimped out Grandma?!"_ He looked horrified.

"I did not pimp her out!" Stitches hissed, doing her best not to laugh at his reaction.

Kenny tilted his head curiously. "What's 'pimped out' mean? Is that like Ecto Acne? Mama, why did you give Grand-mommy Ecto Acne?"

She placed a paw over her face. "I did not give Grandma Ecto Acne, Kenny."

He gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, okay. I don't think Grandma would like that, anyway."

Thomas finally stopped in his sputtering. "I-I… I don't understand why you would think that Grandmother would… would even be _compatible_ with a creature like Vlad Plasmius! I mean, she's so wonderful, and nice, and cares nothing for power… and that's exactly what the man is all about! Power! Grandeur! He's-He's Grandfather Pariah just _waiting_ to happen!"

At this, Ashley shot him a chilling glare. "Vlad Masters is _nothing_ like my father was. There are similarities, but his potential for true evil is so scarce that it's almost _laughable._ He has delusions of power and world domination, and that is precisely _why_ I brought your grandmother into his life – she can show him a path that he never saw before. I have no doubts that he will try to keep her _and_ conquer the world, but when he realizes that he will have to choose between her or conquest – and more importantly, between his own _son_ and conquest – Vlad _will_ make the right decision. As for Danny…" She shrugged. "That is why I brought Vlad and Danny to Amity Park. Had Fenton Works never blown up, Danny would have grown up with Sam and Tucker, and they would have been the greatest of friends. Even in this reality, they still have that potential. Sam and Tucker are anchors of things that are _good_ in Danny, much like Danny is an anchor for what's good in Vlad. That's why Clockwork didn't correct the explosion, even for how terrible it was for Danny in his younger years."

Thomas' brow furrowed as he listened, still unsure and uneasy. He didn't want his mother playing with fire as she always did. She was so different from him, much like his twin. How could his other siblings be so okay with this? There was no doubt that many would just shrug things off when he and Kenny returned to the island…

"On second thought, Kenny's right. You and the others, come to Amity Park and fight Danny."

Ashley's statement brought Thomas out of his thoughts with a stupefied look. "What? You're… You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not." She sighed and smiled. "Danny needs to learn to fight someone for real, and he can't do that with his father; that's the only training that he gets. He needs to learn to 'fly without the safety net', as it were."

"But you want us to go easy on him." Thomas relaxed a little. "At first, obviously, but to apply a bit more pressure as his fighting gets better. How will you and Grandmother Lily keep Plasmius from interfering, though?"

"Leave that to us." Stitches looked at the floor, tail twitching in thought. "I've watched him be distracted from the quest for the Skeleton Key by Danny for years, and now my mother is adding to that. Vlad's a very obsessive sort – I can relate to that, luckily."

Thomas got an amused look. "Luckily, or unfortunately?" He smirked as she batted him on the head.

"Mouthy little runt." She smiled. "Tell your brothers and sisters that they'll be having a dual role to fulfill."

His smirk curled a little more. "A dual role?"

"It's all a part of the plan, Tommy." Her smile turned sly. "It's _all_ part of the plan…"

* * *

><p>Spectra swirled over a mansion in Amity Park. It wasn't quite as grandiose or large as one that would belong to Vlad Masters, but it was still pretty impressive. In fact, it sort of reminded her of the one she'd lived in as a human…<p>

She pushed the thought from her mind, trying to hone in on the ghost signatures within; as she picked up on Plasmius', she could sense his alertness – he was sending out energy in _waves,_ warning any enemies not to come closer to any in his 'domain'. She chuckled. Phantom's was also inside, innocently clueless to her own presence and protected by another ghost's presence. It was female, but not the Stitch Witch… Had Plasmius found a mate?

At that thought, Spectra frowned. Mother ghosts were always much more dangerous than fathers, for the simple reason that they were so much more vicious. Whoever this new ghost was, she had imprinted on Danny as one of her own kin. When Spectra found the Stitch Witch, she found that the same maternal signature covered her as well.

It gave the swirling black ghost a moment of pause.

Then there was a snarl as something attacked her… something knife-like. They dug into her and dragged her away from the house at breakneck speed, then threw her to the ground in the park without giving her time to turn intangible. They were out of the sight of humans.

She hissed and rubbed her head as she sat up. Who would dare attack her?!

"Hey. Hag. Wake up, hag!"

She snarled and sprang up, hands balled into fists. Floating not far above her were two formidable-looking ghosts – they almost looked like wraiths, for how horror movie-worthy they looked. The one on the right had black hair in an emo-cut style, and he had numerous knives, swords, and other sharp objects protruding from his body – most notably, his fingertips. The other had pale yellow, almost white, hair and looked like a scarecrow with a face-splitting grin plastered to his face and light bulbs where his eyes should have been. Both could have been in their early twenties at the time of their deaths, except that they didn't feel like they had ever been alive in the first place, which could have explained why they didn't feel like wraiths; they also felt like they were much, much older than Spectra herself was.

"Ugh, you _are_ a sight, aren't you?" the dark one asked, crossing his arms. He had a look of clear disdain on his face. "So, were you _actually_ mummified, or do you just naturally look like a withered bag of bones?"

The other pouted. "Aw, Tommy – be nice to the old lady!"

"Old lady?!" Spectra growled, baring her fangs. "Who do you think you're talking to?!"

"An old bag, obviously." Thomas smirked. Spectra scowled at him to mask her surprise – this ghost was a swirling pool of misery, so he should have been brought to his knees as soon as she was in the vicinity. But there was something foreign and dangerous about that misery; the more that she tried to stir it up, the more it bothered her. Ate at her. She couldn't get it to do what she wanted.

It made her feel… upset.

"You're one to talk, you skinny little runt." she said, ignoring the strange feeling that was attacking her. "Tell me, do you _mean_ to look like a member of the opposite sex? At least I'm recognizable as a female!"

"Then it must upset you that I'd get more pick-up offers." Thomas rushed down at her and sank his knives into her sides again, then threw her to his brother. "Kenny, catch!"

"Okay!" Kenny crowed, sounding chipper. His arms locked around Spectra's torso tightly. "Now what?"

"Hold her there." Thomas swept up until he was almost nose-to-nose with Spectra, studying her critically with his strange, bloodshot yellow eyes. After a moment, he smirked. "Angry that you can't make me emo it up?"

"Let me go, you little freaks!" she screamed, trying to worm her way out of the scarecrow's grip. She couldn't sense anything in the blonde that followed any logic – there was only chaotic, innocent joy in all things, like a manic child drawing in crayon on a wall and not getting in trouble for the mess it made.

"Your power is to feed off of another's pain, I'm guessing." Thomas crossed his arms and floated back a little. He gave her a very 'high-and-mighty' look. He was better than her, and he knew it.

Wait, where had that thought come from?

"I cause jealousy in others, to the point where they can't take life anymore sometimes." He smirked, and she had to wonder if he could read minds as well. "You're so easy to read, I almost feel sorry for that pitiful little nut between your ears that you call a brain."

Kenny gave a hum, looking sad. "Tommy, that's not nice. She's just an old lady. Can't we leave her alone?" While it sounded like he was in on the taunting, the younger twin genuinely had no idea what was going on. He _never_ knew what was going on between people.

Thomas ignored his brother, scowling at Spectra. "If any of my kin find you in Amity Park again, you'll be shredded like the worthless piece of scrap that you are, Penelope Spectra. We've heard of you and what you did to Plasmius' brat. You're pathetic. Your plan was weak, and so are you." He leaned back in. "Do yourself a favor and just disappear."

She stared at him, red eyes round. How was it that his power was strong enough to completely nullify her own?

"Come on, Kenny. Leave the trash here." Thomas said, speeding off.

"Okay!" Kenny started after his brother, but turned and waved at Spectra. "Bye-bye, evil swirly lady! Bye!"

Spectra watched them disappear beyond the veil, left alone to wonder why she felt like she had no meaning for the first time since her death.

* * *

><p>It was late when the Masters group returned home, and Danny had passed out in a sugar coma the moment he'd left his friends' company. Lily set the boy in his bed, took off his shoes and pulled the blanket over him. "Good night, little prince." she teased, playing with his hair.<p>

Danny mumbled something incoherent, barely opening his eyes to frown at her words. It was hard to understand how a man with so much money could raise such a humble young boy. Lily smiled. Perhaps it was just luck, but she was certain that it was due to Vlad preserving his son's innocence, thereby ensuring that Danny always thought that he was the hero instead of the villain.

"Now, now, Miss Lily, you really shouldn't taunt sleeping badgers." Vlad was leaning in the doorway, watching the lovely matron tuck in his son. He could scarcely believe that two women like her had existed throughout the entire course of history. Lily and Maddie Fenton would have gotten along rather well, in spite of their differing views of magic and science.

Lily smirked, rising to her feet. "Danny's far too deep – he won't remember a little teasing in the morning." she mused, pulling the door shut as she exited the room. The auburn-haired beauty turned her face towards him, giving Vlad that quietly playful gaze that drove him mad. "Would you like me to cook something for you, Mr. Masters?"

"Please, call me Vlad." He took her hands in his. "I can't stand you being cross with me, Lily. I'm sorry that I reacted so badly to your advice. You were only trying to help make sure that I didn't betray Daniel's trust."

She gave him a scrutinizing look, frowning as she tilted her head slightly to one side. "You're a sweet man, Vlad Masters, but you can also be very thick. You might be used to not heeding advice, but I will not stand for using such underhanded tactics against your own kin, _especially_ the one person who so devotedly thinks the world of you."

"Of course; I understand, Lily." He pressed his lips against the back of her hands, ignoring the slight desperation in his own voice. He had lost a chance at love once; he didn't want to lose this one when he had just been alerted to it. "Can't you forgive a lonely old fool?"

Lily gave a tut. "You aren't lonely, and by comparison you are _hardly_ what I'd consider old. However, I will forgive you, you adorable fool, you."

Vlad quietly released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and straightened up, smiling at her. "Thank you, Lily. You truly are a dear woman, with far too large a heart."

"And _you_ like to layer the compliments too much at times." She leaned up so that her nose was barely touching his. "Now, stop being a 'schmooze', as Danny so eloquently put it, and kiss me."

Vlad raised his eyebrows in surprise, but happily indulged Lily's demand.

**=^nwn^=**

D'awww, Vlad finally got some love! And Danny is obviously enjoying the company of his friends, Sam and Tucker – not that that's a surprise, but it's still adorable.

Nyaa.

Meanwhile, Spectra just got a small dose of her own medicine from Thomas, and Kenny is… well, Kenny. He's kind of his own brand of crazy silliness, but I swear he's a genius! He's just… very simple or very ignorant when it comes to inter-human relationships. As for their ghost forms, oi, there I go walking the line of almost needing a ratings change. I really do seem to love that line every now and then, don't I? Eesh.

Nyaa.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom-related things.

Nyaa.

**=^'.'^=**

**Chapter 30**

Monday came a tad too soon for Danny, who dragged his feet as he walked to school. For as much fun as he had had with his friends over the weekend, the thought of spending more time with Sam and Tucker scarcely made a silver lining for having to deal with the popular group. Mainly, it was Dash, and sometimes Kwan, who Danny had any problems with.

Perhaps they picked on him because he was small, and not particularly athletic. That said, Danny didn't feel that he was particularly brainy, either. He couldn't very well go around telling bullies to leave him alone because he had ghost powers and was actually a superhero.

At that thought, Danny gave a sigh. Was he a hero? He'd never saved anyone or stopped a catastrophe. He'd never even fought a villain! And then there was the thought of the bomb he'd seen his father making in the basement…

Danny shook his head, trying to chase the thoughts away. He was totally a hero! He just… needed a chance to prove it…

He gasped as a puff of cold air escaped his mouth. A second time in three days? Usually it was a once-in-awhile occurrence. A distant scream caught his attention. Someone was in trouble! Switching to his ghost form, Danny flew towards the sound. Maybe he could help!

One of the girls from his class was being harassed by a ghost – a little girl with black hair and red eyes, wearing a tattered, dirty dress. She looked frightening, giving the young Phantom pause. His classmate screamed as the ghost grabbed onto her backpack, smiling eerily as spiders crawled out of the bag and scattered all over her. "Get this creepy girl _off_ of me!"

"Hold on, Paulina!" Danny shot over at top speed, tackling the strange ghost. They both phased through the wall behind her.

Paulina wiped at the spiders frantically as they disappeared into thin air. She looked around fearfully, nearly jumping out of her skin as the female ghost burst back out of the wall, followed closely by Phantom, who was firing several orbs of pale green energy at her. As the ghost disappeared into the distance, Danny yelled, "You better not come back! I'll kick your butt!"

"You saved me!" Paulina smiled as the white-haired ghost turned and looked down at her. "Thanks, Ghost Boy!"

Danny's mind raced for something heroic to say. Instead, all that popped out was a "You're welcome!" before he darted away. He smacked his forehead as he searched for a place near school where he could change back. 'You're welcome'? That wasn't exactly a catchy parting phrase…

But, at least he had saved someone. He smiled a little as he landed on his feet and changed back into his human form. His first rescue… What would Dad say when Danny told him? Vlad was always telling Danny not to go ghost without him around. His smile faltered and disappeared when he thought about that. Plus, he had saved one of the kids who picked on him – granted, Paulina wouldn't recognize Phantom from Danny, since he had long ago learned how to switch his clothes during the transformation, and his backpack was pretty plain.

Of course, that also meant that she would still pick on Danny, since 'Ghost Boy' was the one who had saved her from the creepy little girl ghost.

Who was that ghost, anyway? Danny busied his mind with the subject as he continued walking to school. As he'd been told, no ghosts invaded his home in Wisconsin because his father was powerful enough to instill instant fear as soon as a would-be trespasser entered his domain. The same rule should apply to all of Amity Park, now that Vlad lived there.

Maybe his father should know about it. Now Danny just needed to think of a good way to bring it up without raising suspicion.

* * *

><p>Stitches' eyes snapped open as a weak ghost signature presented itself to her. Was one of her kids in <em>Vlad Masters'<em> house?! Didn't they know that that was incredibly dangerous?!

Jumping to her feet, the cat took off through the hallways, locking onto the signature with ease. A left here, a right there, and she found herself in the library, where a dark-haired little girl stood in a corner, her messy hands clutching her tattered dress.

"Hitomi!" Ashley resumed her human form and walked over. "Thomas sent _you_ as Danny's first enemy?!"

"Thomas doesn't tell _me_ to do anything." Hitomi said in her soft, dangerous voice, looking at her mother with red eyes. She rushed forward and threw her arms around the Witch. "I missed you, Mommy. I didn't hurt my new uncle."

"Uncle?" Stitch Witch frowned and sighed, hugging her daughter's head and kneeling down. "I'm glad to see you, Hitomi. How is everyone?"

"Good. Behemoth came back. He's ruined Mikau's garden, broken half of the asylum, lit the barn on fire…" Hitomi shrugged and managed a mild smile. "Everyone's really glad to see him."

Ashley chuckled. "So he's made himself right at home, eh? Well, at least he's not uncomfortable." She brushed a few strands from the gloomy little girl's pale face, tucking them behind an ear. "Over a century old and you're still just too cute for words."

"Don't say such a nasty thing." Hitomi frowned deeply now, looking angry. "It's a terrible lie."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Ashley shrugged, but returned the frown. "You can't let Vlad or Grandma see you like this. They'll know that something's up."

Hitomi narrowed her eyes, but reverted to a cleaner, more lively appearance. She was still pale, her hair was still long and black, but now her dress was stain-free and she wore a pair of white sandals on her bare feet. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her pretty, slanted eyes were a lovely dark ruby color rather than vibrant and blood-lusting, expressing her Japanese heritage from her unknown father's side of her DNA.

"Thomas said I should keep we should keep our energy levels low." Hitomi said as Ashley stood. "What were you going to tell Plasmius about us?"

"I was going to tell him that my clan would be checking in with me now and then. Now I might need to tell him something else entirely." The Witch rubbed one of her temples, thinking. How could she convince Vlad that her children were harmless and _not_ attached to any ghost sightings that humans may report? She looked at Hitomi. Granted, all of them could look human and alive despite having been born ghosts, and if they were going to keep their signatures harmlessly weak when they were around her, then that _would_ certainly help things…

"What's going on here?"

Ashley clapped her hands over her mouth to keep from yelping. Only Lily could ever sneak up on her. The matron floated up behind Stitch Witch curiously, but let out a gasp and scooped Hitomi up in a hug as soon as she saw the child. Hitomi got a wide-eyed, uncomfortable look; Lily might as well have been hugging Wednesday Addams.

Lily didn't seem to mind her granddaughter's discomfort. "I'm so glad to see you, Hitomi! How long are _you_ visiting? Didn't some of your siblings come a few days ago? They didn't say hello to me." She pulled back and brushed some of Hitomi's loose bangs aside, admiring her cherubic features. "Oh, Hitomi, you're so adorable. Why don't you smile more?"

"I do _not_ smile." Hitomi said flatly. "Not without a sadistic reason, anyway. Thomas and Kenny came looking for Mother after Behemoth returned home."

"Behemoth returned home? But he's supposed to be protecting the Skeleton Key." Lily frowned and looked up at her daughter. Stitch Witch nervously glanced away. Lily's eyes widened as she stood up suddenly. "Ashley, you didn't…!"

"Vlad was going to destroy Behemoth at the rate he was working. If not through his own power, than a weapon. I couldn't let that happen." Ashley rubbed her right arm, unconsciously making sure that the key was still there. It certainly didn't have anywhere else to go, being a part of her body and all.

Lily sighed sadly. "You silly girl. You made Behemoth for the sole purpose of protecting that key, to ensure that no one could awaken your father. Who's to say that you won't be tempted to open the Sarcophagus yourself, now that you carry the key within your arm once again?"

"Because I like my life as it is now." Ashley shook her head. "First Thomas, and now you? Why is it that Clockwork and Plasmius trust me more than my own flesh and blood?"

"Thomas is questioning you?" Lily was suddenly alert. "Then don't you think that you should look things over again? Make sure that you're working towards the proper goal…?"

"What does that even mean?" The Witch narrowed her eyes like a viper. She held out her arm to her mother. "Fine; you want the Skeleton Key where I can't get to it? Take it from me."

Lily took a step back and looked at her daughter's arm. Uncertainty sank into her features. If anyone else took the Skeleton Key from the Stitch Witch, it would cause her unbearable pain… She couldn't do that to her own child. It was against her reason for existing as a ghost.

"If Grandma won't, I will." Hitomi volunteered, crossing her arms as they remembered her presence. She gently reached out and took Ashley's hand. "But I know that Mother would never allow Grandfather to awaken. Even though she loves her father dearly, she hates Pariah Dark with every fiber of her being, and lives to see the day he disappears."

Ashley shook her head and put an arm around Hitomi's shoulders. "You certainly put a dark spin on things, child. But, I appreciate your confidence." She sighed. "You should go and plan your next scheme, Hitomi. I still have to come up with a way to ensure that Vlad doesn't attack any of you."

Hitomi nodded and vanished into thin air.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked, watching her child carefully. "What scheme? Why would Vlad attack my grandchildren?"

"Mother, I never wanted the kids to get too deeply into this, but I need them to help Danny's powers mature properly." Stitches ran a hand through her hair, unable to look at Lily. She was beginning to feel pretty rough inside, and nothing good ever came of that. "If Danny grows up to be evil… that pained part of him will split away and destroy him. Vlad will see his son destroyed by his own two hands, and I can't let something like that happen to either one of them." Finally, she raised her eyes to those of her mother's, gray to green. "Danny's pained part would become a greater evil than even Father."

Lily stared, unable to comprehend Danny as being anything but the endearing little sweetheart that he was now. However, she had seen stranger things happen in her long life, and she knew what a great evil meant for her family; not just the fulfillment of Pariah's curse on the Stitch Witch, but likely the deaths of her grandchildren and herself. She wasn't worried with the thought of no longer existing – she had died protecting her daughter once – but the pain that losing everyone who was so dear would be awful for her daughter to bear. Lily couldn't allow that.

Ashley flinched as two gentle hands rested on her shoulders. Lily brushed a few hairs from her child's face; Stitches could age to be a hundred, and all she'd ever see was the baby she'd born so long ago.

"What can I do to help?"

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Danny grunted as he was tossed to the ground, a bruise starting to swell around his eye. It would be gone by tomorrow, but that didn't stop it from hurting today.<p>

Couldn't he have one semi-normal day in his life? Preferably _without_ getting beaten up by Dash?

"Let that be a lesson!" said-jock snarled, jabbing a finger in Danny's chest. Hard. "Stay _out_ of my _way."_

"Leave me alone, Dash! What'd I ever do to you, anyway?!" Danny suddenly wished he hadn't asked as he was lifted by his shirt collar.

"I don't like you." Dash growled. He was intimidating, but Danny had seen much scarier things. For example, the ghost who was attacking Paulina. But Dash was still scary in his own right. "I don't like your _face,_ I don't like your _clothes,_ and I _really_ don't like your _friends._ You're a _loser,_ Mas_turd,_ and losers are good for only one thing: Punching practice!"

A fist crashed into his cheek and Danny, stunned, stumbled back a few steps. His training kicked in and, uncharacteristically, he reacted by letting a foot swipe upwards and catch Dash in the side.

Unfortunately, it threw Dash sideways for a pretty good distance. Like a yard. The blonde thug immediately began wailing and crying, clutching his side. Danny returned to his senses and yelped, covering his mouth. What had he done?!

"Dash! Are you okay?!" Danny asked, darting over.

Dash slapped his hands away. "G-Get… Get away from me, you freak!" he snapped, scowling. But more than looking angry, he also looked a little… scared.

Danny's heart started racing as he backed away a little, letting the recess aide help Dash instead. He couldn't believe that he had done something like this. He hadn't meant to; his reflexes had just won against his will this time. But still, seeing a bigger kid like Dash lying there, unable to get up on his own…

He held onto the memory of saving Paulina. He was _not_ a bad guy!

"Are you okay, Danny?" He felt a hand on his shoulder. Sam and Tucker had arrived. Sam looked worried.

Danny bit his cheek, wringing his hands the way he had as a small child, when his father had found out he had shot the Fenton Works' Ecto Filtrator. "I-I… I didn't mean to…" he whispered. Maybe he _was_ bad…

"Hey, it's alright. We saw the whole thing." Tucker said, patting his friend on the back. "We're the ones who told the recess aide to head over here in the first place. It was Sam's idea. I still say you're gonna get attacked now for being a tattle."

"That's not important right now, Tucker." Sam shot him a glare. "Danny could have really hurt Dash. I know the guy's a jerk, but he doesn't deserve a busted rib!"

"It was an accident!" Danny held his head in both hands. "Oh, man… I can't believe I did that…"

"How did you pack that much power into a kick, anyway? You're barely half Dash's size!" Tucker noted, frowning. "You practically threw him across the yard!"

"Let's not be overdramatic." Sam suggested flatly. "It's okay, Danny; we know you didn't mean to hurt Dash. I mean, if you did, this 'bullying' thing would've been nipped in the bud from the get-go."

"B-But I – "

"Sam's right." Tucker said, cutting Danny off. He smiled. "You might have hidden powers we didn't know about, but you're _way_ too nice to be a bully. It was obviously a knee-jerk reaction. Or, in this case, a _foot-_jerk reaction."

"I do _not _have 'hidden powers', and you're not helping." Danny moaned.

Sam patted Danny's shoulder, getting him to lift his head a little. She was smiling, too. "Look at it this way – maybe now Dash will leave you alone for awhile. He's gonna get in trouble for punching you to begin with. The downside is _you're_ gonna get in trouble for kicking him…"

Danny groaned and dropped his head again, letting it hang low. "Somebody kill me before my dad gets ahold of me…"

"Sorry, man." Tucker shook his head and put a hand atop his beret. "I hate to think of what your dad's gonna do when they call. I mean, he might _ground_ you, take away your TV privileges…"

"Take me to a jailhouse to scare me…" Danny muttered, wincing.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I don't think he'd do that."

"He's done it before." Danny shook his head at the baffled looks they gave him. "It was a business trip when I was, like… eight or something. I got mad and trashed a field not far from our house, so as punishment, he had me go with him."

"How do you _trash_ a _field?"_

Ghost powers? "Uh… farm equipment?" Yeah, that was it. "Our neighbor left his keys in his tractor… plow… thing." Danny felt his chest clench over lying to his friends.

"Jeez. You're just overflowing with bad decision-making powers, aren't you?" Tucker yelped as Sam punched him in the arm. "Kidding, kidding!"

* * *

><p>"Fighting at school?" Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index fingers, eyes clenched shut. "Daniel, I'm so disappointed in you."<p>

The father and son were in the study. Vlad had left work early upon receiving the call from Danny's school, and the entire drive home had been deathly silent. It had done terrible things to Danny's nerves, but nothing compared to the first words out of his father's mouth. He had never _disappointed_ his father before.

"I-I'm sorry, Dad." Danny was wringing his hands again, looking at a spot on the floor. Surely Vlad was looking at him with scorn and… _disappointment._ He had really done it this time, hadn't he? "I didn't mean to hurt Dash. I-I didn't even mean to kick him! He just… I don't know… After he punched me the last time, I just got fuzzy for a minute, and…"

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Vlad asked, looking at his son. He knew Danny better than anyone – he wasn't a spectacular fighter, but he was still stronger than any of his human peers. But he wasn't angry that Daniel had lashed out at his attacker… Something else bothered him entirely.

Why would his son let himself be a victim to an inferior creature like Dash Baxter?

"Cuz… Cuz I thought I was handling it okay." Danny rubbed the back of his neck, still staring at the floor. His face twisted a bit, betraying how guilty he was feeling. "I mean, I've never hit back _before…"_

"Before?" Vlad, who had been leaning against his desk with his arms crossed, now stood up straight, eyes round in exasperation. This was a _repeat offense?!_ "Daniel, exactly how many times has that little _runt_ attacked you?!"

Danny looked up, obviously startled. "I-I… I… I don't know…?"

"Do not _lie_ to me, Daniel Masters. How many times?!" Vlad demanded, moving so that he stood over the boy.

His son appeared to try and shrink back. "…Few times a week…?" he squeaked in a small voice.

"_A few times a – _Gingersnaps!" Vlad turned away and slammed a fist against his desktop. His teeth were grinding against one another. How could this happen without his knowing?!

Danny felt his eyes stinging as an empty feeling filled his chest. "Dad, I… I'm sorry. I won't let it happen again. I promise, I won't hurt anyone like that again…"

"Daniel…" Vlad shook his head and knelt down to his son's level, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Daniel, I'm not upset that you attacked Dash. You have every right to defend yourself. What I'm upset about is that you didn't do something about this _sooner._ Why didn't you tell me that you were having problems in school?!"

"Cuz… I like this school. I have friends here." Danny shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "I didn't want to have to leave."

"I wouldn't make you leave the school because _you_ were being bullied!" Vlad managed a chuckle at this, taking Danny by surprise. "Daniel, every time I took you from a school was because I was worried that someone would find out about your _ghost powers._ Don't you see that? Usually people _know_ better than to let their children cross a Masters… I shall have to have a talk with Dash's parents…"

"No!" Danny's face went pale. "Please, don't! I-I don't want people knowing that… that…" He fumbled, knuckles turning white as his hands clasped one another.

Vlad eyed him, concerned. "That what?"

"…that I'm your son…"

**=^o_o^=**

Danny say what?! Oh noes, out-of-context blurt sounds horrible! Nooo…!

Nyaa…!

Oh, Danny! Danny, Danny, Danny! We know what you mean – poor kid – and now Stitches' kids are coming around to cause trouble and Lily's getting in on it and-and… What is this I don't even…

Nyaa…

*sigh* It's all very overwhelming and interesting, isn't it? Anyway, evil cliffhanger is evil.

Nyaa.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** I don't own stuff that Butch Hartman owns. Namely because I'm not Butch Hartman.

Nyaa.

**=^'.'^=**

**Chapter 31**

Danny's eyes widened suddenly. "Th-That came out wrong."

Vlad drew back a little, surprised at the boy's reaction. He knew that Danny didn't mean anything offensive, but he thought that his son had kept his wealthy status from the other children to ensure that he made _true_ friends – something he had already accomplished. So why, then, did he still want to keep it a secret?

"I-I didn't mean it like it sounded. I didn't mean it like that. You have to believe me." Danny said desperately. "I-It's just… I'm so sick and _tired_ of other kids kissing up to me just because I have a rich dad, or talking to me because their parents want us to be friends so that they can get to _you._ It's horrible! I just… I _hate_ putting up with it!" He put a hand over his eyes, letting his head droop again. "For once, I wanted to make friends who weren't nice to me just because my family had more money than theirs. When Sam and Tuck found out, I… I…" He released a heavy sigh, his shoulders dropping a bit more than usual. "I'm still not totally sure what they think of it, really. What if they're just being nice to me now cuz… cuz my dad's the mayor, or whatever? I want people to like me for being _me,_ not me for being _your kid."_

"Daniel." Placing a hand under the sullen boy's chin, Vlad lifted Danny's face and pulled away the hand that was hiding his bleary red eyes. He looked absolutely miserable. "I understand what you're feeling, son. I really do. Sometimes, I feel exactly the same way – but you have to learn to use your status to your _advantage,_ not be ashamed of it!" He ruffled Danny's hair and hugged him. "There will always be those who are more concerned with what sort of material things they can get from us. Unfortunately, we have to deal with them to find people who _don't_ care about those things. It's one of many unwanted things that we must deal with in life. I'm sorry that you have to recognize it at this stage of your life, but it's better that you learn to deal with it now rather than later on down the road." He looked down at his son. "Understand?"

"Yeah. I understand." Danny sighed. "It just sucks."

Vlad chuckled. "Trust me; you've only scratched the surface. Now…" He pushed Danny back a bit, looking him in the eye. "I will let you keep this secret a bit longer, and I'll send someone else to deal with Dash's parents. However, you must prepare for the day that people begin to realize who you are. Now, no more kicking your classmates through walls or performing any other feats of superhuman abilities, alright?" He smirked.

Danny managed a slight smile at that. "O-Okay… Hey!"

"Hm?"

"What if… What if I see someone getting attacked by a ghost?" Danny tilted his head to one side. "Not, like, a very _strong_ ghost or anything. Just a weak ghost."

"Leave the ghosts to me." Vlad said, frowning. "I do not want you battling strange ghosts, weak _or_ strong. Where did you see a ghost, Daniel?"

"I didn't… I was just wondering… What if? You know… hypothetically."

"Then hypothetically you stay away from it and tell me. I don't care what time of day or what the circumstances are – use your cell phone and call me if you must."

"Oh." Danny looked a little put out. "Okay."

* * *

><p>"So, in other words, he said 'no ghost fighting', huh?"<p>

Danny nodded, lying on his bed and staring at the stars on his ceiling. Stitches the cat was curled up on his chest, gazing at him in amusement.

"_Did_ you fight a ghost today?" she asked.

He glanced at her. "Can you keep a secret?"

"I'm a cat." Good point…?

"One of my classmates was being attacked by a ghost. She was kinda scary-looking, but… She wasn't as strong as she looked or anything. I was able to chase her off pretty easily."

"…Your classmate!"

"The ghost!" Danny giggled and hugged the cat, who purred as his spirits lifted a little. "You shoulda seen me, Stitches! I was just like my dad – a real superhero!"

"So keep fighting ghosts." Stitches suggested, butting her head against his cheek. "Be a superhero. Keep it a secret until you're sure you can make the old badger proud. It'll help you improve, and I'm sure it'll impress your dad during training."

"Really? You think so?" Danny rolled on his side, placing his head on Packy's back. It _would_ be pretty awesome if he could impress his father…

"I _know_ so!" Stitches beamed at him. "I mean, look at the heroes in comic books – you think that they got so powerful by hiding behind their dad's cape, or by running home over a few cuts and scrapes? There's asking for help, and then there's being a punching bag… and you _did_ just get in trouble for letting another kid use you as a punching bag."

Danny frowned; now _that_ was a good point. "Dad's been teaching me to defend myself this whole time, but I haven't been _doing_ anything with what he's been teaching me…"

"Which is why you haven't improved as much as you should have. Can you turn a floor intangible? Can you _duplicate_ yourself?" A small, black paw reached up and batted him on the nose while the kitty continued to purr. "You have excellent potential for good, Danny. Of the two wolves in your heart, that one was definitely born stronger. You just need to feed it and make it even stronger…er."

"There are wolves in my heart? Is that why I get along so well with Wulf?" Danny grinned at the flat look Stitches gave him. "I think I get what you're saying, though. I need to practice more. Hone my skills, build on my craft… that sort of thing. Right?"

She nodded, purring louder.

"Alright." Danny stood up and smiled nervously. "I-I know what I've gotta do."

"Where are you going, little ghost?" Stitches asked, rolling onto her side as he transformed.

He looked at her with glowing green eyes. "I'm gonna patrol _my_ territory!"

* * *

><p>Vlad frowned as he looked over his mayoral papers, finding many sightings of ghosts. It was no surprise, since the explosion seven years before had made the veil between the Real World and the Ghost Zone so painfully thin. Ghosts didn't need to look for a concentrated portal, like the ones he had at his homes; in Amity, they could come and go as they pleased, sometimes without even intending to cross dimensions.<p>

Luckily, the sightings were so few that the government hadn't taken notice. The Guys in White only worried about _hostile_ ghosts – any other reports were considered "mass hysteria" or "shared hallucinations". In other words, they couldn't be bothered unless people were wounded and dying.

That suited Plasmius just fine.

He scanned the papers multiple times. So far, there were no reports of ghosts _attacking_ anyone. Perhaps Daniel really hadn't seen one worth fighting and was just full of childish curiosity. He sighed and leaned back in his seat. He knew better than that. Danny only asked such questions when he had good reason to wonder.

Maybe Danny himself was the target of the ghost's attack. That thought made Vlad's eyes glow red briefly. If the boy wouldn't tell adults that he was being bullied, then he very well may not alert anyone to a ghost attacking him, either. Why was Daniel so expert at internalizing his pain…?

"You're stressing yourself, Mr. Masters."

Vlad warily lifted his head as Lily approached, smiling tiredly. "Is it that obvious, my dear?"

"Painfully." She sat herself upon his desktop, playing with a paper or two. "Ghost sightings?"

"I'm afraid Daniel may have been attacked. If he has, he's not telling me, which is… cause for worry." He sighed.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "To say the least." She picked up a paper and looked it over. "And even with your ability to duplicate, it would be very difficult for you to be mayor _and_ patrol your territory. Perhaps I should ask my grandchildren to look in from time to time."

"Your… grandchildren?" Vlad looked up at her, curious.

"Yes. You don't think that Ashley would live for thousands of years without having children of her own, do you?" Lily smiled playfully. She was teasing him. "There are many 'Children of the Witch', as they're called in some circles."

"Children of the Witch… Yes, I believe I read a very old story about such creatures…" The older halfa rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Tell me, what do these children do?"

"Many things. Each has his or her own unique gift. I'm sure that they would be pleased to have any excuse to visit their mother. It _has_ been a few years since she cast herself into exile. They haven't seen her since then." Lily sighed and shook her head at her child's actions. "Once every great, great while, her single status makes her lonely, no matter how many children she might make for herself. Her madness creeps back in, so she protects her family the only way that she knows how… hiding in those awful woods within her father's dominion. It keeps her from destroying anything important, I suppose, but even grown children need their parents."

"I believe you're asking me something." he mused.

She smiled coyly. "You're quick to catch on, my love. Please, Vlad; won't you allow my grandchildren to visit? Ashley has done at least enough to warrant her family visiting rights."

Vlad frowned a little. "You speak as if I were holding her captive, and we both know _that_ certainly isn't the case." He took one of her hands in his own. "Of _course_ your grandchildren may visit, Lily! I care for you deeply, and you've raised a wonderful daughter who has, in turn, helped me with my own magnificent son – why wouldn't I want to meet those who are important in your life?" Er, afterlife.

"Oh, Vlad, you silly man…" Lily planted a kiss on his nose and rested her forehead against his, smiling. "You really have _no_ idea what you've agreed to, do you?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "Don't I?"

Lily shook her head and giggled. "You don't."

* * *

><p>Danny zipped through the city air like a wild zephyr gone rogue, giggling as he dipped and dove, performing corkscrews and loop-de-loops with reckless abandon. Okay, so <em>maybe<em> he should be taking his patrol a little more seriously… But he couldn't help it! Any excuse to fly warranted a chance to have some fun. He was just a kid, after all.

The streets below were quiet outside of their normal noises. People chattered, cars honked, dogs barked – nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

It was almost disappointing, really.

But Danny Phantom was determined to perform a good deed today, preferably using his ghost powers. He wanted to be a hero! He wanted to make his father proud!

Maybe he should also make some gadgets. Surely he'd be able to figure out tinkering; if not, his father had a great many blueprints 'hidden' in his lab that Danny could steal away to peek at. In the end, it would probably just make Vlad all the more proud of him… Right?

Danny nodded and shot through the air some more, but stopped abruptly as, for the third time, he felt cold air shoot up his throat. Aha! That meant that something ghost-related was going on! Turning invisible, the young halfa wandered closer to the ground, well within the sight of humans. His heart hammered in his chest excitedly. He was going to fight a ghost and be a hero!

As he floated outside of the Amity Mall, he drifted closer to the glass ceiling and poked his head inside. Something in his gut told him that he was getting closer… He just couldn't be certain what that 'something' was. But he went with it, wandering into the building cautiously.

There was a scream, and Phantom shot towards it like a firecracker. He stopped almost as suddenly, frowning when he found it was just a girl who'd gotten a soda spilled on her shirt, who was now attacking the offender: a boy about the same age. He rolled his eyes at the scene and continued on.

"_Blaaarrr!"_ The cry echoed throughout the mall as a scarecrow appeared, brandishing the meat-hooks that protruded from the back of his hands like claws. He snapped his razor-sharp teeth and ran his tongue over them, then flew at a group of shoppers roaring, _"I'm a-gonna eat your souls!"_

Showtime!

While the shoppers cowered in their frozen terror, Danny got to them first, now visible again. He threw up a shield just in time for Kenny's face to slam into it. It smashed as if there wasn't a skull in his head, stretching his Joker-like grin into one that would rival the Cheshire cat.

"Urgh; and I thought they said you could never smile too much." Danny made a face before focusing the energy in the forcefield and blasting the ghost backwards. He pointed at him. "I _won't_ let you hurt these people, Scarecrow Ghost!"

"Scarecrow Ghost?" Kenny stuck out his tongue, floating in midair. "My name's Kenny!" He twirled his arms so that they made a doublehelix like a pair of rubberbands.

Danny's eyes widened. "Don't you have any _bones?"_

"Nope!" Grinning, Kenny leapt at Danny, blades at the ready. _"Om nom nom!"_

Yelping, Phantom twirled out of the way, letting Kenny crash into the wall behind him. Much like an accordion, the scarecrow scrunched and un-scrunched, and pulled himself back to normal by grabbing his straw hat and giving a good tug. He looked left, then right; Phantom had disappeared. Kenny scratched his head, smiling playfully, then looked up.

A green ray of ecto-energy blasted him in the face. As Kenny was 'forced' to the ground and flailed about in 'pain', Phantom swooped down and crossed his arms.

"Go back to wherever it is you came from, Scarecrow! This is _my_ city!" Danny puffed out his chest, trying to look tough.

Kenny began giggling. "Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, nooo!" He slowly withered away, his 'oh noes' becoming quieter and quieter until he was nothing but a few strands of straw, which blew away as the heroic Phantom flew off.

Danny grinned widely, feeling as if his heart could burst. He had done it! He had _saved lives,_ and he had beaten a truly frightening-looking ghost! He laughed, giddy. He felt ridiculously happy! He wished he could tell his father, but Dad probably wouldn't even believe him when Danny told him how horror-movie-villain the ghost looked. That was okay, though – one day he'd tell Vlad, and Vlad would feel ridiculously proud of his son, too!

"_Woo-hoo!"_ Danny did a corkscrew as he crowed. Life was good.

**=^nwn^=**

Ah, Danny, all ridiculously happy and junk. Even at ten, he's so adorable _it causes me physical pain._

But, it hurts so good, so it's okay.

Nyaa.

Also, I forgot to note in an earlier chapter: I'm using OCs/Stitch Witch's children as Danny's 'enemies' because, as you've all noticed, most of his enemies from the show are… well, they're on Vladdie-Daddy's payroll. And they don't want to die… again…

Nyaa…


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom. I would _love_ to own the thermos containing Dan, though.

N-Nyaa.

**=^nwn^=;;**

**Chapter 32**

"You should've seen it, Stitches! I was all 'ka-blam!' and he was all 'ker-smoosh!' and then…" Danny was talking animatedly as he walked to school, his kitty deciding to follow along. She listened politely in amusement as he told her about his fight the previous day, completely oblivious that he was speaking to the mother of his last two opponents.

All he knew was that he'd fought a monster and _won._

"Sounds like you got a pretty good workout, kiddo." Stitches smiled as he nodded his head rapidly.

"I was so cool, but, man, talk about being scared – I thought I was gonna have a heart attack, or a core attack, or whatever it is that I would have! You know? Like, like… Like when you're so freaked out that you think you're gonna forget to breathe, or dodge an attack? I felt like _that!"_ Danny heaved a huge sigh. "Sure was crazy…"

"So it seems." The kitty purred as they came to the edge of the schoolyard. "Well, here we are. Too bad no one attacked – I would've loved to see you fight."

"Yeah! Then you could be a _real_ Battle Kitty… You could be my sidekick!" Danny gasped.

Chuckling, Stitches sat back and shook her head before licking a paw. "I'm no one's sidekick, Danny. I'm perfectly content being your rabid fan and supporter."

He pouted for a minute, then picked up a stick and swung it around in a few fencing poses. "Well, that sucks. Then again, I guess Dad _does_ want me to learn to rely on my _own_ strength." He paused and straightened up, looking at her with worry. "What's gonna happen when I meet a really _tough_ ghost, though? Like a 'boss level' of ghost-fighting?"

She smirked lazily. "You play too many video games, kid."

"Hey! _Masterino!"_ Danny flinched at the sound of Dash's voice, whereas Stitches looked like she'd been rubbed the wrong way. Weakest. Insult. _Ever._

Danny turned as both Dash and Kwan approached, looking ready to fight. At least, _Dash_ looked ready to fight. Kwan looked like the supportive best friend of the guy who was ready to fight… the friend who really didn't want to be there.

"Get ready to use your speed, kid." Stitches hissed softly, getting to her feet. Danny shot her a curious look.

"Hey, a kitty!" Kwan piped. Dash shot him an unimpressed look, which shut him up.

Then Dash turned to Danny with a sneer. "Hey, Mas_turd"_ – Danny heard Stitches growl. – "what'cha doin'? Playing with your kitty, like a _baby_ would? You're already a _loser._ I guess that makes you a _baby loser!"_ He rubbed at his eyes in a mock-crying face. "Wah! Wah! I'm Danny, and I need a diaper change! That kick was a fluke, loser – and don't you think otherwise!"

"Mrrowrr_now!"_ Before he could react, Stitches shot past Danny's head and latched herself onto Dash's face. Her tail and back were puffed up, her claws were digging into the boy's temples and jaw, and she was spitting bubbles.

In other words, she looked like she had rabies.

"Ack!" Kwan threw up his arms and jumped back. "Rabid zombie franken-kitty!" He ran off as fast as he could, followed closely by Danny, who was seriously feeling sorry for Dash.

He caught up to Sam and Tucker on the playground. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey! Good to see you're still alive." Tucker smiled.

"Gee. Thanks." Danny rolled his eyes, then jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "If anyone asks, that's _not_ Stitches giving Dash a new facial."

"Really?" Sam giggled and peeked around him. "Cuz he sure could use a little kitty-claw beauty treatment."

Tucker winced as he watched Dash struggle futilely with the cat. "Oo, that does _not_ look pleasant. Man, that cat must _love_ you."

Danny beamed, feeling warm inside for a moment. "I have the best cat in the world – she attacks my enemies _and_ she helps me get over my claustrophobia!"

Sam tilted her head. "You have claustrophobia?"

Open mouth; insert foot. Danny cleared his throat, blushing a little. "Er, well… yeah. I do. See, my dad is really my godfather. My real parents and my sister died when I was three."

Both of his friends shared a shocked look. Tucker rubbed the back of his neck. "Wow… S-Sorry to hear about that, Danny. That's pretty rough."

The halfa shrugged and faked a big smile. "It's okay. I have the best dad in the world. I wouldn't trade that for anything!"

"Really? But don't you ever wonder what things would be like, or wish you knew what your real mom and dad would say about stuff, or what your sister would – _Ow!"_ Tucker soon found Sam's elbow digging into his ribs. Clutching his side, he groaned, "Now I know how _Dash_ feels…"

"Ignore Tuck, Danny." Sam smiled and wrapped an arm around Danny's neck. "C'mon, let's get to class; school's gonna start soon."

* * *

><p>Truth was: no, Danny had never really wondered what his life might be like if his family had never died in the explosion. Even for all of the prevented timelines Stitches had told him about, and the story she had given him about Vlad being an insane, lonely old man if Danny had never become his son when he had, Danny hadn't worried about what Jack and Maddie might think of his life, or wondered how himself and Jazz may have turned out. He hadn't cared – he had a family, and that was that.<p>

Tucker had inadvertently opened Pandora's Box when it came to Danny's mind. The boy sat in class and wondered on his departed family, staring blankly at his math assignment. What _would_ they say? His parents had been ghost hunters, and he had foggy memories of his older sister telling him that she didn't believe in ghosts.

So, it logically followed that they wouldn't think much of his current life with ghost powers. He had long since come to terms with the fact that he _hadn't_ been born with those powers, as his father had led him to believe as a small child. But it had also diverted Danny from ever wondering how they would react to him having _gained_ his powers. What would they have done? What would they have _said?_

He propped his head up on a fist thoughtfully, now staring off into space and ignoring his assignment completely. It was rapidly dawning on him that, in spite of the stories that Dad had told him, he didn't _really_ know who his family was.

Well… _That_ was depressing.

As he sat there, lost in thoughts of what might have been, Danny was oblivious to Stitches sitting practically right outside his classroom window. The cat sniffed the air, sensing Danny's downcast state of mind. She could also smell Dash's lingering fear – which _was_ delicious; maybe Spectra was on to something – but that was unimportant. Her charge was Danny, and Dash was not _currently_ a threat.

Only a few seconds later, after the cat had disappeared, did Danny come back to reality; a puff of cold air escaped his lungs. "My ghost sense…!" he quietly gasped.

"Mr. Masters?" The teacher turned her attention on him from the front of the room. "Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

Why on earth did teachers always ask that question? His mind raced. "Uh… I… have tooo… pee. Yup. I have to pee." He shrugged sheepishly as his classmates laughed.

The teacher chuckled a little too, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Danny. Here. Don't take too long." she said, handing him the classroom hall pass.

"Thanks!" Danny ran from the room. He could _totally_ use the hall pass as a weapon! It was big, it was wood – it was practically a two-by-four!

He looked around for a hiding place, where he could change. Batman had a pole; Superman had a telephone booth… A spot caught his eye.

Apparently Danny Phantom got a janitor's closet.

Moments later the little young ghost with the shock-white hair was flying through the hallways after a ghost that looked like a frightening cutlery porcupine. As he hopped out of the way of the blasts being thrown at him, Thomas grumbled, "I could be driving angsty teenagers to madness right now."

"Stop right there, you stabby echidna!" Danny called.

"I'm called the _Switchblade!"_ Thomas called over his shoulder, skidding around a corner. "Why does a ten-year-old even know the _word_ 'echidna', anyway?!"

Danny popped up in front of him, holding his hall pass like a baseball bat. Thomas grinded to a halt. "Cuz we're _smarter_ than you teens _think!"_ he yelled, swinging the wooden instrument.

"Agh!" Thomas threw up an arm, letting the hall pass stick to the knives that protruded from it. He pulled away and jumped out of range. Ripping the hunk of wood from his knives, he pointed it at Danny and said, "You know, I could use this as a paddle on you, ya little brat!"

"I'm too old for spankings." Danny replied, then chucked another ball of ectoplasm at him.

Thomas yelped and reacted by swiping his arm, this time throwing a barrage at knives at the child. His eyes immediately went wide. "Oh, no…"

"Uh-oh!" Without thinking, Danny threw up a shield, managing to deflect most of the knives that, otherwise, would have struck him. One managed to graze his shoulder. He hissed in pain, then shot a beam of white-green ectoplasm.

Pretending to cry out in pain, Thomas sank beneath the floor of the school and quickly adopted his human guise. He shook his head, running a hand through his messy, black emo cut. "Talk about an energetic kid… No wonder Kenny thought he was fun." he said with a slight grimace.

"And to think that _you're_ usually the one who's good with kids." his mother taunted from beside his feet.

He scowled down at her. "…It's annoying when you do that… Why did you send me to attack his _school_ while he was in _class,_ anyway?!"

"He was moping. He needed to stop." Stitch Witch replied indignantly.

A scream one floor up caught their attentions. Danny's teacher – as well as a few others – had come to investigate the scene after both ghosts had left, having watched from a safe distance. She picked up her classroom hall pass. "D… Danny?!"

She rushed to the bathroom, where he was just walking out, clenching his arm. He jumped when he saw his teacher standing over him. "Oh… Hi. I, uh… I…"

"Danny, the ghost didn't get you, did it?!" the panicked adult asked.

His eyes darted to the hole-riddled hall pass in her hands. "Um… Y-Yeah, that's… how… I dropped the hall pass!" He waved his hands. "Oh, no! Ghost!"

Their invisible heads peeping at the spectacle from the floor, Thomas slapped his forehead. "His acting is atrocious."

Stitches winced. "…I am _sooo_ gonna hear about this from Vlad… and then Mom…"

"Here, Danny, hold my hand!" The teacher grabbed his hand and walked him back towards the classroom. "The school will call your father. In the meantime, you'll wait in the classroom, where I can keep an eye on you!"

Danny paled at her words. "Wha… What?"

**=^o_o^=;;**

Ohhh bad times in store for Danny, Stitches and the gang. This may be ugly, kiddies.

Nyaa.

Speaking of Stitches, prepare yourself for a blatant fanfic plug: Stitch Witch has invaded the world of Rise of the Guardians, where she plays a small-time fear entity who finds her village potentially threatened by Pitch Black. Rated K+. Fantasy/Romance. Woop-woop.

*coughcough* Anyway, that's why I took a while with this. Sorry 'bout that, folks!

Nyaa!


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom rights. I only own the OCs.

That said, buckle up, kids – this chapter gets a little dark when Spectra arrives. I've been on a horror movie kick for the last few months. It tries to show.

Nyaa.

**=^-.-^=;;**

**Chapter 33**

Ghosts had attacked his son. _Dangerous_ ghosts had attacked _his_ son. Danny had gotten hurt, and had the potential to be seriously, irreparably injured… or worse. Luckily, he _hadn't_ gotten seriously, irreparably injured, and he had chased the ghost off – Vlad correctly doubted that a halfa of Danny's power could actually defeat a ghost like the one the schoolteachers had described.

But Danny had broken a promise, something that the young boy just didn't naturally _do._ And for what? Vlad couldn't say; his mind just kept coming back to their conversation mere days prior. He had told his son to let Vlad know if he came across any ghosts, _especially_ if they attacked the boy!

Danny watched as his father paced across the study for the umpteenth time. Vlad looked dour, yet undecided. Dour in that he was definitely going to do _something…_ but undecided as to what that something was going to be. The man frowned and sighed as another fledgling thought meandered through his mind.

An invisible weight suddenly hopped onto his shoulders. Danny absent-mindedly reached up and held onto Stitches' tail for grounding. "I… I'm sorry I didn't…"

Vlad held up a hand, not looking at his son. "Daniel. I told you that if _any_ ghost attacked, you needed to tell _me._ You obviously do not fully comprehend how dangerous my enemies are. That ghost was obviously trying to _kill_ you, Daniel! Do you not understand that?!"

"I-I do understand that!" Danny protested desperately. "I just… I thought…"

"Thought what?! That _you_ could defeat a ghost that powerful? Daniel, I've heard of this Switchblade ghost – he and his entire alliance are dangerous. They're like Spectra in that they specialize in spreading a certain mindset and, Danny, they have _killed before._ You would _not_ be their first victim!"

"But I did defeat him!" Danny jumped out of his seat. "And he wasn't the first one! I also defeated the Scarecrow ghost, or Kenny, or whatever he's called!"

"Daniel Masters!" Vlad barked, scowling at his son. "Do _not_ speak to me that way, and do _not_ interrupt! You could have _died_ today! Do you have any idea what that would have done to me, or to anyone _else_ who cares about you?! And for what? So that you could play _hero?"_

Danny got a stricken look on his face, then angrily yelled, "Well _someone_ has to, since you're the one being a _bad guy_ in the Ghost Zone!"

"That's all the more reason for you to be careful!" Vlad snapped back. "Daniel, I know that you've always had these _grand_ notions of being a superhero, but this is not the place to be playing games! It could be the difference between _life and death._ Those ghosts out there are not like your cartoon villains! They will try to harm you – either to get to me or just for the sheer _fun_ of it, and I _cannot_ allow that!"

"I can take care of myself!" Danny's face was rapidly turning red in color. He felt Stitches' paws tighten on his shoulders. "If it was really bad, it's not like there aren't enough of your _stupid_ employees flying around, anyway!"

He ran for the door, phasing right through it to get out. Danny ran all the way to his room, where he slammed the door shut and crawled under his bed with Packy and Stitches.

The cat curled up near his belly, sighing as she tucked her paws under her belly. "That was a _gross_ overreaction on both parts, in my less-than-humble opinion." she noted with a frown.

"I don't care. He started it." Danny muttered, using his beloved stuffed animal as a pillow. "I don't like that things are changing, either. He should know that, but instead he's acting like none of it is happening cuz he doesn't _want_ it to…"

Stitch Witch sighed. Right now, Danny didn't need someone telling him to grow up and get over it – even if it was said in an incredibly nice way. He needed to know that he was justified in feeling the way that he felt.

"I mean, look at Ember. She used to babysit me all the time before I was old enough to go to school. Now she's hardly ever around. Even when she is, she tells me that I'm getting to be too mature." Danny sighed wistfully. "I don't think she likes me anymore…"

"That's not true. Ember's just… Ember. She's an eternally teenaged girl, trapped in her 'rebellious' stage. Maturity and sometimes even _logic_ are just not her forte. She still adores you, Danny… She just doesn't _get_ you as much anymore." Stitches shrugged. "But, you're right. Your dad's being a jerk, and he had no right to lay into you about trying to be the good guy. Maybe he was worried, maybe he was just being his villainous self. Still, you _did_ defeat the Scarecrow ghost, and Switchblade, and even saved Paulina from that creepy little girl ghost you were telling me about."

"Yeah… Yeah, I did! I didn't even remember saving Paulina!" Danny perked up a bit. "See, if he knew that I was really doing stuff that helped people, he'd get over it!"

"Except for the part where he's a bad guy." Stitches gave him an amused look, then sighed and shook her head. "Danny, I've told you that your father really does think he's doing the right thing for you, and I wasn't lying. Being a halfa is more like a… a mutation than a gift. Ghosts think it's a joke. Humans shouldn't get the same abilities as a ghost, even if it's through a freak accident. Not without _dying_ first. But your father and I have learned how to use our ghost and human dual natures to our advantages – something that he knows you'll need to do someday, but sure as heck doesn't want to face right _now…"_ She rolled her eyes. "The upside of all of this is that, with ghosts like Scarecrow and Switchblade floating around, he won't put that Grounding Bracelet on you as a punishment anymore… unless, you know… you're locked up in the house as well." She frowned.

So did Danny. "Yeah, well… I don't care. If he does, I'll still find a way out so I can keep an eye out for bad guys. Well, _other_ bad guys. I mean, you told me about karma and all that kind of stuff – if _I_ help good ghosts and fight off ghosts that want to hurt people, then maybe the ghosts in the Ghost Zone won't want to fight my dad as much. Right?"

Stitches' ears drew back and she winced a little. "That's a pretty big ambition, Danny. I don't think that it'll be quite that easy. I mean, _I _think it would be easy, but many would classify me as sociopathic and unrealistic. And insane."

"Then it'll _totally_ be that easy! You're smart. I trust you." He hugged the cat and petted her bunny-like fur. She purred, further comforting him. "We'll show him. I'll be a hero, and people will like him cuz he's my dad, and they'll like me."

"There's more to being a hero than wanting people to like you." Stitches bopped the kid on the nose. "You weren't listening very well when I spoke of karma, but at least you were paying attention. I'm glad _someone_ listens to my ramblings and rants – goodness knows I fade in and out of them."

"Good to know." Danny chuckled.

* * *

><p>Spectra prowled near the Masters residence like a hungry dog. Oh, she had been spending some time syphoning angst off of teenagers and young adults, gaining power. But she still wanted her revenge – she just didn't know how to get it. Now that renegade ghosts of murderous teens and children were sniffing around the Phantom boy, his father was sure to be keeping a closer eye on him.<p>

She muttered curses under her breath while her mind reeled. How could she get her claws into the little brat?!

While Spectra was drawing unnecessary breaths in hisses, a smell ran across her tongue. The taste of someone on the brink of doing something… _drastic._ Someone _young_ and oh, so alive. It caught her attention like the movements of a mouse in a snake cage, and she slithered off to find out what it was.

The scent carried her blocks away. Jealousy was potent like that. It permeated, sank into things, rode the air currents so it could spread its taint as far as possible. It was a delicious strain of misery; it was a delicacy that she liked to bite into whenever she could get a taste, no matter how faint or small the morsel turned out to be.

Spectra came to a little alley tucked behind a couple of buildings. She peeked over the ledge, unwilling to draw any nearer when she recognized one of the two young adults meeting there.

"She… She can't care about my older brother more." one of the men mumbled, crossing his arms tightly across his chest. "I mean, they get along great, but… She's my girlfriend. She wouldn't do that."

"Wouldn't she?" Thomas whispered in his ear, crouched atop a dumpster bin. He didn't even have the humility to use a human disguise; he was in all his blade-ridden, ghastly dead glory, slowly rubbing the blades protruding from his fingertips together like he was Freddy Krueger. "Think about it. She's a pretty girl, and she had _such_ a crush when you were all in high school. How many years was that? Two, three years ago? Did she ever pay attention to _you_ back then, even when you shared the same homeroom? Suddenly she knows your name just weeks before he comes back from college? It all seems rather convenient to me."

The twenty-something ran his hands through his hair, shaking his head in distraught disbelief. Spectra inhaled the wonderful aroma – the smell alone was almost thick enough to _touch._

"What do I do? I-I have to call her out on it, don't I? But… I can't… I love her _so much…"_

"Then don't." Thomas smiled craftily, creeping around to the man's other ear. He put his hands on the baffled human's shoulders. "Let her see what your brother really is."

"I…" The man blanched, looking physically weakened. Nausea seemed to set in. "I have no idea what you're… what you're talking about…"

"Don't lie, Gary." Thomas growled, making the man turn. The ghost gave him a flat look. "Look at me. You think that your psychopath brother has done anything that _I_ would think is new? You were the one who saw those poor animals when you were kids. You think he hasn't _evolved_ since then?" The sinister smile crawled back to his face. "I'm telling you to put a sick dog down. Save the damsel while she's in distress. Be a hero."

'Gary' stared at him fearfully. "What if I can't do it?"

"Then I'll do it." Thomas straightened up a little, looking down at his victim rather condescendingly. "Except the girl won't make it out alive. Neither will you – I don't let my failed projects survive. It's just not classy."

"P-Projects?! _I_ summoned _you_ to help me get the girl of my dreams!"

"Is it _my_ fault your brother's a maniac? Is it my fault that _I'm_ a maniac?" Thomas held up his hands, all ten of them with their own unique, long blade. What was usually a gesture of 'don't hurt me' was also a subtle threat. "I told you that there would be a price for my services. Think Saw meets Rumpelstiltskin; you'll make it out alive if you do exactly as I say."

The human gave him a horrified look, but soon stumbled away, obviously needing time to think by himself. Unable to help herself, Spectra was down in the alleyway in a flash of black swirls and red dress. "For an annoying little _brat,_ you certainly do fine work." she cooed at Thomas tauntingly.

Thomas gave her a lazy look. "I thought I smelled something _unsavory_ slinking about." he mused, planting his chin in a palm. "And what in the Green Man's world do _you_ want, Spectra?"

"After seeing that little display, what _don't_ I want?" she growled, staring after the human as she took a few steps down the alley. She was frenzied. "Goodness; it's hard to believe that you waste such a _wonderful_ talent helping the likes of Stitch Witch. Are you really going to put that poor man in his grave?"

"Of course I might. It's what I _do._ It's what my family _does._ Personally, I'm more shocked that you actually realized I'm helping the Witch." He looked her over in boredom. "I am _fantastically_ glad that I prefer my own gender. You reek of dust and desperation."

Spectra clenched her jaw as she felt the effects of his abilities starting to work. She then turned around with a forced smile. "Yes, I do know that you're working with the Witch." She wagged a finger at him. "Her signature is all over you."

"Then you must realize that I'm her second-born _son."_ Thomas got a cruel smile, leaning forward.

Her phony smile immediately dropped. She hadn't realized that, actually. Why hadn't she realized that? She wasn't _stupid…_ was she?

"_And…"_ Thomas began prowling forward like a hunting beast. "You might say that I'm a bit of a mama's boy. A bit of a stereotype, I know, but my mother taught me _everything_ I know about torturing a human, and even more about torturing another ghost." His lips peeled back in a grin, exposing growing canines as his eye whites turned a poisoned black color. "Care to have a lesson?"

"Listen, you little hack." Spectra snarled suddenly, all of her sweet charm sapped away. "You might think that you're safe because you're the grandson of a _real_ bloodthirsty tyrant, but don't think for two _seconds_ that your petty display of a b-list _boogeyman_ is going to scare me. I've visited with post-lobotomy patients who are more interesting than you!"

"Yet you were the one who came to me, all hot and heavy over some poor sap's fate." Thomas paused, his eyes wandering past her for a moment. A slight laugh escaped him. "That's gonna hurt."

"Nice try." she hissed. Then a pike cut through her, leaving her with few precious seconds to create a hole in her stomach before splitting her form awkwardly and flying out of range as it pieced awkwardly back together. She looked at her attacker in bewilderment.

Hitomi stared up at Spectra with an eerie calm. The little girl brought the bladed end of her weapon down to her eye level and swiped some of the glowing green ectoplasm off of it with a finger, which she then licked. Spectra recoiled, disgusted. Hitomi looked unaffected. "You're a bit past your expiration date, old lady. Tommy told you that you would be shredded if you continued lurking around here. He hates it when idiots interfere with plans."

"It's true!" Spectra looked up sharply, finding Kenny and several other ghosts on the building tops on either side. The scarecrow whined and stuck out his tongue. "Sorry, lady. I don't hate you or anything, but Mama said you're bad, and Tommy and Hitomi are in charge, cuz they're good at this stuff, _sooo…"_ He frowned and shrugged. The other ghost children looked less troubled about the situation, some grinning widely.

"Don't worry about the human, by the way." Thomas said, regaining her attention. "He'll stop his brother, save his girlfriend, probably break up with her on the spot. No one will die, and a killer gets locked up." He smiled pleasantly, narrowing his eyes at her. "I've had experience with his sort."

The ghosts above dove into the alleyway like lemmings from a cliff. Spectra's cries didn't have a chance to sound. It was best that way.

**=^._.^=;;**

Wow. Rough way to go, Spectra… Can't say ya didn't have it coming after that business when Danny was five, though!

Nyaa!

Alright, calm down, human people. That's enough of that. I ran up to the fence between ratings and shook it a little, and now I need to focus on Danny's rebellious streak…

Nyahaha… *devilish kitty smile*


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its copyrights and trademarks.

Nyaa.

**Warning:** Ideological sensitivity ahead. It's just a plot device, and I mean no offense by it.

Nyaa.

**=^-.-^=**

**Chapter 34**

"You destroyed Spectra, then?" Stitches the cat was picking through a rolodex with her claws as she sat in the library. Thomas, sitting at her table in his human disguise, nodded and she gave a huff. "Well, that certainly puts a wrench in things. She would have been a great adversary for Danny to defeat on his own someday… Then again, it was more likely that Vlad would have gotten ahold of her. Congratulations, son; you've performed a mercy killing on some wench who probably didn't deserve it."

"You and I both know that neither Plasmius nor Phantom could have ever been nearly as creative as a bushel of Witchkins." Thomas frowned. "Your lack of faith in my abilities alone are hurtful. I don't think Hitomi would like that very much, either."

"Aw. Such a sweet big brother!" Stitch Witch smiled at him, then swished her tail and returned her attention to the rolodex. "Do you suspect she'll make a recovery within this century?"

"Unlikely. Kenny was there. Her psyche was being attacked from many different angles to begin with. The chaotic confusion and disorientation that he creates only amplified that." He tapped his fingers on the surface, clearly brooding. "You should have seen Hitomi's face when the woman slipped through the veil without any major lacerations. I thought that she might actually weep for once…"

"The outright death of an enemy like Spectra would be too noticeable, anyway. Especially since every member of this family seems to have one very recognizable signature in their _modus operandi_ or another. Even the thought of someone finding her completely stupefied brings me worry…" Stitches paused for a moment, sitting very still with her paws on the rolodex. "…We need outside sources. Vlad is smart, and now he'll be paying attention. Sooner or later he'll realize that some of you are siblings with one another, and that's assuming he doesn't recognize _all_ of you are siblings."

"Well, you're certainly not dragging your _grandchildren_ into this." Thomas seemed to bristle, jaw set and fists tightening.

He suddenly wished he hadn't; the look in those feline yellow eyes turned deadly, and if he was bristling before, his mother's fur very well could have been made of pins and needles. "Did I _say_ to bring them into this? Do I _ever_ ask them to come into this sort of situation?!" she hissed venomously, a loud, low growl vibrating from her throat.

Thomas turned pale and lowered his head a little. "Yeah, well… Aaron's on his way."

"Aaron." It wasn't a question. Stitches' ears drew back and she softened immediately. "The prodigal son returns, then, hm? Here I thought that it would be bad enough with my more wraith-like children helping me…"

He watched the black cat as an uncomfortable silence fell between them. "Are you alright?"

"I don't want Vlad to meet Aaron." Stitches said softly. "It's inevitable, considering his relationship with Mom, but I still haven't prepared for that."

"Aaron's no different from Danny." Thomas tried to point out. They both needed the persuasion. "I mean, granted, he's several decades _older_ and at least appears to be an adult, but he's just as pure and unchangeable."

"Danny's not unchangeable." Stitch Witch's thoughts lingered on the image of Dan Phantom from Clockwork's tower.

For a moment, she wondered why she didn't just show Vlad what his son might turn into if he continued down his current path.

* * *

><p>Lily watched Vlad work as she floated in a corner of his lab. The human man was meticulous and silent, with a somber frown on his face. He hadn't enjoyed his fight with Daniel – no decent parent would – and afterwards he had begun to work on his weaponry with a quiet fervor beneath his calm expression. She recognized the madness that was threatening to sink in and overtake him, and all because he worried over the well-being of his child.<p>

It was a familiar sight to her.

Something on his workbench sparked and was followed by a hiss of pain. Vlad backhanded the would-be firearm away, rubbing his hand as he brooded further. For a man who had something so good in his life, the sour expression was unusually at home on his face.

"Perhaps things aren't working for you because you should be trying another path." she mused, alerting him to her presence.

He sighed and turned his head slightly, keeping his back to her. "There are precious few ways to protect my son, Miss Lily." he muttered. There was a pause. "I've created a terrible world for him. If I do not finish my work, he will always be in danger."

"You craved power over love. It is something that humans and ghosts do, which, I'm afraid, means you're particularly normal." Lily soon appeared directly behind him, putting her hands on Vlad's shoulders as she tried to talk to him. She had to stand on the tips of her toes to rest her chin on one of those shoulders. "You don't need to continue this, though. You have free will! You can change your mind! Don't you see, Vlad? You have power enough to protect your family as you are at this very moment. Please, do not become like the husband I lost. I would hate to see you reduced to such a senseless end."

Her voice was almost a whisper due to the desperation in her voice. Vlad wondered how she could manage to show her emotions so openly, almost as if she didn't fear exposing weakness. Lily Belladonna was a strange dove. "There will always be those looking for revenge for the things I've done already. Things I did before Daniel was even born. There once was a time when I would have stopped and cowered away, but I can no longer afford that. My son has given me focus; who knows what sort of madman or lunatic I might be if he had never survived the accident! I would still be so focused on revenge against Jack Fenton, so goodness knows that I probably would have never married for appropriate reasons, and the same goes for having my own children!"

"Well, you don't necessarily need a spouse to have your own young these days." Lily pointed out with light mirth. "Ashley uses cloning and genetic engineering to create many of her own children."

Vlad finally looked at the woman, so that he could give her a flat, unimpressed look. "That sounds _incredibly_ ridiculous. I mean, honestly… _cloning?"_

She smiled. "There's my dear friend." She lowered her hands so that she could hug him tightly around the middle, laying her cheek against his back. "You shouldn't work while you're so stressed. Nothing good can come of it. If work doesn't bring happiness, then it cannot _possibly_ be worth doing."

The halfa sighed, placing his hands on hers as he gave a chuckle. "I must disagree, but with the _utmost_ respect for you, my dear. Still, you're right. I cannot focus on two problems at one time. So…" He paused for a moment, clearly struggling with the words that he was about to say. "…I will cease my pursuit of the Behemoth, and the Skeleton Key."

Lily's head jerked up so that she could stare at him. She tried to reply, but words escaped her for the moment. Finally, a young voice behind them both said, "That sounds like a wise decision."

Vlad turned quickly, breaking from Lily's grip so that he could plant himself between her and the intruder who had just stepped through the Ghost Portal. The ghostly young man was wearing a black suit, with a black tie, white dress-shirt and black shoes that made him look very professional-looking for his perceived age. His hair was tied back in a ponytail, and a pair of sunglasses covered his eyes. Vlad scowled hard at him, silently demanding to know what he was doing there.

"No, wait!" Lily gasped, peering around Vlad. "That's my oldest grandson! That's Aaron!" She sounded delighted.

"Grandma?" Aaron smiled as his head turned and tilted, pointing an ear in their direction. Then he began folding something up in his hands. It was a cane.

"You're blind." Vlad said intelligently. As Lily giggled at him and swept over to the young ghost, Vlad proceeded to mentally kick himself. "That was rude of me."

"Rude? It sounded like a very accurate observation to me." Lily wrapped her arms around one of Aaron's and he patted her hands. His fingers fumbled over hers a little. "Grandma! We don't see eachother face-to-face in a year, and you _still_ haven't married?! At least have a hand-fasting, or whatever it is that our people would have done during your lifetime!"

Lily gently smacked his shoulder before leading him over to Vlad. "Aaron, now's not the time for that. You are in Vlad Masters' house. He is your mother's employer, and my _personal_ dear friend."

"Dear friend?" Aaron looked both confused and pleased as he shook hands with the halfa. "I suppose that I like the sound of that. Now, what's this?" Instead of letting go of Vlad's hand, he instead began using both of his own to feel it, from wrist to fingertip.

Vlad was baffled. "What on _earth_ are you doing?!" he asked, trying to pull his hand away.

Aaron was unusually strong, but he released his host nonetheless. "There are those of us sightless folks who wish to feel a person's face to judge their appearance, and then there are those who would rather feel a hand, to judge their character. For a businessman in the Living Realm, you have a hand surprisingly similar to a gladiator, Mr. Masters – save, of course, for the absence of calluses. I recommend that you get some as soon as you can. Every hard-working man has them." Like his grandmother, Aaron was somehow unable to sound pushy or insulting. He kept a friendly smile on his face as he spoke, too.

Still, he was equally as bizarre as his mother. "I'll… keep that in mind…" Vlad muttered, clenching and unclenching his hand. "So, Aaron. You're one of Stitch Witch's brood, are you?"

"That's right. I am her oldest." Aaron removed his sunglasses, revealing green eyes that were strikingly pale. It would be hard for him to pass as human if it relied on his eyes alone. "And you are her employer, Vlad Plasmius. I think I prefer Mr. Masters, personally. Like Grandmother, I prefer humans to ghosts. A side-effect of living with so many of them, I'm afraid."

"Er, yes, I've heard that there are twenty of you or so."

"Twenty-two. Some of us with children of our own, mind you. Of course, I doubt you will have to remember all of our names. Many of my younger brothers and sisters are rather aloof, and they like to come and go as they please with as little contact with the living as possible." Aaron turned his head in Lily's direction. "Grandmother, could I trouble you for a glass of water? It's been a long journey for me."

"Oh! Of course!" Lily kissed her grandson on the cheek. "At least I know _you_ won't start any fights, Aaron."

Vlad watched her leave. "…What did she mean by that?" He eyed the blind man defensively.

"Many of my family members are antagonizers at heart. Luckily, I'm just the opposite. I prefer to keep the peace among them." Aaron's expression turned serious as he straightened up, hands in his pockets. "I'm afraid that my visit isn't entirely for personal purposes, Mr. Masters. I have come to warn you about my younger siblings."

"I see. And exactly what should I be wary of?"

"Jealousy, mostly. Even though mother has been playing with life since her friendship with a Gregor Mendel, I'm afraid ghosts just don't mature the same way humans do. Sometimes it seems you're either born with it, or you're not." Aaron sighed and shook his head. "There are those in this family who are jealous of you and your son for having so much of my mother's attention. I've tried explaining why it's so important to her that she meddle in your lives right now, but that does little when the listener is not _listening."_

"Why is it so important that she 'meddle in our lives' right now?"

"You don't know?" Aaron frowned forlornly in Vlad's direction. "I shouldn't be surprised that she wouldn't want you to worry about it. The truth is, Mr. Masters, your son may potentially become the next great evil after Pariah Dark, my grandfather. She is trying to ensure that that doesn't happen."

Vlad's eyebrows shot up. He was glad that Aaron couldn't see his surprise. "Daniel? The next great _evil?_ My boy, you _must _be _sorely_ mistaken. The little badger hasn't got an evil cell in his entire body!"

"Anyone is capable of anything, Mr. Masters. As a half-ghost, you should realize that." Aaron gave him a serious expression. "People may be creatures of habit, but if my long years on this planet have taught me one thing, it is that they are also incredibly unpredictable, and usually at the most inopportune of times."

"Point taken." Vlad's mind puzzled for a moment. "Why, then, would my boy be at risk from your family? I've heard your mother spends long periods of time away from home…"

"She's not neglectful, in my honest opinion. However, when humans are young, she has a habit of spoiling them with her attention, and ghosts are treated very much the same way. Whether they went through a period of independent rebellious behavior or not, the day comes when they suddenly realize that she doesn't focus solely on them anymore, and they just don't know how to react to it. Time usually helps them, but… Well, we are the children of our mother, not to mention the descendants of Pariah." Vlad winced at the thought a little. "Surely you've noticed that mother assumes the form of an animal around you and Danny? A cat, perhaps? Humans – even children – will mourn the loss of a pet less than the loss of a close relative or friend most of the time. When the day comes that she is finished looking after your son, it may be centuries before you see her again. And, as halfas, you _will_ probably see her again."

"What do you mean?"

"Halfas do not die. _Humans_ die, but ghosts are already dead. _Ghosts_ disappear, which humans cannot physically do." Aaron shrugged. "At least, that is why Mom has never died. You and Danny were made halfas through science, so maybe different rules apply to you. I am a man of belief, not science."

"I see." Vlad studied Aaron critically. "…Aaron, how on earth do you know all these things? I mean, certainly you've had a fair amount of time longer with your parent than the average person, but I would think it's impossible to really, _truly_ know so much unbiased information about one's mother or father."

"The simple answer to that is, I wasn't born blind. In depth? My father was a fallen Archangel, back when such beings shared the realm with ghosts and humans and other such creatures, with precisely the same level of physical and spiritual presence. Clockwork did a great deal more than just 'setting time in place' with his timeline." Aaron smiled pleasantly. "My father did terrible things to my mother, in spite of his beautiful human guise. When I fought him, I faced him in his true form. Coincidentally, I also broke the supercontinent that was in place at the time. I'm very old, Mr. Masters."

"You… don't say." Vlad looked at Aaron suspiciously. "So, let me get one last thing clear: If you are who I _think_ you are, shouldn't you be a bit more… evil? Destructive, perhaps?"

Aaron chuckled. "We are who we choose to be, Mr. Masters. Our experiences may mold and shape us, but at the end of the day, everything is our decision. Sometimes, those decisions are very difficult."

"What are you two talking about? Philosophy?" Lily had returned. She swept over to Aaron, placing the glass of water in his hand while she smiled at Vlad. "I hope he hasn't bothered you any. He's a very opinionated young man."

"Are you talking about him, or about me?" Vlad mused. "He's quite a bit older than me, from what it seems." Still, talking with Aaron _had_ been a very enlightening experience.

**=^-.-^=;;**

Again, I would like to reiterate that I mean _no_ offense to anyone of any spiritual/religious viewpoints. My aim by using the fallen Archangel Lucifer (yes, _that_ Lucifer) as Aaron's father was to drive home two points: Reinforcing Pariah's curse on his daughter to "attract/fall in love with evils as great as himself", and by demonstrating, through Aaron, that society-created roles are not things that one has to live up to. Like Danny's possibility of becoming Dark/Dan, it's more of a challenge than stone-cold fact that a person will turn out a certain way.

I thank you for your consideration and understanding, and again hope no one is offended in any way. You all seemed to take it pretty well when I  
>touched on Earth ReligionPagan/Wiccan spirituality. This is fiction, after all. And I am a cat.

Nyaa. *runs away*


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom copyrights. Written with love!

Nyaa!

**=^n.n^=**

**Chapter 35**

"So… You're one of Stitches' kids, huh?"

Thomas nodded silently, his nerves betrayed by his deep frown. There were tons of his brothers and sisters who _hadn't_ fought with Danny, so why was _he_ the one who had been appointed his new 'guardian'?! The young ghost sighed internally; this was obviously his mother's way of teaching him a lesson for accidentally hurting the boy. Why else would she make him relive the torment of being ten years old? He hadn't been great at it the _first_ time…

"You kinda look like her." Danny noted. "Like your hair. It's black. You don't look a lot like a cat, though."

"She's not _always_ a cat, you know." Thomas grumbled.

"I know." Danny shrugged. "Do you have stitch-seams in your ghost form, too? Or is this pretty much it?"

"_Excuse_ me?" Thomas shot him a look.

"It's nothing to feel bad about. My ghost form looks pretty much just like me, but with different hair and eye colors. My dad's is way cooler… but he's also a bad guy, and they always look cooler…" Danny looked down at the sidewalk, sighing.

Thomas glanced at him, then cleared his throat awkwardly. "It's tough being a parent, though. I mean, at least he's not a bad guy to _you,_ I guess. Then again, if a parent doesn't seem like a bad guy at _some_ point, they're not really doing their job. Parents aren't supposed to be friends with their kids until after they grow up and live in a different house."

"Did your mom seem mean to you, sometimes?" Danny had trouble imagining the excitable Witch as being a disciplinarian.

"No way! Not to me. I'm totally her favorite." Thomas smirked, unaware that his 'Mama's Boy' nature was beginning to rear its ugly head. "I mean, don't get me wrong, my brothers and sisters _definitely_ earned her wrath on more than one occasion. Mom's so expert at being a parent, she doesn't even _need_ help, though. She's had partners here and there in the past, but they always end up being completely inferior as sentient beings."

Danny stared at his body guard for a silent minute. "…Do you have an Oedipus Complex, Tommy?"

"What?! No! That's disgusting!" Thomas cringed and made a face. "No, no, men with an Oedipus Complex want to _marry_ their mothers. I want to marry someone _like_ my mother. They're two very different things. You'll learn that as you get older."

"If you say so." Danny mused, waving to Sam and Tucker as they entered the schoolyard.

"Hey, Danny! Did your dad totally freak out over that ghost attack? Mine did, and I didn't even _get_ scratched!" Tucker looked at Thomas. "Who's this?"

"This is Tommy. He's one of Miss Lily's grandchildren." Danny smiled at Thomas. "Tommy, this is Tucker and Sam! They're my best friends."

"Tucker. Samantha." Thomas nodded to them each in turn. "My _proper_ name is Thomas Anubis Faust, second-born son of the renowned Ashley Zephyr Faust, the Stitch Witch, and grandson to the feared Pariah Dark and the beloved Lady Lily-of-the-Valley Rosewood Belladonna."

Tucker and Danny glanced at one another before shrugging. Sam, on the other hand, frowned and crossed her arms. "Look, all you had to say was 'don't call me Tommy'. We didn't ask about your family history, you know!"

"It's an introduction! It's like… like a resume of who you are as a person! I was just citing my most well-known and talented relatives." Thomas looked a little put out, however, slouching a bit. His nervous demeanor returned as well. "I guess people just don't talk like that anymore…"

"Not really. It's okay, though. The Victorian Era Goths will like you when we get to middle school." Sam patted him on the shoulder and smiled. Danny smiled, too; Sam was nice to outcasts. He was beginning to understand that.

"Hey, Mas_turd!"_ Danny yelped as Dash grabbed him from behind by his backpack. The bully lifted him into the air with ease. "My leg's feelin' better. Know what _that_ means?!"

"Hands off, meatbag!" In a flash, Thomas had grabbed Dash's wrist and twisted it, forcing him to release Danny. He looked furious. "On your knees, peasant! _Dogs_ have better manners than you!" He grabbed Dash by the shoulders and started to shove him to the ground.

By now, Danny was trying to pull him off his own tormentor. "No! Tommy, don't do that!" He looked at Sam and Tucker in distress. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but… Help me get him off Dash!"

"Aw… It was just getting good." Tucker muttered, before following Sam to pry the black-haired emo child off of the jock.

Thomas was stronger than them, in spite of his scrawny body. Luckily, he wasn't risking blowing his cover because his expression alone read 'rage-fueled bullheadedness' at the moment. "Spineless _brat!_ Only cowards pick on others for being weaker!"

"Then what on earth do you call this behavior, Thomas?"

Surprised, Thomas let go of Dash, resulting in he, Danny, Sam and Tucker all falling over in a piled-up mess. Aaron smiled as he heard Thomas' colorful language. "Aaron! What the… Why are _you_ here?!"

"I am enrolled in this school, the same as you. Grandmother's wishes." Aaron the eleven-year-old walked over and, feeling around for a moment, helped Sam to her feet. "Ladies first, of course. And you…?" He reached out before helping Tucker up as well.

"Sorry, Dash…" Danny attempted to apologize, helping Dash to his feet.

The blonde boy yanked his arm out of Danny's grip. "I don't need your _pity."_ he growled.

"Trust me; coming from Danny, I seriously doubt it's _pity_ that's leading him to help you." Aaron chuckled. "You shouldn't be so quick to prove your physical strength, Mr. Baxter… It'll make people think you lack in other areas."

"Are you saying I'm stupid?! Or are you just trying to sound like a dumb grown-up?!" Dash barked angrily, fists clenched.

Behind Aaron, Thomas got a wild look again. "Why you…!" Sam and Tucker had to hold him back.

"For Pete's sake!" Danny stepped between Aaron and Dash. "Look, Dash, no one's calling you stupid, okay? He's just trying to make a point about you living up to some 'dumb jock' stereotype, and we're not even _in_ high school yet! So you'd better not get mad at him and start a fight over it, or I'll tell everyone you hit a blind kid!"

Dash scowled at Danny, his face turning a shade of red never seen before by his peers. "Fine! I'll kill _you_ instead!" He balled up his fist and swung at Danny's face. Danny froze, afraid of reacting as he'd been trained again.

Aaron caught Dash's hand, stopping it instantly. His friendly smile faded into solemn serious. As he gently pushed Danny behind him, he was afraid this new child of Stitch Witch would start a fight as his brother had. Instead, he folded up his cane and put it in his backpack, which he handed to Thomas, and stood perfectly still.

"Hit me."

Dash eyed him warily. "…Uh… What?"

"I said 'hit me'. Don't worry, I'm not trying to get you into trouble. You won't be able to land a single hit, so no one will be able to call it a fight." Aaron pointed out.

"That's dumb! You're an idiot!" Dash snorted, straightening up. "What, are you trying to pull that crazy 'blind super-fighter' excuse?"

Aaron smiled pleasantly. "I don't fight, Dash."

Danny looked at Thomas with worry, but his feelings quickly changed. Thomas was staring ahead as if he watching something very boring. He also looked a little angry.

While Dash paced as if trying to _literally_ see the situation from all angles, Sam stepped up again. "Knock it off, Dash. You're just making yourself look like a bigger jerk than you already are! I mean, look at yourself – you're _prowling_ around someone who's _blind, _just because he's standing up for Danny and himself!"

"Shut up, _Manson!"_ Dash snapped. The two of them glared at eachother in a silent battle of wills. Finally, the boy scoffed, "You're all a bunch of _freaks!"_

"Thank you, Sam." Aaron smiled as he turned, adjusting his sunglasses. "And thank you, Danny. It means a lot that you would stand up for me, especially since you don't even know me."

"Well, you're Tommy's brother, right? And besides, you seem nice." Danny muttered sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders and scratching the back of his head.

"Don't be like that, Danny." Sam grinned. "What you did was totally heroic!"

Danny turned a deep shade of red.

"Not as heroic as Aaron!" Tucker clapped the blind boy on the back. "You are _so_ intense, man! The way you were all like 'hit me'… It was like you were Batman!"

"I appreciate that, Tucker." Aaron smiled. "But I'm with Sam. What Danny did took a lot of courage."

"Exactly. Who knows? Maybe you're like that 'Ghost Boy' Paulina won't shut up about." Sam laughed. "Except, you know… You're _real."_

Thomas glanced at Danny, then elbowed him harmlessly in the rib. "Thank the girl! She's complimenting you!"

"Ack…! Th-Thanks, Sam!" Danny fumbled.

Sam smiled and shook her head. Boys were weird, but they were definitely more fun than hanging out with girls.

* * *

><p>"Why would you keep something like Daniel possibly becoming so evil, he would destroy the <em>world?!"<em> Vlad fumed, pacing back and forth in his mayoral office. The air was dry and alive with static as his lightning element threatened to spring forth. "That seems _very_ important, don't you think, Stitch Witch?!"

The redhead crossed her arms, watching him as she leaned against his desk. "You wouldn't have believed me if I told you. Honestly, I'm surprised _Aaron_ told you, but he has an unrealistic amount of trust in people." She sighed.

"Oh, yes – there was a _lot_ that he told me. Very surprising stuff, I might add! I must say, your maniac behavior does an _excellent_ job of disguising was a secretive little _nit_ you can be!"

"Really, Vlad… Name-calling? If you're going to be like that, at least use big boy words. Nit makes me sound like a louse."

"You _are_ a louse! A little _flea_ doing its darnedest to pester the dog you claim sanctuary with!" Vlad said with exasperated gusto. He threw up his arms in her direction. "And what if things had gone wrong with your plan, hm?! What would you have done if Daniel _had_ become this 'evil' embodiment?"

"He would be dead."

A chilling silence dropped through the air, which returned to normal as Vlad's mood drastically changed. He stared at Ashley, who was glaring at the floor as though she were in pain. "I… I beg your pardon?"

"The 'evil' Danny isn't really, completely Danny. It's his ghost half, stripped of his human half. It will still be him, of course, but… If evil, it will have killed the human Danny. Maddie's son will have _died."_ She lifted her eyes to his, a hard look on her face. "Dan Phantom poses a threat to all life on this planet. I won't be able to defeat him because of my curse; you won't be able to defeat him because he's still your son. The only person – human or ghost – who could stop him is my father, and he'll be defenseless because Dan will attack him in his sleep. Do you see why it's so important that he turn out _good?_ That he _stay_ that way? I've seen two futures where he kills you. It's not pretty in either case."

"Two futures!" Vlad balked, shaking his head. He refused to believe that there was even the _one._ "And why on _earth_ would he ever want to _kill_ me?!"

"He doesn't." she snapped moodily. "You're not thinking very clearly, are you? In one scenario, you strip him of his ghost half to disempower him from getting in your way for world domination. In the other, he has to strip _you_ of those same powers because of your threats to global freedom. In both cases, you _both_ end up human and Danny ends up dead because of it! With nothing but that… that… _sham_ of Phantom to ruin a hero's good name!" She placed a hand over her eyes. "…Again, Vlad, I'm _sorry_ I kept this from you, but you have to understand what it's like carrying that knowledge around." She lowered the hand. Her eyes were blotchy and red. "I once let a more powerful evil get strong enough, one who also wanted to destroy mankind, and I almost lost my boy to it because Aaron was the only thing powerful enough to kill it. I love you and Danny, but I am _not_ risking my kids like that again. Not for you, not for Danny, not for _anyone."_

Vlad scowled at her. He could empathize with her position as a parent, but Daniel was _his_ son. _No one_ threatened his son. "Ashley, you have my _deepest_ condolences for things that have happened in your past, and I honestly _do_ respect your strategy fortitude in this instance, but I want to make something perfectly clear."

Stitch Witch watched him cautiously as he walked over, until he was standing nose-to-nose with her. She hated him for being taller.

"If you harm a single hair on my son's head, I will destroy _everything_ that you hold dear." He said it in a very quiet voice, but that made it much more intimidating. They both knew that Vlad would lose all semblance of humanity if anything bad happened to Danny.

Stitches was sincerely afraid of just how petty Vlad Masters could be. "I understand you." she replied softly.

"Good." Vlad straightened up. "Now, leave. I have work to do to keep this shoddy city afloat… You wouldn't believe how many problems there are to fix…"

The Witch turned into a cat, who turned into a wispy shadow as she disappeared through a wall. He heard yelps and cries from the next room, which he paid no mind to. As Vlad sat down and went through the documents he'd pulled to look over, his mind was busy at work on something else entirely.

He had to keep his son safe from powers both without and within his employ.

Vlad studied the mental chessboard carefully. Stitch Witch had his most important thing – Daniel – in a position where she could do serious damage if she needed to. She also had more pieces on the board, so to speak; her children were beginning to make themselves at home in his territory, and she'd placed her mother at his side.

That bothered him a great deal. Lily was quickly becoming very important to him, so he certainly didn't want to think that she was a witting threat to him. After all, Stitches had seemed genuinely agitated when she'd told him what Lily felt for him, and the elder Witch was so very, very kind… Even if she could fool Vlad, he decided that Lily couldn't fool Stitch Witch at the same time. Their personalities were too different.

Vlad growled as he studied the players that Stitch Witch had swiped from the board. Ember, thanks to her strong obsession with teenage rebellion, hated adults, and had slowly phased herself out of Danny's life as he started to mentally mature. Fright Knight and Skulker were still loyal to Plasmius, luckily, although he couldn't imagine how they would do in a battle against Stitch Witch and her kin. Vlad had read up extensively in trying to anticipate fighting Fright Knight, but there were no such tales that gave him similar information on Stitches.

Rising from his seat, the billionaire walked over to the chess table he kept in his office. He kept it as a reminder of how triumphant he was in the Ghost Zone. Vlad pursed his lips and rearranged the pieces, adding a few to the board.

If he wanted to dominate, he would have to take care of his Witchkin problem.

**=^o.o^=**

And the wrath of Vlad comes dooowwwnnn cccrrraaashingsouuund! Well, maybe we're not at that point yet. Then again, honestly, how long can Vlad keep away from conflict? He enjoys it – that's what I think. It gets his mind working. I know that's why I love conflict.

Nyaa.

More on this as it unfolds!

Nyaa!


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom copyrights.

Nyaa.

**=^'.'^=**

**Chapter 36**

When one suddenly finds themselves surrounded by potential enemies, the worst reaction is to panic. Fortunately for him, Vlad was not the sort to panic, as he had been in his youth. The first thing that he thought of to do when he returned home was to lock himself up in his basement lab and begin to work on his newest project.

In both scenarios, Stitch Witch had told him that death was only possible for Vlad or Danny only after their human and ghost halves had been separated. So, logically, she would succumb to mortality as well if _her_ human and ghost halves were separated. He just hoped that her being a naturally-born halfa wouldn't affect that possibility too greatly.

Now, in his defense, he had no intention of flat-out murdering Stitch Witch. Even if she _had_ kept information from him and _was_ fully prepared to kill his son if Danny should ever turn evil – Vlad still scoffed at the thought – she was kind to the boy with no minding of his social status in either world. Plus, she was Lily's daughter, and the man had grown accustomed to having both around.

But he needed to be prepared to defend his son, no matter the cost.

Still, even as Vlad worked, the thought of fighting Ashley left a bitter taste in his mouth. Even for all of her masquerading as a cat and brazenly calling _him_ a young man on several occasions when she'd gotten a little too heavy into the catnip, her childish demeanor had greatly affected the way he viewed her. She was more like a wise child than an immature adult, and her human form _did_ look like an older teen or a younger adult.

She was like the daughter he had missed having.

He paused to think of Jazmine. What would she have been like if she had survived as well? It was unlikely that she would have become a halfa, but he probably would have treated her like the princess she was. In a way, that made him feel bad. He would have liked to know her as well.

Vlad now found himself brooding over his reaction to his broken friendship. One that _he_ had broken, no less, and he was loathe to admit it. Perhaps it was because he was finally moving on from losing Maddie in a romantic sense, or perhaps it was because – and he'd never admit this out loud – there were times when he saw Jack Fenton in Daniel. It was namely because of the boy's unchangeable kindness; he was so unnaturally good-natured, even for his age, that he couldn't possibly _be_ any other man's child, biologically. Vlad certainly hadn't taught him that.

"Hey!" There was a banging on the lab door. "Hey! Dad, are you in there?!"

Vlad teleported over and opened the door. "Come in, Daniel! What brings about this visit to my workshop, hm?" he asked as Danny marched inside with his backpack.

"I've gotta get away from Thomas. He almost killed Dash today!" Danny sighed and shook his head in exasperation as he put his backpack on the floor and began digging through it. "You should here the way he talks about Stitches. I asked him if he had an Oedipus Complex; he said no, but I think he's in denial."

"I'm impressed that you even know what an Oedipus Complex _is."_ Vlad returned to his workbench. "As for Thomas attacking the Baxter boy, I cannot say that I entirely disagree with his actions. I've seen the aftermath of your interactions with this 'Dash'." He glanced at Danny, amused.

"Then why'd you get mad when _I_ hurt Dash?!"

"I didn't get mad that you _hurt_ him, per se. I was upset that you could have seemed abnormally strong for your age and stature."

"Well, Thomas _definitely_ did something like _that!"_ Danny ran his hands through his hair at the recollection. "And the way he talks! He's like… a super-old guy! Oh, but you should've seen Aaron. He's so cool! I mean, he acts and talks like he's old, too, but he's like… like… some weird mix of Buddha, a ninja, and a samurai! I'm not sure what his moral code is, but the fact that he doesn't fight is…"

"Interesting?" Vlad offered.

"Beyond that! He's nonviolent, but he was totally ready to take a hit for me! I guess I kinda stepped in for him when Dash didn't look like he was going to back off, but… still! He's really nice, too. Sam and Tucker like him. Sam likes Tommy, too, but he's really… rigid." Danny frowned, not sure if that was the right word. "It's like he's just really grumpy _all_ the time."

"I see. Well, I _would_ say Stitches should have a word with him, but from what I understand he's fairly old, and I hear that it's hard to break an old man of his grumpiness." Vlad mused.

Danny laughed. "Yeah, I guess so."

Vlad smiled as his son began scattering his homework on the lab floor, occupying a little corner of the room. It had been quite some time since Danny had exhibited this habit. Not surprisingly, he had missed it. Seeing his little badger display his more childish behavior made Vlad feel better about the strange age that Danny was entering – that age between childhood and the teenage years. He didn't look forward to it, nor did he want it to progress as quickly as it was, but this moment of reprieve was something that he was entirely grateful for.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that you got in a fight." Stitches grumbled, arms folded across her chest. "You could have seriously hurt that dumb boy! What have I told you <em>all,<em> time and again? If you're going to go about hunting children, at least make sure it's those psychopathic eleven-year-olds who kill their parents, or their siblings, or whoever it is that they kill!"

"I said I was sorry…" Thomas' eyes were cast to the floor, and his voice was raspy. More than just his physical appearance changed when he re-aged himself. It was something that they _all_ experienced, but for Thomas, it was particularly miserable.

It was the period in his life when he felt incredibly small and helpless.

She cast him an angry glance, then loudly blew out a puff of air, which visibly deflated her. She rubbed her neck as she knelt to the floor, examining him curiously. He lifted his strange, yellow eyes to hers carefully.

"Oh, you brat." she said, pulling him into a hug. Even after all of these years, between his real childhood and now, Ashley's arms felt incredibly strong around him. Safe, and homicidally so.

Thomas sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing. When he was little, he used to curl up in her arms like a baby, or would wrap his arms around her neck and not let go. Then again, when he was little, she was going through hard times romantically, and had just found out that her current companion was a Nazi metaphysics scientist who was experimenting on her youngest group of children. Thomas had just been a little boy bent on protecting his mother.

"Look, Thomas…" – She drew back, holding onto one of his shoulders. He was brought out of the brief memory. – "If you want, I can find one of the others to do this. You should go home. Be with your own babies."

"…The Witch said to her ten-year-old son…" Thomas mused, smirking. Ashley laughed too, shaking her head. "Your grandchildren are fine, and so am I. If you're trying to make the world safer for us, I want to help. I owe it to my kids and to you."

"You also owe it to them to be around for them." Ashley tweaked his nose. Thomas scrunched up his face, habitually grabbing at his nose to keep it safe from her. Her smile broadened. "Well, at least you clearly _won_ the fight, even if your brother decided to step in and make sure it didn't continue. And I _am_ proud of you for wanting to champion Danny."

"Of course I did! That boy certainly wasn't about to fight for _himself_ after his last mishap!" Thomas crossed his arms and huffed, nose in the air. "Besides, he's Oliver's age. Except Oliver would have slit that boy open from navel to nose, the two of them are quite a lot alike!"

"I have to disagree with that. Danny is more like Mikau."

"Kenny's son?! Are you insane?!" Thomas scoffed again. "Mikau's a sweet boy, but I doubt he's got _fight_ in him – Danny's shown me he can do a lot, if he knows it's for the right reason!"

"You're right." Stitch Witch froze, touching her chin thoughtfully. She was having an epiphany moment. "Danny _doesn't_ hold back when he's fighting you 'bad guys' the way he does when he's training… because he knows he's _allowed_ to…"

"Mom? You okay?" Thomas looked worried.

"Yes." She stood up suddenly. She glanced around the kitchen as if she should be elsewhere. "Yes." she repeated, shaking her head. "I have to go. I must speak with Clockwork about something."

As she disappeared through the veil, Thomas muttered, "I hope that she hasn't been in the catnip recently…"

* * *

><p>"You must have been in the catnip, Stitch Witch, if not something stronger and more <em>illegal<em> in the Living Realm." Clockwork accused the moment that she blurted her idea.

The Witch gritted her teeth. "Indulge me, won't you? Look, you cannot deny that one of the core things aside from _good vs. evil_ separating Danny and Dan from one another is their ability to hold back! Danny does it too often, making his father undervalue his true strength, yet Dan does it too much, exasperating _anyone_ who knows of his origins!"

"But you're forgetting something: there are _many_ things separating Danny from his future self. I find it slightly disturbing that you're so confident in his _good_ nature to count an evil Danny Phantom as a different entity entirely."

"He _is_ a different entity entirely." Ashley glared at an image of the evil Dan Phantom, frozen in his possible future. "One that I intend to see deleted from existence." She gave her godfather a pleading look. "We've agreed from the beginning that killing Danny outright in the explosion was a disgusting idea on the Observants' part. You took a big risk in tampering with their plan, and I know you still hate yourself for not being able to further modify it to save his family as well." – The old ghost narrowed his eyes at her. – "But look at how _Vlad Masters_ would have turned out! Look at the awful things he would have already done, and Dan Phantom would _still_ become a possible threat! Is his life not better? Is that not enough to reteach you possibility, and the virtue of risk?!"

"It did." Clockwork snapped coldly. "But while Danny may have increased Vlad's potential for good, his own potential for evil has _doubled_ what it had been otherwise. I'm glad that you see the lighter aspects of this situation, but looking into that light – "

" – could blind me to the dangers. I know." Stitch Witch maintained eye contact and a hard look. "I still choose to have faith in Danny. I like to think that you still do, too."

Clockwork silently turned his attention to the frozen screens. They showed a world of destruction, a world in which a mad Dan Phantom roamed free and unopposed in power. It was the possible reality in which Danny had stood up to Vlad, and his father had struck back by trying to disarm him of his ghost half.

He reached up and touched one of the screens. "This is the reality that is most likely to happen right now."

Stitches felt her eyes widen. "…Tell me why." She tried to reign her nerves back in as she walked over to Clockwork's side.

"Unfortunately, it is due to your interference with the current time stream that I cannot see _his_ past." He nodded his head to Dan on the screen. "Whatever the contributing factor is to his presence, I cannot see when it was seeded, or how this possibility was fostered. I'm afraid…" Clockwork paused, then cleared his throat. "I'm afraid that I do not know why he turns out this way, only _how."_

She gave him a baffled look. Clockwork not knowing something was like fish not knowing how to swim, or birds forgetting how to fly. Thanks largely to his role, it just wasn't _natural._

"Do you see how important this is now?" He gazed at her critically. "You have taken sole responsibility for their lives – Danny, Vlad, and everyone in the _world_ – because you agreed with me on keeping the boy alive in reality. If my mind should change, shouldn't yours, as well?"

"No." Stitches frowned softly. She looked very human and sad for a moment. "I know that it would be the easiest way, and perhaps it would even be the _only_ way to save the world, but I cannot have Danny's blood on my hands."

"Did you tell Vlad that?"

"Of course not. I told Vlad exactly what he needed to hear and what I would do. I will kill Dan. But I _can't_ kill Danny. He's just… he's too dear to me." She clenched her fists close to her chest as her heartstrings pulled tight. Her jaw set in place. "…I'm going to go into this time stream."

"You'd rather risk Dan now instead of later?" Clockwork mused, worry tracing his usual serious monotone.

"I'd rather risk facing Dan than worrying if Danny is going to die, especially when there's something that I can do about it." Stitch Witch gave a mild sigh and shrugged. "It's me; what do you expect?"

He frowned at her. "Nothing less, unfortunately. I can't let you go into one of these time streams. Any time stream where Dan Phantom exists is too dangerous, even for you. Besides, he's smarter than he looks; any interference from an outside timeline runs the risk of accidentally dragging him back with upon your return."

Clockwork waited for Ashley's response. When it didn't come, he turned to where she had been standing. Then he had to turn all the way around so that he could check all of his tower. She was nowhere to be seen.

Stitch Witch had gone to track the most dangerous form of Dan Phantom.

**=^-.-^=**

Stupid Stitch Witch, going AWOL. Buckle up, kids – it's gonna get intense here _real_ fast…

Nyaa…


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. I own my own OC's and this plotline. I don't make any money for my fanfiction efforts, but if I did that'd be _awesome…_

_Nyaa…_

**=^n.n^=**

**Chapter 37**

"Miss Lily? Where's Stitches?"

Lady Lily Belladonna was pulled from her thoughts as Danny joined her in the kitchen. She smiled gently at him. "I'm sorry, Danny; she's not back yet."

"It's been a week!" The boy looked exasperated as only a ten-year-old could; his entire body slumped backwards and he let out an over-exaggerated grunt of impatience. "Tommy won't shut up! He just keeps _whining_ and… and… _emoing around!"_

"Emo?" Lily made a face. "Isn't that Latin? It means 'buy'. What is Thomas buying, exactly?"

Danny stared at her blankly, as if he were wondering how in the world Lily had come to the conclusion that her grandson was doing retail therapy. The more he thought about it, the more it started to make sense; after all, there were grown-ups who would shop after something bad happened to them. Still, Thomas wasn't doing that. He was sitting in corners and brooding. Suddenly, Danny realized he was putting perhaps a little _too much_ thought into the situation.

The young halfa frowned. "I miss Stitch Witch."

"I know you do, little badger." Vlad said, patting Danny's shoulder as he passed the boy. Kissing Lily on the cheek, he explained, "Latin is no longer a _spoken_ language, my dear. These days an 'emo' is a social stereotype… Related to hipsters, I believe?" He looked at Danny, who nodded. "Well! I'm more up-to-date than I thought."

"Do you know where Stitches went, Dad?" Danny looked at Vlad hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Daniel; I do not." It was mostly the truth. Vlad could only guess that Stitch Witch was in the Ghost Zone. If he was feeling paranoid enough, he could even assume that she was gathering her forces and preparing to attack.

Luckily, however, such paranoia was only achievable when Vlad was either awake far too long into the night _or_ if he were inebriated. As it was the middle of the day and Vlad only drank on incredibly rare occasions, he was only _barely _suspicious that she might be out actively planning against him. Barely.

"Don't worry, you two." Lily spoke up. "Ashley has a habit of disappearing. Even when she was young, she would go off into the woods for days – goodness knows _what_ she was doing, but my point is that she _will_ return. For now, she most likely has answers that she is seeking."

"Answers?" Vlad managed a chortle. "I got the impression that she knows everything… Or, at least, she _believes_ she does."

Lily giggled and both halfas felt a little lighter. "Yes, she does retain a great deal of knowledge, but she didn't get the powers that she has by standing idly by. She searches for information all the time; it's only when waiting for new knowledge to become known that she settles down for a few years."

"So… What's she learning?" Danny frowned, clearly puzzled.

"I don't know that, either, I'm afraid." Lily walked over and placed her hands on Danny's shoulders. He gazed up at her. "But, when she returns, you can be certain that she will tell you – all you have to do is ask."

"Really? What if it's, like… really personal or something?"

"Then she'll tell you it's really personal _'or something'_ and nothing further will be said. In case you haven't noticed, she doesn't lie outright very often."

"No. Instead she likes to _omit_ certain information." Vlad chipped in flatly.

Lily glanced at him, and with a flash of those dark, rich green eyes he knew she'd just been made aware of his own trouble. Vlad felt slightly alienated, since he still wasn't used to having a woman around that was so sharp.

"Ashley will return when she needs to, and I know she wants that to be as soon as possible." Lily returned her attention to Danny. He now looked even more uneasy – not to mention confused – at his father's comment. She smiled to try and settle his worries. "Lucky for you, my daughter frequently does what she _wants_ rather than what she _should_ do when it's about someone she cares for enough. She'll be back soon. Until then, I asked Aaron to find someone to visit you."

"To visit me?" Danny looked interested, raising his eyebrows.

Lily's smile grew sly. A moment later, the young halfa found himself being pulled up and spun around in a very familiar fashion. Danny's eyes turned bright green as he transformed, a large grin on his face.

"_Ember!"_ The young Phantom spun in the air and threw his arms around the punk girl's neck. "I knew it'd be you! This is awesome!"

"Who else?" Ember smirked, hugging the young ghost-boy tightly.

"I didn't realize that Stitch Witch's children knew where to find Ember." Vlad stepped over, looking pointedly at Ember. "We've missed you around here."

"Yeah, but I'm not one for this 'growing up and becoming mature' junk that you've got set up for my little Babypop here." Ember stuck out her tongue. "Your hair's still grey, old man. Never heard of hair dye?"

Grudgingly, he smiled. "You're lucky Daniel's so taken with you, as ever."

Ember narrowed her eyes at him. "You are _such_ a pom." Turning her attention back to Danny, she set him down and asked, "So, feel like a field trip to the Ghost Zone?"

"What?! Yeah!" Danny bounced a little, trying to contain his excitement. "We're going in the _Ghost Zone?!"_

Vlad got a dour look. "I'm not so sure that I approve of that."

"Oh, cut the umbilical cord – Skulker'll be there, too." Ember gave a tut. "If anyone's stupid enough to mess with _me,_ they'd have to be _really_ stupid to mess with _both_ of us, especially if it's over _your_ kid."

"She's got a good point." Vlad frowned as Lily took Ember's side. However, the woman then had the audacity to press her lips gently against his cheek; immediately, Vlad knew that he wouldn't be able to argue further. "Danny and Ember miss eachother. She won't be making herself noticeable in the world of the living, and Danny will be able to explore the Ghost Zone in security. If you're the only one who goes with him every time, he may begin to feel he must have you around if there's a possibility of danger. See?"

"I suppose." he relented, albeit begrudgingly. "Very well. I trust Ember would never let him get hurt… nor would she allow Skulker to let him get hurt."

"Yeah; I know just where the weak points in his armor are, no matter _how_ many times he upgrades. He's here specifically because he _doesn't_ want to suffer through another horrible, nasty, fiery explosion today." Ember smiled brightly.

So did Danny. "Hurray!"

Giggling, Ember just hugged him tighter. _"Why_ are you still so _adorable?!"_

* * *

><p>A portal opened in Amity Park and spat out a fireball into the woods before disappearing. The fire, rather than catching onto the trees and grass surrounding her, clung to Stitch Witch's clothes, skin and hair. She was scuffed up and covered in dirt, and the fire was slowly growing smaller and fading as her skin and clothes stitched themselves back into being. As for her hair, it seemed to be trying to devour the debris that several tangles had locked themselves around, but the fire wasn't making much headway in that task.<p>

Stitches stood up and swept the flames off of her back like water, wincing as she moved every now and again. She pushed her left shoulder back into its socket, tried to wipe a smudge of sooty ash from her cheek, and stretched in several strange poses. Her spinal cord let out a rapid firing of pops as her half-human discs slid back into their appropriate places. The feeling alone nearly killed her with sheer bliss, and she let herself drop onto the grass and rolled around for a moment.

She sighed, staring up at the sky. It was blue. Not purple, or red, or smoke-covered gray, but sunny, summery blue. Stitches reminded herself that she hadn't left in summer; Danny and her kids were going to the local school. Her mind had to grasp back a few years to recall why her kids were in the Living Realm.

"Danny is not Dan." she recalled, sitting up. This perked up her mood.

"I know you're here!" a voice shouted nearby. Stitches jumped, eyes wide and alert and very, very paranoid. "Aha! _I found you!"_

A scarecrow came flying out of the trees and tackled her over in a bone-crushing hug. Kenny was cackling softly like a madman falling asleep, yet cuddling her like a child even younger than Danny. In his 'young adult' body, that made it quite the sight to see.

Ashley let out a gasp, holding her head with one hand and ruffling Kenny's white-blonde hair with the other. "You have got to have _the best_ worst timing in the world, boy…"

"Everyone's coming back today! Yeay! Yeay!" Kenny began hopping around and wiggling his boneless body as a cartoon character might. "First the angry _Ember_ lady, and now my angry _Mommy_ lady… Oo, oo! Is Spectra coming back, too?! Cuz when she's reformed, she's gonna be all crazy and neat and stuff and I wanna play tic-tac-toe!"

"Spectra is not coming back on this side of the decade." Stitches sniped moodily. A dark frown covered her face. "That red-haired, vampire reject _Delilah…"_

"You little lying… Delilah…?" Kenny's light bulb eyes flickered and went out as he tilted his head to one side. "…Wish _I_ had a mask that covered half of _my_ face… I'll glue one on later… Mommy! Why you jealous of a lady who ain't here?!"

"I am not jealous of that despair-junkie!" With a yowl, Stitches leapt at Kenny and grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Don't you _ever_ say that, Kenny! 'Jealous' and 'Mommy' do _not_ go in the same context when another person is involved, got it?!"

Kenny's manic grin returned. "I married a ninja! His daddy was a fire giant named Loki, you know!"

Ashley stared at him… and let him go with a chuckle, opting to wrap her arms around his shoulders. "Oh, butternut… I missed you. I missed you _all._ Mommy's been in a potential future for the last three or four years, okay? I want to go home. I need a nap."

"Okay!" Kenny cheered, but paused as his mother pushed her way through the trees. "…Mommy? You usually fly around as a kitty. Or invisible. Why are you not invisible or a kitty now? Look at your hair! It's so _looong!"_

"Yeah, four years will do that. C'mon, let's go!"

Stitch Witch took off through the air. Flying was something that she had missed, too. Flying had been dangerous in the future, what with Dan buzzing around and all. Now that she had an opportunity, she latched onto it – and flying had never felt quite so liberating before.

* * *

><p>Clockwork frowned as the future his goddaughter had escaped into became visible to him once more. As Amity Park became distorted to him in the present, the time ghost let out a rare breath of relief.<p>

"_Where did she go?!"_

Now on the screens was the future Ashley had investigated. Dan Phantom had found the base of the Guys in White and was tearing it apart with a terrifying rage. If he hadn't seen so many horrible acts, Clockwork would have had to turn away from what the angry specter was doing to the humans.

"Faust has been destroyed! Repeat: Faust has been destroyed! Now destroy the Homunculus!" Clockwork rolled his eyes and shook his head; the Guys in White always did come up with some ridiculous codenames, even if he _was_ impressed with the literary connection.

"I'm no one's sidekick!" There was a scream and crunching. Clockwork frowned; Dan had gotten his hands on someone's… neck… and had followed his sadistic instinct. Then the beast grabbed another agent by the throat and held him high overhead, his free hand curled into a fist and crackling – burning, really – with red ectoplasmic energy just waiting to be dispensed. "Now, let's try this _again,_ shall we?" he asked with an eerie calm, showing his Vlad-like behavior. "What did your despicable little toy do to my woman, _hmmm?"_

That sinister smile that curled up Dan's face made his victim shudder. Death was coming – no doubt about it.

"It… didn't… _kill_ her, per se… Er, Subject Faust is an indestructible being, and as we could not destroy her, we had to send her… somewhere else." The agent adjusted his sunglasses slightly, trying to maintain a cool demeanor in the face of his own mortality. "Besides, there was no reason to destroy her. She was the only force capable of challenging you, and she only attacked when provoked. If she hadn't started being provoked when _you_ were to be attacked as well, we would have allowed Faust to remain in this world longer. We worried about whether or not you would be able to be sent through with her, but in the end, the government left in _this_ world couldn't bear the guilt of sending you to destroy their families a _second_ time. After the portal sent Faust through, it self-destructed."

Clockwork was aware that he was holding his breath as he watched the scene play in real time. Dan narrowed his eyes at the man, then at the burned-out remains of a piece of machinery. It almost looked like a Ghost Portal, but it had been modified.

"Curse the old badger. I knew I should have killed them both…" Dan muttered under his breath. Then he threw the man straight upwards, lodging him in the cement-and-metal ceiling. With a calm calculation, he prowled over to the device and looked it over.

That's when Clockwork cursed under his breath. It _was_ a Ghost Portal.

Dan stepped through a beam of sunlight that had found a crack to slip through. It was just a brief instant, but Clockwork could see that this wasn't yet the fully-adult killer that he had warned Stitch Witch about. He was much larger than Danny or Vlad would ever become, but he still had a leanness to his body's musculature build – the kind that only youth had. He must have been at least 19 or 20 years old.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to _fix_ it, then, won't I?" Phantom growled, eyes aglow.

Clockwork felt his old, ghostly heart drop into his stomach.

**To be continued in: ****Dan V. Masters****, coming soon!**

**=^~w~^=**

Okay, before y'all start getting angry and killing the kitty, you have to hear me out! 1) Killing kitties is bad luck; kicking or hitting a kitty will cause you to develop rheumatism in the limb. It's an old wive's tale, but I'm sure it's true! 2) More importantly, I had to cut off Vlad's Son after electing to add Dan Phantom into the mythos as a character because I wanted to keep this fanfiction's K+ rating, and Dan is… Dan. Plus, as I still have questions that you humans all need answered, and if you kill me before I can get started on Dan V. Masters, you will not get answers.

Nyaa.

Also, I would like to apologize once again for how long this took. I am a college kitty. I got people to pester, teachers to distract and papers to eat. I also have all the catnip I want because people love kitties when they're far away from home, and they will spoil a friendly kitty rotten when given the chance. Yeay!

Nyaa!


End file.
